The Missing Memoirs of a Sakura
by XXX.bLack Lily bloSSom.XXX
Summary: After being taken by the 'Red Moon Organization', the past she thought was forever gone, showed. What she thought of herself was not what it seemed. There was something more behind her past that would affect everyone and her life. Ita-Saku-Sasu :
1. Chapter 1: Sakura

**XXX.bLack bloSSom Lily.XXX: Hi everybody... um... this is my first fanfic ever and so I hope that you enjoy this long chapter... Though it may be written in paragraphs, I do hope that you will read and review this story of mine... I actually got some ideas from my story of "Tsubasa Chronicle" and some songs and also some to the writer of Demons and Scorns... I really love the story! If you do finish reading my story, please send some reviews on my story... I will take any critizisms or anything just pls send some reviews...**

**DEIDARA: You're being too emtional... **

**XXX.bLack bloSSom Lily.XXX: Sorry... I have a reminder, I do not own Naruto which means I am a disclaimer obviously... Hehe... Please excuse my writting and grammars... hehe... Anyway, please do send some review... If you do, I'm thankful that you did send some... Enjoy the story! **

**DEIDARA: Reminder! She does not own any of Naruto! **

**The Missing Memoirs of a Sakura**

**Summary**:

Sakura, the mysterious grandniece of the 3rd Hokage… The mystery was, everywhere she goes, danger takes place and when danger is present, mysterious people just comes and saves her… What does this have to do with Akatsuki? Who exactly is Sakura?

**Pairing:** SakuXIta…

**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst

**CHAPTER 1: SAKURA: THE NEW STUDENT AND THE MYTERIOUS SAVIOUR**

"Okay, settle down everybody… I want to introduce you to a new classmate… I hope you will threat her kindly…" a man with brown eyes and tan skin with a scar set cross his face said to his section. By then, a young girl whose pink hair was tied in a high ponytail entered the room with such grace that she was able to catch the attention of the class. She had one of those beautiful emerald eyes that people rarely have and her complexion was fair and white. She was wearing a lose turtle black sleeveless neck shirt with a pink lace on the tip of her shirt excluding the upper part. For the undergarment, she had a black skirt that ended below her knees, not the type of short skirt like any regular girl ninja would wear, in fact, hers was a bit long. On the left side, it had printed pink cherry blossoms making it exceptionally beautiful. Her skirt had a cut on the left side that ended until her thighs. She had a small kunai pocket attached to her left leg and on the back of her waist was another holster of ninja equipments. Her upper left arm was bandage for unknown reason. To top of her looks and suit, like any other ninja has, she had a regular ninja sandal. Her first impression was, blank. She had no emotion displayed on her angelic features, even if you look in her eyes, she didn't have any emotion in it. Weird for a young and beautiful girl such as she but despite of that, her emotionless face just suits her. "Class, this is Sakura, the grandniece of the Hokage…"

Everybody in the class just sat in silence, waiting for her introduction but, sadly, she just gawk at them like they were gawking at her. Iruka, the teacher who introduced Sakura to the whole class bent a bit to be in eye level with Sakura. He smiled softly at the young girl. "Sakura, wouldn't you like give your introduction to the whole class?" Sakura only looked at Iruka with her blank stare, as if trying to portray something within that stare. Iruka looked at Sakura with uncertainty and stood up straight. "Never mind the introduction, Sakura, please sit beside Sasuke…" Sakura only nod at his request and made her way to her designated seat. Everybody in the class just watch Sakura's every moves, her odd behavior didn't suit her. Perhaps something wrong happen to Sakura that's why she isn't talking. As soon as she sits in her respective chair, Iruka started to discuss the next lesson. While discussing the lessons, Sasuke was looking at the pinkette in his side, amused of her oddly behaviors. From all the girls he met, she was the only one who didn't seem interested in him. Aside from that, she had a blank expression on her first day of school when mostly, everybody would be excited and everything, but her, she remained quiet and expressionless on her first day.

"Okay, I will give you a review test for graduation test tomorrow… Let's start with you Naruto…" Iruka pointed out at the blonde on the left side of Sakura. He had an orange jumpsuit and with small markings on his cheeks. His eyes were sapphire and held full of determination. "Okay… I'm first on the row! I'll succeed this time Iruka-sensei… Believe it…" Naruto went in front of the whole class and waited for the instructions given by the teacher. "Transform into me…" Iruka ordered. Naruto did the respective hand seals as a cloud of smoke covered his form. The students waited quietly for the puff of smoke to fade to know the result of his test. As soon as the puff of smoke faded, another Iruka was standing, they were not identical and the differences can be seen perfectly. The technique that Naruto did was perfect except for the eyes, his eye color stayed the same and so, it was noticed that it was still him. He almost had a high mark for the very first time and Iruka was amaze and proud.

"Next… Sakura, your turn…" Iruka looked at the pinkette who only looked at him, her gaze so soft and gentle yet so mysterious that you might say she was glaring at you. "Hey… It's your turn, go to the front to perform your jutsu…" Naruto pointed out to Sakura who said nothing but only nod at his request. "Does she even understands and speaks Japanese?" Naruto asked to the shy mooned eyed young girl just above his seat. The young girl blushes suddenly and tried to avoid any contact with the perky blonde. "I-I d-don't k-know Naruto-kun… B-but she d-does s-seems l-losts a-and k-kind…" Hinata, the moon eyed girl replied softly. "I don't know Hinata-chan… Ever since she came, I feel something weird you know what I'm talking?" Naruto said while he took his seat. "I-I t-think i-its n-normal Naruto-kun… E-every t-time w-we h-have a n-new c-classmate… We s-sometimes f-feel u-uncanny within t-their p-presence…" Hinata explained while blushing and looking at her friend. Naruto closed his eyes and thought of her words carefully. After a moment, he smiled a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "Guess you're right… I'm just imagining things…"

Sakura looked at Iruka then to her classmates before sighing softly at herself. She did the hand seals perfectly but while doing so, her body glowed in pink. As she finished the hand seals, a puff of smoke appeared and the pink glow vanished. The puff of smoke silently disappeared revealing another Iruka, very identical to the real one. The only difference was, the Iruka on the left side, held a blank and naïve gaze. Iruka and the others just stared at her with a shock expression, it's not that they were underestimating her skills and abilities but why would her body glow in pink when you're only using a short amount of chakra. Naruto stared at her with huge eyes while Hinata was speechless as well as the others, on the other hand, the Uchiha prodigy who sat in silence all the time, seemed amused for the very first time.

Iruka looked at Sakura who already dispelled the jutsu with huge amazement. "Okay, transforming into my own… Perfect…" Iruka exclaimed while checking the class standing of the class.

--

By then, class finished with the review test, some had performed it greatly, some didn't and some were average but never the less, everything was finish. The school bell rang signaling that classes were over and students were now dismissed. The wind blew quietly as it touched the skin of two individuals who were walking at the school grounds together. "Did you see Lady Sakura performed her jutsu? Why would her body glow when she performed the jutsu? I mean, it's not normal or something…" Hinata nod quietly at the perky blonde's perception. "Hey look… It's Lady Sakura… Why won't we go to her? She really seemed sad and lonely or something like that… She stayed quiet the whole time and her eyes really reflected wearisome you know?" Naruto announced to his friend. "Do you think she has an illness that's why she was so quiet today?" Hinata asked with a blush while looking anywhere but to her friend. Naruto looked at Hinata then at the road they were walking."I don't know but she may have…" said Naruto sadly with a sad tone. As they walk, they saw another form walking alone. "Hey! Sakura-chan!"

By the mention of her name, Sakura immediately looked at the person who called her. "Can I call you Sakura-chan if you don't mind? If you don't like it, I could still call you Lady Sakura if you wanted to…" Naruto asked sheepishly to the grandniece of the Hokage. Sakura only looked at both of the teens with no emotion displayed in her face. She only looked at their formed and nod quietly with grace. "Great! Well, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and here is my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga… Do you want to come with us and celebrate?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin visible in his face. His hands were crossed behind his head while Hinata on his side, smiling at Sakura gently. Sakura only looked at them with a questioning look but never the less follow them.

"So, do you talk and understand Japanese Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while slumping on his ramen like there was no tomorrow. Waiting for her reply, Naruto looked at Sakura who didn't seem to hear his question. Sakura was staring down with her naïve gaze as if solving something like a quiz. Naruto looked at what seemed to catch her attention; there on the table was her untouched ramen and chopsticks. The ramen was still hot and delicious but why was it that she was just staring at it and not eating? "Sakura-chan, don't tell me you never ate ramen!?" Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioning look and saw Sakura looking at the ramen then to Naruto with her usual gaze.

"Hmm… By judging Lady Sakura's looks, I think this will be her very first time eating ramen…" Ichiraku, the owner of the shop said with a smile. "Sakura… Here, let me help you…" Ichiraku took the untouched chopsticks on the left side adjacent to her untouched ramen. He cut the chopsticks into two and gave it to Sakura with gentle care. Sakura looked at the newly cut chopsticks and softly reached it from the hands of Ichiraku. After so, Sakura downcast her eyes while her bangs covered her eyes. "Thank… you…" Sakura said the word of gratitude catching the attention of her companions. Naruto as well as Hinata and Ichiraku looked at Sakura with a shock gaze. And when you thought that she can't speak at all, here she is, speaking so softly and quietly that you barely hear it. "Sakura-chan… You can talk?" Sakura looked at Naruto and nod her head softly. "Thank you…" She said once again to her friends

--

It was a normal day for the country of Konoha, people busy with their work and everything and the village full of life. Everyone, except for the newly graduates of the Ninja Academy. Among the people who graduated was Naruto Uzamaki, who always failed during examination and this was the first time he passed. Sakura and Hinata as well pass since they were already wearing their forehead protector around their neck. The trio were making their way on the designated place where their photos were shot for their passports and official ninja registration forms, which enable them to leave the village for missions and in the future.

Three newly Genins were heading towards the Hokage building, where the picture will be taken on top of the roof due to the wonderful and beautiful weather. Two girls with odd hair color and one perky blonde boy were walking together since they made an exceptional bond of friendship since yesterday.

The moon-eyed Hyuuga heiress was wearing a big tan jacket with almost white fir around the bottom and two fur balls handing from two thin tan colored ropes on the collar. Two Hyuuga symbols, one on her left shoulder and the other on her right, also decorated the jumper. She had her baby blue three quarter length trousers on as well with her blue ninja sandals and her Hatei-ate around her neck. Moon-colored, lavender eyes were wide and innocent without pupils, but held the potential for one of the most sought-after bloodline limits in Konoha, the Byakugan. Her smooth and shiny, dark indigo hair -which was cut short, into a pixie cut of sorts, with a small flick at the back as well as two slightly longer bangs to frame the flawlessly pale skin on her face- was combed neatly.

Sakura still had the same suit like yesterdays when she first came to the academy with her naïve nature. But unlike yesterdays' hair, her hair right now was fully down that ended until her mid waist making her seem extravagantly beautiful. Her two long bangs brushed her rosy cheeks and her white complexion just made her seem distant and innocent, especially with her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura asked with concern visible in her tone of voice while she remained her head and eyes on the road ahead her. The perky blonde just told her about his so called 'brilliant plan' for the ninja photo but Sakura was so uncertain with that matter. "Don't worry Sakura-chan… I'm sure about this and you could look as what you've plan but I got better things in my mind and I'll be different among the people. Believe it…" Naruto claimed with a gleeful tone while having his foxy grin on. "Okay…" Sakura said bluntly yet politely and decided not to talk anymore.

Ever since yesterday's incident, Naruto and Hinata knew a lot of things about Sakura, but not that much. She wasn't a mean person nor was she snobbish; she was just simply quiet and innocent as what as Hinata and Naruto seen in her. She was not as talkative as any girl; she keeps her sentences short and limited but yet meaningful. Despite of being that quiet, Sakura shows her caring side to the people she cares, especially to the young boy name Konohamaru, the grandson of Hokage and the Hokage himself. Sakura was just simply an emotionless young girl yet naïve and serene. Compared to Sasuke, Sakura was amazingly much quieter than he was. He only says 'Hn' for his complement but Sakura only stared at that certain individual and says no more. She was that type of girl, an emotionless yet sympathy naïve young girl.

"W-we're h-here…" Hinata acknowledge them. She actually doesn't stutter that much but sometimes does when in the presence has the tendency to stutter. But never the less, she was still happy that she met Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto looked at Hinata and silently nod at her acknowledgement. They walk inside the building as they waited for their turn in their respective seat quietly. They, more likely, Sakura and Hinata were the ones who remained quiet and still unlike Naruto who was always complaining about the photographer taking so long. Sakura looked at the wall ahead of her then to Naruto who seemed to pipe down. Hinata looked at Sakura with concern written in her face. _'Sakura seems preoccupied and aware… I wonder what's wrong. Is she alright?' _Hinata thought.

"Hey, we should show the result of our pictures after the shot okay? Is that a deal and a promise?" Naruto asked with glee and happiness. "O-okay…" Hinata stuttered with a blush forming in her cheeks while she avoids eye to eye contact with the perky blonde. Sakura only looked at both of her friends and silently nod her head. Naruto smiled his infamous toothy-grin before looking at a certain person with hidden glare. "Man, I can see someone I rather avoid. He always steals my ramen but never give me a chip…" Naruto complained as he saw the Akamichi boy step through the door with his photo in his left hand and a bag of chips in the other. Naruto stood and walked forwards a bit only to be followed by Sakura who seemed uncomfortable with the stares she was receiving from everyone and Hinata, since she was shy and didn't want to be left behind on her own.

"Oi, Choji! Can I have a chip?" Naruto asked with distaste in his tone. Choji glared at Naruto and pulled his bag of chip closer to him. Sakura, seeing this, only graced a very small smile but was barely visible. "Umm… Choji-san…" Sakura asked softly to the boy holding the bag of chips. Choji looked at Sakura and blushed immediately when his eyes lay on the girl. Who wouldn't blush when you see a naïve girl so beautiful and gorgeous? "May Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun have a chip? They weren't able to take their breakfast and I'm aware that they might fall any minute…" Sakura said with serene and a soft voice. Choji blush a more furious red and slowly nodded and extend his arm for Sakura to take a chip. Sakura quietly took two single chips and gave each to Naruto and Hinata before uttering a soft 'thank you' to the boy. Naruto munch his chip and looked at Sakura quite confuse. "How come he gave you a chip while he never gave me?"

"Ask politely…" Sakura said simply before taking her seat with Hinata trailing behind. Naruto looked confused at first but then followed on both of them and sat quietly. "Next!" The photographer called. Hinata then stood up and went to the door. She opened the door softly, letting it creaked a sound as she pushed it like it was made of an expensive glass. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing the Hyuuga heiress as she step in the room and closed the door gently behind her. The Hyuuga girl smiled sheepishly and held the photo of herself to the eagerly waiting blonde and the naïve pinkette. In the picture of her, she was smiling shyly into the camera on her passport and ninja papers. It was really cute and fascinating and she even had her trade mark blush on, due to the fact that someone was photographing her. "You… look cute and beautiful… Hinata-chan…" Sakura complemented while looking at Hinata with her usual gaze. Hinata blushed furiously and smiled softly at Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-chan…"

Sakura nod her head and made her way going to the door. She opened it softly but stops mid way and look at the window with a soft gaze. She took off her gaze and went in the room with grace and slow. Sakura sat in the chair and look at the photographer who blushed when his eye lay on her. The photographer smiled sheepishly and went to the camera to take Sakura's photo. "Okay Lady Sakura… smile!"

--

"Why do you think Sakura-chan is taking so long?" Naruto asked impatiently while looking at the clock then pacing around the room as if something bad was going to happen. Hinata fidgets her fingers nervously and replied. "D-don't worry Naruto-kun… I-I'm s-sure e-everything's f-fine…" After a few moments, the door opened revealing Sakura as she closed the door behind her as softly as she could. She held the 3 pictures in her hand catching the attention of her friends as they neared her. "Why did he take your picture 3 times a row?" Naruto asked with envy and jealousy.

Sakura only shook her head and showed the first photo. There on the picture was Sakura, but it was a bit blurry that the face of Sakura wasn't that clear. Naruto scratches his head in confusion and looked at the picture closer. "That's weird… The weather is beautiful today… Why would it be blurry?" Naruto asked while looking at Sakura who shook her shoulder meaning he would get no answer from her. Naruto looked at Hinata who also did the same. Next, Sakura showed the second picture. It was still her but unlike the first picture, it wasn't blurry and Sakura didn't actually smile. She was only staring at the photo with a blank look but if you look closely, you could see she was smiling but was barely visible. Something was odd of the background picture; on the very left corner was a blur of black. It was a formed of a boy about in his early 17 years of age but no matter how you look at it, the body and the face contour can't be actually materialize. Aside from that, Sakura's body was actually glowing in a color of a faint pink that contoured her form. "Now that's weird… Why would your body glow in pink? And what is this? Is this even part of your background?" Naruto asked with irritation because of the photographer making fun of Sakura.

Sakura softly shook her head and took the last picture and showed it to Naruto and Hinata. This time it was normal but yet there was still something disturbing. The blur was already gone and the odd things but there were still something suspicious in the photo. Sakura was finally smiling very beautifully with her hand placed in the middle together as if covering something or holding something precious in the photo but yet, in the middle of her body where both her hands were, was a small yet faint glow. In the very middle was a small petal glowing in pink and shinning extravagantly. From the side of the petal was a small leaf that seemed to protect the petal which is really a weird thing. "Now you're talking! You look beautiful Sakura-chan, especially you Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a small blush but never the less faded as quickly as possible.

--

"Listen kid, are you want me to take a picture of you looking like that?" The photographer asked, leaning in the camera slightly, as he looked at Naruto's jutsu. "Just do it already…" Naruto ordered impatiently while making his dramatic post for the picture. The man sighed and looked at Naruto with uncertainty. "Look, don't blame me later…" He warned. "Cheese!"

_Click! _

Naruto grinned as he ran in the room to show Hinata and Sakura his photo. Hinata gasped, turning to pale as she pictured the look on the Hokage's face when he saw this, Sakura only settled with her eyes wide in shock and unbelief.

His face was paler –actually white- and had red paint lining his eyes. The paint also made a symmetrical pattern on his face, where a line goes down his forehead, flicking out but continuing down, along the side of his nose, then across his cheek in a spiral. It then continues the line in an arc, not touching the mouth, and finishing under his bottom lip, were the two sides of his paint meet up with another line. His lips also had separate red paint around the corners and he had a red spiral on his palm, which he had in front of him while his left eye was closed and he was baring his gritted teeth.

Sakura took a look at the picture, then at Naruto whose jutsu was already dispelled, then back to the picture, then Naruto, then at the picture before she put her uncertain expression on her face with concern. She sighed inwardly to herself and looks at Naruto, knowing what will be his reaction when she said her next statement. "Naruto-kun, you know that we're going to show this to the Hokage for confirmation right after the picture taken right?" Sakura asked with uncertain and concern. As she gave her question, Naruto's grinned fell and was replaced by a nervous laugh and expression.

--

The three Genin were sitting in chairs set in front of the Hokage and his Jounin assistant. They had written out their profiles and together with their pictures- the paper had their names, registration number, date of birth, age, birth sign and a box of personal information they could fill out titled 'profile'

The Hokage had look over the information and biography that was piled in his table and after the check; he decided he had to talk to Naruto and Sakura for a short conference. Hyuuga's Hinata's profile was the first one pile and he observed it carefully as his assistant looked at Sakura's before he got the chance to. As the assistant looked at Sakura's biography, he stared in wonder at the girl and look at Sakura herself and in the photo.

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Registration number: 102605_

_Date of Birth: December 27__th_

_Age: 12_

_Sign: Capricorn_

_Bloodline Limit: Byakugan _

_Profile: I hang out with Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. I enjoy training with them…_

The assistant passed Sakura's biography to the Hokage while he looked at Naruto's – not without wincing when he saw the photo. The photo was fine but the written part was what's wrong of Sakura's profile.

_Name: Sakura_

_Registration number: 102606_

_Date of Birth: ??_

_Age: ??_

_Sign: ??_

_Bloodline Limit: none I guess…_

_Profile: I don't know… But, I enjoy hanging out with Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and Konohamaru… _

The Hokage looked at Sakura who only had her eyes and face downcast. He looked over Naruto's profile again as the three sat in front of him and his assistant sighed. The written part was fine but the photo was horrible.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Registration number: 102607_

_Date of birth: October 10th_

_Age: 12_

_Sign: LIBRA_

_Bloodline limit: None_

_Profile: Hobby is to pull pranks. Favourite food is ramen, mostly miso. I hang out with Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan all the time._

"Hehehe…" Naruto nervously laughed with his hand behind his head as the Hokage looked at his registration form. "Take it again…" The Hokage said bluntly as he looked over to Sakura who had her usual expression and gaze. "Sakura, I will be the one to fill the missing blanks… Don't worry…" Naruto looked over to Sakura with confusion as well as Hinata but never the less looked at the Sandaime Hokage with disappointment. "No way am I going to take my photo again… I was having a hard time to get my look done!" he protested. "We can't accept this photo." The Hokage told him bluntly while looking over to Sakura who stared at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto claimed. "TRANSFORM!" He called making the hand signs. The clouds around Naruto almost cleared, leaving him behind his 'sexy no jutsu' form. Hinata, after seeing this immediately blushed furiously while turning pale before fainting. Sakura on the other hand, closed her eyes tightly with a small frown formed in her face. "Pretty please, Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked in his girl form with a voice to match. The Hokage took one look at 'Naruko', which is the name Naruto gave to his female look, and he yelled as he fell back in his chair, stunned by what he had just seen and heard. Naruto transformed back and just stared at the Hokage, now knowing that he was a pervert amongst the rest. "Naruto-kun." Sakura asked while closing her eyes tightly and sitting down the chair patiently. "Oh, you can now look…" He told them while scratching his head nervously with his sheepish grin in face.

"That's the 'sexy no jutsu' huh? Very tricky, much too tricky and do not do it again…" The Hokage ordered while being assist by Sakura. Naruto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "And where is your forehead protector? The girls are wearing theirs…" The Hokage stated. "You're supposed to be wearing it…" Sakura looked at the Hokage with concern before going back to her seat while waiting patiently. "Oh, I'm not going to use it until the orientation." Naruto confessed while rubbing his goggles. "I don't want to get it messed up." The Hokage raised a delicate brow. "So, you want your forehead protector nice, but your photo-which is supposed to identify you- makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja traning and a mission, which is the key of your future yet look at this picture, the person in the photo doesn't even look like you nor can you identify the person. So I suggest that you take your photo again…" The Hokage crossed his arms while looking at Naruto with a stoic expression. Sakura looked at her Uncle then to Naruto before looking at Hinata who only gave a shudder of her shoulder. "Well fine. How am I supposed to know?! Is there a rule of taking photos?"

The door quickly opened, revealing a small boy. A child no older than eight ran in the room and quickly hugged Sakura. He had a tooth missing in front of his mouth and a tan cap over his head, leaving a hole for his brown hair to poke out at the back near the top. He also wore a yellow t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it red and a pair of tan, knee- length shorts with his ninja sandals and long blue scarf. "Sakura-niichan…" Konohamaru said as he hugged the pinkette like there was no tomorrow. Sakura only looked at the young boy while hugging him gently as not to squeeze his small form. "Konohamaru… It's okay…" Sakura assured with a smile forming at her flushable lips.

Hinata and Naruto just gaze at the touching moment between the two with the Hokage looking over the papers of Sakura and filling in the blanks. "Sakura-niichan, I heard you went to the hospital again for your check-up… Is it true?" Amused at his sudden question, Naruto and Hinata looked at Sakura with concern. Why would she hide this kind of stuff from them? Is she sick? Sakura only giggled softly while ruffling his hair. "It is true, but it's only for my wounds… Remember this?" Sakura asked while touching her left leg where the specific wound was. Konohamaru looked at it then smiled his toothy-grin. "But you're okay right now right?" Sakura only nod quietly before the young boy went to the Hokage to greet him his usual afternoon.

"Well then Uncle, me and my friends shall take our leave…" Sakura stated while walking out of the door without even looking or getting an answer from her grandfather. Naruto and Hinata bowed in respect before exiting the room as well as the young boy, Konohamaru. The Hokage sighed quietly before looking at the window and closed his eyes. After a moment or two, there was a puff of smoke revealing a jounin with spiky silver hair and a mask that cover his face. His forehead protector was slanting thus covering his left eye. "You summoned me, Lord Hokage?" the man asked with respect.

"Listen carefully; I want you to keep a close eye on my grandniece. I have a feeling she will be in danger every now and then… But I hope she will be fine no matter what… " The Hokage informed to the jounin. "There are still things that I don't know about that young girl."

The jounin nod his head in respect before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The Hokage softly sighed and rubbed his temples to ease the pain in his head.

--

The next morning, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were together as usual after class. They were currently sitting in one of the hills of Konoha A/N: Made that fact up while eating ramen in a cup. "Have you heard about the mysterious song and girl in the bridge?" Naruto asked while munching his ramen up. "Y-yes…" Hinata said with a small utter and stutter. Sakura only looked at them with a confusing look before eating her ramen softly. "So you heard about it huh? They said she was really beautiful but no one actually saw her face but they say that she has a golden voice. I don't know about it but they said so I'm going to attempt to look and wait for her in the bridge… Believe it!" Naruto claimed while smiling before munching his ramen.

"Song…" Sakura said silently before looking at Hinata who only smiled at her. "Do you believe?" Sakura asked while looking at the cup of ramen in her hands. Naruto looked at Sakura then at Hinata before answering. "Of course I believe… The villager's said so… I want to find out!" Naruto said excitedly. Hinata looked at Sakura who only looked back at her before looking at Naruto again. "Good Luck…" Sakura said with a small smile forming in her lips. Naruto looked at Sakura with disbelief before smiling widely again. "YES! I finally saw you smile!" Hinata looked at Naruto who was still smiling goofily. "F-finally… I'm g-glad t-that y-you w-were able to s-show an e-emotion r-right now…" Hinata said while smiling at Sakura happily. Sakura downcast her eyes, her attention at the ramen cup she was holding. "If it weren't for you two, I don't know what might happen to me… When I met you, I felt… glad and… happy…" Sakura confessed, still looking at the cup of ramen she hasn't yet finished. "I didn't know… anything… I thought it would be better if alone… I didn't know how… to express my feelings… It was hard and I don't know how to show my… emotions…" Sakura confessed as she looked at the gazes of Naruto and Hinata.

They were dumbstruck at her sudden confession. She didn't know how to show an emotion? Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto whose eyes softened. Sakura smiled softly at them. "When I saw how you two react towards each other… I noticed that it must have been nice to show an emotion and laughed with your friends… together… but I guess I'm… not that kind of person…" Sakura looked back at the ramen cup she was eating and smiled sadly to herself. "I'm happy that I met you… I truly am but… I just don't know how to show it… I see you always smile and so, during the photo taking… I tried to smile… to see how I look like… My uncle told me once that I should at least smile. He said that smiling is the best expression." Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata with a soft gaze before smiling. "So, I made a decision… I will smile…" Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata who only smiled at her and nod at her decision she made.

--

A boy with a blue loose turtle neck shirt walked by the edge of the cliff slowly and with such grace, he had dashing onyx eyes with a bit of silver on the sides that also people rarely have since mostly, the eyes are mostly colored brown or hazel. His hands were tucked on his pockets securely while his eyes were closed. Recently, he had been in a rough day with all his fan girls chasing him and adoring him all the time. Not that he could help it. Girls just love his ways and there's no doubt about that. But what really caught his attention was the pinkette. Her odd ways simply amuses him that he wants to see her again. Not that he likes her or something, but there was just something that amuses him yet he doesn't know what it is. Aside from that matter, it was his mission to protect her, Sakura. The Hokage had asked him to be her guardian and the Hokage didn't take no for an answer.

FLASHBACK

"_Uchiha Sasuke, I have a mission for you…" The third Hokage looked at the boy with seriousness. Sasuke only gave his poker face to the Hokage. He was just a newly genin and now their giving him a mission? Never the less, the mission may go higher any day. The Hokage told him that it was a D Rank Mission but he had warned him that, the mission may increase its ranking higher after a few days. "Why give me a mission? Why not assigned another ninja?" Sasuke stated bluntly with his hands tucked securely in his pockets. "I find you quite worthier of the mission than the rest of the ninja. Consider this as a training for you. This is where you can prove how strong you are. If you she has a bruise, you're not that strong enough." The Hokage stated with a smirked. Sasuke seemed convince but at the thought of babysitting Sakura was hideous. I mean, she is a ninja after all, why the hell would she need a guardian? She could protect herself. "Still, I'm not convinced. It still is similar to babysitting and I don't like that. She's not my concern after all. Hire another one for this mission, I'm not taking it." Sasuke said while waving his hand. He turned his back to the Hokage and was about to leave. "Hm… Does she not interest you somehow? After all, I know that you saw when her body glowed during the exam." This caught Sasuke's attention as he looked over the Hokage. "Fine, I'll take it if you insist since you won't stop unless I say yes… I'll take the mission, but if I find it boring, there is no way you can put me in this mission again…" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke stopped midway and looked at the bridge where he usually hangs out after class. It was peaceful in there and no one seems to be there especially when it was almost to sunset. The wind will simply blow as some cherry blossoms fall from their twigs. To top it all, it was quiet and equally windy. As he was about to take another step going to the bridge, that's when he saw her, his subject, his mission, Sakura. She was sitting silently while looking at the water as the wind blew and cherry blossoms falling silently. _"She's… humming…." _Sasuke thought while taking a look closer to Sakura. He pace going to Sakura while taking note of the song she was humming. The melody was melodic, enchanting and very pleasing to the ears. Her voice was well was enchanting. As he was about to say anything, Sakura immediately stop humming and stood up. She turned around and saw Sasuke looking at her.

She had a blank look while gazing at Sasuke. Sasuke as well had his poker face on. As the wind blew both the teens, Sakura smiled softly at him before bowing her head in respect. Sasuke stood there, shocked and bewildered. It was his first time to see her smile. Her smile was so, beautiful and very naïve. He just can't describe the smile but something in that smile made his belly tied in knots. He unconsciously blush a tint pink while gazing at the pinkette. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then walked away, as she was about to be away from the stranger, someone took a hold of her right arm and stated a soft "wait". Sakura looked at Sasuke who had his onyx eyes fixed on her. _"How… pretty… "_Sakura thought while looking at the eyes of the young boy named Sasuke.

--

"Okay, I'm ready!"Naruto thought gleefully while looking at the things he prepared. Just like what he said, he was going to see who exactly the girl is the whole village was talking and mostly is it true that she had a golden voice. Naruto giggled a bit while looking at the things he had prepared. A flashlight, food in case if he gets hungry, tape recorder, sleeping bag, and last but not the least, a camera, if ever he saw the girl, he's going to take her picture. Contented, NAruto smiled at his success of preparing the things needed. All his classmates had heard what he was going to do so; they decided that they too will join the attempt. The rookie 9, except for Sakura. Naruto remembered when she said she won't come, and her excuse was: "I have to look after Konohamaru, Uncle won't come until midnight. He said that he's busy and he'll come home late so I'm in charge for the safety of Konohamaru."

Come to think of it, whenever Sakura was with Naruto and Hinata, her vocabulary was not limited anymore, ever since she had smiled and confessed that she doesn't know how to show her emotion. At least there was a change in her, but when it comes to other people, her vocabulary becomes limited, and same goes when it's in a crowded area. Sakura was simply not the person who always keeps on talking, more likely a female version of Sasuke but much quieter than the Uchiha himself. She was like that but never the less, knowing that Sakura was still new and everything, maybe it was normal. Perhaps after a few days, she will be gleeful and cheerful like the rest of his classmates were except for the Uchiha unless if she had a tragic past then, maybe she will be like that for the rest of the days to come. It was all perhaps after all, everything was uncertain.

Naruto gaze softened while remembering Sakura, her confession was what touched him the most. What exactly happen before Sakura came? Thinking of Sakura only makes him worried, what secrets is she hiding? Naruto rubbed his head before looking at the clock. Twelve in the morning, more likely midnight, it was already time. Quickly as possible as not to keep his friends waiting, Naruto quickly put his things in the bag he had prepared. He dashed out his house and quickly went to their designated meeting place.

--

"Naruto's here." Kiba declared while looking at the perky blonde running going to the group. He stops beside Hinata who only looked worried while he pants deliberately. "Sorry if I only came right now… I had to double check the things I bought just to make sure that I didn't miss anything." Naruto explained between breathes. Sasuke had too, also joined. Even if he was not that sociable to other people, he had an interest too about the mysterious singer who was said to always sing during midnight. The other reason why he joined was because he had thought that Sakura would be here, after all, he had to protect her because it was his mission. "Dope, be earlier next time. You're not going to let us wait all the time now will you?" Sasuke asked a bit irritated with his tardiness. Naruto only glared at Sasuke before looking over the bridge. "Do you think she will come out?" Ino asked, uncertainty written all over her face. "Remember what the villagers said? They said that she will come out here in this exact time…" Tenten explained with excitement written all over her face. "Still… I believe it's a whole lot of troublesome…" Shikamaru stated while crossing his arms behind his head and closed his eyes silently while yawning lazily.

"I think someone is coming…" Neji informed while looking over the bridge. It was quite misty for unknown reason thus making the mysterious form they were after disappear. "We can't see her…" Lee stated while putting his hand to shield from anything that comes in contact with his eyes. Before they could say any word, they suddenly stopped, even Ino who was busy admiring Sasuke in every aspect way. The voice was so melodic and enchanting, it was true, and her voice was truly golden.

**Ame ni nureta hohowa namida no nioi ga shita**

**Yashashii manaza shino tabibito**

"Wow…. I'm impressed…. Her voice is simply amazing and… extravagant…" Lee complemented while in a dream state. Naruto took his tape recorder and started recording the song while the rest of the of the rookie 12 watch quietly over the bridge.

**Shizuka ni hibi iteru natsukashi ongaku**

**Omoi dasenai kioku samayou**

Sasuke silently looked over the bridge with great amusement. In fact, everyone was silent as they listened over the song. Its lonely contents just made it seemed distant and sad. Looking closely, Sasuke seemed amused and eager to know especially when he saw a blur of pink beneath the thick mist. The pink blur reminded him of a girl named Sakura. Realizing what he was thinking, Sasuke seemed convinced to know more of this mysterious girl, after all, when he took the mission, Sakura became his concern. _'Could it be… her?'_ Sasuke thought while looking closely over the bridge where the young girl was singing.

**Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**

**Omoi no kienai basho made futari de **

**Tooi umi o sora no koete **

"Why is the content to sad and lonely? What makes her lonely?" Lee asked while looking at his team mates to find any answer but to his disappointment, he got no answer to his buddies. "Do you think she actually is a vengeful spirit?" Naruto asked with a shiver. Thinking about ghost just makes him scared and he is scared when it comes to supernatural things. "Judging by the song's content, perhaps the lady lost her memories and she wants to seek it no matter what. Aside from that, she seeks for the person who is most important to her. In my opinion, I think she will never regain her memories with the person she treasured the most or something like that, not that I'm a psychiatric or something…" Shikamaru pointed out his opinion while looking at the next scene with unbelief. The mist had faded a bit thus enough for them to know who the mysterious songstress was. "Sakura…" Hinata silently said while looking over her friend who was walking aimlessly going to the water. "She's going to drown if she continues to walk…" Tenten said with worry. Before they could say a thing, that's when their expressions change from worry to amazement as the mist faded completely.

Sakura walked over the edge of the bridge. As she was about fall, that's when they made a mistake, instead of drowning, Sakura was walking above the water, but her feet was not planted in the water, instead it was floating a bit, about 1 inch. "How did she do that?" asked Chouji as he stops eating his bag of chips.

**Kurai yoruno nakade watashi o terashi teru **

**Yashashi manaza shashi no **

Sakura entwined both her hands before placing it in front where her heart was located. Her emerald eyes reflected wearisome and loneliness. Aside from that, her eye**s **bit teary that anytime, perhaps, tears will start to fall. She stood in the middle of the water where the full moon shines the most. It shone above Sakura as it reflected her radiant and white skin due to the fact that she was wearing her night gown. She silently put her hands down while looking at the beautiful full moon above her. She didn't know why she had sung this song. Heck, she didn't even know why she was here in the first place but despite of her unconscious doings, she had a feeling that she wanted to be alone and to think things lately. _'I… want… to remember….' _

**Anata ni**

**Aitai...**

With the end of her song, Sakura silently closed her eyes with her face facing the moon. As the wind blew softly against her soft and radiant skin, a small tear went out from the corner of her eyes as it glided softly down her cheeks. Sakura tried remembering what happen to her and her past. Sweat was visible in her forehead but that did not dare stop her from thinking and remembering hard. She scrunched her nose when a terrible headache overpowered her but no matter what, still finding her lost memory, she tried her very best. Small visions started to came up to her mind but even if visions started feeling in her mind, it was all blurry that she cannot even materialize what the scene was. But the last vision was thankful enough for her, there, she saw Naruto, Hinata smiling, in fact all the rookie 9 and Sasuke in the middle. He was smiling gently at her while lending out a helping hand to her. Sakura only smiled at the memory. _'I…'_ Sakura thought before falling to unconsciousness. Her body silently drowned with her pale hands extended above but was limp, as if asking for help.

Sasuke and the rest only looked at Sakura as she looked over the moon and closed her eyes. "What is she doing?" Kiba asked before looking at Sakura with a shock expression. Before anything else happened, without any warning and further notifications, Sakura became limp as her body drowns in the water, but despite that fact, she was smiling for unknown reason. Sasuke immediately jump off the cliff and ran over the bridge and made a dive in to rescue Sakura. The Rookie 9 also went down and waited silently for Sasuke to come over the water with Sakura in hand.

After a moment or two, Sasuke arose from the water with a big inhale of oxygen with Sakura lying limp on his arms. Naruto and Kiba extended a helping hand to Sasuke. Sasuke gladly took it with gratitude and looked at Sakura at his arms. Their bodies were wet and Sasuke was panting uncontrollably. But despite of panting so hard, Sasuke was glad that she wasn't hurt. _'Why did she faint?'_ Sasuke thought before cupping the cold cheek of Sakura. He softly caresses her soft pink hair while examining her face. Taking a closer look of Sakura, he just noticed how pale she was but despite of being so pale, Sakura was still an art of beauty. Aside from that, he just too realized how beautiful she looked. No, he wasn't in love, he was just simply amazed. But the thought of Sakura only made him smile, he didn't know what the feeling was but he liked it and he feel very comfortable and peace when he was with her. Perhaps, he was indeed in love, but of course, he would never admit it. Unconsciously, Sasuke smirked one of his dashing smirks that would make a girl faint.

--

Naruto woke up with a yawn and a good stretch. He was still in his blue pajamas and night cap. He looked over the clock and it stated it was 5:30 in the morning. Unusual for him to wake up in this time of hour, Naruto got up from bed and went over his bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, the event last night filled his mind. Sakura was the one who was singing after all, it was no ghost nor a vengeful spirit but Sakura. The question was: why would she sing a sad song? Is it only for satisfaction or does it relates to what she is looking for right now?

'_Judging by the song's content, perhaps the lady lost her memories and she wants to seek it no matter what. Aside from that, she seeks for the person who is most important to her. In my opinion, I think she will never regain her memories with the person she treasured the most or something like that'_

Naruto thought of what Shikamaru said about the song and his opinion to Sakura when they didn't yet knew it was she who was singing. "She lost her memories?" Naruto asked to no one particular before spitting out and rinsing his mouth and face. Naruto smiled when realizing what day it was, the orientation. The day he had waited for. Smiling, Naruto made his way to his kitchen to eat his readymade misu ramen. He took out his kettle and put some water in it before boiling it in the hot fire. After a couple of minutes, he took the kettle and poured it from the ramen. While waiting, Naruto searched his drawers to look for chopsticks and was successful in doing so. Opening the lid, Naruto dug in his chopsticks and started to mix its noodles. "Today's the day, so let's chow down…." Naruto said eagerly with a big grin forming his face.

--

Sakura stood in front of her room. Checking if everything was in tidy and place on the designated place. Contented, Sakura smiled softly and look over her outfit in the mirror. Her outfit was still the same she had worn when her photo was taken. She softly brushed her mid waist length pink locks before tying it in its usual style. Looking at herself, Sakura thought she was already ready for the orientation that day. She had her sandals on, her hair tied in a neat ponytail and her dress clean and neat. The only problem was her facial expression, though she learned how to smile, she can't keep up all the time. She rather not smiles and be who she really is. Pretending was really hard for her and she didn't want to be someone who she isn't. But because of her friends, she had to smile, for their sake.

Now that she mention about smiling, she had wondered how she looked when she smiled. Walking to the mirror, Sakura stared at her reflection. Eager to know what she really looks like, Sakura smiled softly but then faded as soon as it appeared. Sakura stared at the scene unfold before her, more likely her reflection. She did saw herself in the mirror but her reflection was too faint that the things behind her can be seen through her body. Aside from that, her body was also glowing in a faint pink color. She had no problem with that but what happen to her reflection? Why was it somewhat transparent? Removing the thought, Sakura looked at her upper left arm; there was a small black tattoo with a ring around it meaning the curse was sealed but yet it was still somehow working on her and may trigger anytime if she let it overcome her well being. "A… curse" Sakura whispered softly while examining the curse seal on her left arm.

Whenever she traced it gently with her hands, it hurts. She didn't know what kind of curse was it nor did her uncle know. It remained a mystery what the side effects of the curse was. Though Sakura remembered what her uncle told her about the curse. He said it was an ancient kind of curse that the books of curse can't even locate what kind of curse it was. Sakura didn't have any problem with it but she was desperate to know what kind of curse it was since every day, she realized, that the curse grows and expands throughout her skin. Sakura didn't want to tell it to her friends nor was to her Uncle because she might just make them worry which she did not like at all.

Shrugging that thought off her mind, Sakura had also wondered what happened last night. She did remember that she was singing at the bridge where she and Sasuke met but after that, she remembers nothing of the next scene. But her Uncle told her something about Sasuke and the other rookies came in her house, carrying her. She was unconscious and wet, aside from that, Sasuke too was wet. What exactly happen? Sakura looked at her almost transparent reflection in the mirror. Studying her features very carefully as if it was her first time to see her reflection in a mirror, Sakura traced the necklace in the mirror.

The pendant was quite extraordinary. It was a flower with 20 petals with 3 emerald diamonds on the side. The petals were color cherry, similar to that of her hair but a bit lighter, a pale pink in fact, with a white diamond on the side and in the middle. At the end part of the necklace, was another diamond in a shape of tear. Sakura smiled, the necklace was indeed very extraordinary and very beautiful in fact. Though Sakura had sometimes tried to remove it, but removing it made her feel incomplete. The necklace seemed very important to her like it was given by somebody equally important as the necklace is to her. Aside from that, even the ribbon that she uses to tie her hair seems very important to her. Its color was black and it had printed cherry blossoms and for unknown reason, there too was a red cloud but it was in the very middle of the ribbon. In the end of the ribbon were beads that went down but in some points, there was a pendant that formed a butterfly in the color of pink.

Those two were the things she valued the most. She didn't know why but that was what she felt to those two specific things. Sakura backed out a bit and traced the necklace by her hands carefully like it was a delicate glass. Taking a last look at her reflection, Sakura sighed softly at herself.

--

"N-naruto-kun… H-have y-you s-seen Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked worriedly while fidgeting her fingers nervously. Naruto looked at Hinata and shook his head. "I haven't. It really is quite awkward and eerie since she's mostly the first one to come here in school especially since it's the orientation…" Naruto sighed before hearing the door open revealing the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura-chan…" Hinata quietly whispered while looking at her pink headed friend who seemed exhausted for some reason and weary. Sakura walked over to Naruto and Hinata with a blank gaze while looking at both her friends quietly. "I'm sorry…" She stated simply before tilting her head down a bit in respect. Naruto scratched the back of his head in wonder why she was asking for forgiveness. Hinata only smiled quietly at the pink kunoichi. "I-it's o-okay Sakura-chan… A-at l-least y-you're okay n-now…" Sakura nod her head before looking at the dark blue haired ninja who was sitting and waiting quietly for the teacher to come with his eyes close.

Walking pass by her friends, Sakura made her way to the ninja with steady steps. Sakura put her hand above her chest where her heart was located while she stared at Sasuke with her soft gaze. Sasuke looked up annoyed that someone was, again, looking at him. As he looked up, he realized that it was not one of his fan girls who were looking at him but instead it was Sakura. " Sasuke-san…" Sakura stated while looking at his rare onyx eyes. "I heard of you bravery… Thank you…" Sakura stated simply before smiling softly at him. Sasuke looked away and closed his eyes while uttering his usual response. "Hn…"

Sakura quietly sat down to her assigned seat before a swarm of girls crowded Sasuke seat adoring and praising his cool ways, but also yelled at Sakura who only looked back at them with a naïve gaze. "I guess it's better if you go back to your seat Hinata-chan…" Naruto said while looking at Hinata who only blushed furiously before nodding. Naruto looked at Sakura thoughtfully.

--

"One of the only two most promising new graduated students, Uchiha Sasuke, is that him?" A man asked a group of jounin who looked at the crystal ball. "That's him… He's the one…" The third informed them. "He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan…" A woman claimed silently. "Is that girl Sakura, best graduating kunoichi?" Another Jounin asked. " Yes… She and Uchiha are equally matched… according to test scores at least. " Sarutobi added warily. "Hmm…" Another man, this one with silver defying hair and a mask mused. "Sakura and Uzamaki Naruto huh?"

--

Naruto, who didn't like the attention his rival was getting, was pushed out by fan girl while he growled angrily, so he was sitting on the floor, leaning on the desk at least. He frowned and glared up at Sasuke, but noticed the first time how close Sasuke's elbow was to Sakura's arm, which was resting on the desk in front of him. He was not happy at all. Not quite. Though he may not have any special feelings to Sakura, he still treated Sakura like his sister and he didn't want anyone touching her. Especially, he didn't want his rival touching Sakura now would he?

Sasuke heard a dull 'thud' on his desk and opened his eyes, only to come face to face with the blonde boy. Naruto was crouching in front of the desk of the Uchiha boy, so close that their nose was almost touching against each other, growling audibly with a death glare. Sasuke just looked at him in irritation and sighed. Naruto, on the other hand, was nudging Sasuke's elbow to get it away from Sakura with the use of his foot. "Naruto!" Ino yelled angrily at the blonde. "Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" She warned. _'Pff… Ino-pig' _He thought not taking note on how Sakura had talked softly to the Uchiha boy with limited vocabulary. _'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that… Ugh! What is the big deal with this guy?" _Sasuke, seeing that Naruto won't back out any soon, narrowed his eyes into a glare. Sakura only sighed quietly at herself while looking at Naruto and Sasuke as sparks of hate started to fly. Naruto was acting like a child again, not that she can't blame it. After all, they were still kids. The fan girls were all yelled and complaining how Naruto was so close to their _one true love. _

"Yeah… That was great!" A guy in front of Naruto said as he stood up and bumped the boy. "Sorry, did I bump you?" He asked when he realized what trouble he had caused. "I…um…" Sakura said while being in a trance state. "I-uh…" Ino trailed off, not being able to find any words to answer. Naruto and Sasuke were kissing. Accident it was, but a kiss is a kiss and a boy just took the first those two ever had. The two of them broke apart as fast as they could and began choking out and spitting, trying desperately to pretend that earlier event didn't happen. Hinata- crying for Naruto- and the fan girls –crying for Sasuke- wailed constantly. "I'll get you Uzamaki!" Sasuke threatened while holding his throat and stuck out his tongue, spitting at the floor. "They're vicious…" The boy who bump Naruto said before walking away not to cause any trouble.

"I sense danger…" Naruto muttered. He looked to the right, only to see Ino and the other fan girls angry as hell was. "Naruto, you are so dead…" Ino began while glaring at him furiously. "Hey whoa, it was only an accident…" Naruto told her, putting his hands up while wailing it constantly. "You're finished…" Ino stated while cracking her knuckles like a man would do.

"Now hold on a minute…" an angelic voice filled the air thus catching the attention of the whole class. Naruto looked at his savior only to see Sakura standing in between him and Ino. "What do you want bill board brow?" Ino countered. Sakura glared at her quietly. Her eyes and brows were scrunched softly while her eyes held anger for the first time while sparks of hate flied. "Who do you think you are to hurt a defenseless ninja?" Ino raised a delicate brow before responding with a glare. "You call him defenseless when he was the one who attack Sasuke-kun first." Ino responded immediately. "It was an accident and you know that… An accident is an accident. And if he kissed Sasuke-san, then it was an accident since a boy bumped him… Be scientific enough…" Sakura responded with a heated glare. "Ha! If I only know, you also want Sasuke-kun for your own and protecting that loser is a part of your plan so that you could catch the attention of Sasuke-kun and then you'll take his advantage!" Ino responded with a glare. Sakura blushes a tint pink but quickly dismissed it as soon as it appeared. She sighed releasing all her anger within that sigh before pointing a delicate finger on Ino. "Listen here, ugly pig … I don't know who you are or what you want but if I see that you hurt my friend here, I'll make sure you'll pay… Is that understood?" Sakura finished with a smile. Ino, for the very first time, nod in fear. The way Sakura's eyes were placed in a glare, just send her chills down her spine. She can't explain but something at the back of her head told her to back off.

Sakura looked down at her helpless friend before extending a helping arm at him. Naruto quietly took it and utter a small 'thank you' before looking at Sakura. Sasuke too, was shock to see Sakura act that way since all she does was look at the person with a blank gaze or perhaps smile. But this was the first time to see her get angry, and what's weird is that, when she smiled at the end of her speech, there was something in it that told you to back off. "You're okay now… right?" Sakura asked while smiling softly at Naruto.

For real, seeing Sakura angry was not something you get to see every day since all she does was smile or perhaps give you a blank stare and do nothing. But seeing Sakura fighting was weird since she has the title of 'gentle ninja' in the village.

--

"It seems that Naruto is in the middle of trouble again…" The Hokage stated grimly as he watched the horrified expression of the blonde. The surprise came to him when and all of the Jounins in the room when their once innocent and loving blossom back up a fight only to defend her blonde friend.

--

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced plenty of difficulties and hardships. But that's nothing compared to what will happen next. Now, you are newly Genin, first level ninjas. All Genin will be grouped into a three-man squad. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin; an elite ninja." Iruka lectured. Naruto, who had stayed quiet ever since Sakura had saved him from Ino and the rest of the fan girls, looked up in shock. _'A three- man squad?' _Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Ino thought at the same time. "Well, someone's got to be in Sasuke-kun's group… Wonder who?" Ino rhetorically asked Sakura, who was trying to listen and ignore her anger and the blonde girl herself. "I don't know…" Sakura replied softly and at the same time nonchalantly. _'I just want to in the same group with Naruto and Hinata' _Sakura thought quietly.

'_Oh no, groups of 3, that'll only slow me down!' _Sasuke thought to himself without flinching or showing any signs of emotions that he was thinking that way. "We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads…" Iruka stated while looking over the list in his hands.

"… squad seven: Uzamaki Naruto…"

Naruto's head perked up upon hearing his name called.

"… Sakura …"

The blonde cheered and stood up knowing that his so like 'sister figure' is going to be in his group. Sakura only looked at Naruto with a blank gaze before sighing quietly to herself.

"… And…"

Sakura and Naruto had hoped that the last name would be Hinata.

"… Uchiha Sasuke…" The sensei finished. Naruto groaned while Sakura only looked at the perky blonde. Hinata looked over her friends; a little upset that with the groupings. _'I won't be with Sakura-chan neither is Naruto-kun…' _Hinata though sadly.

"Next… squad eight; Hyuuga Hinta…"

The sensei called. "Yes sir!" She answered politely while waiting for her members to be called.

"… Inuzuka Kiba…"

A boy with a dog scowled at the wooden desk in front of him. He didn't want the groupings at all and mostly, he wanted to be with the girl on team seven since she had caught his attention. But knowing that his hopes won't come, he scowled his face before looking at Sakura then back at their sensei.

"… and Aburame Shino…"

Another boy with sun glasses that was shielding his eyes from the view with a coat collar covering his chin and mouth looked up. Sakura felt sorry that Hinata wasn't able to be in their group. Although, she had sat with Kiba the last time and she thinks that he isn't bad at all. As for Shino, he was just one big mystery like she was. "How did you get in Sasuke-kun's group? You don't even like him as much as I do!" Ino stated angrily at Sakura who just stared at her with her infamous blank gaze. "I don't get it one bit. What do you see in that guy anyway? He's not so special…" Shikamaru commented lazily to the blonde he had misfortune to sit with. "You are beyond clueless Shikamaru. You don't get it do you?" Ino asked rudely. Shikamaru looked at Ino and shrugged his shoulders. "No I don't get it coz I'm not a girl." He answered with a lazy yawn. "You are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be in your squad." Ino said as if she wasn't jealous of Sakura.

"I actually agree with Shikamaru-san with the girl part. It's not like I have any special feelings to Sasuke-san." Sakura thoughtfully said while looking at the annoyed face of the blonde girl. Shikamaru scratch the back of his head while his cheeks gave a tint pink. "Um… yeah… Okay, I'm not a girl who behaves most girls then… Better?" Shikamaru asked with his blushed never fading. Sakura only looked at him with her naïve gaze before paying attention back to their sensei.

"And squad ten: Yamanaka Ino… Nara Shikamaru…"

"Ha! Did you say something of hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru taunted Ino who only growled in response.

"… and Akimichi Chouji…"

A teddy bear cute looking boy near the front, who was scoffing his potato chips at the precise moment in time, didn't do anything to acknowledge that he heard Iruka place him on the same squad Ino and Shikamaru are. _'Ah… Not food-boy too!' _Ino thought in loathing and despair. Choji, as if hearing her thoughts, looked at her with a glint of evil in his eyes before back on eating his chips like he usually do.

"Those are all the squads…" Iruka announced, lowing the sheet of names clip on a board. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja such as I have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily while standing and pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha boy. "Hm. Sasuke has the best scores of all graduating shinobi. Naruto, you have the worst scores over all." Iruka told him simply while the whole students laughed at Naruto. "To create a balanced group, we had to put the worse student with the best two students. Since Sakura was the best kunoichi ninja even if she is still new, and in joint first position with Sasuke for first over all, she fits the bill as well…" Iruka explained to the irritated blonde. "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke told Naruto in a calm voice similar to that of Sakura but Sakura's was calmer than the Uchiha's. "What did you say!?" Naruto yelled at the uninterested Uchiha boy. "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke mocked with a smirked forming in his handsome face.

"Please stop fighting… Leave him alone Sasuke-san…" Sakura begged quietly while looking at the Uchiha boy with her usual gaze. "Yay! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried in glee while hugging Sakura around her neck. Sakura only looked at Naruto before smiling. "I'm doing this only to protect you." Sakura stated Naruto remove his arm around Sakura's neck and smiled at her as well. "After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, you are dismissed." Iruka told them.

--

"He's late." Naruto stated while pacing back and forth, as he, Sakura and Sasuke waited for their sensei to come inside the academy classroom. Everyone received their sensei and left. In fact, even Iruka had gone, leaving team seven alone. Sasuke sat on his own desk at the front desk closest to the door as Sakura sat near the door, leaning on the wall. Naruto, however, kept moving around and pacing back and forth at the front of the room, bugging the Uchiha. The blonde stuck his head out of the door and looked both several ways to see if their sensei was coming. He wasn't yet insight and Naruto was getting impatient. Not that the Uchiha boy was annoyed too, he just covered it up better than the emotional blonde-haired team mate.

"Naruto, sit down…" Sakura suggested while looking at the impatient blonde. "I don't want to. How come our teacher's the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups met their teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei has gone too." Naruto stated with a very annoyed emotion plastered on his face. Sakura only looked at the blonde before resting her right hand gently at her upper left shoulder. She winced in pain a bit but dismissed it quickly as possible and rested her right hand on her lap before closing her eyes softly. Her rest didn't end too long when she heard the clatter of noise Naruto was making and that noise was similar to the noise of trouble. "What are you doing?" Sasuke looked over to the blonde. Naruto was standing on a chair, placing a chalk eraser into the gap between slightly open door and the door frame, grinning like a mad man.

"That's what he gets for coming late!" Naruto informed both of his teammates in case if they don't know what he was doing. "You're asking for trouble. You shouldn't do that." Sakura told him while opening her tired lids. "Hn. Our teacher is a Jounin, an elite ninja; do you think he will fall for that stupid prank of yours?" The dark eyed boy asked uninterested. By then, a hand appeared on the door and slid it open slightly before the owner of the hand peep his head in. Just as Naruto had planned, the Jounin fell for his trick and the eraser plopped on his head, covering it in chalk and dust. Naruto burst out laughing while Sakura only closed her lids back while leaning her head on the cold wall while Sasuke stayed uninterested just like he was moments ago. "I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto boasted while holding his stomach out. "Naruto-kun, only girls say the word 'totally' such as the Yamanaka-san." Sakura stated with her eyes close and her head leaning against the wall. _'He actually fell for that trick! Is this guy really a Jounin?' _Sasuke thought while looking at the helpless girl in the door. _'At least she gets to be in my squad if not, this will get uglier. I don't have to look for her every now and then since she's in my squad. But, what's wrong with her? She seems very tired and so restless. I wonder what is happening to her.' _Sasuke thought before tilting his head to their sensei.

The man walked into the room and picked up the eraser, studying it for a few moments before observing his team. Sakura quietly stood up and walked over to their sensei while her hand stayed on the wall for support in the same suit when she first came. Naruto, in all orange, just grinned at the man while Sasuke was sitting on his chair while looking at Sakura. Team seven also observed their next sensei. He was wearing the usual, regulation uniform of a Jounin, meaning blue shirt, blue trousers and a forest green vest, with blue ninja sandals and his weapons pouches on his thigh and hip. He also had a blue mask covering his face up to the bridge of his nose, so all that was left visible were his eyes. Unfortunately, his Hatei-ate was tied in a way so that it covered his right eye, only showing his onyx left one. His hair was silver and spiked up, leaning slightly to the right as it did so. He also had blue, fingerless gloves on with a metal plate over the backs of his hand.

"Hm, how can I put this as kindly as possible?" He asked himself. "Ah yes, that'll do. Ahem. My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots and I hate you all." The man concluded. Sasuke glared at him as Naruto frowned and covered himself in a layer of gloom. Sakura only looked at their new sensei tiredly before looking at the window softly. Sighing quietly, Sakura touched the curse on her upper left arm with gentle care before sighing and closing her eyes in exhaustion.

--

Team seven and their new sensei were all out on the roof of the academy together. The Genin were sitting on the steps, with Sasuke in the middle of Naruto and Sakura, and their sensei was sitting on the railing across from them with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke had his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together, hiding his mouth and the tip of his nose. Naruto had his legs apart with his hand on the ground, arms going through his legs to do so. Sakura was positioned with her knees pulled up to her chest and her right hand holding her left wrist in front of her legs while she rested her head on the knees. "Alright, why won't we introduce ourselves, one at a time?" Their sensei suggested lazily. "Introduce… ourselves…" Sakura repeated while looking at their sensei. "Well, what are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked dumbly. "Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobby. Things like that." The older man said with a shrug while crossing his arms again.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto recommended simply. "He looks like a spy or something… especially with that mask of his." Sakura voiced out her opinions with in a calm manner. "Yeah! Very suspicious! TALK old man!" The blonde said with a grin, causing Sakura to smile at the instincts of Naruto. Sasuke who was between them, seemed to grow angry at her paying so much attention to the blonde. He doesn't even know why he is so angry when Sakura smiled at the less able ninja than him. Whenever she calls him, she adds the suffix 'san' meaning 'mister' and she gets too formal with him around her. Although she does sometimes smiles at him, but not as much as Naruto is receiving which makes him wonder what was so special to the blonde guy? Ever since they met, Sakura had called him 'san' not with the suffix 'kun'. Is it because she knew that he was her guardian? Is it because she thought he didn't want girls? What exactly was the reason?

"Me?" He asked pointing a finger at his self. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that." He shrugged, not caring to explain his reasons to the twelve-year-olds. "My dreams for the future… never really thought about it… I have lots of hobbies." He concluded with a smile, as far as they could tell at any rate. "Well... umm… that was, helpful I guess." Sakura said quietly with uncertainty written all over her face. "No it wasn't. It was useless. All he told us was his name." Sasuke looked at their sensei before uttering a 'hn'. He had to agree to Naruto's opinion.

"Okay, your turn." Kakashi told them. "You on the right, the blonde one, you first." He commanded. "Believe it! I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, but I really, really the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup, unless I can talk to Hinata-chan or… well, Sakura-chan doesn't really talk that much but still, I love their company." He mused while putting his index finger under his chin. "My hobbies are… pranks I guess. Oh! And also eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them against others. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole entire village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!" Naruto concluded, pumping his fist in the air out of serious determination.

'_Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way.' _Kakashi thought looking at the loud blonde. _'Naruto…'_ Sakura quietly thought with a smile forming on her lips which went unnoticed to the dark eyed ninja. "Alright then, next." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke. "My name is… Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated slowly. Sakura looked at Sasuke in wonder. "I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan… and… destroy a certain someone." He finished darkly. Everyone went silent after the introduction; they were all staring at Sasuke in a trance like way. _'G-gee… I do hope he doesn't mean me.' _Naruto prayed mentally, getting ready to run for his life if needed. Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke. _'Does he know how to restore his clan? If he did, I don't think he'd talk about it like he does.' _Sakura pondered while never removing her eyes from the form of the Uchiha boy. _'Just as I thought…'_ Kakashi thought with a mental sigh.

"Okay, you with the pink hair. Your turn." Kakashi said looking at Sakura. "My name is Sakura. The things I like and the things I don't like. Well, to be honest, I don't know any of the things I like nor is the things I hate. My hobbies, well, I think it's hanging out with Konohamaru, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan… Aside from that, I don't know. As for my dreams, I don't know either." Sakura thought before inhaling a big deep breath. Sasuke and the others looked at Sakura with concern if something was wrong with her since she was inhaling hoarsely since the orientation. As if on cue, a Jounin appeared in a puff of smoke and quickly as possible held Sakura's shoulder before she falls. "Lady Sakura? Your Uncle told me to pick you up for your appointment in the hospital. You'll meet Ms. Tsunade today." Sakura looked at the Jounin and nodded her head tiredly. "Please take me there…" Sakura begged before being lifted in bridal style by the Jounin. "Kakashi-san, I'll take Lady Sakura from here. Hope you understand."

Kakashi only nod his head before looking at the pale face of Sakura. "She's going to be alright?" Kakashi asked with concern while looking at Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke who also stood up and looked at Sakura. Sakura was only closing her eyes while taking deep breathes. Before Naruto could ask any questions, the Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You know what, even if I have befriended Sakura-chan, I still don't understand her ways. What did she meant she didn't know what her hobbies were, her likes and dislikes and her dream for the future? Mostly all kids do have a dream. Why would a person forget their dream? Mostly what happen to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with concern while looking at his sensei with a clueless gaze. Kakashi sighed quietly before looking at his students who were looking at him, searching for answers.

Sighing again, Kakashi took a seat on the stairway and looked at both his students. "To be honest, you're lucky that you don't have her life right now or what she is experiencing." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their sensei with curiosity. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi took another big sigh before putting his serious look on his face. "You see, as what as I've heard from Sakura. Sakura's family hated Sakura so much. I don't know why but that's the information I got. In fact, her whole relatives and family had hated her, no one had loved her and she didn't know the reason why she was hated so much." Naruto widened his eyes and felt guilty and sad for Sakura while Sasuke remained his stoic expression. "Aside from that, Sakura's family was murdered. She saw each of her family's death. She saw how they died and she saw how they shouted and beg for mercy. Luckily enough, Sakura had escaped from the murderers. But, she was the only one remaining from her family."

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to widen his eyes. He and Naruto, in fact, were too speechless and shock. They never knew that Sakura was experiencing this kind of life. Kakashi looked at his students with a sad gaze. "Not only that, when Sakura gained her consciousness after running away, she lost her memories and is now suffering from a sickness." Naruto and Sasuke looked at their sensei with their previous expression. _'How could this happen? I never thought Sakura-chan was experiencing this pain. First, her family hated her, next, they were murdered and now she is suffering from a sickness and memory lost!?' _Naruto thought angrily. He was angry at himself for not noticing immediately. Sasuke only looked at the ground while scrunching his fists. He too was so blind to see that Sakura had also too, suffer just like he had. "Well, you see, if both of you are combined together, you formed another girl with the same experience as both of you had, but only a bit harsh and tough." Kakashi stated softly while looking at his students who were in a trance-state.

--

"She's going to be alright Sarutobi. She was just tired and exhausted. Though her sickness was the cause of her exhaustion but other than that, she's going to be alright. Did she tell you if she regained any memory?" Tsunade asked while sitting in front of the desk. "She didn't. In fact, she asked me once if she was going to regain any of her memory." Sarutobi answered thoughtfully. "Hm. I see. Perhaps she won't regain any memory at all." Tsunade stated in a sad tone. Sarutobi looked at Tsunade in shock. "What do you mean she won't regain any memory?" Tsunade stood up and looked over the window with her arms cross and her eyes closed. "We have been observing Sakura for a year already Sarutobi and she hasn't improved. It's still the same. She still gets tired easily and she has never gain any memories. Though I may have said that you could let her join the academy, but you still have to keep an eye on her. If she goes on missions, what if she suddenly faints?" Tsunade said before looking at the depress face of Sarutobi.

"Are you saying that I have to let her quit being a ninja when she has already passed the exams?" Tsunade looked at him for a moment before going back to her seat. She entwined her fingers thus, covering her nose and chin. "I didn't say you have to let her quit. Sakura is a strong ninja and I know she will overcome this sickness of hers. I know that she will succeed in missions but I recommend you not to take her on an S to B Rank missions, it will only put her life in stake." Sarutobi only looked at the window with a sad gaze. Everything seems wrong that moment. "I see… But I can't just let Sakura always stay indoors, she has to be free and expose sometimes. She has to experience on going to Rank S to B Missions." Sarutobi reasoned while looking at the window. "You could actually let her go but… have you found a guardian for her?" Tsunade asked to the Hokage with a concern expression. "I do… In fact, he's the best graduate ninja of the Academy. Uchiha Sasuke…"

--

Three newly Genins walked over the corridor of the hospital as they watched the nurses and medics go to work and doing their regular things. "Do you think Sakura-chan is awake?" Hinata, the Hyuuga Heiress asked while never taking her eyes off the corridor. Naruto only looked at Hinata before tilting his head down. "I don't know but I hope she is." Naruto was looking at his feet, not minding where he was going. He was thinking of Sakura and what information Kakashi just gave him and Sasuke about her. A moment or two, Naruto bumped something thus making him stumble down the ground. "N-naruto-kun… A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked worriedly to the perky blonde who was still on the floor, rubbing his head.

Glaring at the 'thing' he bump, Naruto noticed it was Sasuke's back who he had bump. "Hey! Why did you stop walking!?" Sasuke only looked at the perky blonde before looking at the room number. "You better pay more attention dope. We're already here." Naruto made an 'o' shape in his mouth before standing and looking at the door with a sad gaze. Hinata looked at Naruto with concern before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm s-sure s-she's a-alright." Naruto looked at the red face of Hinata before nodding his head. Sasuke didn't mind the people at his back. He slowly put his hand on the golden knob before turning it to the left slowly.

As the door open, there on the bed was Sakura, resting quietly. "Wow, this doesn't even seem to be a hospital room…" Naruto said with amazement. The room indeed doesn't seem to be a regular hospital room. The background of the room was painted in white with small flowers as decorations. On the side of her room was a shelf full of stuff toys and on the down part were some books. Adjacent to the shelf, on the right side, was a balcony door. On her balcony were different kinds of flower. Sakura's bed was on the right corner of the room. The bed sheets were white with printed cherry blossoms and the same goes to her pillow case. On the side of her bed was a white printed blossom dresser. On top of it was single vase with 3 white roses and a picture frame but sadly, the picture frame was still empty. "It's as if this is Sakura's room!" Naruto claimed with amazement. "N-naruto-kun… Please l-lower y-your v-voice… Sakura-chan i-is s-still s-sleeping…"

Naruto smiled a sheepish grin before looking at the peaceful form of Sakura. Sasuke was sitting on the white chair near Sakura while checking on her. "Do you think Sakura-chan is okay?" Naruto asked while standing on the side of Sasuke. "Don't know…" Sasuke replied without removing his gaze from Sakura's form. Sakura winced a bit in her sleep while scrunching her nose and her eyes. "What's happening to her?" Naruto asked with concern and worry. "I'll call the doctor…" Hinata was about to dodge out of the room when Naruto hold her arm thus, making her blush a furious shade of red. "She's awake." Naruto announced before letting her arm go. Hinata quietly nod and went to Sakura's bed. Sakura opened her eyes and blink a few time to get a better vision. "Naruto-kun… Hinata-chan… Sasuke-san… What are you all doing in here?" Sakura asked softly while attempting to sit down with the assist of Sasuke. "We came here to visit you since you're our teammate…" Naruto nodded with his foxy grin never leaving his face.

"Sorry…" Sakura stated simply. "W-Why a-are y-you s-saying s-sorry?" Hinata asked timidly while looking at the pinkette whose head was downcast in shame. "I didn't tell you that I was ill…" Sakura said. "Ill or not ill, you're still are comrade and always be one… It doesn't matter anyway, as long as you're okay now, that's what matters." Sasuke told Sakura while looking at the window. Sakura softly smiled at her friends before Tsunade went in with a knock. Upon entering, Tsunade looked at Sakura's friends before grinning at them softly. "Tsunade-san… Is there anything you need?" Sakura asked while looking at her doctor.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" Tsunade stated while looking at the innocent yet naïve gaze of Sakura. Sakura only looked at Tsunade with a curious gaze as well as her friends. "Sakura… I tried the best I could for your illness… But, you will never gain your memories again…" Tsunada stated softly with sad eyes. Sakura looked at Tsunade with her usual gaze. "What do you mean she can't restore her memories?" Naruto asked a bit angry and sad at the same time for his friend. "You see, Sakura was in this hospital for a year due to coma for 3 months and having deep wounds and serious fractures… For that certain time, Sakura did not gain a single memory of her past and nor did she recover from her illness…" Tsunade sadly reported to the friends of Sakura. Hinata looked at Sakura who had looking at her bed sheets. She had clutch the bed sheets while her bangs had cover her eyes to hide what she had felt. "W-what i-is her i-illness t-then?" Hinata asked shyly to the doctor. "Her illness involves her memories and her health." Naruto and the rest only looked at Sakura who was still tilting her head down. "I'm sorry…" Tsunade said once again before leaving the room.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sure everything's going to be okay…" Naruto assured his friend while pushing a smile. Sakura tilted her head and looked at her friends. "I suppose…" Sakura thought before resting her head to the pillow and closing her eyes. "I… want… to rest…" Sakura stated softly. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "O-okay S-Sakura-chan… W-we will v-visit you sometime…" Hinata told the pinkette before exiting the room. Sasuke looked over to Sakura with a soft gaze. He was sad to hear that Sakura cannot restore her memories and that she had been in here for a year already. Quietly, Sasuke sat beside Sakura and softly caress her pink locks. While doing so, Sasuke noticed the necklace Sakura was wearing as it glimmered a bit. Looking closely, Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, remembering a memory. _'The necklace… It… just looks like what Itachi was going to give to someone important to him… Could it be that Sakura is his treasured jewelry?' _Sasuke looked at it closely while having doubts. _'What if it is her? No… It can't be her…'_ Sasuke thought while looking closely at the face of Sakura. _´It's not her… The necklace may be similar but there's a difference to what Itachi had…' _Sasuke retrieve his hand softly from Sakura's necklace. He stood up and was about to leave when his hand was grab softly and hesitantly. Looking at the form of the bed, Sakura was grabbing Sasuke's hand while looking at him softly. "Please don't leave me… Could you stay a little longer?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke blushed while looking at her hand on his. Looking anywhere but her, Sasuke tightened his grip of Sakura's hand while taking back his seat. Sakura smiled softly and soon closed her eyes to rest while Sasuke was watching over her. "Sasuke-san… I heard of an annual fare here in Konoha and plenty of ninjas would come to celebrate… Could you… come with me?" Sakura asked sheepishly to the dark eyed Uchiha. Sasuke looked at Sakura then backed to the window. "It will only be a waste of time… I still have some training to do…" Sasuke told her calmly with his stoic expression. "Sorry… I'll ask Naruto-kun and the others then…" Sakura stated simply while releasing her hand from the grip of Sasuke. Sasuke scowled his face. It was Naruto again. What was so special about the less able ninja? "I haven't yet finished Sakura… I will just move my training and I will come with you to the annual fare…" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke thankfully. "I thank you… Sasuke-san…" Sasuke only looked at her before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sudden Danger in the Fare

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX: Hi guys…Sorry for not updating so soon enough. I was busy for quite some time now… Well, anyway, this is another chapter and it's long… But the first chapter was much longer since it was written in paragraphs… hehe..**

**REMINDER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NARUTO…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE SUDDEN DANGER IN THE FARE**

_Sakura stood in the middle of a vast deserted place. Everything was dark and nothing seemed to appear. Perhaps even the cat cannot see anything where Sakura was now. But despite of that scary fact, Sakura remained calm and unwavering. Her eyes held that innocence of a young child has, but yet deep inside the depths of her emerald eyes, there was knowledge. Walking quietly at the deserted and vast darkness, Sakura noticed a single yet faint light. The light was amethyst in color as it neared Sakura form. _

"_Chosen Child, your aid is needed…" The unknown ball of light told unhesitant. _

_Sakura stared at the ball of light, confusion written all over her angelic features. "What 'Chosen Child'? What aid?" Sakura asked._

"_Ahead lies something you need, but to claim it, you must lose something dear." The light told her desperately for unknown reason like something was going to happen bad if Sakura was not going to do what the ball of light wanted her to do. Sakura opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped by the strange light as it spoke its riddle. "Claim what is rightfully yours. Leave the village. Find what you truly desire. Never look back. Never give up if you want to live." _

"_Live? What is that suppose to mean? Am I dying?" Sakura asked the light with her eyes reflecting desperation. She had to know what was hers. She had to know if she was dying. She had to know everything about her. "What am I to lose if I claimed what was rightfully mine?" Sakura asked, this time, she calmed a bit. _

"_Head forth to what you truly desire. To claim anew only to lose or to lose only to claim anew. But, remember, remembering won't be in help; it will only lead you to darkness. You will be astray within the depths of lies. Not all memories are true, sometimes; it's just nothing but tall tale." Sakura stared at the ball of light, confused at the riddle it has given to her. What did it mean? What was it trying to say? If she did claim what was rightfully hers, she would lose something precious to her. What was that rightful belonging? What was that precious thing? _

_Before any word was spoken, the ball of light entered Sakura's body forcefully, thus, it gave extreme and unexplainable pain that tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. She tossed and turns only to ease the pain but sadly, it was there, burning in her chest. Sweat started to protrude in her forehead while she screamed in agony. Her eyes held the pain as she scrunched her clothing. She did that for about 20 minutes before the pain eased. Sakura collapse on the cold dark floor while panting hilariously as chest went up and down quickly. Her eyes were covered by her pink veil of hair. Looking at the dark ceiling, Sakura began to wonder about the strange ball of light. _

"_It went inside of me, didn't it?" Sakura asked loudly while touching her chest. 'What is happening to me? I feel weak and so tired.' Sakura eyes tried to close before the pain seized unexpectedly. Without any strength left in her, Sakura gave up before her eyes lost its pupil while she stared emotionlessly at the ceiling before her. "What is this?" She asked quietly at herself._

_--_

_Sakura was levitating from the ground while she watch at the scene unfolds before her. She saw herself on the bench with Sasuke behind her as it showered rain. She could see her mouth opening but due to being afar, she wasn't able to hear anything what she had talked. By then, Sakura saw herself walking away but then stop to talk then completely walking away without wavering._

"_What is happening?" Sakura asked to no one particular before looking at Sasuke who stood on ground with his back pack. His eyes were covered by his bangs while his hand clench into a tight fist ball. "Sasuke-kun" Sakura silently whispered as she watches Sasuke walking away as well._

_Looking away at Sasuke's form, Sakura turned her head to own self. She saw herself stopping in the midst of the road while hugging her body as she gave a shiver. Taking a closer look to her own self, Sakura realized that she was crying non-stop but because it was showering, it was not that visible. "I'm crying…" Sakura claimed while looking at herself._

_Without any foretold warning, Sakura felt pain in her chest. The pain to be left alone in the dark, forgotten room. Oblivion to everyone's presence. Shrugging the pain, Sakura looked at herself. The Sakura in the scene silently cried for a couple of minutes before clutching her left arm where the curse was. She narrowed her vision while tears continued to flow from her emerald eyes. Unexpectedly, the Sakura in the scene, collapse on the ground floor. Her eyes held no life with her pupils fading, leaving her in an unexplainable situation. _

_Sakura stared at herself in the scene with a shock expression. So this was her future? She was going to be left by Sasuke and then was to die on the cold concrete floor with no one to help her when she needed it the most. Sakura wavered unconsciously while hugging her petite form. Her eyes and expression held fear and confusion. Why did Sasuke left her? Was she going to die after Sasuke had left her? Why is the future showing itself to her? Sweat protruded on her forehead while shook her head violently to tell herself that she wasn't going to be left and die alone. "I don't… want… to DIE!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs while tears started to form on the corner of her eyes._

--

"Sakura-niichan!" a young boy shouted to the girl on the bed worriedly. Sakura woke up with a gasp as she sits down. A layer of sweat was visible on her forehead while she takes her breath hurriedly as if someone was chasing her. _'It was… a dream…' _Sakura thought while looking at the young boy at her side.

"Konohamaru?" Sakura asked groggily while scratching her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping right now?" she asked again.

Konohamaru shook his head before giving Sakura a concern look. "Well, I was supposed to go to my room and sleep when I heard you wincing. I had to check on you if you were okay and when I did, I saw you lying. You curled into a ball. You were scrunching your eyes and you were sweating a lot. Grandpa isn't here yet so he left me in charge of your health and the servants will do the rest." Konohamaru explained.

Sakura looked at her cousin with a soft gaze. "I'm sorry Konohamaru. But I'm fine now." Sakura assured the young boy who seemed unconvinced at the excuse given to him.

"I don't believe you, after all, you just returned from the hospital a week ago. If you're not feeling well, I'll go tell Dr. Tsunade to look on you and check you." Konohamaru told his older cousin with his usual gaze.

"I'm fine now, it was only a nightmare and everybody wakes up when they dreamed about bad things." Sakura reassured Konohamaru with a smile curving on the corner of her luscious lips. Realizing something, Sakura asked another question "Can't sleep?"

Konohamaru nodded his head sadly before sitting beside Sakura on the soft bed. "I tried sleeping about an hour ago but I just can't sleep. Instead, I was eating. Could I sleep with you Sakura-niichan?" Konohamaru asked sheepishly while a blush crept under his gaze.

Chuckling a bit, Sakura nodded her head. Konohamaru smiled his infamous toothy-grin before jumping beside Sakura and getting himself comfortable. Sakura adjust her body before looking at her dashing cousin. He was still awake and was currently looking at her.

"Sakura-niichan?" Konohamru asked sheepishly.

"Hm?" Sakura answered while caressing the boy's hair softly with her eyes close and her lips form into a satisfied grin.

"Could you sing me a song so that I will sleep? My mother usually sings me a song before going to bed." Konohamaru sheepishly asked of the older girl while hiding a part of his face by her blanket. "I know it's too much to ask but I was hoping that you could sing me a song since I heard that you were the one always singing on the bridge."

"What kind of song do you wish for me to sing?" Sakura asked with her eyes opening calmly as it sets foot on the boy beside her.

"Any song will do…" Konohamaru answered.

Sakura smiled quietly at the young boy before closing her eyes as she thought of a song. Konohamaru waited patiently for his cousin to sing a song. Moments later, Sakura started to sing. Matters of second, Konohamaru started to close his eyes and slept peacefully under the guidance of Sakura. Opening her left eye, Sakura noticed Konohamaru was already asleep. As her song finished, Sakura gently placed a kiss on the forehead of the young boy with a soft utter of 'goodnight'. Sakura made herself comfortable as well before sleeping beside her cousin as the moon reflect its rays to the loving cousins.

--

"Oh, I can't wait to go to the Annual Fare." Naruto stated excitedly while clenching his hands.

Recently, Naruto and the others met. They were all in kimono and hakamas and they all looked very gorgeous and handsome. Naruto was wearing an orange hakama with printed ramen on it and a white obi. He also holds two fans with a printed GO for unknown reason. Hinata was wearing a white plained white kimono with the symbol of the Hyuuga's at the back of her kimono. She had a black obi on while two clips settled neatly on her hair with a white small bag on hand. Kiba was wearing a blue hakama and a black obi with Akamaru settled on top of his head. Chouji was also wearing a dark blue hakama with printed chips on it with the combination of a light blue obi. Shikamaru's black plain hakama wore loosely thus, exposing a bit of his chest, not that he cared at all. Shino wore a plain grey hakama with his sun glasses still on his face and a white obi. Ino on the other hand, was wearing a violet printed flower white. And just like Hinata's, she had also a violet small bag on hand. The kimono had showed her body contours perfectly as well as Hinata. Her hair was breaded with a flower settled neatly on her hair. She was indeed gorgeous. Sasuke was wearing a plain black hakama with the Uchiha symbol printed at the back of his hakama. Just like Shikamaru's, Sasuke wore his hakama loosely also thus exposing his well build chest. Everybody indeed was pretty and handsome. **A/N: You know what? I don't know what to say anymore about their suites. Just imagine what their clothes will be…**

"The only person left now is Sakura-chan…" Naruto claimed while looking for any signs of Sakura.

Hinata entwined her fingers gently before looking at the perky blonde who was busy searching for Sakura. "D-don't w-worry Naruto-kun… I-I'm s-sure s-she'll be here a-any m-minute n-now…"

Ino crossed her arms while looking at Naruto irritatingly. "Why wait for that girl? We should be going right now… Right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino purred while hugging Sasuke behind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was use of Ino always hugging him but he knows that later on, she would let go since he could see Sakura's form coming. "Look, Sakura is coming…" Kiba informed them while Akamaru gave a cute bark of his.

Looking at the suit of Sakura, she had a faint pink kimono on. The kimono was printed cherry blossom, symbolizing her name. She had a white obi on and her hair was tied in half ponytail with some chopsticks placed on her hair as design. Unlike the others, Sakura had a strap of transparent cloth that was inserted between her arms and she had a pink small bag with cherry blossoms printed in it. Smiling softly at her friends, Sakura neared the group with her usual gaze. "Sorry…"

Naruto smiled widely at Sakura. "You look great Sakura-chan! Right guys?" Naruto asked while turning his head to see his companion who only flushed under the gaze of the blossom. "Yup… I guess that's a yes!"

Sakura softly giggled. "Shall we get going then?" Sakura asked softly at the group.

Chouji snorted which caught the attention of the group. "Nah, I'd rather be eating somewhere…" He answered before walking away.

"I think I'll just be with Chouji…" Shikamaru claimed with a yawn before crossing his arms behind his head with a soft yawn escaping his lips before trailing behind Chouji.

"I and Akamaru have some plans… Shino also wanted to come with us so, that leaves you guys… See you around!" Kiba walked away with Shino adjacent beside him while he waved his hand.

"Well, I'm staying with Sasuke-kun no matter what!" Ino announced while framing her arms over Sasuke's who only rolled his eyes.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata who were smiling softly at her. "I guess, it's a go then…" Sakura announced while walking away with Sasuke and Ino trailing behind while Naruto and Hinata adjacent to Sakura.

--

"That was so much fun!" Naruto said in his usual perky tone. "Wasn't that fun Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed under the gaze of Naruto before answering. "Y-yes…"

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata who were smiling at each other or more likely, Naruto smiling at Hinata while Hinata blushing under his gaze. On the other hand, Sasuke was trying to free himself from Ino's entwined arms. Happy to see them reacting that way, Sakura about face only to bump something hard thus sending her down with her butt first as pain over took her body

"Ow…" Sakura softly muttered before getting the shopping bag.

Unexpectedly, another hand rest on Sakura's hand. As curiosity profound her, Sakura tilted her head only to be a mere inches from the face of a boy. The boy's hair was shaped in a coconut. His eye brows were fuzzy and his eyes were big. The unknown boy blushed beneath the stare of Sakura while Sakura only looked at him with innocence.

"Lee… Hurry up; we don't have all day…" a boy with long hair and his forehead protector tied in neatly on his forehead.

His eyes were similar to that of Hinata's. In fact, he just looked like Hinata only a boy version of her. He was wearing a brown hakama with the Hyuuga symbol at the back of his hakama.Sakura stood up erectly before handing the shopping bag over to the boy named Lee.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking… I believe you drop this…" Sakura told him gently with a smile.

"I… um… thank you…" Lee told her sheepishly while he blush a furious red.

Sakura nodded her head. "Hey Lee, we'll go ahead first… Make sure to give that to Guy-sensei before he throws a fit." Tenten, the girl in yellow kimono told the boy.

"Okay…" Lee immediately replied as his eyes averted to Tenten. _'Gee… Where did he got all his strength all of a sudden?'_ Tenten thought before trailing behind Neji.

"Big brother…" Hinata silently whispered as she watched her brother went away without sparing a glance at her.

Naruto and the others were about to walked away to leave Lee when he came in front of Sakura. Sakura looked at Lee with a curious and uncertain gaze while Sasuke stared at Lee with a glare.

"Have you forgotten something?" Sakura asked gently at the boy.

"No I haven't, but there is one thing that I want to ask of you... I heard that your name is Sakura and you're the grandniece of the Hokage…" Lee stopped for a moment as he inhaled deeply. "Sakura, I will protect you no matter what even if it means my death… Will you be my girl?"

Naruto and the other paled with his sudden proposal. Sakura only looked at him with uncertainty written all over her face. Looking anywhere but to Lee, Sakura tilted her head down."I… um… don't know… I don't really know you and I don't as well really trust you…"

Pain struck Lee's heart as he cried rivers of tears. Since he was determined to win the heart of Sakura, he gathered up his courage to look at Sakura. "Sakura… I-…" He was cut off when he realized that Sakura and the other were walking away.

"Wait up!" He called.

"Sakura… My heart beats for you and if you want proof I will give you proof…" With that, Lee blushed as he wink lovely at Sakura whose back was still facing Lee. As he wink, a valentine heart went out as it headed for Sakura who about face to asked what he was about to say again.

The valentine heart landed on Sakura's forehead as it gave a loud force to her body, thus, she fainted unexpectedly. Before she could fall, Sasuke was in time to catch her. Naruto looked at Sakura with panic as he scolded Lee for doing as such. Lee as well had panic; he didn't know that his valentine heart kiss would really pull her off like that in one blow. Naruto was running in circles as he waved his hand hysterically while Lee never stop bowing his head and asking for forgiveness. Sakura's eyes were swirling and she was unconscious. Ino, on the other hand, was shock to see Sakura knocked out in just one blow. But if there really was a weirdo who would blow a valentine wink at her, she would also faint because of unbelief and disgust.

"Sakura…" Sasuke shook Sakura who only gave no heed to his call. Shaking her, this time, a bit roughly, Sakura's body poof and it turned out to be only a substitution jutsu. Sasuke stared at the form where Sakura was once. "How did?"

Ino looked at the piece of log with wide amazement as well as Lee, Hinata and Naruto. That was just unexpected. "If that is a substitution, where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked out loud while looking at the faces of his companions.

--

"Whatever he did, it hurts… My head is pounding…" Sakura complained while rubbing her temples as she continued to walk.

While she was unconscious and the others were busy, Sakura substitute herself and started to get away from them without them noticing. She didn't know why she did that but, she felt she wanted to be left alone for a while and think things over, especially her dream. Sakura quietly downcast her eyes to avoid any contact while she walked aimlessly away to the fare. _'Grandpa and Konohamaru are together so I don't need to worry. As the rest of my friends, I'm sorry but I need to be alone and think.' _

Sakura abruptly stop when she saw the bench. The very bench that she saw in her dream with all its details. Walking near the bench, Sakura place a single hand on it before sighing quietly to herself. _'What was the cause of Sasuke's leave? Why did I die? Was it because my sickness has degraded?'_

Sakura hold her head while looking back at the scene of her dream. She was crying when she left Sasuke alone. Why did she not stop him? Or perhaps, Sakura had wanted him to decide for his self? Putting her hand down, Sakura looked at the ground with her suppose expression, but instead, her eyes held sadness and sorrow.

"I… don't get it…"

Looking at the clear blue sky, Sakura sighed softly as she felt the wind brush her pale and soft skin. "What is there for me to discover? What did it mean that 'remembering won't be in help'?" Sakura asked aloud to no one particular as she averted her gaze to the ground and silently prayed that her dream won't come true.

Unknown to her, beneath the depths of darkness, stood a figure. His eyes were focus on Sakura's form ever since she came in. "Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…" the figure played the name of Sakura all over in his mouth. "I finally found you…"

--

Panting fast, Naruto and the others search for Sakura. It was really a shock that Sakura just disappeared without them feeling her chakra. First of all, why did she left? Did they did something wrong that made her walk away? Naruto cursed under his breath while he looked everywhere to search his pink haired friend."Sakura-chan, where did you go?"

"Naruto-kun…. H-have you s-seen her?" Hinata asked as she neared the usual perky blonde while catching up her breathe.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a sad gaze before shaking his head. "I haven't… Do you think the others have luck in search for her?" Naruto asked to the moon eyed Hyuuga heiress.

"I… don't k-know… B-but I do h-hope they d-did f-find her…" Hinata hoped. She placed her left hand on top of her chest before looking at the great blue sky. _'Please be fine, Sakura-chan.' _

--

Sakura was recently walking in the fare all alone. Her eyes held sadness and confusion. She didn't know whatever that ball of light in her dream meant. As she walked, she realized that she had arrived in the Annual Fare. Looking at the villagers, she noticed how happy they were and so care free like that of a newborn child. Sakura stared at the villagers with her sad emotion on its place as a young boy and mother walking together in hand while smiling at each other.

"Mom, come on…" The young boy stated excitedly while looking at his mother with a carefree smile as he pulled his mother excitedly.

The mother smiled softly at her child's antics. "Oh alright, don't rush me that much…" She told her son with a motherly smile.

Sakura watched at the loving family as they disappeared from the crowd. _'I wonder if I was that close to my family.' _Sakura thought while looking at her pale white hands. _'Did my mother touch me when I was born? Did she smile when she saw me? What is there to hate inside of me?' _Sakura sadly thought before putting her hand down as she continued to walk the crowded road. While walking, Sakura placed both her hand in front of her as she clutch her small bag in hand.

Sakura stop for a moment before looking down at the ground. Everything around her seems to be fading as darkness consumed her own body. She was lost in the depths of her mind while clutching her small bag tightly in hand. Tears started to form on the corner of her eyes as her bangs hid it from the world. The thought of her family hating her had hurt her so much. What is it that they hated in her when her Grandpa and Konohamaru said that she was the best? She was the best grandniece and cousin they could ever had, so what was it that made her family hated her? Sadness consumed her whole being.

'_I envy those kids whose family loved them. I envy Naruto even if he never seen his parents, I wish I had his carefree spirit. I envy Sasuke-san even if his family died; at least his family had liked him. While me, my family hated me, I have no carefree spirit like that of Naruto's nor do I have any courage to start a new life, my family died, and finally, I got sick and I'm not progressing at all to my illness. I lost my memories. I… am weak. I always go to the hospital for my regular check-up. I… I don't deserve to be a ninja!' _

Sakura suddenly run away from the crowd with her eyes close and her head down casted. _'What did I do in the past for me to deserve such cruel and unusual punishment? Why did my family died? It should have been me… I should have died instead of them. After all, they hated me.' _

Sakura stop from her runaway as she looked at the house in front of her, more likely a church. It was old and plants started to frame the walls of the church. But despite that fact, it still looked useful enough. Sakura walked a steady pace going to the church. As her body stood in front of the great big old door, Sakura gently placed her hand to the door before pushing it.

--

"Have you seen a girl in pink kimono in here somewhere? Her name is Sakura-chan? The grandniece of the Hokage?" Naruto asked to a villager with desperation vivid in his voice. The villager sadly shook his head before walking away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed tiredly as he catch up his breath from all the running. Walking over to the nearest restaurant, Naruto sat in one of the tables where a teenage in his early 17 years sat as well.

"I'll ask for some water please." Naruto asked for the waitress as he received from the water from girl quickly.

Naruto drank the water without any hesitation but stop as he looked at his reflection in the clear water from the glass. "I heard that the grandniece of the Hokage got lost." The teenage boy stated calmly without any interest.

Naruto glared at him for a moment before sighing quietly. "Yeah, my friends and companions are looking for her now as well."

"You don't have to." The fellow stated simply in his usual tone of voice which caught Naruto's attention. "She's somewhere in the fields of Konoha where an abandoned church was raised. She's currently exploring that place I reckon."

Naruto smiled widely at the stranger before running and saying thanks. But immediately stop when he forgot to asked his name. Looking back at him, Naruto's gaze widened when he noticed the stranger left. He didn't even felt him move, how was he able to move that fast and swiftly without him noticing? Shrugging him off like a bug, Naruto quickly reported to his friend about the information he got from the stranger.

--

"Are you sure she's here?" Kiba asked while looking at the church ahead of them. Naruto had informed Sasuke and the others but it just so happened that the rookie 9 and team Guy had heard the news of Sakura's lost and so, they had decided to find her. The Rookie 12 was now walking at the fields with a steady pace while keeping their eyes straight.

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation while looking at Kiba then to the church ahead of him. "I'm sure of it. The man told so. He said he saw Sakura-chan and that she went to this abandoned church."

"Well, whatever it is, this place is creepy." Tenten complained while looking at the church ahead of her with fearful eyes.

After a moment or two, they had arrived in at the pavement of the church. The smell of dust stung their noses as they covered them by the use of their arm while opening the big old door. As it opened, they saw Sakura in front of the altar. Her eyes were closed while the ray of light that pass through the colorful window, reflect down on her petite form.

"Sakura really has a bad taste of place. From all the wonderful places she could go, why go to a stinking old abandoned church?" Ino complained while scrunching her nose.

Hinata touched the shoulder of Naruto before smiling at him. "G-go to h-her N-Naruto-kun, s-she m-might b-be s-sad for some r-reasons." Hinata told him with a gentle smile on her face.

Naruto nod his head and was about to go when Sakura started to sing.

"She's singing again… Is there anything that does not involve singing that she can do?" Ino stated irritatingly before crossing her arms.

**Listen to my voice, calling you**

**Calling you out of darkness **

As they heard the song, confusion bestowed their minds. Chouji raised a delicate brow before putting a chip on his mouth.

"Is she a nun or something?" Chouji thought before his eyes widened in shock.

As Sakura had sung the song, strange small balls of light stated to surround the area. Sasuke looked at his wounds as the ball of light seeped through the wound. Without any furtherexplanation, the wound of Sasuke that he got during his training started to vanish all of a sudden. Looking for more inspections, there were no wounds to be found, not even a scar!

"How did she do that?" Tenten asked in disbelief and amazement.

Neji immediately activated his Byakugan and looked at the body of Sakura. To his amazement, he couldn't see Sakura's chakra. All he could see in Sakura was a glow of pink in her body. _'How is it possible? No, it can't be like that.' _Neji thought before narrowing his eyes to get a better look of Sakura. Realization dawn him as he stared at Sakura; she wasn't using any chakra at all. But how is it possible that she could heal Sasuke's wounds or perhaps their stress and tiredness?

**Hear the devils cry of sin**

**Always turn your back on him**

**With the wind you go and **

**Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home**

Naruto and the other just stared at Sakura she sung quietly and peacefully.

"Do you think this is the way Sakura-chan do to remove her loneliness?" Naruto asked before looking quietly at Hinata. Hinata shook her head and look back at Sakura.

"What a drag." Shikamaru thought before yawning lazily.

As soon as he finished yawn, he felt something unusual. It's as if, all his complain was gone in just a snap for unknown reason. He looked at Sakura with confusion before it was gone too. It was as if, all the negative emotion were drive out the moment Sakura started to sing. Even Sasuke, the hatred he felt towards the person who had killed his family was slowly degrading for unknown reason and the only thing that he wanted to do was to listen to Sakura for a moment.

**I will give my gifts to you **

**While you're gone and watching on**

**The light in your eyes an angel of dark **

**Lighting to ease the shadow's sight**

**Hearts will grow the heavens will play**

**Leaving behind the things in the end!**

"Seems like she's referring to someone…" Neji voiced out his opinion before looking at Sakura with a calm and soft gaze.

In fact, all of them felt funny for unknown reason. Ever since Sakura had sung, they felt as if all their negative emotions were gone. Lee looked at Sakura with hearts forming in his eyes.

"Sakura! You will always be the one I love. You make me want to love you more than I already do!" Lee voiced out his opinion before forming his lips in a smooch position while he wiggles like that of a wriggler.

Sasuke could only stare at Sakura with interest while Ino was hugging his arm while hearts flew above her head. He was recently leaning on the door frame with his eyes close. He wanted to get rid of Ino but because of the feeling that he wanted to hear more of Sakura's voice, he seemed undisturbed of Ino's doings.

**Listen to my voice calling you**

**Calling you out of darkness**

**Hear the devils cry of sin**

**Always turn your back on him**

**On him!!**

Sakura stop her song before closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. The song that she had sung a while ago, made her feel calm and good. It's as if all her sadness and everything were gone, but she knows it will gradually come back. Before anything else happened, the colorful window broke as fragments of the glass started to fall. Sakura looked up with a shock expression. A figure jump down from the sky while carrying a sword in hand.

"Thank you for the wonderful song, princess."

Sakura only stared at him with the usual expression. Her minds drift to the word he said princess.

"Sakura! Run!"

She heard a voice from her back said. _'That voice… Is it… Sasuke-san?' _Sakura thought before looking at the back to see Sasuke going near to her. Immediately, he hugged Sakura and pushed both of them out from danger. As both of them land of the floor, still in each other's arm, the figure that had jump from the window walked going near them. Sakura opened her eyes gently to see Sasuke's eyes on her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sakura nodded her head before she heard Sasuke winced in pain as the man grabs him on the hair. Sakura stared at Sasuke and the man with fearful eyes. Sasuke tried to struggle and kick but the man was too big and his hold was too strong as well. He threw Sasuke to where the others were. As Sasuke flew towards them, Tenten and Ino immediately catch Sasuke before falling to the ground with him due to the strong force.

The man had a scar on his left eye and he was wearing not wearing any shirt while he had baggy shorts on. There were plenty of scars exposed on his back and chest. His eyes held lust and malicious as they focused on the Rookie 12. He didn't have any hair leaving his head bald and shiny. In his left hand carry a sword as long as that of a broad sword and as sharp as a knife.

"I have no concern for any of you. My mission is to bring this girl to the boss. Gen, you take care of those brats and make sure they don't move while I deal with the girl."

"Right away, Qin." The boy name Gen went out of nowhere.

His eyes were color honey and his hair was messy. It seems that he didn't comb his hair for quite a long time. He was wearing a violet shirt with white shorts. Gen looked at the Rookie 12 with a malicious smirk before licking his lips.

Sasuke stood up with the help of Ino and Hinata before glaring at Gen and Qin. _'Those bastards… I'm going to kill them if they lay a hand on Sakura.' _Slowly picking up his kunai in his holster, Sasuke was currently watching the enemies then back to Sakura. Sakura was still sitting with her eyes wide in shock and her voice choke out. She was trembling very hard while looking at the big body of Qin. _'What do these bastards want from Sakura anyway? Do they want ransom?' _Sasuke thought quizzically while averting his eyes to the enemy.

"Sakura-chan! Run…" Naruto shouted worriedly to his fazed friend.

Sakura looked at Naruto and the others. Her eyes near in tears while she remained in her place, too frozen to move a single muscle. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed what the enemy was doing.

"Watch out!!" Sakura shouted helplessly before being choked by Qin.

Naruto and the other were now tied by a plant technique used by Gen. Gen smiled maliciously while looking at the helpless Rookie 12. They can't move. The way the plant was tied was too tight, aside from that, there were thorns on the plant. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was helplessly being choked by Qin. Her hand lay on his big arms as she tried to struggle from his grip.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke shouted to Gen who was busy watching the show Qin and Sakura put on.

Looking at Sasuke, Gen smiled maliciously while going near to him. "Why is that so?" He asked.

"What do you want from her? She's ill." Sasuke shouted angrily at Gen while struggling despite of the pain he was receiving from the thorns.

Gen laughed a bit. "We don't even know why the boss needs a pathetic girl like her. It's a shame to call her a ninja when she doesn't even know how to protect herself." Gen told him while looking at Sakura. "We were only told what to do and we know nothing of the details. How pathetic."

Naruto gritted his teeth while glaring dangerously at Gen. "Don't call Sakura-chan pathetic. You're the one whose pathetic, never the less, you're a coward. Attacking us behind our backs!" Naruto backfired. "I know Sakura-chan is a great ninja and she'll be able to escape from that big guy!"

Gen looked at Naruto mockingly before putting his malicious grin on his face. "If what you say is true, that she really is a great ninja. Why is she giving up then?" Gen told him before laughing.

Naruto and the other looked at Sakura's limp form. Her bangs covered her eyes, shielding it from the cruel world. Her hands that were once on Qin's arm, silently glided from her side with her head downcast. Sasuke and the others looked at Sakura with a shock gaze.

"Anyway, you don't have to really to worry about the pathetic ninja, instead, you have to worry for yourselves coz, if not, then you'll die from the poison that my plant just leaked."

"A poison from the plant?" Neji thought out loud before looking at the thorns. He saw a small liquid substance seeped out through the plant's thorns. "No way…"

"I… I don't want to die!" Ino shouted while tears started to form on the corner of her eyes.

Shikamaru looked annoyed when she said this thus he shouted back at Ino. "We don't want to die as well, so stop your dramatic expression!" He scolded.

Out of nowhere, before anything could be discussed, flew a kunai as it hit the plant. Without any further inspections, the kunai exploded thus releasing Naruto and the others in the process. All of their eyes averted to Sakura whose body was still limp but her arm extended just to justify that she really was the one who threw the kunai to the plant. Gen looked shock at this before looking at his beloved burnt plant.

"No!!" He shouted.

--

Sakura struggled very hard to be free from the grasp of Qin. Her oxygen was cut off and any minute she knows that she will faint. Grasping hard to Qin's arm, Sakura struggled even more only to receive a small chuckle from Qin.

"Give it up missy; you're coming with us after you fainted."

Sakura didn't give heed of his words and continued to struggle even more. _'No…' _Sakura thought before she winced in pain as the grip of Qin on her neck grew tighter and tighter making her hard to breathe. Opening her right eye in a scrunch way, Sakura saw the others tied and helpless just like her, but not as helpless as her. She saw they were all struggling just to be free and help her. She then heard the conversation of Sasuke and the man called Gen.

"We don't even know why the boss needs a pathetic girl like her. It's a shame to call her a ninja when she doesn't even know how to protect herself." The man name Gen told Sasuke. At the point, Sakura felt her hope slipping away to existence.

'_I don't know how to protect myself…' _Sakura thought as she slowly stop her struggle. _'Yeah, it really is a shame to call me a ninja when the only thing I do was rush to their side when I needed help. I'm a pathetic ninja. A ninja is supposed to be brave and strong unlike me, who is weak and a coward. What was I thinking joining the academy and being a ninja when I don't even know the basic rule of a ninja? In fact, Gen is right, I never fight.' _Sakura thought bitterly at herself before hearing Naruto shouting.

"I know Sakura-chan is a great ninja and she'll be able to escape from that big guy!" Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head down in disappointment. _'Naruto, you're wrong… I'm worthless as what as that Gen guy told you. I can't even protect myself. Thanks for the encouragement but sadly, I'm not a great ninja as what you think it is.' _Sakura thought while tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. _'Crying is what I do best. Perhaps I should quit being a ninja and be confined in the hospital where Dr. Tsunade and Ms. Shizune could take care of me.' _

Sakura started to give up her struggle as she lowered her head and her hands. Her body lay limp in the grasp of Qin while he smiled happily. Happy to succeed his job so easily. Sakura closed her eyes in shame for always watching Sasuke and the other ahead her while she was watching behind them. She claims that she knows better than Naruto when she was the one who can't even protect her friends when they needed her. How could she help them when she too was in danger? In fact, her consciousness was slipping slowly due to the lack of oxygen.

"Anyway, you don't have to really to worry about the pathetic ninja, instead, you have to worry for yourselves coz, if not, you'll die from the poison that my plant just leaked." Sakura heard Gen telling her helpless friends.

'_Poison… My friends… are poison…' _Sakura thought in horror.

If they die, she would blame herself for not saving them. She will never forgive herself. It was because of her, her friends were put in trouble. This angered Sakura for unknown reason. She clenched her fist while sneaking to get a kunai with an explosion paper. Sakura tilted her head while looking at the mocking face of Qin. She lifted the kunai to show Qin which she only receive a hideous laugh from him.

Sakura smirked. "Laugh all you can… This… kunai was not meant for you…" Sakura said between breaths before throwing the kunai to where the others were. The kunai hit the plant and in a matter of seconds, it exploded thus sending the others away.

"What the hell?" Sakura heard Qin said in anger.

Mustering all the strength that is left within her, Sakura did a somersault with infused chakra thus hitting Qin in the chin with a large blow. Qin dropped Sakura immediately and was sent back away. Sakura was dropped on the floor with a loud 'thud'. _'I have no strength anymore.' _Sakura thought while coughing out hideously.

Looking at her companions, Sakura noticed that the effect of the poison was taking affect already, in fact, their faces seemed pale and their expression showed weariness. "Why?" Sakura asked herself while looking at the ground floor.

"Why can't I protect my friends when they needed me the most? Why can't I protect myself when I'm in danger? Why… Why am I so weak!" Sakura shouted desperately while clutching the ground dust with hatred.

Naruto stared at Sakura with pity as his eyes held weariness. The same goes to all of the Rookie 12. All of them were weak due to the poison Gen's technique gave. Sasuke stared at Sakura with concern as averted her eyes to the ground. Unknown to Sakura, Gen was making his way towards Sakura and Qin as well with their weapons in hand; ready to kill Sakura as a punishment of what she had done to them. Sasuke tried to shout to Sakura to warn her but to no avail, he can't seem to call her. _'Damn it! Why did this have to happen? Why now from all the time?'_ Sasuke thought bitterly while looking at Sakura's trembling form.

Lee and the others looked at Sakura as well with fear and worried, especially to Naruto. _'Sakura… behind you… Look behind you… Sakura…. Sakura!' _Naruto tried desperately to shout while closing his eyes tightly. He slowly tightened his fists as he tried desperately to shout and warn Sakura.

Hinata watched helplessly at Sakura's trembling form while the enemies near her. Tears started to form on the corner of her eyes due to fear. She can't move. She was hopeless just like her companions were. They were suppose to rescue her since she was the one with an ill and not them, but it turns out she was the one who saved them and now she's going to die. Hinata realized Sakura's rasp breathes and how her body trembled to restrain from falling. She saw how Sakura wanted to get up and beat the hell these bastards for doing such a thing to them. "Sa…Sakura…" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted desperately before fainting. She had used much effort to regain her controls and was able to catch Sakura's attention.

Sakura was knocked out from her thoughts. As she looked up ahead her, the sword that Qin had already swing was too late for her to dodge. Even she did dodge it, she will receive a fatal injury and aside from that, she was too weak to move already. The pain in her upper left arm, the curse, was making her weak. She can't see clearly and her body felt so weak because of the struggling she did when she was choked out by Qin. Sakura stared at the sharp blade with no fear. She slowly closed her eyes, accepting the fate that she will die right now from this abandoned church, in front of her friends.

Waiting the pain to seep through her body, Sakura never felt it coming; instead she felt strong arms framing her body. Sakura opened her eyes to see who might the rescuer may be only to see nothing but pure darkness.

"Who…are you?" Sakura asked quietly while looking at her savior.

The strange guy looked down to Sakura. As soon as his eyes averted to her, Sakura only stared at him with her sad yet innocent eyes. Behind the shadow of darkness, Sakura could make out a smile from his lips.

"My, my, my… You've got yourself into a bigger trouble this time huh?" The voice, which seemed to be a male told Sakura thoughtfully.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she stared more deeply to the man's dark face.

"You… know me?" Sakura asked quite confused of his words.

The stranger and Sakura landed on a safe place. Qin and Gen glared at the rescuer who only smirked at them despite of the dark shadow consuming his face. The strange guy went in front of Sakura, protecting her with all his life. Sakura, upon touching the ground, immediately lean on the stranger's back for unknown reason.

Sakura closed her eyes as she rest on his back voluntarily. _'His back…' _Sakura thought before clutching unto his cape made of silk. _'And this cloth… Why am I thinking this way? ' _Sakura thought while blushing softly. Taking a closer inspection, Sakura noticed that on the side of his cape was his large sword.

Sakura also noticed that his hair was long that it ended up just above his butt and it was tied by a bandage. His cape has covered his body and he had wore a hat and underneath his hat was a scarf to cover his identity. She wasn't able to make any more details from him other than that due to the fact of the darkness that was covering his face and his body.

"Who are you…?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Don't know… Why not ask yourself?" The stranger told her, his voice uninterested but there was a deep affection in it that Sakura didn't understand.

Sakura step back a bit while never taking her eyes off her rescuer. "You know me…?"

This time, the stranger looked at Sakura. His attention fully at her while his back remained at the enemies. "Don't know, you have to discover it yourself if you truly know me…"

"Watch out!" Sakura shouted while looking at her rescuer thoughtfully and fear.

The stranger dodge the weak attack with less effort before turning 390 degrees to face the enemy, he stared at the enemy with a glare with pure hatred.

"You… were the one who attack her, no…?" He asked dangerously before appearing at the enemies back.

Qin trembles in fear when he slowly took a kunai and placed it on his neck.

"And for that, you will be punished for the crime." He told Qin with a smug on the face.

The savior of Sakura quickly slashed him on the cheek deeply before taking his place in front of Sakura thus serving him as a shield for her. He pointed the kunai at the men while his expression remained the same. Gen looked at Qin with concern before glaring at the protector of Sakura. He immediately charged at the strange guy with his kunai in hand. The stranger narrowed his eyes a bit before throwing the kunai he was holding in an unbelievable speed that even Sakura didn't notice that the kunai had seep through the shoulder of Gen.

"Those scars I have bestowed on you, is a painful reminder not to deal with this girl ever again. _IF _you lay a single hair on the 'princess', I will have your heads before you even know it, and I promise you, it will be a painless death." The strange guy threatened the boys.

Gen and Qin held the wound that they got from the mysterious savior of Sakura. Without any warnings, Qin and Gen immediately left the church with a puff of smoke. Leaving the bewildered Rookie 12, a stunned Sakura and a mysterious savior alone in the church.

--

Naruto and the others stared at the mysterious stranger as he neared them. _'Who the hell is this guy? Why did he save us and Sakura-chan?'_ Naruto asked to himself since he was weak and almost slipping to consciousness. He stared in wide fear when the guy who saved Sakura neared them and looked at their poignant position behind the shadow of darkness covering his face.

He knelt in one knee before tilting the head of Naruto in one finger. Naruto looked glared at him for doing such a thing at him. The stranger leaned closer to Naruto before whispering as his lips brush against his ears thus making him shiver in the process for unknown reason.

"You must be Uzamaki Naruto, the kyuubi vessel, am I right?"

Naruto, upon hearing what the stranger has said looked at him in a weird way with a glare. _'Who the hell is this guy really? How did he know that I was the vessel of the nine-tailed fox?' _Naruto thought while looking at him as he back out a bit before looking at a certain dark eyed boy.

This time it was Sasuke to glare at the person who saved Sakura. Even if he did save Sakura, it doesn't mean that he had good intentions. Maybe, saving Sakura was his first plan and then, he will take Sakura for the same reason why those guys had attack Sakura. Aside from that, by the way he fights; he must be an experience ninja. But the way he said those things to those guys just made him feel a bit fear to him too. _'No, whatever this guy wants, I'm not giving Sakura up… I will protect her no matter what because it's my mission…' _

The stranger knelt in one knee before looking at Sasuke for some inspections. He scrunched his brows before leaning closely on him just like what he did to Naruto back then before whispering that no one could even hear.

"The smell of betrayal seems to be sticking in your blood like honey sticks to fly. Seems like you're the one who's not to be trusted. You will gradually go to him and be a servant to him, especially." He paused for a bit before pulling a bit his collar shirt that was covering his neck a bit. "With the gift he gave you on your neck I suppose if that's what you call it."

Sasuke widened his eyes before while looking at Sakura's sitting form as she stared at his direction._ 'How did this guy know about the curse in my neck? What is he? Is he even a human?' _Sasuke thought angrily as he glared at the person.

"Hm… Seems like you've taken hatred against me." The man told him with a smirk. "You're even asking if I'm human aren't you? Here's the answer to your question…"

The man leaned even closer to his ear while whispering the answer to Sasuke with a trace of mockery. "Don't know, go ask a God..."

Ino looked at the person with such hatred for making Sasuke seem so unimportant and worthless. Glaring at the strange man, Ino clenched her fist before standing up. Rage became her strength that's why she was able to move.

"Keep your dirty fingers away from Sasuke-kun…" Ino shouted before charging at the man.

As she was about to punch the teenage man, the man just catch her fist effortlessly before looking at her, uninterested. Ino just continued to glare while struggling to get away from his grasp.

"Ah… You're going to be a rival of Sakura it seems." The man told her uninterested before carrying her in bridal style and putting her in the closest bench.

Looking at her struggling form, he immediately hit her pressure point in the neck to calm her down. "What an annoying girl." He told it to himself before walking away when out of nowhere, came a boy about 10 years of age as he bowed low in respect and admiration.

"Your highness, it is done. Shall I do it now?" The boy asks the teenage man who seemed about 17 years of age.

The teenage man looked at the young boy while going near to Sakura's fragile form. "Do as you wish… but you are not hurt them, especially the Uchiha and the Kyuubi vessel, they seem important to Sakura."

With that, the 10 year old boy walks going near to them with steady and grace. As he stood in front of everyone, he looked at them for a moment before performing a jutsu.

Naruto and the others stared at the 10 year old boy with fear. _'What is he planning to do? Is he going to kill us?' _Shikamaru thought while struggling as possible. In fact, everyone was struggling when they saw the 10 year old boy started to perform his jutsu but to no avail, the poison has taken affect on them and they felt weak and drowsy.

"Memory Erase Technique…" The 10 year old whispered slightly before a white light engulf the whole Rookie 12 including Ino who was at the other side. As the white light faded, everybody was now asleep and unconscious.

--

Sakura stared at her the man who saved her a while ago. The man knelt in one knee while looking at Sakura. As Sakura stared at his dark face, she began to wonder what he was thinking.

"Your highness, is there a problem?" The 10 year old boy asked his majesty while nearing them.

The older man didn't bother to look at the young boy before answering.

"Seems like it." He told him before getting something behind his cape.He looked at Sakura thoughtfully before speaking.

"I know that you don't trust us yet and so, I want to give you something. It's not that I'm asking for your trust right away but I want you to trust us even if you haven't seen our faces. You don't have to be scared." With that, the man pulled a small yet brilliant petal beneath his cape.

The petal was glowing in pink and with was extraordinary. The color of the petal was pink while there was some white color in the end and the middle. Sakura stared at it for a moment with eerie. She didn't know what the thing was but she felt she had some sort of connection to it. The man slowly hand it over to Sakura as the petal seeped in through her chest. Time seems to stop and nothing seems to be surrounding her as darkness consumed her. _'What is… happening…?'_

The older man and the younger boy stared at Sakura for a moment. They saw it as her the spark of her eyes faded from her emerald eyes leaving behind a dull and emotionless jade eyes. Sakura then collapse as the man catch her effortlessly. Even though if her consciousness has left her, her eyes were still open but it was dull and lifeless. The older man looked at Sakura for a moment before closing her eyes as he slid his hand softly and gently to her face.

--

"Sakura….Sakura…" a husky voice called to the unconscious pink haired kunoichi. The unconscious girl also named Sakura, open her eyes softly. Her vision was a blurry as she narrowed her eyes to get a clearer vision. _'Who's there?' _Sakura thought while trying her best to get a better view of the person in front of her. All she could see was a blur of orange, white and blue.

"Seems like Gen and Qin had did something to her… By the way, how about the poison that Gen gave us? I don't feel any weird stuff going on; in fact, it's as if I'm a whole new again…" Another voice claimed which was perkier than the first one.

Then in Sakura's vision, she saw another green blur coming up while looking at her as well. "It's my entire fault… If I didn't blow that Valentines Heart on her, then we wouldn't be in this kind of mess. Sakura-chan, I really am sorry… Please forgive me…"

Sakura only looked at them for a moment before slowly closing her eyes. "Wait, Sakura-chan… Stay with us Sakura-chan…"

Sakura noticed the orange blur coming closer before seeing her hand carried by the blur of orange, for some reasons, Sakura didn't felt the touch. Looking at her pale white hands, Sakura quietly closed her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan… B-be s-strong…" another soft yet concern voice encourage.

"Hey… who did all this mess in here?" A lazy tone of voice asked before there were sounds of wood heard. "Seems like there was a battle going on in here while we were unconscious."

"I don't know… But it seems… The way the wood was cut didn't seem like it just broke itself but someone did it. Whoever that person may be, he or she saved us." Another husky voice answered to the lazy one but much different than the first one who called Sakura's name.

Sakura opened her eyes and narrowed it to stay awake. Her body had hurt very much and she can't even move a muscle. It's as if everything in her body was invalid for a moment. _'I can't move. I can't seem to talk. It's as if, my chakra and energy was taken all out from me.' _Sakura thought before positioning her head to the side, ready to be unconscious.

"H-hey… Sakura-chan… Don't be unconscious yet…. Don't die… You can't leave us right now!" The perky voice told her with much concern and worrisome.

'_G-gomenasai… but, I…can't hold much longer.' _Sakura thought before fainting. As her eyes closed, she heard people calling her name.

--

PANT…

PANT…

PANT…

The Rookie 12 were now running going to the hospital while Naruto carried the body of Sakura.

"Move it!" Naruto shouted while making his way going to the emergency room.

As they entered, they saw Dr. Tsunade and Shizune taking care of a patient who had a large cut on his shoulder.

"Shizune, do you understand what I told you?" Tsunade asked to her apprentice before receiving a nod from her. "Good."

"Tsunade-baachan… Please do something with Sakura-chan…" Naruto shouted desperately as the whole attention in the emergency room looked at the panting Rookie 12. Tsunade ran going to Naruto and check on Sakura's pulse and vital signs.

"Shizune, leave your job and assign it to another medic…." Tsunade ordered before looking at the faces of the Rookie 12. As she stared at them, she then realized the marks on their arms and wounds.

"What trouble have you gone right now?" She asked suspiciously.

--

Tsunade sighed quietly while checking on Sakura's pulse rate. _'At least… She's alright…' _Tsunade thought before walking out of the room of Sakura.

As she steps out of her room, she looked at the Rookie 12 with her honey eyes. "What happen?" She asked while looking as Shizune bandage their arms and aiding it.

The Rookie 12 was looking at each other before looking back at Tsunade. "You see…" Naruto began as he told Tsunade the whole detail about them being attack and Sakura being wanted and other things and stuff.

"And then…" Naruto paused before thinking. "What happen next? I only remembered when Hinata-chan shouted Sakura-chan's name but aside from that, I don't recall anything…"

Sasuke stared at the ground before hearing as well that the others didn't remember what happen next. "Weird, seems like our mind was brainwashed after the incident had happen." Sasuke thought while putting his hand on his chin.

"Shizune, bring them to the ER, they're poison…" Tsunade ordered to Shizune before going in to the room of Sakura.

--

Sakura opened her eyes gently when she felt someone holding her arm to feel her pulse. She narrowed her vision a bit to clear her vision since she was seeing blur stuff. Narrowing her gaze even more, Sakura cleared her vision before seeing the smiling face of Tsunade. Sakura quietly sat down while holding her head as she closed her eyes.

"Tsunade-saisshou?" Sakura asked before looking at the shock and confusing face of Tsunade.

"Tsunade…saisshou?" Tsunade repeated before taking the white painted seat beside Sakura's bed.

Sakura smiled softly at Tsunade before hoisting her legs from the bed to the ground. She slowly extended her hand and hold the hand of Tsunade with her smile never leaving her face. "I heard that you were going to replace Uncle once he resigned from his title as Hokage."

"Oh… um, how embarrassing…" Tsunade told Sakura while scratching the back of her head with a faint red forming on her cheeks. "Anyway, Sakura, you need to rest. You're still weak." Tsunade claimed before pushing Sakura gently to the bed.

Sakura didn't complain at all when she did this. In fact, Tsunade was right, she still was tired. Very tired. Tsunade sat back at her seat before taking some notes on Sakura's behavior on her notebook. As soon as she finished, she looked at Sakura who was closing her eyes to take some rest.

"Sakura, I heard you and the rest of your friends got in trouble. You were what the abductors were after as what as Sasuke and the others told me." Tsunade paused a moment before continuing. "They said that after you have rescued them and when Hinata had called you, they remembered nothing of what happen next. Do you know what happen?"

Sakura look at Tsunade quite shock before sighing as she pulled the covers until it reach up to her mouth.

"After I have saved my friends, I was lost in between my subconscious and consciousness. When I heard Hinata-chan called up to me, I realized that the man, who wanted me, had already swung his weapon to attack me. I know it was too late to dodge the attack even if I did dodge it, I will end up in a serious injury. And so, I closed my eyes to accept what will happen to me but instead someone had saved me."

Tsunade looked amused when she heard someone had saved Sakura from death. Sakura looked at Tsunade for a moment before continuing.

"I don't know who he was but, I'm thankful that he saved me. He had an accomplice who come the latter after the man had defeated my abductors effortlessly. His accomplice looked 10 years old while the man who rescued me was about 17 years old." Sakura sigh another soft. She looked at the window with confusion visible in her face.

"But there was something I did not understand. The young boy address my savior 'your highness' and he himself address me 'princess'. I didn't know what he meant especially when he threatened the abductors, he really meant it dangerously and he was very scary. I clung to him tightly for unknown reasons that even I cannot answer myself. Something like, even if the memory is lost and gone, the body or emotions has its memory to each individual of the past." Sakura confessed before sitting up while she looked at the window.

"I don't know why but I felt that kind of way when I was with him. Aside from that…" Sakura paused before looking at Tsunade with the same expression. "It seems that he knows me... But even if he did seem to know me, I don't know him at all. He told me to trust him and I don't have to be scared. He said he didn't want me to trust him that fast and instead take my time until I am able to trust him. He even gave a gift to show that he is loyal and true to what he said."

Tsunade raised a delicate brow before asking. "What kind of gift it was?"

Sakura hold her chest where the so called gift the man gave her seeped through. "It's lost…" Sakura lied to Tsunade who only seemed more confused.

"Anyway Sakura, have you remembered anything already?" Tsunade asked with hope shinning genuinely at her honey eyes.

Sakura smiled softly at Tsunade. Tsunade, seeing the smile, smiled back at Sakura before giving her a motherly hug. "I'm happy…"

--

Tsunade went out of the room of Sakura as she proceeds to greet the other Rookie 12. Upon entering the room, Shizune was looking at the Rookie 12 who was lying in their bed peacefully. She tucks them well and gently before closing the curtains.

"Shizune, I need status report." Tsunade demanded before taking her seat to the small chair near the desk.

Shizune walked a steady pace going near to Tsunade with confusion visible in her face.

"Well, as I check on them, they don't seem to have any problem at all. I check their body and everything but I didn't find any poison within them, instead, only large and deep bruises which appear to be the cause of sharp thorns. The thorns have pricked deeply in their skin especially to Sasuke's. Seems like he was the one who was always struggling since his wounds are deeper and larger than the rest."

"Hm… I see…" Tsunade quietly told to her apprentice before putting her notebook down and sighing deeply. Shizune seemed to noticed this reaction and automatically, felt worried. "Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama? How is Sakura-chan's condition?"

Tsunade entwined her hands together and laid it neatly on the table in front of her. "She's fine. She felt tired and exhausted than usual which is really weird. Her chakra has somewhat, increased for certain reasons. But most of all, she regain a memory after the incident has happened."

"Well, that's great Tsunade-sama. Sakura-chan after, all, did regain a little of her memory. Even how small it is, at least she did gain one." Shizuna happily exclaimed to her master who seemed down and uncertain for some reasons.

Tsunade looked at Shizune seriously. Shizune abruptly stop her small celebration after realizing the face Tsunade had put on. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked worriedly while nearing Tsunade.

"Shizune, something is not right. There's something missing in the puzzle. More importantly, why did they want Sakura? Who are the people who wanted her? What is it that they want from Sakura? And mostly, who are the people who saved Sakura and the others and what are their intentions? Who are they to Sakura?"

* * *

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX: phew That was a long chapter…. Anyway, sorry if there was that song that song… I hope you keep on sending your reviews… Although, even if I had 5 reviewers, I'm contented with it but I do hope so that I will receive more reviews… Please keep on sending….**


	3. Chapter 3: The Eerie Feeling

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX:**** Hi guys… I'm so sorry for not really updating so soon enough. I really had a lot of assignments and tasks given to me by my friends and teachers in school. It's so tiring. Trust me… Waah… I still have a lot of exams to study…. Stupid scheduled test… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter… … Oh yeah… I just remembered, this week will be my midterm exams…. sigh**

**DEIDARA:**** Hey! Before you start, where am I supposed to be? **

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX: **** Be patient Deidara-san. You're almost in the story and plus, you'll be shown frequently in the story so don't worry. **

**NARUTO: **** Hey… How about me? Will you vanquish me in the story? That is so mean of you!**

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX: ****Calm down Naruto-san… Everybody in the story will be given a fair and square roll. Nobody will be left behind in this story so please calm down… **

**DEIDARA:**** You mean I'll be in that part so are the rest of the Akatsuki? with tinted eyes**

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX: ****No… **

**DEIDARA: ****Wha-? sulk in one corner**

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX:**** You guys, you're making it harder to explain. Listen here very closely Deidara-san. You and the rest of the Akatsuki will be shown later in the chapters. In this story, it will be Naruto-san and the rest. You don't have to worry… Trust me…**

**KISAME: ****What is the entire racket in here?**

**XXX…bLack Lily bloSSom…XXX: ****Um… Kisame-san, so glad for you to come join us… Deidara-san was complaining but I guess everything's alright now… No worries… Well then, would you do the honor?**

**KISAME: ****Certainly… **

**EVERYBODY: ****She does not own any in Naruto and Naruto itself… She's a disclaimer…**

**CHAPTER 3: THE EERIE AND SCARY FEELING**

A young girl with emerald eyes sat in the hospital bed with her eyes averted to the window. Those very emerald eyes held pure calmness and naivety. The wind blew softly as the balcony curtain of her room ruffled slowly. But yet, this commotion did not bother the young girl at the bed. Her pink and glossy hair was left untie while her hands remained in her lap. By then, there was a knock on the door 3 times. "Come in…"

The white door opened revealing three genins, two boys and one girl. They all looked had that worried look on their faces while it focus on the single sitting position in the bed.

"Sakura-chan…?" Naruto asked quite unsure how to catch the attention of the said girl.

Sakura averted her eyes softly from the scenery of the window to her visitors while her necklace jingled softly at the sudden movement. Her eyes remained the same expression as it lay on her visitors.

"Are you okay now?" The moon-eyed girl asks with no shy visible in her tone.

Sakura just stared at them for a moment before averting her eyes to the scenery she saw in the window. Naruto paled at her choice of move before nearing Hinata while Sasuke stayed at the frame of the door.

"I think Sakura-chan came back to her old self… When we first met her, she was like that right? I wonder what happen…" Naruto whispered softly to Hinata who place a basket full of ripe fruits in the table.

"I-I know N-Naruto-kun… I-I just h-hope s-she is fine…" Hinata whispered back before smiling at Sakura for the sake of normalcy.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called with his usual perky voice. "I heard that baa-chan said you gained a memory, would you share it to us? We would like to know if you don't mind…"

Sakura didn't show any reactions to what Naruto said. Her eyes looked at them before her head turning to meet their curious faces. Within those jade eyes, held sadness. Seeing this, Sasuke felt worried for the pink headed girl.

"I don't know actually where this place is but I guess this is where I was born and my hometown is." Sakura told them softly before continuing. "In a place where tranquility and harmony lives, lies a small village, there are not much people but yet, everything seem fine. Harvest is bountiful and people had always that soft smile on their faces. Wild flowers and plants grew in there. Birds never fail to chip and animals never fail to greet. In the far middle of the village is a large waterfall where children use to play. Everything is always in peace. Everybody would help each other no matter what. Blood or not blood, there is always harmony."

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke seemed amaze to wherever Sakura was living. The way she describes the place was so different but yet very tempting. Temptation that you want to go see the place yourself and live there but at the same time, different, there is no such place that harmony always live. Sometimes, harmony is destroyed by something minor but eventually, peace will come back. But harmony always observed is something quite weird. Sakura blink her eyes, remembering the new memory she gained.

"Beyond the border of the village is a wide field full of flowers. Flowers in different shape and sizes that is truly rare and beautiful. When you entered the field, the smell of flowers is the first thing you can smell before hearing the sound of the water. I was the one who cared the flowers and the one who planted them. In the middle of the field was a large cherry blossom tree. This is not your ordinary cherry blossom tree, somehow, the flowers is always glowing. But yet, under the tree is a bunch of small flower that is the rarest and I love the most. It's called the Reminisce Flower. I made that name since I was the one who discover it. It's not what it is; the flower is just something different. The flower always sparks and glows no matter what. It has 20 petals and is very beautiful. There was a clear water that surrounds the land and is full of koi fishes."

Sakura finished her description before looking at Naruto and the others who had that amaze look in their eyes. Wherever Sakura lives was just utterly amazing. A field full of flowers. People with gentle faces. Truly, everything was undeniably beautiful.

"I'm glad that you were able to remember Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

Sakura looked at them quite guilty and sad. "Why… do you worry so much?"

Naruto and Hinata had a confuse look on their faces before Sasuke answered the question for them who seemed confuse at the moment. "We're your friends…"

Sakura smirk bitterly before down casting her head as her pink hair covered her eyes to hide the real emotions that were seeping out from her eyes. "Friends…" she repeated. "You call me a friend… Yet, I don't even recall your names…"

With this, the three genins were taken aback by this statement. They looked at her with wide eyes and a shock expression that was very visible in their faces. "Sa-Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked at them with sad eyes and near in tears but not even one tear fell from her emerald eyes. It only hold full of regrets and sadness and mostly guilt that no can out pass.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura apologize before looking away from the shocking faces of her friends.

--

"_This is Sasuke at point B." _A deep voice of was heard through the intercom.

"_This is Sakura, arrived at point C... We can just do something better than this." _A soft yet serene voice responded.

"_This is Naruto at point A; don't worry Sakura-chan… This is will be easy." _The perky answered the soft one.

"_You're slow Naruto… "The_ final and hoarse voice scolded the perky one. _"Okay then, team seven, we're ready… huh? The target has leaved its position. After it!" _Kakashi called as a shadowy figure, or rather a small one, with glowing eyes ran out of its hiding and deeper into the trees for safety against the _ruthless _ninjas.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke peeked out from behind their trees as they watch the small shadowy figure making its move. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto adopt a serious face for the first time and Sakura- remained her soft and calm gaze on as usual.

"_We found him…" _Sakura informed through the intercom with her soft and unhesitant voice. She and the others moved into a closer hiding spot to their target, hoping that his mission will be successful.

--

Kakashi, who wasn't with the three but a close distant from them, move his microphone closer to his mouth before responding.

"_What's the distance to the target?" _He asked the three Genin.

"_About 5 meters…" _Sakura responded while eyeing the cat with her soft gaze. _"We're all ready. Just give us the signal." _

"_Okay… "Kakashi_ began. _"GO!" _

The two boys on the team leapt from their hiding spots to jump the shadowed figure before it could get away any further. Naruto was the first one to get to it as he grabbed the target roughly around its middle, causing the figure to mew pitifully.

"I got him! I got him!" Naruto yelled in triumph as he held onto the kitten. "I got you!" The blonde taunted. It began to hiss and scratch his body, mostly his face without any remorse.

"_Can you verify a red ribbon on his right ear?" _Kakashi questioned.

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID." Sasuke answered through the intercom before looking at Sakura as she neared Naruto and the cat.

"_So it's our target, Tora?" _Kakashi asked.

"It's the target for sure." Sasuke answered before looking at the sudden change behavior of the cat. He looked at it before ignoring them.

--

"Okay." Kakashi said. "Operation: Capture Tora, the missing pet, has been accomplished. Well done team!" He congratulated with a smile forming behind his mask.

"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN TAKE? I REALLY HATE CATS!!" Naruto yelled causing Kakashi to fall down due to his loud voice.

--

"Naruto-kun… We finished the mission and that's all that counts." Sakura told sincerely as she watched Naruto fall into a fighting stance with the cat anticipating his moves.

"Sakura-chan, it will be useless if our target is evil!" Naruto replied, glaring at the 'evil' cat heatedly.

"No, you just have to know how to handle a pet gently, baka." Sasuke told him, crouching down.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Naruto dared.

Sakura walked behind Sasuke watching him as he extend his hand to the cat. The cat licks its paws before realizing the intention of Sasuke. He stared at it for a moment before averting his eyes to Sakura. Sakura stared at it with her soft gaze as it shimmered a bit. The cat immediately downcast its head in respect for unknown reason which brought the group into shock.

"Eh? It bowed its head… What have you done Sasuke!!" Naruto asked heatedly which was abruptly cut when the cat neared Sakura.

Sakura crouch down and extend her hand softly to the cat. The cat hesitated to go near Sakura before it finally neared her and mew very cutely. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the cat with a confuse look but seeing Sakura smiled so softly and laughing a bit made them happy. It's been a while since they saw Sakura smiled again. Ever since she said about her derived memory, she stops smiling. About 1 week. But now that she was smiling, it can't be help but to smile back.

--

"Oh, my cute Tora-chan!" A podgy woman coed as she squeezed out the life within Tora. "Mommy was so, so worried about her naughty little fuzzy-kins! Yes!" This woman was the wife of the Fire countries Feudal Lord. Her name is Madam Shijimi.

"Ahahahaha… Stupid cat… That kitty deserves to be squashed." Naruto chuckled as he watches the cat fight for breathing space while the woman crushed him one more time.

"No wonder he ran away." Sasuke stated simply, sweat dropping at the scene before him.

He abruptly stops when he saw a flicker of pink by his side. Sakura looked at the cat with a smile on her face. Her innocent gaze and her serene looked made her look dashing. "Well, at least it's back to its owner right?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Yeah…" He stated with a small smirk in his face before looking away from her and back to the almost suffocated cat.

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. Her eyes were averted to the ground with a sad look vivid in her emerald eyes.

"I had forgotten your names… But, I never forgot the memories we spent together… I was-"Sakura was caught off guard when he saw Sasuke in front of her. His face serene but a small smile graced on his face.

"That was before. Now that you're smiling, that's all that matter to us." He told her simply.

Sakura looked away from his gaze before replying. "But, it was because of me that you were all in trouble… I didn't mean that to happen… I- "

"Sakura," Sasuke told firmly before lifting her chin to look at her emerald eyes that he loved the most by the use of his finger. "If it weren't also for you, we could have died if you hadn't helped us escape. Thank you."

Sakura smiled back at him before looking at the heated glare of Naruto towards Sasuke. "What are you doing to Sakura-chan?"

"You were holding her…" Naruto told him angrily and in a matter fact tone.

Sakura smiled at Naruto before running toward him as she gave him a sisterly hug. Naruto was taken back at the sudden contact. He stood there, frozen with his eyes wide opened. He didn't understand what he was feeling at that moment; it's as if he wanted Sakura to hold him. His inner beast gave a stimulus towards the contact of Sakura. But mostly, what he wanted to do was to protect her the most.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Sakura told him in the ear so softly before feeling Naruto framed her petite from.

Naruto smiled softly as Sakura before responding. "Don't worry... We're always here for you…"

--

"I'm glad that everything seems fine…" a boy with a fur coat said softly with a small smile. His pet dog was in the hands of the pink headed girl beside him.

Sakura nodded her head a bit before looking at the playful dog in her lap. "But yet… I have a feeling that something is not right… I mean, we were after all permitted to do a C rank mission, thanks to Naruto-kun…- "

"Well, that's great! What are you so worried about? You should be thankful that you were given a chance." Kiba, the boy beside the uncertain Sakura told her confidently. "Is there something I should know?" he asked, this time, with concern vivid in his voice.

Though the first meeting of Sakura and Kiba wasn't really fascinating in the first day of class, Sakura and Kiba actually became friends and develop a brother sister relationship the past few days. They met through Akamaru playing and running all around. Truly, it was something fortunate for Sakura and Kiba. Though the villagers think that Sakura and Kiba has that relationship of lover's, the truth is that they still remain good friends and threats each other as a sister and brother.

"Kiba…" She began without even adding any suffix. There was a saying that if you didn't add any suffix, that person really means something very important you. "I really have a bad feeling… I think something bad is going to happen during our mission…" Sakura told him sadly.

Kiba place his hand on top of Sakura's shoulder, enough to catch her attention as he presented a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sakura; I'm sure that everything's going to be fine… Trust me."

"I… don't know, I have my doubts." Sakura told him before looking motivated for a bit. "But, I'll do my best Kiba... I'll follow what your advice. Thank you so much Kiba…"

With that Sakura hug Kiba tightly before kissing him in the cheeks for seconds. Kiba blushed at the sudden contact and look at Sakura as she broke the kiss and look at him with a genuine smile in her smile. Kiba smiled back at Sakura and hold her hand. "Come… While you still have time, let's have fun… We'll invite the others if you want."

Sakura's eyes glinted at the sound of Kiba's idea. "That'll be great Kiba! Let's go invite the others." Sakura told him with a smile before grabbing his hand and made a run away with Kiba's hand in her safety.

Behind the tree, a lonely figure stood with a frown. His blue hair ruffled as the wind run pass him and his dashing onyx eyes were fix on the certain pink headed girl.

--


	4. Chapter 4:The Dangerous Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and any of its character… Enjoy reading… **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE DANGEROUS MISSION**

"You called us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with no interest vivid in his voice but there was respect and modest.

"Hm… I have a matter to discuss with you concerning the mission given to you." Sarutobi told them a bit before looking at Team 7. "Listen; there are many different kinds of request that come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully sorted." He gestured towards an assortment of scrolls with different letters on them. "They are analyzed and then ranked from A, B, C or D, depending its difficulty. Are you with me so far?" He asked to the Team 7 while eyeing them seriously.

"You bet! Dattebayou!" Naruto cheered. The Hokage then looked towards the two Genin.

"And you two?" He questioned.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered, looking away with an upturned nose.

Sakura nod silently while looking at her uncle with vivid curiosity.

"Very well then, I shall continue. We ninja are also ranked by our abilities and power. Hokage is at the top, then Jounin like Kakashi, followed by Chunin such as Iruka and Genin, like you, at the bottom. At the highest level, we select missions and assigned them to ninja who have the appropriate skills and experience and, if the mission is successful, we received a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are inexperienced Genin, just starting from the Shinobi path, you are given D rank missions." He looked at Naruto who was motivated from all the others.

"I still haven't given what kind of mission I have assigned you, but since you prove your determination, especially you Naruto, I have given you the privilege to do a C rank mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey." He informed them.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered. "Who, who? Are we guarding a princess or some big league councilor? Maybe…" Naruto stop then looked at Sakura with a hideous smirk. "Sakura-chan is really an emperor's daughter and she was just watching us to see if we qualify for this mission! I always knew you were too pretty to be a ninja, Sakura-hime. Dattebayou!"

Sakura giggled softly before smiling at Naruto. "I' m a ninja Naruto-kun… Not a princess…"

"Right, right… You don't want to blow your cover!" He nodded as if he were in complete understanding. "Now it's clear why she would spend time with you, Sasuke." He whispered to Sasuke.

"Hm… baka, she's not a princess…" Sasuke stated with a frown.

"Don't be stupid Naruto. If Sakura was a princess, we wouldn't have put her on a team with you. Now, be more patient. I will bring him right now for you." Sarutobi told them with amusement. "Send in our visitor, if you will." He called to a Chuunin by the door. Team seven looked around to the door behind them as it swung open.

"What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" The man on the other side asked in annoyance as he surveyed the team of Genin and a single Jounin in front of him. Taking a few large gulps of the alcohol he had in his hands, the ninja of team seven took a chance to give him a proper look at.

He wore light brown trousers, which cut off at his ankles, and a black sleeveless shirt with a piece of purple cloth around it as a belt. The man was rather largely built with broad shoulders and a bit of a stomach, and his skin was tanned. A piece of rope was tied around his head for what seemed like no particular reason while his spiky hair and short beard were both grey. On his back was a large, black bag with a few tan coloured scroll at the top.

"Huh?" Naruto voiced as he looked at the unimpressive man.

"You're just baby ninja, aren't you?" The stranger continued. "As for you, the shortest one with the idiotic look on your face, do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" He questioned.

Naruto growled low at the stranger. "You dare call Sakura-chan an idiot!? She's the best ninja if you-" Naruto was caught mid sentence before looking at Sakura who went near him.

"Naruto-kun… He's um… referring to you…" Sakura stated simply with uncertainty.

"Baka." Sasuke told him in an unsympathetic kind of tone.

"I'll demolish you, you intoxicated man!" Naruto cried trying to get free from Kakashi's grip on the back of his jacket to flatten the man who insulted him.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto-kun. It doesn't work that way." Sakura informed him softly. "If we want to do this mission, we have to cooperate and work together. Demolishing our client does nothing but disgrace Konoha and our team's name."

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country as soon as I can. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your own life in exchange for mine." He demanded.

--

A shadowed figure jumped though the trees, the face completely unseen and at such speeds that it would take a great ninja to catch up to whoever this person was. They landed on the ground and sprinted across the forest floor, heading towards a clearing.

--

At the gates of Konoha, team seven was just setting out with their new charge, Tazuna the bridge builder. Naruto was leading the pack with Sakura just behind him, Tazuna behind her and Kakashi and Sasuke coming up in the back. The blonde turned to face his travelling companions and cheered loudly.

" Yeah! Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto-kun, you're awfully excited and happy… Why is that so?" Sakura asked in an amused tone. Though her eyes were focused on the road before her, she could she Naruto in the corner in her eyes.

"That's because this is the first time I've ever left the village." The hyper active blonde announced, looking in every direction. "I'm a traveler now, dattebayou! Sakura-chan, you must have left the village before right?" He asked now paying his full attention to the pinkette whose back was faced to him. Sasuke, who seemed intrigued, look at the pink headed girl in the corner of his eyes.

"Hm… I really wished I did, you know Naruto-kun. But somehow, I can't seem to remember my first step of the outdoors of Konoha." Sakura eyes softened, yearning to remember the memory. "Maybe I did left the indoors of Konoha… I just can't seem to remember…" Sakura told him with a soft smile.

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, that brooder and his girlfriend? He's nothing but an orange and blonde joke." Tazuna pointed out.

"Huh. They're all with me and I'm a Jounin, so you don't need to worry, sir." Kakashi assured him.

"_He's a joke!" "He's a joke!" "He's a joke!"_

Played over Naruto's head over and over as Sasuke frowned while Sakura looked uncertain and sad at that matter. Not only did Tazuna's insult concerned Naruto but Sasuke and Sakura as well. But what was worst was Sakura was implied as Sasuke's girlfriend which saddened Sakura and enrages Naruto.

'_Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard? I'm going to cut him down to size right now!'_ Naruto promised.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake to do something as stupid as that, old man!" The blonde yelled. "You should know that _I'm_ one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday, I'm going to be a Hokage and you'll have to look up to me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Whatever." Tazuna muttered.

"And another thing! Sakura-chan is _not_ Sasuke-teme's girlfriend!" Naruto added, remembering what the old man had said before.

"Whatever." Tazuna muttered again before preceding the journey.

--

The shadow covered figure continued to run on foot, though more of the green leaf covered trees and bushes. Whoever this person was then jumped up and though a hold in the canopy.

--

Tazuna took another swig of his alcohol and observed Naruto with a cool gaze as Kakashi and Sasuke both held Sakura back from pummeling him with her biceps. No doubt that all four of the men present were noting to never get on her bad side.

"Hokage and powerful and wise…you are shrimpy and brainless. The day you become a Hokage is the day I'll sprout wings and fly." The bridge builder told Naruto nonchalantly.

"Argh! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become a Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that _I'm_ the top ninja of Konoha…including you!" Naruto yelled, now getting thoroughly pissed off 

with the old man's words and how he uses every opportunity he can to put the boy down a few pegs in his self-confidence.

"Tazuna-san…" Sakura told him before stopping her pace, when she did this, this implied to all the group members. "Have you ever thought that the shortest and lowest becomes the strongest? Everybody can reach their goal and become what they want to be if the work hard on it … I believe that Naruto-kun can achieve his dreams if he tries his very best. I know he'll become the Hokage someday, and when he is crowned Hokage, I'll be by his side. I'll look at him with gladness and happiness. I'll be with him and see it with my eyes that he is crowned Hokage." Sakura told him before looking at them with an irritated face for the first time. "Please don't say such things that you don't even know what the story behind it are…"

Sakura turned away and walked quietly pass by Naruto who stood dumbstruck. He never thought that Sakura had much faith in him about his dreams. He smiled quietly before walking behind Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand looked at Sakura and downcast his head with a smirk in his face; seeing her face irritated really puts a smile on his face. Even though it was his first time to see her pissed like that, she was cute in a way.

--

The group was still walking, now having come to a small but deep river, and was just crossing a bridge at that moment. Naruto was still in the lead but Tazuna was behind him rather than Sakura and then Kakashi, since the others had voted t keep the old man and the young girl separated. Sasuke and Sakura were walking side-by-side at the back, just in case he needed to hold her back from hitting the elder man.

Once they were over the bridge, they didn't feel any need to travel in a line anymore and so Naruto had slowed his pace and taken the left side of Sakura as his walking area while Sasuke remained firmly on her right, refusing to leave her side. Kakashi and Tazuna walked next to each other just a little way ahead of the Genin.

As they walked passed a puddle, only Sakura and Kakashi cast a spare look towards it. No rain had fallen recently enough for it to appear as if a storm had just passed, so it seemed a bit odd to them as to the reason a puddle would be in the middle of the road. Also, that puddle was the only one anywhere in sight.

Ripples appeared in the puddle once the entire Konoha group had passed it and a black hair-covered head lifted out of the surface of the water. Soon following it was the entire body of a man, covered in a large black cloak with the bottom half of his face hidden under a gas mask. His hair showed, but half of it was perfectly combed and neat while the other was wild and un-brushed.

The one man split into two as one of them jumped up with a silver chain in his head, travelling at a great speed. The chain was attached to a metal hand-cover that each of the men was wearing, and they wrapped the spiked metal chain around Kakashi's body, since he was the easiest to attack from where they were.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in shock.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned, shielding his eyes from the dust that the men gathered from their speed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed in worry over the life of the one man protecting them.

"Yeah!" One of the men cheered.

"Let's do it!" The other prompted.

Everyone looked on in shock as Kakashi's one visible eye widened a little and the two men moved again, pulling the chains tighter and tighter around his large form until he was completely torn apart. Blood covered the ground and splashed on the faces of the two men, who seemed unaffected by the result of their attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, wanting to do something…anything that would save him and make it so what just happened would undo itself. The two men appeared behind Naruto and laughed.

"Now it's your turn." One stated to the blonde.

They came at him with the same chain that had been used to rip Kakashi apart only moments ago, fully intending on killing the Kyuubi vessel before he got the change to do anything. All Naruto could do was stare at them in a mixture of shock and fear as they came closer and closer.

Sasuke acted quickly and out of pure instinct, using a shuriken to pin the chain to the tree nearest before it could wrap around and kill Naruto. He then used a kunai to reinforce the hold the shuriken already had on the chain, just to make sure they couldn't use it.

"Argh! I can't get loose!" The man with straight hair complained as both he and the look-alike with messy hair pulled on the chain to free it from the tree. Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke as the Uchiha landed on the metal claws covering the hands of the mist ninja. He then took a good grip on their arms and kicked their faces, causing them to go back until the chain snapped.

Both then ran from Sasuke and one aimed once more for Naruto as the other ran at Tazuna. Sakura, using all the speed she could muster, moved in front of Tazuna with a kunai ready in hand, ready to risk her own life for his as he had stated they should do back with the Hokage.

The Uchiha's head turned in her direction as the man lifted a clawed hand to attack her and he grew angry for reasons he couldn't explain. Every movement and every breath seemed to slow down as the claw got closer and closer to the pinkette. Sasuke, not knowing what he was doing, moved in front of her with his arms spread and his eyes glaring at the one who would hurt her.

A hit that could and probably would kill him was on its way and all Sasuke could think was that at least Sakura would be okay, after all, protecting Sakura was a part of his 'secret mission'. Not a second before impact, the man was grabbed around the neck by none other than their previously 'dead and torn apart' sensei, Kakashi. This same sensei also had the other man in a tight grip with his second arm.

Naruto was on the floor, still awaiting him impending doom, when he heard a gasp from one of the mist men and looked up. He gaped at the silver-haired man as he single-handedly took down both of the threats in less than a minute of showing up again.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted casually as he held the two men.

'_Hn. Show-off.'_ Sasuke thought with a scowl as Kakashi stole the attention he could have gotten from Sakura for saving her life at the risk of his own.

"Huh? But he was-" Naruto started, looking towards the place Kakashi's remains fell. All that he saw now were an assortment of different sized logs in odd locations. "Kakashi-sensei…used the replacement jutsu."

"Naruto…sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt or anything, I just didn't think that you'd freeze up like you did back there." Kakashi stated to the frightened blonde.

'_They saved me after all.'_ Tazuna thought with a sigh of relief. _'This little brat…Sakura was even willing to risk her life for me.'_ He added, casting a glance at the frowning preteen.

"Good job, Sasuke. Very smooth." Kakashi complimented, walking towards the Uchiha, Sakura and Tazuna. "You too, Sakura."

'_I was useless…'_ Naruto thought in disbelief. _'And Sasuke acted so cool, like he'd done this a thousand times! Didn't he feel scared at all? He looked so calm. There's not a scratch on him! And what about Sakura-chan? She was great and Sasuke even protected her! She's gonna like him more than me now!'_ He said mentally, growing worried.

"Hey." Sasuke called calmly.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, ready to become defensive. Sasuke looked at him was a mocking smirk.

"You're not hurt, are ya?" He questioned tauntingly. "Scaredy cat."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, ready to fight him.

"Naruto." Kakashi calling out in a hurried tone. "Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly." Naruto grew worried, looking at the cut on his hand. "We'll have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood, so don't move around; that spreads the poison. By the way, Tazuna-san."

"Ugh…y-yeah, what?" Tazuna replied shakily.

"We need to talk." Kakashi stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

--

Kakashi now had the mist ninja tied to a tree with everyone surrounding it, on guard in case of a surprise attack. Sasuke was standing on the far left with Sakura to his right, then Kakashi next to her, then Tazuna and finally Naruto on the far right.

"These ninja are two Chunin from the land hidden in the mist." Kakashi observed carefully. "Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the two tied against the tree asked the Jounin suspiciously.

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi pointed out.

"In that case, why'd you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna questioned.

"I could have taken them out quickly." Kakashi boasted. "However, if that were the case, I would've learned nothing. I had to know who their target was, if there was a target, and what they're after."

"Hm? What are you getting at?" The bridge builder questioned.

"This. I wanted to know if they were targeting us –ninja attacking ninja- or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you first put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen." The silver-haired man stated. "You didn't mention that there were ninja after you; hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-ranked mission or higher, depending on the level and number of ninja after you. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge."

"We weren't supposed to fight any ninja along the way…" Sakura stated simply yet innocently while looking at Tazuna's face.

"Quite right, Sakura. If we knew that we should be expecting attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-ranked mission. Apparently, you have your reasons. But lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." They concluded.

"We're Genin. This is too advanced for our level of training." Sasuke told him quite irritated at the crime Tazuna committed. Tazuna was always insulting and right now, he was the one who committed the biggest mistake, risking the life of the 3 'inexperienced' Genins.

"Naruto's hand could become a problem." Kakashi stated when he saw Sakura looking over the wound. "I guess we should go back to the village." He decided. Naruto's breathing grew heavier as he pulled his hand away from Sakura and used the other to grab a kunai. Everyone grew shocked as he drove the kunai though his hand.

"Why am I so different?" Naruto asked himself. "Why am I always…argh!"

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura was shocked to see him doing such thing. "Please, stop that now… You're just making your injury worst…." Sakura told him with vivid clarity of concern.

"I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours…anything to get stronger, just to reach my dream." He said as he remembered all of the extra training he did at home. "I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke." With these words, Sasuke looked at him with mild awe. "Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Dattebayo. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with my life. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I. don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Now let's go!"

"Um… Naruto… that was er… cool and everything but if you lose any more blood you're going to die…" Kakashi told him with a witty smile on his face and calmly. "It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding right now."

"Ahhhhhhh! SAVE ME! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" Naruto yelled loudly while running in circles.

"Naruto-kun, show me your hand… I'll be the one to bandage it." Sakura told him with an assured smile. Naruto stopped his whining and held out his hand to her, which she grabbed. Her eyes widened slightly when as she looked at the cut which was burning slightly with orange chakra and reducing in size fast.

"_His… wound is healing really fast…" _Sakura thought while touching the wound of his hand gently where the orange chakra was. As she touched the wound, there was another pink chakra which nested within her hand. Sakura's eyes widened again but returned to its normal size.

"Um…" Naruto began, getting her attention. "You really have a serious look on your face. You're scaring me. Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Am I going to die?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and the others who were waiting for her answer. She smiled softly and shook her head. "You're going to be fine Naruto-kun…" She told them before wrapping his hand in bandage, ignoring the stares she was receiving from her team

'_Where did he get his power? Could it be possible that this is the Kyuubi's chakra? IF that happens, he's becoming closer with him every day and soon, the cage around the Kyuubi will be release. Before Naruto even knows it, he would be overwhelmed by the Kyuubi and he'll lose control and…' _Sakura thought of losing Naruto. _'That can't be right… it can't be…" _Sakura thought sadly before looking at Naruto who was staring at the bandage around his hand.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said in a soft whisper before standing. "I think we should precede our journey…" She told everyone before walking on ahead.

--

The waters below the small wooden boat team seven, Tazuna and another man were in shifted slightly, causing large ripples as they passed. Nothing that would tip the boat, but enough to make the weak of stomach toss their breakfast over the side…a few hours after they had eaten it.

Mist surrounded them and covered the sea, creating a cloak of invisibility around them, which they used to their advantage. They had left the engine off, for precautionary purposes.

"This fog is thick." Sasuke stated, growing bored of the silence. It was ironic that, for once, he was the one who wished the slightly awkward silence would end.

"I guess." Naruto acknowledged with a shrug before all became silent again.

Naruto sat at the front of the boat, looking in front of them for any signs of land. His back was turned to everyone else and his legs were crossed as he made no noise and didn't move.

He hadn't, in fact, moved from that position since they all got into the boat.

"The bridge isn't far now." The man steering the boat told them quietly as he could over the noise. "Our destination is just ahead. The Land of Waves." He added, looking up at the incomplete bridge.

The blonde at the front perked his head up, but the furthest he could see was the front of the boat, which was only a few inches in front of him. He frowned and squinted his eyes, trying to see properly, but it was in vain as the fog didn't let him see any further than that. Naruto remained patient, and soon enough he could see the bridge as they went under it.

It was mostly done, but parts of it were missing and needed finishing, but the bridge looked good so far. Sakura frowned a bit and sat beside Naruto for a while. She closed her eyes quietly and breathes heavily. The blonde sent her a questioning look but said nothing. He then noticed that her breathing was heavier than usual. In fact, it just seemed like the last time when they first met with their sensei.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked sincerely while holding her shoulder.

Sakura looked at him tiredly before smiling. "I'm fine Naruto-kun."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was holding her shoulder; he frowned at the sight of them. "Hn…" He stated simply yet quietly.

Sooner or later, the three looked at the unfinished bridge with a mix of different reactions. Cranes were present on the parts of the bridge that were completed, lifting metal bars and such, while signs and warning were posted across the entrance to warn people that only working personnel could go on the bridge at that moment in time.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto gushed in awe as he grinned widely and became excited.

"What? Quiet!" The man steering scolded him in hushed anger. "I told you, no noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this? Huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing? Moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

Naruto's hands went up to his mouth and covering it so he wouldn't say anything else as Sasuke looked at the man speaking. Sakura, however, looked at the bridge without breaking her eyes away from it, frowning at the implication of his words.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi began. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something."

"Huh? What da ya want?" Tazuna asked quietly, looking down rather than facing any of the people he travelled with.

"The men who are after you; I need to know why. If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission as soon as we're done dropping you ashore." The silver haired man warned.

"Hmmm." Tazuna considered. Everyone, with the exception of the man rowing the boat and Sakura, looked at the bridge builder in wait of his answer to Kakashi's inquiry.

"Well?" Naruto prompted.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you." The old man sighed.

The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow." He paused.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, half in disbelief. "Hmm…who is it?"

"You know him…at least I'm almost positive that you've heard his name spoken before." He said. "He's one of the wealthiest men in the world…the shipping magnet, Gato."

"Huh? Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes widening slightly. "He's a business leader everyone knows him."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked in his usual hyper way.

"Gato. He's a famous tycoon from a well known company that's true. But below the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja to do his bidding. I'm sure you know about that." He informed the team with a serious look on his face.

"It happened one year ago, when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared." He sighed.

"Well, what's so bad about that? Just leave him and he'll leave you. it can't be as bad as you claim. Dattebayo." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Wrong, midget! In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything! Finance, government and our very lives." He informed the blonde angrily. He then looked thoughtful and continued. "But, there _is_ one thing even Gato fears."

"He fears only the bridge." Tazuna stated in a 'scary' voice.

"Wow…it's a…bridge?" Sasuke said in fake wonderment.

"When it is complete, it will join us to the land and _that_ will break his control. _That_ is what he fears. Also, _I_ am the bridge builder in charge of this whole thing." He finished.

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way." Sasuke concluded for the sake of the blonde on her team, who was utterly confused. Sakura only looked at them quietly before looking at the Tazuna.

"Then that means that those guys we fought in the forest…they were working for Gato." Sasuke added, looking at Sakura as she stared into the water below them.

"Uhh? Hmmm." Naruto said, acting like he got it.

"I don't understand." Kakashi admitted. "If you knew that this man was dangerous…_knew _that he would send ninja to eliminate you, _why_ did you _hide_ that from us?"

"Because…the Land of Waves…is a small nation in poverty. Even our _nobles_ have little money." He confessed sadly. "The common people building this bridge; they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's just too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I even reach home."

"Here it comes." Sasuke groaned as they all waited for what they knew was coming.

Sakura looked at Tazuna who adopted an upset face and to match the voice, he added a sad face. Sakura felt sad for them but said nothing in return.

"Right…where was I in my fake rant? Oh yeah! My daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaf village; denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow." He continued in false woe.

"Oh boy." Naruto groaned.

"Hn." Sasuke added helpfully.

"Ah well. It's not your fault. Forget it." He assured. The ninja of team seven sighed in relief and Kakashi rubbed the metal of his Hatei-ate a little bit.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice." He stated, causing his team to groan in annoyance. "We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Oh! I'm very grateful." He said in mock happiness. _'I win!'_ The man added in his mind, flashing a peace sign.

"We're approaching the shore." The unnamed man told them as they drew closer to the pier. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far." The unnamed man added to the bridge builder.

"Nice going." Tazuna congratulated him.

They passed under an arch and, when they came out the other side, the ninja were surprised to be welcomed by bright sun and blue skies. There were trees and other plants sprouting up from the water with bright green leaves and the sounds of seagulls filled the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

The boat soon stopped and Bob told everyone to get out. Sakura went off the boat; pass by Kakashi without a word said. She went off the boat with such grace as if she was dancing or so it seems. She looked at Kakashi and the others with her innocent look and waited for them to jump off the boat.

"Cool before perverted!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks, dobe." Sasuke smirked, stepping out next to Sakura before Naruto got the chance to.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The blonde growled.

"Skill before clumsiness." Kakashi stated happily, stepping out of the boat before Naruto too.

"I'm leaving now because I'm cool that way!" Tazuna said, flashing another peace sign before leaving Naruto in the boat with the unnamed man.

"Well, I'm not going because this my job! God, it sucks! But hey, I'm only am easily forgotten character in this series with limited lines and a single appearance without a real name to speak of!" The unnamed man told them. Naruto grumbled and got out last.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, standing next to Sakura too.

"That's as far as I go." The unnamed man said to Tazuna and the rest.

"Right." The bridge builder acknowledged. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful." The unnamed man warned as he started up the motor, crouched down on one knee and left them on the pier.

"Okay, take me to my home, and I mean get me there as fast as you can while keeping me in one piece." Tazuna ordered.

"Right." Kakashi said as every turned and began to walk off the pier, towards the man's home. _'The next ninja they send will defiantly not be just a mere Chunin. They'll be Jounin. An elite ninja with deadly skills. Oh boy. I need a vacation already.'_

So far the ninja had made it into another forest, since Tazuna had to be awkward and decided to locate his home in the middle of a forest, and they were travelling along a forest path.

Naruto once again lead their small team, with Sasuke and Sakura walking behind him side-by-side and Kakashi and Tazuna following in a similar way.

Of course, Sasuke couldn't be happy with letting Naruto take the lead, so he sped up to prove to Sakura that he was faster than Naruto was. The latter noticed the challenge and groaned mentally.

'_I'm not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time! Dattebayo!'_ He thought with a frown. Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke, taking the lead again and doing a mental victory dance.

He looked around carefully, looking for any signs of danger, before grabbing a kunai in his hand and looking over to a certain bush by the side of the road.

"Over there!" He yelled, throwing the kunai into the bush. Everyone looking in question as to why Naruto threw the kunai, but most expected it to be an attack by an enemy ninja or something.

"Naruto…what is it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hm. It was just a mouse." He stated proudly.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives. They are dangerous. We can't waste any more kunai knives, they might come in handy sooner or later." Sakura told him thoughtfully.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME, YOU SCRUFFY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna screamed at the young boy.

"Hey! Is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked; he was ignoring Tazuna and paying attention to the bush he just threw a dangerous weapon at. "No! They're over there! Over there!" He yelled, throwing another kunai into a different bush.

Kakashi walked to the bush Naruto had thrown the kunai in and saw a white rabbit in shock.

"A rabbit! Ahh!" He cried, running to the small creature. "I'm sorry, little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent?" Tazuna asked grumpily. Sasuke looked at the rabbit and his eyes narrowed.

'_That is a snow rabbit.'_ Kakashi noted. _'But the colour…they only have white fur during winter. When the days are short and there is little sunlight.'_

'_No way! A white rabbit! They only appear in winter!'_ Sasuke thought.

Kakashi looked over the clearing, Sasuke doing the same, for any signs of why the rabbit would be white rather brown this time of the year. It would only mean that the rabbit was kept in captivity or something, which would imply it wasn't the only thing out of place in this forest.

A man watched them from a near-by tree. He observed what was happening down below with the rabbit, his eye travelling across the ninja he knew to be from Konohagure. However the man's gaze lingered on Kakashi and Sakura the longest, especially Sakura.

Kakashi looked up to where he was hiding.

'_So they are all ready here.' _Kakashi noticed.

'_Hmm. No wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission.'_ The man in the tree thought as he reached for the sword on his back. _'They had to deal with the copy ninja of Konohagakure, Kakashi the Sharingan master, without knowledge of him. And that girl…if my memory serves me right, that symbol on each of her shoulders. She is the main priority. Why a twit like her? _

The stranger jumped from the branch with great speed, descending to the ground faster than you could blink. Kakashi noticed this before he landed and turned his body to the branch fully, shocked out of his mind.

On his arms were white arm warmers with black spots, going from his wrists to his armpit. His feet had the same warmers over black sandals, going to his knees and having grey and black striped trousers tucking into the tops. His chest was bare and a blue scarf strap was secured around his neck and the top of his trousers while the bottom half of his face was covered with bandages and his Hatei-ate –displaying the symbol for the village hidden in the mist- sat sideways on his head. The hair on his head, which spiked out to the side and sat around the Hatei-ate, was jet black while his narrow, naturally scowling eyes were piercing brown.

'_That must be…'_ Kakashi thought, trailing off at the end.

'_Here it is! My chance to shine, Dattebayo! I'm ready this time! I'm so not going to lose to Sasuke-teme!'_ Naruto said mentally with a wide smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza. Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi observed nonchalantly.

'_Rogue ninja? Whatever! Nothing is gonna stop me! Ready? Go!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind as he began charging towards Zabuza.

Kakashi –not wanting Naruto to harm himself- held his arm out to stop the young boy from going any further. Naruto was surprised by this and looked up to his sensei for an explanation.

"You're in the way." Kakashi stated bluntly. "Get back." He ordered, not taking his eye off of the rogue-nin.

"But why?" Naruto complained.

"He's not like those other ninja. This man is in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, then I'll need this." The older man told him calmly, reaching up to his Hatei-ate. "This could be traitorous."

"Kakashi, the Sharingan eye." Zabuza said, not really to anyone. "Did I get that right?"

'_Wha? No way!'_ Sasuke thought.

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man. And the girl with you too." The rogue ninja ordered.

"Huh? What!? Nobody gets Sakura-chan! We're not handing her over you!" Naruto shouted heatedly at the ninja.

Sakura look at Zabuza who was looking at her with such lust. She felt scared but tried not to show the fear that was trying to escape her mask. She didn't want to be weak in front of everybody. She want to prove the even with her illness, she was capable of doing things like any other people can do.

Instinctively, Naruto and Sasuke went in front of Sakura, serving them as a shield for Sakura. Both boys had a kunai ready in hand as they stared at Zabuza with such intent.

"We won't hand over Sakura to you…" Sasuke declared.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "If you want to get Sakura-chan, you have to come through us first!"

Zabuza chuckled a bit at their instinct. "Foolish brats, what can you both do to fight me?"

"They got me Zabuza, or probably you forgot that I was here?" Kakashi asked with a malice smirk.

"Hm…" Zabuza thought for a second before smiling again.

"Enough of the chitchat Zabuza. Now quick, shield formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! Sakura be careful!" Kakashi ordered them.

"Huh? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I taught you tree about teamwork, now use it!" He barked at his team of young ninja. Zabuza narrowed his eyes as Kakashi lifted his Hatei-ate over his eye and let it rest on his forehead.

His left eye was closed at the moment and had a dark scar running over the lid and onto his cheek, going upwards to his eyebrow. When Kakashi opened his eyes, it was red with a black outline and had three black tomoe surrounding where the pupil would go. Said pupil was still there, but smaller than a normal one.

"I'm ready!" The silver haired team leader stated firmly.

"Heh, there it is." Zabuza said, looking at but not into the eye.

'_Ah! His eye; what is that?'_ Naruto asked in his head.

'_Look at that…the Sharingan.'_ Sakura thought, staring speechlessly into the eye of her sensei.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is truly an honour." Zabuza said to the red-eye man.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura remained silent, still looking at the eye with her mouth agape.

"Sharingan." Sasuke stated. "It's a rare power that resides in the eyes of the one using it. The user if this visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. They can also reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, _rare_ form of dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more."

'_Huh.'_ Naruto thought, looking at his spacing-out female team mate as he took in the words of the other.

"You got it right, boy. But you only scratched the surface." Zabuza told them.

"The…surface?" Naruto repeated in question.

"The Sharingan can also analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza added as the area was covered in a dense fog. "As for you, Jounin. In the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. The girl too…well, I guess I'm just lucky."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Zabuza took the sword from the tree and moved quickly. The three Genin standing in a circle around Tazuna looked around for him as Kakashi remained still. He came up to the right of them all, standing calmly.

"He's over there!" Naruto yelled.

"He's standing on the water." Sasuke added. True enough, Zabuza was stood on the water with his left arm in the air and his right in a chakra gathering sign in front of him.

'_He is building up a huge amount of chakra.'_ Kakashi noticed.

"Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza said, performing the jutsu thatenveloped the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

"He vanished." Naruto stated in wonder.

"No, he didn't." Kakashi stated.

"Of course he did!" Naruto claimed.

"He's just hidden in the mist. Don't worry about it though; he won't target you, Naruto. He'll come after me first…then Sakura." Kakashi informed the rest of his travelling companions, stepping in front of his students and in the direction Zabuza was last seen by him and the rest of them.

'_Whatever Kakashi sensei says, I'm not sure if Zabuza will come after him first, I have a feeling he'll come after Sakura then Kakashi.'_ Sasuke thought while looking at the spacing out Sakura.

"Who is this guy? Why is he after me?" Sakura asked as she took a step backward while sweat protruded in her forehead.

"Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the Kirigakure secret assassination unit. Sorry, but I have no idea as to why he's after you, Sakura. He's a master of the silent killing technique all assassins prize, though." He explained.

"S-S-Silent?" Naruto questioned shakily.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or a warning of any kind. It's so fast; you pass from this life without realising what happened. Even the Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Kakashi warned. "Well, if we fail we only lose our lives, after all." He added with a shrug.

"It doesn't make any sense… He must have reason why he wants me or perhaps something…" Sakura voiced. _'First was in the church and now this one… What is it in me that's they're after?' _She questioned while looking at Zabuza with a serious face, putting her kunai in front of her.

"The mist is getting thicker." Kakashi noticed with alarm.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. Swirling mists are ever present in this country." Tazuna offered as an explanation.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice stated from somewhere in the thickening mist. Sakura's eyes roamed around the thick mist, the figure of Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto becoming distant.

Three shinning things immediately flew through Sakura's way which she immediately dodged. As she tried to return to her original position, she stumbled thus falling to the ground.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. I'd be careful Sakura." Zabuza mock through the thick mist. Sakura back flip and went back to her fighting stance.

'_I lower my guard…' _Sakura thought before narrowing her gaze within the fog. _'I can't fight now; I'm not fit to do so. My breath is getting heavier…'_Sakura noticed before putting her hand in her chest as she exhaled and inhaled softly. "What the hell are you talking about eight points, you jerk!?"

"Sakura are you okay?" Kakashi called.

"I'm fine sensei… Don't worry about me." Sakura retorted while narrowing her gaze within the thick mist.

"Heh. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, Subclavian artery, kidneys, heart; all of them are points of instantaneous death. Now…which shall be my attack point?"

"Y-You s-stay away f-fr-from Sakura-chan!" Naruto ordered shakily, scared but not liking the idea of anyone hurting his friend.

"If-If you want her, you'll have to go though us!" Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi, not caring for anymore threats to be dealt towards his female student, finished reading the jutsu and cancelled it. His team looked at him in shock, but Sasuke froze.

'_I…I feel like I can't breathe!'_ He realised as he felt the aura of Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Heh." Kakashi muttered once he'd finished clearing the fog.

'_One shallow breath…one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. It's suffocating! If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two Jounin intending to attack…I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off! No…I can't take it…I'd rather…'_ Sasuke thought, holding his kunai in both hands.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called, breaking him from his thoughts. "Calm down; I'll protect you with my life. All of you." He assured. "I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." The older man concluded, turning to the rest of them with a smile.

"Sasuke, please remember that you are not alone. Naruto and I are here for you. Just like what you did, I'll protect you with all of me and that goes to Naruto as well." Sakura told the freaked-out onyx young ninja.

"I wouldn't be so sure about any of you escaping with your lives. So don't be too concerned about scaring them or protecting them." Zabuza mocked from his hiding spot as he placed his hands in a seal. "It's over."

Kakashi turned and saw Zabuza though his Sharingan in just enough time to dodge the swing of the large sword Zabuza carried. He then intercepted the rogue-nin as he went for Sakura, who was ready to attack. The Genin scattered, Sasuke going to where Kakashi once stood, Naruto going off to the left, Tazuna going backwards and Sakura to the right.

Fog once again covered the area, but not as thickly this time. It was thick enough to offer some cover, but thin enough to see more than just yourself. Everyone saw that Kakashi had stuck a kunai into Zabuza's stomach and that he was bleeding. However, it was not blood pouring out of the wound, but it was water.

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, shocking everyone.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned as the second Zabuza got ready to attack the copy-nin.

Kakashi was shocked when the ninja he had stabbed erupted into nothing but water, which fell uselessly to the ground. The second –and now only- Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, slicing the ninja in half. However, this Kakashi too erupted into water. Eyes wide, Zabuza looked at the spot Kakashi once stood.

'_The water clone jutsu. It can't be!'_ Zabuza thought in shock. _'Even in the mist…he saw though my illusion and copied it in an instant!'_

A kunai was placed at his neck as he watched the water from the clone fall to the ground next to his own water clone's puddle.

"Don't move." Kakashi threatened daringly as he held the kunai. "Now it's over!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, Kakashi…" Zabuza told him with malice and confidence.

Without any further warning, another Zabuza launched out and immediately ran going to Sakura. Sakura seeing this, ready her fighting position. _'He's after Sakura, I knew it!'_ Sasuke thought and tried to run going to Sakura.

But somehow, he's effort was all in vain as kunai and sword clash together. As soon as the kunai and sword broke apart, Sakura did a back flip, as she was about to land; she saw the sword of Zabuza had already swung. Instinctively, Sakura use her kunai to protect herself. She was successful in doing so but was sent flying over the tree. Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lips as not to show how much pain he was in.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he made his ran going to the pinkette followed by Naruto.

"Just my lucky day…" Zabuza retorted with a smile as he stared at the injured pinkette.

Sakura looked at Zabuza with a smile, her hands already in tiger formation. Zabuza looked at his back and saw that Sakura had planted a bomb. Cursing, he was about to attack Sakura but the bomb explode ahead of time before he was able to lay a finger on her. Sakura's eyes widened when she realize that it was only a clone jutsu.

"Hm… I'm impressed, for an ill ninja like you; you were able to execute your plans so far. As for the copy-cat-ninja like you, you are not cannot merely kill me by just copying my moves. You _are_ full of surprises though. you'd already copied my water clone jutsu during your speech." Zabuza finished with a smirk.

--

"_Calm down; I'll protect you with my life. All of you." He assured. "I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." The older man concluded, turning to the rest of them with a smile._

--

"Very skilfully executed." He complemented. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, just waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool."

All at once, yet another Zabuza was behind Kakashi with his sword poised to attack. The Zabuza Kakashi had captured broke down into nothing but water and Kakashi allowed his eyes to widen.

"Hey, that one was a clone too!" Naruto yelled unhelpfully.

Kakashi turned and ducked as Zabuza swung the heavy sword, so he didn't even cut a silver hair. He slammed the sword into the ground, switched hands so that he held the hilt still and threw his leg in Kakashi's direction. The kick landed its mark and Kakashi when flying a short distance from the ninja who kicked him.

"Now." Zabuza stated, taking his sword out of the ground.

He held it firmly in two hands and ran at a great speed to where Kakashi would land, getting ready to strike. But then Sakura helpfully throwed 5 shurikens at him to distract him from his attempt.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried. _'I can't believe he got kicked though the air like that!'_

"That Zabuza has great physical skill too." Sasuke stated. "No, I have to protect Sakura and Tazuna-san. This rogue-nin won't take Sakura!" The young Uchiha promised himself.

Kakashi surfaced from the water, where he had landed, and held his head and arm out of it while the rest of him stayed submerged. Something about the water didn't seem right to him.

"This isn't normal water…it's dense…heavy." He mused. Zabuza came up behind him, standing on the water, and placed his hands in fast signs for another jutsu.

"Ah, fool." Zabuza commented. "Suiro no Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi cried as he turned around quickly. The water around him began to mould itself into a ball, trapping Kakashi inside the ball of water mixed with chakra. Getting someone in took skill and chakra control, but still do-able. Getting out, however, was near impossible.

"Escaping underwater…bad mistake." Zabuza taunted, keeping his hand in the water ball to keep it tight around the copy-nin. "This prison may be made of nothing but water; however, with my chakra reinforcing its strength…it can be compared to steel. It's hard to fight and you can't move. So much for the _great_ Kakashi." He mocked the trapped man. "I'll finish you off later, but first those two little boys will have to be illuminated, the bridge builder killed and that girl captured. Water clone jutsu!"

'_Oh no! He's even more skilled than I thought!'_ Kakashi commented, his eyes widening when a clone came up from the water. _'I just hope that my team are up to the challenge…and that Sakura can keep control longer than she did before.'_

"You think wearing a Hatei-ate makes you a ninja, huh?" Zabuza began. "When you've hovered between life and death so many it doesn't phase you any more, that is when you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title of 'ninja'." He told them, performing another hand seal. "Whoever calls kids like the blondie and the Uchiha boy ninja is a joke."

Once more, Zabuza called the mist to create a cover for him to move without being seen and attack before anyone even notices he's there. Of course, Naruto freaked out. Sasuke let his head shift, looking for the 'disappearing' mist-nin before he could strike.

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man! He disappeared again!'_ Naruto thought in desperation. _'He could take Sakura-chan and I wouldn't even notice until he had killed Tazuna, Kakashi-sensei and left!'_

Just as Naruto finished his thought, a foot cleared a small path in the mist and hit him in the stomach. The boy when flying back with pain filling his body at an alarming rate. His Hatei-ate came undone and landed on the ground away from its blonde owner.

Zabuza's clone rested its foot heavily on the metal of the ninja headband and looked at the fallen Genin.

"You're just brats." He acknowledged.

"Naruto!" Sakura called in worry.

"After I kill your friends Sakura, I'll come after you." Zabuza retorted with such malice that Sakura took a step backward because of the fear that was overwhelming her that time.

'_No…I strive hard to be here. I tried my best even though it was bad for my health. Will everything be gone?' _Sakura thought as fear made its way in her.

"Listen!" Kakashi called, interrupting them. "Grab the bridge builder and run! You can't win against him!"

"NO WAY! We just can't leave you here Kakashi sensei. Never." Sakura yelled.

'_Run away?'_ Sasuke thought. He spared a glance at Sakura, who looked both angry and slightly scared. _'Not an option! This guy made Kakashi-sensei look weak, he kicked the dobe and threatened Sakura. No matter how far we run, he'll track us down. The mere fact he said that he'd take Sakura away is bad enough. This guy can easily get around our defences and if we're alone he'll easily defeat us. Our only change of survival is you.' _Sasuke calculated.

"So, I'll take the kunoichi before you can run. Simple as that." Zabuza stated.

'_No one threatens to take Sakura away! He's toast!'_ The Uchiha cried in his mind.

Sasuke ran at the water clone with a short battle cry, not willing to let anyone take Sakura away. She was the first girl he met who didn't bug the hell out of him and he could even go as far as saying he considered her to be his friend. She was going to stay.

The clone looked at Sasuke as he ran at an admirable speed for a Genin, but still nothing compared to what the mist-nin could do. He reached for the sword on his back, but Sasuke noticed the movement and took out five shuriken from his pouch. He threw them one-by-one towards the ninja, who growled and hit them from the air with his sword.

Not letting this affect him, Sasuke leapt up in the air and prepared to land with a kunai in his hand. Zabuza looked up at the fighting Genin and noticed the many flaws in his attack that a normal Genin or Chunin wouldn't have seen.

"Too easy." He muttered as he reached out his hand and took Sasuke by the throat as soon as the younger boy got within range. Sasuke was forced to drop the kunai and began to struggle against the vice-like grip the opposing ninja had on him.

He didn't need to struggle for long as Zabuza pulled back his arm and launched Sasuke across the air. The latter skidded along the ground before stopping and groaning in pain.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted with worry and fear.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in shock. He turned back to the blank-faced criminal and shock in fear. _'So this is what a Jounin is. A true elite ninja. I-I-I gotta g-get away! If I don't…seriously, he'll annihilate me for sure!'_ Naruto began to crawl away when a searing pain shot though his injured hand.

--

"_Why am I so different?" Naruto asked himself. "Why am I always…argh!"_

"Naruto-kun…." Sakura was shocked to see him doing such thing. "Please, stop that now… You're just making your injury worst…." Sakura told him with vivid clarity of concern.

"_I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours…anything to get stronger. Just to reach my dream." He said as he remembered all of the extra training he did at home. "I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke." With these words, Sasuke looked at him with mild awe. "Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Dattebayo. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with my life. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I. don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Now let's go!"_

--

"_Hey." Sasuke called calmly._

"_Yeah?" Naruto asked, ready to become defensive. Sasuke looked at him was a mocking smirk._

"_You're not hurt, are ya?" He questioned tauntingly. "Scaredy cat."_

--

Still looking at his hand, Naruto frowned sadly. _'I will not lose to Sasuke and I will prove myself to be worthy of the title ninja!' _The blonde sat up and looked at his Hatei-ate, still getting crushed under the foot of Zabuza's water clone.

--

**Author's note: I know… This scenes were not mentioned in my story but you did see the early episodes of Naruto right? **

"_No, I…wanna try on your ninja headband…your Hatei-ate…come on, just let me borrow it, please?" Naruto asked sweetly, flashing his sensei a fox-like grin._

"_Oh, this?" Iruka asked, holding his Hatei-ate. "No way. You can only wear the leaf symbol Hatei-ate when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. This is a symbol that you've come of age and ability to wear it, you'll get one tomorrow…if you pass the test." Iruka promised._

--

"_Naruto, come here a moment. I've got something I want to give you." He called. Naruto nodded._

"_I'll be right back, Sakura-chan." Naruto said before dashing over to the wounded Jounin._

--

"_Gah! You always lecture me like you're my Grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time!" Naruto assured rebelliously. "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" He finished, turning again and pouting wit his back to the Hokage._

--

"_And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole entire village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important." Naruto concluded, pumping his fist in the air out of serious determination._

--

"_I believe that Naruto-kun can achieve his dreams if he tries his very best. I know he'll become the Hokage someday, and when he is crowned Hokage, I'll be by his side. I'll look at him with gladness and happiness. I'll be with him and see it with my eyes that he is crowned Hokage."_

--

"_Have you ever thought that the shortest and lowest becomes the strongest? Everybody can reach their goal and become what they want to be if the work hard on it …"_

--

"That's right. I'm a ninja. Dattebayo. Sakura-chan believes in me and I won't back in my word now. I'll become the strongest ninja of all and I'll protect the people I love, even if it means sacrificing my life for them. I won't back out and I'll prove that what Sakura-chan was not a lie. " Naruto stated, getting up of the ground and holding himself on his feet. "I swore an oath of pain. I won't runaway!" He finished, charging at Zabuza as fast as he could.

"Huh? Naruto, no!" Kakashi yelled as loudly as he was able to thought the prison.

"Naruto! Don't, please!" Sakura begged.

"Hm." Zabuza grunted in amusement as the blonde got closer. "He is such a fool."

Naruto kept running, singing his battle cry loud and proud. He didn't even manage to land a single hit or even pull out a weapon before he was thrown back. The boy grunted as he hit the ground hard. Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she ran over to her fallen friend.

"You okay?" She asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes a bit teary of the thing he had done.

"I got it." He stated happily.

"You did that…for a Hatei-ate?" She questioned in shock.

"This…it's my right as a ninja to have it!" Naruto cried. He stood up and faced Zabuza. "Hey you…the freaky looking guy with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book; 'the ninja that will become the Hokage, ruler of all of Konohagakure…he never backs down'." He said darkly, attaching his Hatei-ate around his forehead once again. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!"

'_Ahh, I thought that this runt was all talk. He has got guts.'_ Tazuna mused.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

"Oi, teme, I got a plan… Sakura-chan, why not guard Tazuna." Naruto declared with a smile.

Sakura smiled back at Naruto and nodded her head. She immediately walk going to Tazuna and guard him. "Be careful you guys…"

"Oh? Do tell." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Okay, here's what we do…"

--

"Get ready, because this guy's going down with an earthquake!" Naruto shouted with glee and proud.

"Heh, big words for a midget like you." Tazuna's clone mocked

"What are you doing? I told you to run! Your mission is to protect the bridge builder! Sakura might be able to handle him in her state, but not for long! Get going!" Kakashi yelled at his team.

"Hmm. Bridge builder?" Naruto asked, looking around at Tazuna. The older man began to talk.

"This is my fault…I was too selfish…but I...I don't know-"

"…G-Go ahead and save Kakashi." He told them in a scared voice.

"Alright, you hear that?" Sasuke asked, looking at Kakashi.

"Yeah, Dattebayo! You ready, teme?"

"You kids really haven't learned anything, have you?" Zabuza questioned in amusement. "Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja and what not.

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke, who looked from Sakura to Naruto and nodded as well.

"Hmph. When I was you're age, I had already wiped out every person, both students and teachers, in my academy and crushed those who stood in my way, it felt so…good!" Zabuza yelled, running at Sasuke. He kneed the Uchiha boy in the stomach, sending him to the ground, before planting his elbow in the same spot. Blood sprouted out of the dark-haired boy's mouth as he cried in pain.

Zabuza then pressed his foot on Sasuke's chest and reached for the hilt of his sword. Kakashi got angry at the treatment his pupils were getting. The young Uchiha cried once more in pain as Zabuza continuously applied more and more pressure to his heavily bruised chest.

"Heh, you're nothing." Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura silently whispered.

"Stop right there!" Naruto ordered, placing his hands ready for his most effective jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He called. Around fifty clones appeared, surrounding the mist-nin.

"Oooh…Kage Bunshins." He muttered in fake shock. "And there's quite a few of them too." The man added. All of the clones took a kunai in their hand and grinned.

"Here we go!" They yelled in union. Sasuke looked up, still heavy-bodied from the pain, and saw all of the Naruto clones jump into the air to attack Zabuza in almost the same way Naruto had down to him on the day they graduated the academy.

All of the clones landed on Zabuza, forming a shell over him, and the closest ones swung kunai in his direction. Zabuza's eyes widened as he threw off all of the clones in one go.

"His skills are too advanced." Tazuna noted as he stood with Sakura who just stared at the battle with concern and fear. "He's too powerful for them to handle!"

The clones popped away, leaving only the original, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna free to attack. Tazuna wasn't a ninja, so he was off the attacker list.

"I'm not giving up! I still have this! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing Sasuke something out of his bag. The Uchiha caught it and smirked.

'_So that was his plan.'_ He thought, putting the weapon to use. _'Not bad, Naruto.'_

"I have to help Naruto-kun and the others." Sakura told herself and Tazuna, determined.

"Are you insane? As what as I've heard, you're ill and Zabuza wants you badly." Tazuna retorted, trying to bring the senses of the pinkette back.

"I know, but I just can't watch them get hurt anymore. I have to do something and somehow have to repay them for all the things that they've done. Even though I'm ill, I want to prove them that I too can be just like them if I work harder. From what I've heard from Naruto's plan, I don't have to do many things. I can prove myself now…" Sakura told Tazuna with a smile.

Tazuna just stared at the pinkette in wonderment. There was something in this girl that he can't just explain. She was somewhat pure and kind. She was rare and mostly mysterious.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Encounter

**Author's note:**** I just receive a little reviewers and I'm expecting that I will get a bit more than usual… Hoping you will continue to send some reviews. These reviews that you are sending are actually very important to me. It means a lot to me so please send me some. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of Naruto's characters or Naruto itself.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE SECOND ENCOUNTER**

Naruto grinned and nodded, turning to Sasuke. Both boys nodded again and Sakura walked to Naruto, performing a hand sign behind her back.

Sasuke swung around and faced Zabuza as Naruto lay on the ground with a grin on his face and Sakura sat next to the blonde as she looked at the Uchiha though hazy emerald eyes. The single bladed weapon spun and split into four blades with a ring in the middle to hold it with, looking like a giant shuriken.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" He called.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that." Zabuza chuckled.

Sasuke, not letting the words dampen his attitude, ran and leapt up in the air, twisting his body before throwing the shuriken with speed, accuracy and power. Zabuza's clone just stood where he was originally, not moving an inch. However, his eyes widened when the weapon sped passed him and travelled in the direction of the real ninja.

"So…you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart." Zabuza noticed without blinking an eye at the approaching weapon. "But not smart enough!" He concluded, catching the shuriken in his hand. He did, however, miss the second shuriken. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! His jutsu!"

"A second shuriken?" Tazuna questioned in amazement at the talent and ability of these so-called Genin. Everyone watched as the shuriken sped on, right on target. Zabuza had no free hands to catch it, so everyone assumed it would hit. However, he jumped up and it went under him.

"I told you' a shuriken can't touch me!" He boasted. Sasuke didn't seem fazed as he smirked.

The second shuriken was covered in smoke and it became two bodies carrying kunai. A ball of red, pink and black spun next to a ball of yellow, orange and blue. The balls spread their limps and became the two last members of team seven as the clones on the grass disappeared. Naruto grinned at Sakura, who smirked in return. Using her strength, Sakura mimicked Naruto as they both simultaneously launched the weapon in their hands at Zabuza, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?" Zabuza asked in shock as the two kunai drew closer. Kakashi could only mimic his words as he had never known his students to be so good at fighting, let alone teamwork!

There was no way to dodge or catch the two kunai heading towards him. Zabuza's eyes widened and he pulled his hand out of the water prison to dodge the kunai, thus letting the jutsu release Kakashi from its hold on him.

Sakura's kunai, the one aiming right for his arm, missed and flew into the gathering fog. Naruto's, on the other hand, sliced Zabuza's cheek. Now enraged, the mist-nin turned to the flying ninja and growled. Sasuke and Tazuna looked on in shock as he held tightly on the shuriken he had caught previously and launched it at Naruto.

"I'll destroy you!" He yelled, throwing the shuriken.

Kakashi, now free, was too late to stop him, but he did manage to kick the swordsman back a few inches. Sasuke, Tazuna, Kakashi and Naruto all watched in shock as the giant shuriken came closer to Naruto's chest…right in his heart. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain, Sakura looked at her blonde team mate as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Ugh!" Naruto heard as he landed in the water with something heavier than a shuriken on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw that, somehow, Sakura had twisted herself in flight and made the shuriken catch her and not him. It was now digging dangerously far into her right hip.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called in worry.

Naruto looked at the pinkette with horror who just smiled at him softly. "I… just can't let you… get hurt now can I? I didn't… have much strength… anyway…" Sakura told him with a smirk. "I… wanted to help… I was not… in much use… You can… still help…" Sakura panted before rolling of her blonde team mate so that she was lying on her stomach next to him. To stop her from sinking any more than she already was, Naruto wrapped his arm under the armpits and placed her arm over his shoulders. He pulled out the shuriken and threw in into the water.

Kakashi, standing on the water with Zabuza doing the same, looked on darkly as blood began pouring from Sakura's wound at an alarming rate, mixing with the clear water she was in. He turned back to Zabuza with both of his eyes open, his wet silver hair sticking to his face and a death promise not so well hidden in his glare. Whether the promise he had told to Sasuke earlier was a diversionary tactic or not, he had meant it.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at seeing the Sharingan like this, for earlier it had only seemed a ninja tool. Now it looked more like a promise of death and it was directed at him.

"Naruto. That was an excellent plan. You've really grown…all of you, am I right?" Kakashi mused.

"Ahahaha! I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clones, so I used them as a distraction while I turned myself into a fuma shuriken. I had one of my clones pull me, as the shuriken, out of the bag and throw it to Sasuke. He knew instantly that the shuriken was Sakura-chan and I fused together, so he spun around to pull out his own shuriken! When he threw them, Sakura-chan and I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and aimed for Zabuza's body, not the clone! It worked!" Naruto cheered.

'_It had to be a fluke! These kids act like they completely hate each other's guts, but they're the perfect team! This is impossible!'_ Tazuna thought in awe as he went over the previous fight in his mind.

"Don't brag about it too much, dobe. We just lucked out." Sasuke shrugged with a smirk. Naruto grinned widely in return, but was made to look at Sakura when she got slightly heavier.

Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke with a smile before narrowing her eyes to get a clearer vision. _'It's too blurry, I can't really see. I… don't want… to … be unconscious yet…'_ Sakura thought before her eyelids drop heavily as she lowered in the water. Naruto tried to stop her from drowning by lifting her higher.

She was no longer trying to hold herself out of the water…she was unconscious and losing blood fast.

"Sensei! Sakura-chan won't last much longer!" Naruto cried out in worry and panic. Sasuke looked over to him and, sure enough, Sakura had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Sakura! Wake up!" He yelled as loudly as he could to her, but the girl didn't stir from her forced slumber.

"You need to get Sakura to safety! Get her to Sasuke and use some of the bandages from his pack to stop the bleeding! Do it now, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded.

"Not gonna happen." Zabuza said, not letting Naruto passed. "All that happened was that I got distracted and lost control over the water prison, nothing more. I'll still flatten the lot of you."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kakashi told him. "You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go."

"Huh." Zabuza grunted.

Now, this is the time when Naruto and Sasuke would have gloated about their awesome victory, but both were still too concerned about their dying team mate in the water. Naruto kicked his legs and moved to swim passed the fighting Jounin, but Zabuza kicked him back. The blonde lost his grip on Sakura as they went flying in opposite direction and Sakura began to sink.

"Dobe! Get Sakura out of the water!" Sasuke cried in panic.

"I… I can't see her!" Naruto retorted, tears started to form on the corner of his eyes and he did not dare try to stop it. Sakura was the first person who thought that his dream of being a Hokage was not possible for him, just like Hinata had believed in him. And now, the girl that he promised to save was going to die. It will all be his fault. It was his fault because if she's going to die. She was sick, she can't remember her past, she was alone; in times when she didn't need to be alone anymore, when she can make new memories with other people, everything will be gone in her first mission.

"Heh. I'll trap you again and then get the girl." Zabuza mused.

"Your technique worked on me once, but I can assure you that it will not work again." Kakashi promised. "Naruto! Look for Sakura, quickly!"

"Hai!" Naruto called. He began to swim over to where Sakura landed and he took a deep breath. Holding the air in his lungs, Naruto ducked his head under water to look for Sakura. He caught a flash of pink, but it was gone soon enough.

"Dobe!" He heard Sasuke call as a splash was made in the water. Naruto looked over to where the noise came and saw Sasuke swimming towards him.

"Over here, teme!" Naruto called back, surfacing for air. "We need to find her."

Both of the boys nodded and split up, taking breaths before diving fully under the water to find their team mate. No luck was given to them so far, but they carried on for the sake of their pink haired friend.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi called. The boys broke the surface, took deep breaths and looked at their sensei.

"What?" They asked in union.

"Go back to Tazuna-san and protect him. Sakura is strong. She'll be fine, but Tazuna-san can't protect himself." Kakashi told them.

"Wha-?" Naruto cried in defiance.

"She's unconscious! She'll drown! She's ill as well!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Go, now!" Kakashi ordered. They both glared at him, but jumped from the water and ran to the bridge builder.

Kakashi and Tazuna leapt away from each other and the latter preformed hand seals. Kakashi, seeing what he was doing with the Sharingan, let his eyes widen.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke noticed, seeing that Kakashi was using the eyes to their proper use now.

The ninja from the mist preformed twenty animal seals for his jutsu, only to have Kakashi copy them exactly and at the same pace. They began to repeat the seals at the same time, making it sound like a chant or something similar. With the last sign, two pillars of water rose from beneath them and began to sway.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" They said at the same time as the pillars changed shape into that of a dragon. The dragons clashed, creating waves and water to fall. Naruto and Sasuke looked on, now even more worried about Sakura under that chaos.

'_So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly.'_ Sasuke noticed as the water began to rain over him and the other two on land. _'Sakura is still under that water…is she…NO! She has to be okay. She just has to! I don't want you to be hurt Sakura! Come on!'_

'_Come on, Sakura-chan! Jump out of the water and surprise everyone with a really loud noise…or sneak out and show yourself later…just be okay, please be okay!'_ Naruto begged in his mind, hoping that somehow someone would hear him.

--

_My life… seems lonely and sad_

_I lost my memory…_

_I lost my family…_

_I'm sick…_

_Mostly, I can't recuperate from my illness and my lost memories and I'm dying now… _

_All my hard work gone…_

_Even though if I wasn't able recuperate my memories, I made new ones…_

_With my friends… my relatives, and other villagers…_

Sakura thought as she tried opening her eyes. As she did so, she saw bubbles. Lots of them. In an isolated, dark and cold place, all alone. No friends, no relatives, no Sasuke, no Naruto and no Kakashi. No one to save her.

"Sakura-chan!"

_Naruto…_

"Sakura!"

_Sasuke…_

_Goodbye… _

As she was about to closed her eyes, she saw a figure swimming going to her. Black cloak. Masked. A hand extends toward her as bubbles levitated due to the sudden movement. Sakura tried extending her pale white hands to that mysterious hand, but was not able to reach them as she lost her conscious.

_Who are you? _

--

The dragons crashed against each other again and were about to go in for another attack, when both exploded. Kakashi and Zabuza, who were fighting with a sword against a kunai at the moment, looked in shock at the jutsu creature that weren't supposed to go until ordered to.

'_Something isn't right.'_ Zabuza noted as he dodged the shurikens Kakashi had thrown during his split second of dropped guard.

They were both stop from their fights when a large mass of water rose from the lake without any notifications. It went so high that they couldn't see who was on top of it but, they saw a slight flash of pink.

"Huh?" Naruto asked himself before realizing who was on top of the water. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

At the said name, Sasuke, Kakashi and the others looked at the large mass of water and saw Sakura's body. But she was still unconscious, what surprise them was, there was a man holding her. Without second warning, the large column of water towards the people in land. Immediately, Naruto and the others hold onto something so that they won't be washed out by the strong wave. The wave attacked them with no mercy, drowning them if possible. As soon as the wave subsided, all eyes were averted to the man who was holding Sakura's limp body.

"Get your hands off Sakura-chan!" Naruto told him heatedly.

'_Who is this guy?' _Kakashi thought while scanning him with his Sharingan eyes. His eyes widened when he realize something. _'He's aura… It's similar to that of Sakura's but much stronger…' _He thought while positioning himself just in case if he attacks.

The said man looked at Naruto. As he looked at the said boy, his face and body was consumed by the darkness. His suit black, everything in him was black, except his large sword that hung limply at his back. Naruto stared at the man with huge eyes the same goes to Sasuke. There was something in the man that they just can't explain. Without any warnings, both boys held their head in pain. They screamed in agony, not knowing what they were feeling. They just felt a sudden headache.

"My… head… it hurts!" Naruto screamed before kneeling on his knees to the ground.

"I can…take no more!" Sasuke shouted while closing his eyes due to the pain that was seeping through his head. He lie on the floor while tossing and turning, trying to ease the pain, as well as Naruto.

'_Damn… My team was fighting a high rank rogue ninja, Sakura got injured. And now, a freaky man just comes up and he did something to Naruto and Sasuke. I have to fight these two… I really need a vacation…' _Kakashi thought while looking at the dark man and Zabuza. _'Even if he did save Sakura, I'm not sure if he has good intentions, I have to be ready.' _

The dark man averted his eyes from the hurt Sasuke and Naruto to the unconscious girl that was fatally injured in his arms. He slowly pace going to the nearest tree and gently place the dying girl. As soon as he place Sakura, he extend his arm and reached out to caress her soft pink locks.

"You must have exerted too much energy." He told the young girl in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

With that, he stood up and looks at the copy cat ninja and the rogue ninja. Both said ninjas looked at him back as well, with interest of course. After all, he just showed up while they were fighting. The dark man reached his buster sword behind his back and pointed it to Zabuza. Zabuza smiled and took this as a challenge.

"Ha! You want to challenge me?" Zabuza mocked.

"You shall be punished for hurting her. I assume that you were the one who hurt her." He told him casually like he was just asking what the weather was. "I assure you this will be your last battle for I am not going let you escape for doing such thing to her."

With that, the dark man immediately touches the blade of his sword by his palm as it illuminated a blue immense light. Kakashi just stared at the buster sword and the wielder in wonderment. _'Who the heck is this guy? Is there something that the Third Hokage haven't told us about Sakura?'_ Kakashi thought while looking at the girl who was unconscious in the tree.

As both enemies fight, Kakashi made his way to the now unconscious Naruto and Sasuke. "Tazuna! Come help me." Tazuna nodded his head and ran going to Kakashi to help him check if Naruto and Sasuke were okay.

"Mizu Shageki: Water Fire Blade!" The dark man shouted before he swung his illuminating blue sword. As he did so, the blue light disappeared from his sword and formed into a crescent moon, launching towards Zabuza. The crescent moon was burning with fire despite of being water. Kakashi could only watch in amazement and wonderment as well as Tazuna.

The crescent blade was evaded by Zabuza effortlessly. Zabuza smiled widely, thinking that the attack was useless, but without further warnings, the crescent blade exploded behind Zabuza before it made contact with the land, thus sending the rogue ninja flying. For just one attack, Zabuza was miraculously badly injured. The dark man approached his wounded enemy and was ready to kill him any moment but was stop when two long senbon needles lodged themselves in the neck of the rogue ninja. He fell to the ground, unmoving nor breathing. The dark man looked at the nearest tree and saw a person standing in it. A mask covered the face and the clothing was loose, making it hard to tell whether this was a man or a women.

"Hm, you were right. This was his last battle." The voice of this person seemed feminine; despite the fact everyone previously thought that this Androgyny was male, he/she could be either.

The dark man looks at Kakashi as if ordering him to check if he was alive or not. Kakashi looked at him back but never the less made his way to the rogue ninja. He stopped half way and looked at the dark cloaked man, making sure that he was not going to kill him too. The dark man step aside, testifying that he has nothing to do with them. Kakashi frowned and jumped toward Zabuza to check his vital signs. While checking, he was also checking at the dark cloak man adjacent to him just in case if will strike him.

He placed two fingers on Zabuza's neck, feeling for a pulse, and found none. Kakashi sighed and moved his hand over Zabuza's mouth to feel for signs of breathing and then put his hand on the rogue-nin's back, where the heart would be, but found no beat.

"No vital signs." He stated with a sigh. The person who threw the senbon bowed slightly to Kakashi and then gave a lower the dark man who was looking at him/her suspiciously.

"Thank you." The person said. "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time; waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I can see that you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi observed. The ninja straightened up and looked at the teacher of team seven.

"Impressive. You're well informed." The tracker stated, their voice cracking like a boy going through puberty. "Your struggle is over…for now. I hope that we shall meet again soon, as for now, I must bid farewell and dispose of this body. Until then, I guess you should get going. Your team is fatally wiped out. Farewell…" He bid, leaving in a small tornado.

Kakashi looked over the dark cloaked man who was crouching beside Sakura. As what as Kakashi could see, the man cared deeply for the young pinkette which was really a wonder. Who was he in the first place and what was he to the young pinkette? Without any warnings, Kakashi fell to the ground, unconscious thus scaring the bridge builder. Tazuna looked at Kakashi then at the dark cloaked man. Even if he was not a ninja, he was not dumb enough not to fear the man in front of him. The man, after all, just did one move to injure Zabuza. Everything was done in one move only.

The dark man looked at bridge builder with solemn. "Don't worry, he just overexerted himself. He used too much chakra. He'll be alright. As for those boys, they'll wake up no sooner. The young girl will be fine as well." He assured the bridge builder. The dark man whistled and soon, a large freaking white bird appeared. "The bird will assist you in carrying the bodies and rests assure you, he will be the one as well to protect you on the journey." He told him casually before carrying Sakura and bringing her to the bird as well as the others. "You will journey by walking."

Tazuna could only nod numbly before the man disappeared slowly.

--

In a moderately large house by the coast, the Konoha ninja were relaxing from their journey and fight. The sea birds were flying in the skies, creating a loud yet strangely pleasant noise. After the battle with Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke collapse and was assists by the white big bird summoned by the mysterious man. He left without a trace. Tazuna together with the white bird had brought them to his house for them to rest. As soon as they reached the house, the bird disappeared as well without a trace.

Kakashi was lying in a spare room, tucked in a warm futon. Beside him were 2 futons, unoccupied. The said man woke up and blinked with his only visible eye a few times, taking in his surroundings, but without sitting up for the warmth of the futon.

"Ugh, I think I over used my Sharingan." He cursed and groaned inwardly while looking at the white ceiling above him.

A young woman walked into the room and saw him. Her hair was long, reaching to the bottoms of her shoulder blades, and black while her eyes were the same color. She wore a short-sleeved pink jumper and a dark blue skirt that stopped just below her knees. Her appearance was pretty, but not beautiful.

"Huh?" She asked before placing her hand in her hips. "Are you okay?" The woman added. She walked in the futon and set herself beside the weak man while looking at him.

"I've been better." He complained, not moving. "It will be a week before I can move my body…" He told the young woman. "Normally." He added before sitting up slightly.

"Hm…" She said before taking note of the pain he was in. "It is better if you don't move, so just lie still."

"Right…" Kakashi grunted, complying with the gentle order. Footsteps alerted Kakashi to more visitors and Naruto walked in, followed closely behind was Sasuke and Tazuna.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei is coming around!" Naruto noticed when he saw Kakashi's eyes opened. "Listen, the Shara-thing is cool and all but if it means we have to fall behind in our mission when you use it, maybe it's not worth it." He added.

"Sorry, where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked to the blonde.

"She's in the other room, resting." The woman told the silver haired man before clearing her throat.

"Oh! This is my daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami, this is Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and the girl in the other room is Sakura." Tazuna explained with a smile.

"Nice to meet all of you." Tsunami said with a gentle smile.

"Well, you four ninjas including that creepy boy did take down one of the most powerful assassins around here. So, we should be fine and safe for a while." Tazuna smiled.

"Right, we're awesome!" Naruto cheered with a smile, but no sooner his smile falter when he missed something. "Creepy boy?" he thought.

"That reminds me, that man was kind enough to help me get out of the place bringing all of your body. All of you fainted." Tazuna told them. "He summoned something and told me it will escort me and protect me on the road."

"Hm…" Kakashi thought while looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "He had a weird aura." He concluded.

"Weird aura?" Naruto asked to his sensei.

"His aura was similar to that of Sakura's but was stronger. I have a feeling he has a connection towards her." He told them while thinking. "Even if he did save you, we may not be sure if we can trust him."

"Wait," Naruto said, catching all their attention. "I remember him somewhere…" Naruto place his hand below his chin like he was a detective solving a mysterious case.

"I got it." Sasuke voiced, catching their attention this time. "He was the person who saved Sakura in the church."

"Church?" Kakashi echoed.

"Yeah, yeah! Although, I remember he had a small kid with him. Sakura-chan was saved by that creepy guy when she was almost killed by 2 men." Naruto added with realization.

"But, before we could even know what he had done to Sakura, his apprentice erased our memories." Sasuke concluded with a frown. "When we woke up, we found the church savagely broken and Sakura lying on the floor limply."

"Hm…" Kakashi thought again before looking at his students. "Where is Sakura?"

"She's still in her room, resting. Apparently, she had lost a lot of blood and her illness is making her struggle." Naruto explained to his teacher sadly.

"What happened after we fainted?" Sasuke asked quite curious.

"Hm… A tracker finished Zabuza." Kakashi explained without getting in to the details clearly.

"Huh? A tracker killed him?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi nod his head and looked at his students. "Yeah, about your age if I'm not mistaken. He attacked Zabuza by hitting his vital organ in the neck."

"Really? He just did that in one move?" Naruto asked in amazement. "What does he look like anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Kakashi asked, quite irritated but didn't show it. "Anyway, he had a mask… That's all I could describe about him. He had a long hair. Puberty stage."

"WHAT!? Is that all you can tell?" Naruto asked, irritated.

"What about the boy in mask?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his gaze at the thought of the boy who was obviously more powerful than he was, was not even funny.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. His masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi." Kakashi informed them.

"Uh…what do they do?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"The ANBU black ops, also known as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. The ninja's body would contain many secrets; ninjutsu, chakra and special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, his people would be in grave danger." Kakashi explained.

"So…" Naruto prompted.

"If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him and erase every trace of his existence. That's their specialty." He concluded.

"I still don't get it!" Naruto cried in annoyance.

"Well, for an example; if I were to die at the hands of the enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, the entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our own village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this…to keep our village secrets safe."

"What if one got a hold of Sakura-chan, like that Zabuza guy was trying to do yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"Then may Kami-sama help us all. The third Hokage will throw a fit and I doubt that we will be put into a serious punishment for losing his grandniece." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, guys?" Sasuke called, getting their attention.

"Yea, teme?" Naruto acknowledged.

"I went to check up on Sakura, she's not in her room. Where is Sakura?" He asked.

--

"Sakura, where are you?" a certain onyx eye boy whispered to himself closely. As he step out the sanctuary of the house, the soft breeze of air touched his skin as he inhaled deeply. "The sea…" he thought.

As he neared the water, he saw a faint pink at the far end. Concluding that was Sakura, Sasuke made his way towards the pinkette. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting, not roaming around since you're sick and wounded."

Sakura said nothing but instead was looking at the bird in her hand. A weird white bird. Sasuke just realize the bird when Sakura held the bird close in her mouth as she whispered silently yet gracefully. Sasuke wondered what she whispered but said nothing that he was interested. Instead he waited until Sakura finally stop whispering to the bird and let it fly as it soar high, above the sky. Sakura smiled softly before smiling gently for no reason at all.

"You know Sasuke-kun, that bird, always comes in my window sill every morning. Every morning, I always whisper something in it. In that very bird, I place my dreams, and everything that I've worked for." Sakura told him thoughtfully with a smile.

"Do you think that by whispering to that bird, it can help you?" Sasuke asked, quite confuse.

"No, but I hope it will hear my prayers." Sakura told him softly. "I just want my memories back again."

The wind blew softly against the two Genins faces as the waves hit the cement forcefully. Everything was silent except the waves as it made that rustled sound. Sakura silently reached out her hair and removed the tie of her hair. As she did so, her hair swayed when the wind once again blew their bodies. Sasuke just watch in amazement. Never did he saw Sakura let her hair down, and she did look cute in that kind of way. Sakura reached out in her pocket and took a single kunai as she placed it near her heart.

"What are do you-"Sasuke was caught mid way, shock to see Sakura did something like that.

Sakura cut her hair in shoulder length. The remains of the strands of her beautiful hair were still in her hand before she released it slowly as the wind carried it. "I'm tired of always being the weak one. By cutting my hair, I promise that I won't be useless in the next battle; I'll try to be helpful in any kind of way. I don't want to watch behind as my comrades do something that I can't do. In the next battle, I'll prove that even a sick person can do something." Sakura finished before looking at the onyx eyed boy, adjacent to her.

"Although I know that I can still depend on you and Naruto-kun, but depending on both of you is something that won't last forever. Somehow, I must try and do things on my own." Sakura told him seriously before using her black ribbon as her headband.

As soon as she did that, silence yet again profound both teens. Until, Sakura voiced something unexpected.

"Zabuza is still alive." Sakura told him casually like she was asking what the weather was or was probably only asking for a glass of water.

--

The boy in mask who took down Zabuza was sitting beside with said criminal in front of him. A giant sword, the very sword that Zabuza used in fighting, was stuck in the ground so that it was standing not too far from them. He took out a roll of equipment and picked out a pair of sharp green pliers.

"First, I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood." He said to himself as he raised the pliers to do so. The boy gasped when the supposed 'dead' ninja lying in front of him grabbed his wrist and opened his eyes. Zabuza grunted and pulled down the bandages near his mouth.

"That's enough," he commanded the hunter-nin. "I'll do it."

"So, you're already come back to life." The boy observed nonchalantly, as if he was just talking about the weather. Zabuza sat up, not bothering to put back the bandages to the designated place and panted in the effort it took on his pre-dead body.

"Haku, you're brutal." He scolded frankly.

"You're the one who's brutal Zabuza." The said boy named Haku shot back, calmly. "If you keep pulling my senbon out like that, you really will be finished." He added when he saw Zabuza ripped the neck harshly and uncaring.

"Hm, how long are you planning to wear that mask?" He asked. "Take if off." He ordered harshly.

"I have good memories in this mask." Haku told him, reaching and removing the mask. "And it was quite useful for tricking those four ninjas that I was a tracker nin."

"Whatever." Zabuza grunted.

When the mask was removed, it revealed an innocent and beautiful face. Haku had thick; black eye lashed framing his innocent and dazzling brown eyes. His pale skin had no impurities or scars in his face that made his face so soft to touch like that of a cloud. Around his forehead, he wore his Hatei-ate with the symbol Kirigakure on it.

"You should be grateful. If I hadn't have intervened, you'd probably dead now." Haku claimed as Zabuza spat on the ground. "That is much certain." He concluded. Zabuza looked at the boy in the eye and glared.

"Putting me in a temporary death-state is fine, but not through my pressure points in my neck." He stated, pulling up the bandages back to his mouth again. "Cruel as usual and you enjoyed it."

"It was the only sure way." Haku told him innocently like he was a small child. "That and I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more that the neck thing." He added slightly in an amused tone. "The neck is more vulnerable. There is no layer of muscle, so I can go straight into the pressure points."

"Ugh," Zabuza grunted as he attempted to stand up but failed even raising himself a centimeter.

"There's no point in moving right now. You'll be numb for a week." Haku assured unhelpfully. "Although, if you're stubborn as usual, you'll probably be moving in a half time."

"You're so innocent." Zabuza noticed randomly. "And yet, you're clever at the same time. It's a rare combination that why I keep you around."

"I'm still a kid, what else would you expect?" Haku asked with a small laugh at the beginning. He stood up and looked. " The mist has cleared."

"Hn." Zabuza grunted in acknowledgement.

"Next time, will you be alright?" Haku asked with vivid concern.

"Next time, I'll see right through that Sharingan." Zabuza promised.

"What about the girl?" Haku asked.

"I know. She's the main reason why we're after the team aside from the bridge builder. But don't just attack; she has somebody to protect her. She doesn't even know that she has protection from somebody." Zabuza noted.

"Yes. I saw her protector. Somehow, the man had a weird aura." The brunette stated with a half smile.

--

"What is this? If Zabuza is finished, then why do I feel like this way?" Kakashi asked himself as he rubbed his head. He was still sitting in his futon, too weary to get up. "Something is definitely wrong. It's almost like I missed something. Where have Sakura and Sasuke gone too?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked his sensei, sensing his distress.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking something. Tracker usually deals with the body of their prey immediately, meaning on the spot.

"What did the tracker did after with Zabuza after he killed him?" Kakashi asked himself with a serious face.

--

The man in the tree used the wind current and disappeared, only to reappear next to the fallen body of Zabuza.

"Your struggle is over…for now. I hope that we shall meet again soon, as for now, I must bid farewell and dispose of this body. Until then, I guess you should get going. Your team is fatally wiped out. Farewell…" He bid, leaving in a small tornado.

--

"I don't actually know what he did…" Naruto admitted with great honesty.

Out of nowhere, two Genins came barging the room of their sensei. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei for my absences with no further warnings." Sakura apologized. "Anyway, I have a feeling that Zabuza was still alive."

Kakashi looked at her before his eyes widened in shock at the realization. "No way," He told aloud.

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked, quite surprise at the sudden outburst of his teacher.

"The boy used normal throwing needles." Kakashi yanked.

"What are you all yammering about? The weird guy demolished the man where he stood." Tazuna stated.

"The man is actually still alive." Sasuke stated uncaring.

"But you said that he had no heart beat or whatsoever, how can you misguide that information?!"

"It was a mistake." Kakashi admitted. "But still, we should be ready and make sure that the next battle won't be a subtle mistake. His heart did stop." Kakashi frowned. "That was, however, just a temporary state of false death. The weapons that tracker used aren't normal throwing needles, but are called senbon. "They can rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ, but pierce the skin deeply.

"The neck is different though. If a senbon hits the right place with the right amount of force, the victim will be paralyzed and their heart will stop for a certain period of time while the body remains alive." Sakura cut in helpfully as she brushed her fingers through her pink hair to work out the knots and tangles. Kakashi nodded and continue.

"It isn't easy, but hunter-nins are trained so well that it would become a mediocre task for them." He said. "First, the tracker carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon, which have a precise effect, but are rarely fatal."

"From those two factors, it's obvious that the tracker wasn't trying to kill Zabuza. He was trying to save him." Sasuke thought while voicing his opinion.

"Come on…you're over-thinking this, aren't you?" Tazuna stated lightly, but with a decent amount of nervousness in his voice.

"In this kind of situation, over-thinking saves more lives than simply dismissing the matter does." Kakashi told the man. "Every shinobi knows that. We have to prepare ourselves quickly." When he finished his statement, he saw Naruto grin. 'Huh, he's actually pleased to hear that Zabuza is alive. Now Naruto has another shot at him.'

"But Kakashi-sensei, how can you do that when you're invalid or something." Naruto asked worriedly.

"I can still train you." He claimed, shrugging the shocking faces around him.

"You can?" Sakura asked, quite amazed,

"Yeah… What happened to your hair?" Kakashi asked, not use to seeing the site of Sakura's short slender hair.

"Sasuke! What did you did to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked heatedly. "I swear if you did something bad to her, I'm going to make you regret what you've did."

"Shut up dobe, I did nothing to her." Sasuke told him. "It was her own decision to cut her hair."

"Sasuke-kun's right Naruto-kun; I cut my hair for a reason." Sakura told him with a soft gentle smile neatly formed on her adorable lips.

"Anyway, how will you train us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, dismissing the topic of Sakura's once long hair.

"All of you really grown, especially to you Naruto." Kakashi told them with gleeful eyes behind his tired face.

"So you noticed Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grinned his infamous toothy-grin. "Now things are going to get better, dattebayou!" He cheered.

"I don't believe it and nothing's going to be good." A bratty voice hollered from behind them pessimistically. The ninja of Konoha turned to see who was speaking and saw a small boy in the doorway. He wore brown sandals in the style of a ninja would have them, dark green dungarees that cut off just below his knees with a pocket on the chest and a crème, wide and high necked, short sleeved jumper under it. His short brown hair was covered mostly by his white hat, which had two stripes around it. His eyes were black, just like Tsunami's. The kid looked around to be like Konohamaru's age, meaning eight and just as annoying as Konahamaru was. Somehow, the small kid brought a smile towards Sakura as she remembered Konohamaru.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled at the kid.

"Inari, where you've been?" Tazuna asked as the kid ran over to him and gave the old man a hug.

"Welcome back, granpa." Inari yelled in joy.

"Inari, that was very rude of you!" Tsunami scolded to the younger boy. "These ninjas helped you grandpa and brought him here safely."

"That's okay, I'm rude to them too." Tazuna stated proudly.

Inari looked at the group of Genin kneeling on the floor with a blank, but slightly hateful look. He looked at Sasuke, glaring at the dark Uchiha boy. Then he averted his eyes towards Naruto, sending another hateful glare similar to that of the glare he gave a while ago to the Uchiha. Finally, his coal-colored eyes laid upon Sakura's gentleness ones, he blushed a bit but manage to keep his frown firm and hard.

"Okaa-san, can't you see? These people are all going to die!" Inari told his mother as he stood up. "Gato will come back with his fighters and men; they'll wipe them out!"

"What did you say you little brat!?" Naruto back fired at the kid. "Listen up, you know what a super ninja is? Well that's me, only a lot better that he is. You see, I'm gonna be the next Hokage! This 'Chato' or 'Blato' is no match for a real hero like me!"

"Ha!" Inari sarcastically said. "There's no such thing as hero. You're just full of fantasies and ideas." He mockingly told them.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled, charging to hit the kid. Sakura immediately intercept him and grabbed his arm before he could get close enough to hit Inari.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, he's just a child." Sakura told him over Naruto's roaring and growling, still trying to keep her grip on his jacket.

"If you ninjas wanna stay alive, you better return where you came from." Inari warned them before walking away. Sasuke just watched the kid go in silence.

"Inari, wait! Where are you going?" Tazuna asked the child.

"To look out at the ocean." He said while opening the door. "I just wanna be alone okay?" With that, the kid wanders on his own.

Sakura just stared at the kid while holding Naruto's arm that wasn't yet calmed down. Naruto exerted much force but fell down, head first when Sakura released his grip of him. The Uchiha just simply looked at the fallen ninja before walking near to Sakura.

"Sorry about that…" Tazuna apologize to the team seven who said nothing in return. Sakura on the other stared at the post where Inari was standing. Her eyes full of worried for the young kid.

--

Later that day, Sakura went wandering around the house, trying to find Inari. She sighed solemnly when he was nowhere to be found on the house. She ascends the stairs while walking with carefully until she made her way to the top. She started walking around the hallways while taking heed of her surroundings, while exploring, she heard a cry coming from a room not afar.

"Huh?" She asked herself before looking into the room where the sound was the loudest the most. "He's… crying…"

Inari was sat on a desk by the window, his head bowed and tears spilling from his eyes. His shoulders shook with every loud sop and choked hiccup that escaped his throat and passed his lips. The tears streaming down his face made it seem as if someone had thrown a bucket of water at him recently or something similar. Not ever the sea birds' cawing could cover the noise of the boy's sadness.

In Inari's hands was a framed photograph of a man with spiky black hair, a white rope around his forehead and tanned skin. His eyes were closed and the bottom of the photo was jagged, as if the man was ripped from another picture. Inari's tears fell on the glass covering the photo.

"Otou-san…" He cried through the thick sobs. Sakura could only stand and watch the boy weeping heavily; the said girl with a heavy heart and a sad gaze.

--

The following day, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto together with their sensei, Kakashi, stood the forest close to Tazuna's house to train. Kakashi, who was using a cane to support him, stood just in front of the tree as he taught while Sakura stood in front of him, Naruto and Sasuke her left and right respectively.

"Alright, your training begins now." Kakashi declared.

"Right!" Naruto cheered while putting his hand over Sakura's paler ones. Sasuke, seeing this glared unconsciously while trying to stay focus on the discussion.

"First, we will begin with a review of chakra. A ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential." Kakashi stated, putting up one finger. 'Hmm, this is better than my book! Sasuke's jealous of the close bond Sakura and Naruto share. Sasuke likes her! Sakura, just to add to the tension, is completely oblivious to it all! Oh I love teaching!"

"We know that." Sasuke told him obliviously looking at Naruto with a glare.

"He's right, a long time ago we learned about Catra." Naruto stated in what he believed to be smart and all-knowing tone.

"Chakra." Kakashi corrected the perky blonde. "Sakura mind you explaining?"

"Okay." She sighed; stepping away from the Naruto's hug and went in front of them. Sasuke smirk inwardly when he saw Sakura walked away from Naruto's hug.

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in performing his or her jutsu. It is the source of all his or her power when not concerning raw taijutsu. With me so far?" She asked softly to her teammates.

"You bet Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke, for his part, looked impressed at her knowledge.

"Now, this energy has two forms. Physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified though training and experience. As you see, these two things must be brought out and draw together in order to perform jutsu. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra." She concluded, showing the sign for 'tiger'. "

"Right on all points." Kakashi noticed. "Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students."

"Ah! What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu, isn't it?" Naruto asked in frustration of being out-done again, even if he could willingly admit that Sakura was a great ninja.

"Naruto's right for once. We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu, so why are you bothering to explain?" Sasuke agreed, although he was enjoying listening to Sakura speak.

"No!" Kakashi reprimanded. "You haven't mastered this method, you've barely even scratched the surface of it."

"What do you mean?!" Naruto asked heatedly.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You must draw out both physical and spiritual energies and then you have to combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that?" He asked. "Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now, you've just guessed at the proportions, hoping they'd come out right."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all, or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way. Then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all, making you nothing but a target." The older man stated wisely.

"Uh…so how do we change that?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"How? Well, you train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes like a second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready…to put your life on the line." He finished dramatically.

"So, how do we do that?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by all the speaking that was going on. Kakashi chuckled at them.

"Climb a tree." He stated.

"CLIMB A TREE?!" They echoed loudly in disbelief.

"That's right. But, there's just one rule. You can't use your hands." He told them, holding up his own slightly.

"You're…kidding…right?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Am I? Well, let's see." He said, placing his hands in the tiger seal. The dirt around his feet shifted slightly with the sudden addition of chakra to his feet, but then stilled. He then picked a tree and walked over to it using his canes as support. To further prove his point, Kakashi stepped up onto the tree and began to walk up it slowly.

"He's climbing!" Naruto stated in awe.

"Straight up! And he's not even using his hands!" Sakura added. Once Kakashi reached a thick, Long Branch, he walked out and stood upside-down on it. Kakashi faced his students and looked at the pure astonishment on Naruto and Sasuke's faces as Sakura's own became calculating.

"Well, you get the idea." He drawled lazily. "Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra." Kakashi ended with a curve of his eye, indicating a smile under the mask.

"Wait a minute, how does that help us fight Zabuza?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's the only way to fight him Sasuke. That's the entire goal of this training session." Kakashi said seriously. "You learn to pull a precise amount of chakra to a certain point in your body. Even for an advanced ninja, this is difficult. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritually energy and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. To put it bluntly, if you can master this, then, you can master any jutsu. Well, it's only a theoretically." He stated.

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Well, moving on. The second point is being able to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, this is even harder to do. A deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining your chakra must become a second nature. It should be effortless." Kakashi concluded. "Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill now would it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training." With that said, Kakashi threw three kunai to each of his students. As they caught the kunai effortlessly, they stared at the kunai in confusion and wonder.

"What do we do with these?" Naruto questioned.

"Use the kunai I gave you to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then, try to get pass that mark the next time and the next and the next and so on and so forth. At first you will need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?" Kakashi asked.

The Genin each took the kunai from the ground in front of them respectively and held the weapon tightly in their hand. Naruto had a look of pure determination on his face as Sasuke remained impassive while Sakura just stayed calm and low as usual.

"I'm much more than ready! This training is gonna be no sweat at all the way! Dattebayou!" Naruto claimed. "Remember what you said, sensei? I'm the one who has grown the most!"

"Well, you're definitely the one out of three who talks the most. Now get focused and do it!" Kakashi told the blonde. Sakura took her ribbon that serve as her headband on her hair and tied her hair in a high ponytail as the bell in the end of the ribbon chime softly; leaving her two longs bangs free to frame her already pale face.

'Well, he did say that.' Naruto assured himself as he performed the tiger seal followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

'Okay first, I need to draw the chakra to the bottoms of my feet.' The three thought together in unison. The ground below their feet shifted, signaling that they had all successfully gathered their chakra.

"I got it!" Naruto claimed happily. "CHARGE!!" HE yelled, running towards his chosen tree at a full speed. The boy only managed to take two small steps up the tree before he fell back and hit his head on the ground. Sasuke on the other hand, was a bit more successful that Naruto as he was able to accomplish fifteen steps before the bark cracked under his foot and he had to mark the tree before falling back. He landed on his feet and observed the rather impressed height he had travelled.

'This is harder than I thought.' He noticed. 'The balance has to be perfect, no questions asked. If the chakra is too strong then it smashes the tree and pushed you off.' Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was rolling around and nursing his head. 'But if it's not that strong enough, you just tumble right back down like Naruto and hit your head.'

'That was expected from Sasuke… and Naruto.' Kakashi noted looking at the two boys as they tried their best. Before any observations occurred, the two genins and their sensei heard a small chime that was not from afar. The chime of the bell was successful in catching her teammate's attention as they stared above them.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked quietly in shock.

"Wha-"Naruto asked, looking up from holding his head in pain. "Sakura-chan"

Above there was Sakura, sitting near the top of the tree in one of its branch. The branch was neither thin nor too fat; it was just exact to support her heavy weight. Sakura sat with a small smirk in her face. She laughed softly at them as the wind picked up her long bangs and caused them to dance around her face, tickling a bit her soft cheeks.

'Well the female of the squad has the most advanced chakra control out of everyone.' Kakashi thought with a smile. "Well done Sakura!" he praised. 'She's amazing at this. I've never seen such raw talent despite of her illness.'

"I've never heard of this kind of training but I guess it is kind of nice." Sakura admitted with a soft smile.

"Never heard? But you must have learnt chakra control somewhere before. Iruka told me that you have the most outstanding chakra control when you entered the academy after you were released from the hospital." Kakashi prompt.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei. Somehow, doing this and at the academy makes me feel somewhat nostalgic. It's as if I had done this a million of times. I just don't know." Sakura told him before another wind danced around her as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Way to go Sakura-chan! I always knew you were a great and awesome ninja! I never doubted you from the very start! Dattebayou!" Naruto stated proudly. 'Even though if I'm a bit jealous of you'

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment, remembering her words when they were alone for a minute or two near the house of the bridge builder, Tazuna.

"_I'll prove that even a sick person can do something"_

He glared at the ground for a moment with his hands clenched in a tight fist. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her but it ticked him off whenever someone has proven him to be the second-best. That feeling only doubled when he was actually beaten by a 'sick' girl.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand chakra the best but she can also control and maintain it as well." Kakashi stated happily. "We spoke about someone becoming the Hokage didn't we? Seems like Sakura has the best chance of that, wouldn't you agree?" He mocked, causing Naruto to growl dangerously. "And as for the Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all." He said, making Sasuke glare at him, then to Sakura for a moment and back to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and glared. Silent promises, bets and deals were all made in just one look. A promise to be the greatest and best Genin out of the two. A bet that only one can win between the two.

'Alright, I think they're motivated now. If what I see is right then they use the secret way of silent betting than can only be used between males and try to get the other to back off of Sakura,' Kakashi thought with a malicious smile. "This is so much better than my books." He whispered softly to himself with a small laugh.

'Alright! First, I'll match up with Sasuke, and then I'm going all the way to the top! Dattebayou!" Naruto promised himself.

--

Not too far from the training ground of the Genins, Inari watched them from behind a tree so that they wouldn't see him. He glared at the ninja without them knowing and took a few steps away from them.

"What a waste of time. These guys don't even know what they're against at." He stated to himself. Inari then remembered the picture of his father and clenched his fists. "They'll all just die."

"Why say such thing?" an innocent voice rang behind his ear. Inari quickly turned to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't a girl from the village. Instead, he saw the pink-headed ninja girl. Blushing, both from being caught and because the girl was in front of him, Inari said the first thing that came up in his mind.

"But... y-you were just over there!" Inari yelled pointing at the already empty presence of the girl in the tree. Sakura looked at him with a smile.

"I was there moments ago but I quietly sneaked out from my team when I saw you hiding here." She told him simply before walking ahead of him. "Come, there is something I want to talk about with you."

--

In a hut, hidden deep in the forest, Zabuza was lying in the bed with Haku sitting near him. The latter shad his mask still off. When the door opened and a small group of people stepped in the room, Haku looked towards them with a heated glare fix on his innocent face.

A short man spiky wild grey hair, black sunglasses and a black suite with yellow shirt and red tie stood by the door. Two other men stood by either of the sides of him like bodyguards. One was very tall with a patch over his eye and the other was tall but unlike the first one, he was not as tall as him and he had a black cap on his head.

"Some jounin you turned out to be," the short man mused. "The unbeatable ninja just got beat, limping back home like some pathetic has-been. Ha! Demon of the Hidden Mist? More like a coward of the hidden mist to me."

Haku rose swiftly from his chair, and the two bodyguard-like men on either side of the shorter man, readied their swords if there was an upcoming battle. The short man just stood there, unfazed by what was going on. He did stand as if he were having a tea with his mother and not in the presence of a man whose looks was going to kill him in an instant.

"Drawing swords?" Haku asked, not even bothering to face the new-comers.

"Hang on a minute." The short man ordered, stepping towards Zabuza with Haku carefully watching his every move. "All right, let's hear what you have to say about your fiasco and don't play possum, I know you can talk." He reached out to uncover Zabuza's mouth but was stopped when Haku took a firm grip of his wrist. The man gasps in surprise at the sudden contact but soon growled.

"Keep your filthy hands of him." Haku growled warningly before tightening his grip on the man's arm, steadily crushing his bone.

"Ah! You're gonna break it!" The short man cried. His bodyguards were too slow to react to the threat, but both moved to draw their swords. Haku turned to face them and before either could blink, he was between the two, holding their own swords to their own necks.

'That is impossible!' The one with the eye patch thought in awe.

'No one could move that fast.' The one in cap noted.

"Don't push me." Haku warned. "I'm in a really foul mood right now." He threw the swords across the floor and the short man carefully took his steps going to his guards.

The short man growled before speaking. "One chance, that's it!" The man promised. "If you fail this time, I'll cut you off and there'll be no one left to cover for you." He warned the two ninja. "Let's go." And with that, he turned and left with his men following closely behind him. When the door closed, Haku returned to his seat.

"Haku," Zabuza said in a scolding tone. "That wasn't necessary." He told the boy while holding the kunai he had in his hand under the covers. He grips the kunai tighter than before.

"Perhaps, but it's too early to take out Gato. He's still our best cover at the moment. Think about it. The murders will draw their attention and then they'd be after us again." He said while thinking of a group of real Kirigakure tracker-nins. "We need restraint."

"Right." Zabuza sighed.

* * *

**Author's note: Well that was it… Please send me some reviews; I really am expecting some reviews on this chapter… Although I know that I'm putting a restraint on the Akatsuki's appearance but please bear with me… I'll show them in the later chapters… As for now, please send me some reviews on what you think about the story… Thank you… **


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth of Esper & her Past

**Author's Note:**** Please enjoy reading this chapter! You know... I've received only a small amount of reviews and I feel like crying because I don't have that much... To those who has been sending and viewing my story... Thank you so much for viewing my story... Please don't be so agitated by the way I write since this is my first fanfiction... Please don't be hard on me... :) Please read and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of Naruto characters nor Naruto itself… **

**CHAPTER 6: THE TRUTH OF ESPER AND HER PAST**

Two lonely figure walk along the woods, not far from the training grounds of the Genins and their respected teacher. The cold breeze of the wind passes them softly as the leaves ruffle due to the movement.

"I just wish Esperians were true… If ever that happen, we don't have to ask help from you guys nor is the Konoha." Inari told his female companion as he stops from pacing.

Sakura stop walking and face the little boy with her serene face. "Esperians?" Sakura echoed as the wind pass them again.

Inari nod his head and looked away from Sakura's gaze. "Yeah," he stated before walking to one of the trees while looking at the two Genins training. "They are people who were responsible for our techniques and our clans. They were the one behind the chakra power and everything here in earth." Inari explained.

"What about them?" Sakura asked, not getting to the point he was referring to.

"Sakura-niichan, you never heard of them before?" Inari asked quite surprise.

Sakura smiled at him softly as she nods her head. "Sort of,"

"Never mind about them, they're not real anyway. If they were, it would only take a miracle." Inari told her in a soft whisper. "Sakura-niichan, I have a question. "

"Go ahead Inari-kun." Sakura prompted.

"Well, I overhead the blonde and your teacher talking about you having some sort of sickness. Is that true?" Inari asked, this time, his attention was at Sakura.

Sakura smiled softly at him. "Yeah, it's true. Although, even though if I'm ill, I won't let this illness take over my life now would I? I know that somehow, I might be a burden to my own teammates but, I'm trying my very best to cope up with them."

"Oh…" Inari stated. "So, were you a leaf village ninja?"

"Sadly, no." Sakura chuckled a bit.

"Where did you came from then?" Inari asked innocently.

"I… don't know…" Sakura told him with a serene look.

"Huh? Why won't you know?" Inari asked but then dismissed the topic. "I guess you have a lot of good memories."

Sakura looked at him with a sad look. "I suppose so."

[--

Back with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, the two younger boys of the team were still trying their best to reach the top of the tree as Sakura had.

Naruto ran up at least seven steps, using the kunai to mark his newest accomplishment before falling back and hitting his poor spiky blonde head again. He crouched into a ball and held his head, trying to lessen the pain once again.

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, panting, with his kunai next to him as he observed the steadily raising marks he had been making on the tree.

After five minutes of Naruto and Sasuke running up and down the tree, Sakura came back and jump on the tree, hoping that her teammates didn't notice her sudden disappearance. She swung her legs back and forth a few times, enjoying the soft breeze that was blowing her hair. Later on, she jump down and landed gracefully on her feet at the base of the tree without actually tripping like she usually does. Sakura looked at Naruto and watched him as he rubbed his head.

'He isn't making any progress at all. Poor Naruto-kun…' She thought. 'Knowing him, he'll never give up because he's stubborn. He has a strong determination. If this continues, he'll reach his goal in no time, but yet, he has to overcome hard obstacles and problems on his way.'

True to her thoughts, Naruto fell back again with his head as he rub it to ease the pain. After resting a few minutes, he charges his tree again, never giving up. Sakura smiled at this and watched as he fell again but then didn't quit. Naruto looked at his marks again, then averted his eyes to his pink-headed teammate and nodded to himself. He took a breath to calm himself. He walked over to her who was busy staring at the sky above.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked him when she saw him crouch down beside her laying form and cup his mouth with his hands.

"Sakura-chan, you're good at this," He whispered to her. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke noticed his two teammates talking and looked over them. "The thing is… could you not tell Sasuke what I asked? Please, please?"

'Naruto is really catching on.' Kakashi thought as he looked at Naruto whisper to Sakura. 'From now on, he'll just keep getting stronger and stronger. How strong? After all, Naruto possesses more chakra than Sasuke.' He saw Naruto grin as Sakura agreed to help him. 'In fact, the amount of chakra he possess is greater than my own and Sakura? I just wished I knew something about her more. She's just one big mystery and full of surprises.'

[--

"Argh! Why is this so hard?" Naruto screamed to himself as he fell back from the tree again.

Both he and Sasuke were panting and exhausted but neither wanted to be the first one to give up. They were both sitting on the ground, observing how far they had gotten. The boys looked at each other and gave a heated glare before standing up fast.

'I'm not going to lose to you!' Naruto though determinedly.

'I can beat this dobe… I know I can.' Sasuke encouraged himself.

They ran at full speed to their marked trees and continued to push themselves to be the best.

[--

The Land of Waves is known for its trade and sea-based products, meaning a busy town. The said town is now where we find Tazuna and Sakura, walking through the busy streets. Around Sakura right shoulder and sitting on her left hip was her black and red messenger bag. On Tazuna's right shoulder hung his bag pack.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she looked around the crowds of walking men and women before running towards Tazuna when she was left behind.

"You wanna eat something, don't you? I gotta pick up some things for dinner or there won't be any." Tazuna explained as Sakura nodded and continued to walk around.

Walking along by the side of the road was a thin, sick-looking man with a sign hanging from his neck reading: 'Will do any kind of work.' Just up the road was a boy, running towards them carrying a loaf of bread in each hand and a man running towards him while yelling the word 'thief'. Two teenage boys, probably only a year or two older than she was were sitting on a blanket by the side of the road… Homeless

'I don't even know what to think.' Sakura thought while looking at the people around her and her surroundings. "Um… Hey, Tazuna-san… I-"

Sakura was caught in mid sentence when Tazuna claimed that they arrive at the store as they stopped at the entrance to a small food shop.

"Welcome." The man at the counter bid as they stepped in. His voice was frail as if he had a cough or infected throat or something like that.

The two was looking around the shop, although Sakura wasn't really doing as much as Tazuna. All she could do was look at him then at the man in the counter, then at the near-empty shelves and the dirty walls and floors. Very few fruits and vegetables were laid across the shelves but at least none were molded or half-eaten.

'This is their store and life?' Sakura thought to herself. 'Poor thing…'

A man walked behind Sakura and looked at the large bag handing over her shoulder. Greed overtook his common sense. He reached towards the bag but missed and his hand landed right on Sakura's butt. Sakura tensed under the touch. Her brows furrowed as she glared at the person who touched her.

"You pervert!" She yelled kicking him in the jaw and sending him back flip.

"No… I was just...!" He reasoned, but yet as a word leaked from his mouth as Sakura growled and glared at him. To say that the man sprinted as if he were being chased by demonic people barring the promise of death would be the biggest understatement of the century.

[--

"Wow, you really surprised me back there." Tazuna complimented as they walked back to his house. "Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should. Aside from that, I was protecting myself from being harassed. Something is seriously wrong here." Sakura stated with a soft frown. She then felt another hand grab her butt and growled.

"Hey..." She yelled, fully intending to take out and punish the new guy for groping her. However, when she turned to face the butt-grabber, she was met with the shocked face of a little boy, around nine or ten years of age.

The boy's hair was bushy and looked as if it had never met a comb, but his eyes were a pretty shade of aquatic blue. His clothing was a brown shirt, which looked more like a potato sack than anything else, and a pair of blue, torn up trousers with a ratty sandal. Painted across his cheek were a blush and some dirt.

"Please?" He said, holding out his hands. With a big smile, the little beggar boy laughed a bit and made it seem as if having to beg for food and money was fun. Sakura's shoulders relaxed and she looked at the little boy with such serene and soft eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly, crouching down to his level.

"Jin." He answered.

"Really?" Sakura smiled at him before picking her handkerchief behind her skirt and wiped the dirt away from his face. "I bet you're really brave…" She told him sweetly before giving her handkerchief towards him.

The boy gladly accepts it and smiled. "Yup, I have to take care of Okaa-san and Imooto." He told her with a big grin on her face. Sakura smiled softly at him again before she caressed his hair softly with admiration.

"Hold on, I've got something for you." Sakura stated softly, reaching something into her bag. "Here" She said, taking out a few pieces of colorfully wrapped candy. The boy's face lit up and his eyes widened as if he were seeing heaven or a miracle and he took the candy, but didn't snatch it.

"Oh, thank you Aneki!" He praised, calling Sakura his 'big sister'. Sakura stood to her full height and nodded, still holding that smile of hers on her face.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here." Tazuna told her. "The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've all lost hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring more promise and good trade, but much more importantly than that, the bridge symbolizes are courage. We, the builders of that bridge, must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. We can't let Gato stop us."

"I understand." Sakura said her voice cracking. She stopped in mid way and stared at the ground below her.

Tazuna recognize this and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"Tazuna-san, what is um…" Sakura couldn't even put her sentence together.

"We'll talk about it later, let's go home." With that, Tazuna went away, leaving a confuse Sakura.

"What is an Esperian…?" She whispered softly to herself.

[--

Back with Sasuke and Naruto, both were once again running up their trees. In perfect step, they continued up until the bark snapped under Naruto's foot and he was forced to mark the tree and kick it off. He landed safely with his feet and looked at his marked tree. Sasuke on the other hand, kept going further.

'He's still climbing!' Naruto thought in between pants. 'That's impossible!'

Sasuke lost his focus and slipped up, marking the tree before falling back again. He kicked off from the two trees, hopping between them to keep his speed down so that he wouldn't hit the ground too hard and cause himself to get injured.

'Gah! He's catching up inch by inch!' Sasuke noticed before he landed on the ground with his feet. Naruto looked at him and growled. He shook his head and tried to put his focus in the middle of his attention.

'No! No! No! If I think about Sasuke, I'll lose my concentration! I can still beat him! Dattebayou! Come on Naruto… center yourself.' He thought, performing the tiger seal and thinking back to what Sakura told him before she left with Tazuna.

[--

"Naruto-kun?" She asked him when she saw him crouch down beside her laying form and cup his mouth with his hands.

"Sakura-chan, you're good at this," He whispered to her. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke noticed his two teammates talking and looked over them. "The thing is… could you not tell Sasuke what I asked? Please, please?"

"Okay… Chakra requires spiritual energy, so if you get all frantic, then it is sure it won't work!" Sakura informed him.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not frantic." He replied with a cute pout.

"Um… You are sometimes. Anyway, like I was saying, you can't get all frantic. You need to relax and need to focus on tree. That way, you get a steady chakra flow in the bottoms of your feet."

[--

'Relax… focus on the tree…' Naruto thought. He felt his chakra pooling in the soles on his feet. 'YES! I can feel it! I'm so going to go all the way this time!' He claimed crying out and running to his tree.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sasuke called to him, causing the blonde to lose his footing and stumble down with his face first.

"Gah! Sasuke! What're you doing!? I was trying to focus my chakra!" Naruto yelled at him, getting up with a look on his face that so clearly said: 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-give-me-a-good-reason-why-you-stop-me!'

"Well, uh… you know… the thing is…" He stressed out sheepishly, obviously embarrassed to say what he had in mind.

"This thing is… what?" Naruto asked him in irritation. 'That's strange. He never talks to me. What's he up to?"

Sasuke, to be fair, seemed genuinely to be struggling with his pride to say what he needed to say. He never once looked at Naruto, for he was too embarrassed, and kept kicking the dirt below his feet every few seconds in nervousness. His eyebrow twitched as he started again.

"You… you know… you asked Sakura for advice when she was here. So, um… what did she tell you?" He asked, trying to make it seem casual like he usually was and he wasn't trying to sound all curious or something. Naruto looked at him in shock for a few seconds before breaking out in a knowing grin.

"I'm not telling you!" Naruto informed him, trying his best to keep from laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened and his head snapped in Naruto's direction as fast as he got. The boys glared at each other before whipping their heads around.

[--

In Tazuna's home, everyone was chewing down their food Tsunami had made with the limited supplied Tazuna and Sakura purchased in town that day. Little did anyone know, Sakura had made the entire meal to give Tsunami a well-deserved break.

At the moment, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting opposite to each other at one end of the table with Sakura between Kakashi and next to the orange-clad ninja. Tazuna sat opposite to Sakura, at the head of the table, Inari was next to Sasuke and Tsunami was washing dishes.

"Haha, this is so fantastic! It's been ages since we've had so many guests around our table." Tazuna informed them. Naruto and Sasuke were too busy inhaling their food, demanding more to be noticed. They both finished their food and stood, bowl in hand.

"I want more!" They yelled in unison. Noticing that the other said the same thing that was going on their mind, the said boys proceeded to give electric glares towards each other, neither of them wanting to back off the fight. The glares didn't last long when they felt something coming out their mouths, thus resulting of the puking of food.

The whole time, Sakura was eating her food politely but when she saw them puking, she stood up and looked at them with a concern face. "Please, if you can't finish your food, do not over do it. It will just trouble you."

"I have to eat." Sasuke told her, wiping the small trail of the discarded food at the end of his mouth.

"I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him." Naruto added, wiping his mouth.

"Hey! My daughter spent her time and effort making this meal. If all you're doing to do is be sick, don't waste it." Tazuna yelled at them. Tsunami turned around and saw the boys before gasping.

"Oh no!" She cried softly but went noticed to the people around her.

"That's right, you little-" Tazuna trailed off when his daughter intercept between his talks.

"Sakura, you're food! They're wasting it!" She finished. Sakura looked at Tsunami with her innocent gaze before averting them back to the shock and bewildered boys.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke asked in shock, looking down at his empty bowl.

"You cook this meal?" Naruto asked, also looking at the once filled bowl of food in his hand.

"Yes, is there a problem with that? I mean, after all, I am a girl. Shouldn't a girl to what she has to do?" Sakura stated softly with a sad smile. "Probably my food really tastes bad that's why you puked it."

"N-no! It's not that kind of way. Um… We were just…-"Naruto couldn't cope up of his crime he had done for throwing the food of Sakura away.

"No, it's fine." Sakura told him quite sad but yet there was a smile of assurance.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Kakashi watched as Naruto apologize at Sakura who only looked at him with a sad yet content face. Sasuke was too speechless to voice out his opinion as he only stared at the bowl in his hand then to the pink-haired kunoichi.

[--

Later that evening, Sasuke and Naruto dismissed the fact that they had thrown the food of Sakura and Tsunami made tea, everyone was sitting around the table with a cup of Ginseng tea. Tsunami was still doing dishes rather than drinking tea with everybody else in the table.

Naruto was gulping down his tea liquid without spilling a drop. Sakura sipped her tea calmly and politely while looking at the torn picture Inari had told her about earlier. Sasuke also noticed the picture as he too drank his tea politely.

"Hey, your picture is torn." He stated, pointing to the photo. Sakura could only look at the youngest boy in the table with uncertainty neatly placed in her pale face. "Is there some reason behind it?" The Uchiha boy added, taking another sip of his tea. "It looks like someone was there, but for some reason, it got torn." He said. Sakura put her tea down her half-filled tea and looked at Inari who froze when Sasuke mentioned it.

"It was my husband." Tsunami told him quickly, not bothering to turn around to look at their faces.

"They all used to call him a 'hero' in this island." Tazuna added quietly. Inari stood up from his chair and without saying a word, he walked pass by them, not even looking up and hiding his face beneath the rim of his hat.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked her son as he opened the door and walked out.

"Father, you just can't talk about him like that in front of Inari. You know that!" She scolded, moving to go after the small boy.

"That brat is so… I don't know. What happened to him?" Naruto asked, looking at the door where both his friend and the little kid went.

"Hmmm. Is there really a story behind this so far?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"He wasn't his real father. He came into our family later and he brought with him so much happiness. He and Inari were very close to each other." Tazuna told them. "In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time. But then…" Here the bridge builder paused and tears fell from his eyes. "… All ended so suddenly. He never laughed nor smiles now. Ever since that day, everything changed.

"Ever since that day… ever since it happened…" Tazuna began, explaining to the four ninja in the room.

"Tell us what happened to Inari." Kakashi prompted.

"Before you can understand what happen to Inari, you need to understand who the man taken from the photo is. His name is Kaiza and was a fisherman who came to the Land of Waves in his travel."

"Oh," Kakashi said when Tazuna paused for a while to inhale.

"Yeah… he saved Inari from drowning when a few of the village kids threw his dog, 'Poochie', in the sea and Inari jumped after him. Of course, the dog knew how to swim but Inari didn't. Kaiza showed up and swam out to help Inari. Eventually he became a father figure to my grandson, and taught him the principles of being a man." Tazuna stated.

"What else?" Naruto asked, getting to the story.

"Well, he became close to Tsunami, as well, and was accepted into the city. After helping to prevent a major flood, he even became known as the hero of our land. Of course, it didn't last long."

"Kaiza was accused of being a terrorist against the Gato Corporation" Tazuna stopped mid sentence and exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. "He was then executed publicly by Gato's men, under his direct and unquestioned orders… With the death of Kaiza, the source of the city's bravery died, too, effectively crushing the spirits of nearly all its inhabitants, particularly Inari's." Tazuna finished, wiping a tear from his eye.

Naruto then remembered something.

"_Ha! There is no such thing as hero. You're just full of stupid ideas and fantasies!" Inari said mockingly. _

Sakura looked at the cup of tea she was holding, her hands tightening the grip towards the cup. "Um…" she stated softly enough to catch her companions' attention.

"Inari-kun stated something about… Esperians… What are they?" Sakura asked innocence glistened genuinely around her emerald orbs as she stared at the eyes of her sensei then to the others.

"Esperians are people who was said responsible to make our trademarks and everything. They were the ones who made our bloodline limits, skills, our environment and everything. Technically, they were the origin of chakra, skills and our respective clan." Kakashi explained to the innocent pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura looked at him, not yet satisfied at the explanation given to her, before she averted her eyes to Naruto who was awed at an Esperian's ability and Sasuke who looked down for some reasons.

"How come I didn't know something about this?" Naruto asked, still awed and disappointed at the fact he missed this small information.

"Try coming to History Class dobe, you'll get more information than eating Ramen all the time." Sasuke told him simply, quite irritated.

"You seem ill tempered, what's going in your mind Sasuke?" Kakashi asked quite amused.

Sasuke rub his head before looking away. "It doesn't matter." Sasuke told him, standing up trying to get away from them

"You… knew an Esper, right?" Sakura asked quite unsure herself.

With this, Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I… do… somebody in our family met one on a mission." Sasuke explained. "He said that she was the Amana Eve or simply, The Eve of Life." Sasuke stopped before looking at their reactions.

Kakashi looked amused at the story. "Hm… That's… unexpected…" He told more likely to himself than to the others people around the table.

"My brother got really intoxicated with this Eve girl. He sometimes came home late in the evening and sometimes doesn't come home to our house. Whatever he's up to, I didn't care at all." Sasuke told them, venom laced his voice as he clutched his fist.

"He was in love." Sakura told him nonchalantly.

"In love? Wait a minute Sakura-chan, are you the Eve?" Naruto asked, quite amazed and glad.

"Don't be silly Naruto. If Sakura was the Eve and an Esper, then she wouldn't need all the practice in the academy." Kakashi noted. "And if Sakura was actually one, we wouldn't let her go on a mission. People would want the power of an Esper. An Esper's power is far greater than we ever expected. Not even the world's greatest Hokage can defeat an Esper. It would only take a miracle to do so."

"Oh," Naruto said in disappointment.

"He loved her, didn't he?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a minute before walking and went up to his room. Naruto on the other hand stood up, his legs getting wobbly.

"Where are you going Naruto? If you force yourself in training, you're going to die." Kakashi stated in a matter fact tone.

"I still have one thing to do… I'll show Inari that in this world, there are real heroes!"

[--

Sakura silently walked at the other side of the house. Her mind wondering from afar as she unconsciously took a sit at the edge of the house. _'Espers…' _She thought for a mean while before looking at the moon lit sky.

"What are you doing here late in the evening?" Came a cool yet caring voice not from afar.

Sakura didn't respond as she closed her eyes softly to feel the presence of the wind that kiss her hair and body softly. "Wondering…" Sakura responded softly as she heard the footstep stop from pacing. "How about you, what are you doing here?"

"Don't know… Hanging around…" came the response.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they were lost within each other's thoughts. Sakura closed her eyes as her hands clasped together and were place neatly in her lap. After a moment or two, her eyes shot open as she asked a question that was bothering her for some time. "You're… not Kakashi-sensei or any of my teammates, aren't you?"

Sakura looked sideway to see the person who she mistakenly took as her sensei or her group mate. The only thing she saw was a pair of feet and a black cloak with red clouds printed all over it. By the looks of it, Sakura could distinguish that whoever that person was, he was a male. Aside from that matter, Sakura could see his red eyes, glinting within the presence of the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked softly as she faced her whole attention to that particular person.

"Are you not afraid?" He asked smoothly, changing the topic Sakura opened.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before she smiled softly as she stared at the moonlight moon again. "No…" she told him softly.

The male shift his position before responding. "For a young kunoichi such as you, you have guts not to be afraid of a man. Can you tell that I have good or bad intentions for you?"

"Honestly speaking, I don't have that ability." She told him softly with a smile. "I have a question for you." Sakura didn't receive any response to the mysterious person and decided continue. "You're with him right?"

"What about it?" He asked with no particular interest.

"Just wondering since you both have the same cloak; the only difference is the red printed cloud on yours unlike the other one. If my guess is right, he's superior than you are. Correct?" Sakura asked with her face moved to the side to see his leaning form on the frame of the house with his arms cross.

The man just shoved the fact that she was a good observant. He closed his eyes as an exasperation sigh exited his lips before opening his eyes to reveal his onyx eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"What are your intentions towards my team mates and my sensei?" she told him softly and politely.

"Nothing…" He told her before getting something within his cloak.

"Who are you, really?" Sakura asked, this time, there was desperation. "Why do you guys always come to save me? Are you someone from my past? Please, answer me!" Unknown to Sakura, she shouted as she stared at him.

Her eyes widened up as her breath hitched in her throat. The distance between her and the stranger was too near. His face and her face were mere inches away that she could feel his own breath somewhere in her face. His face and everything about him, she could see it. _'He looks like…' _She wasn't able to comprehend when she felt herself being drowsy as something in her chest seep in. Whatever it was, the feeling was nostalgic like the event in the church wherein the mysterious guy gave her the 'petal of reminisce'. "Why…?"

Despite of asking that question, she got no response to him except his cold stare. Her vision blur as everything around became but a part of darkness. She was about to fall down when strong arms grabbed her waist as her chin rested in his broad shoulders. She struggled to keep her consciousness but she can't seem to keep up. As she was about to enter the world of sub-consciousness, she heard him spoke in a serene manner and very caring tone.

"No matter what happens… I'll be always there to look after you… Sakura…"

[--

"Where's Sakura? She's not here isn't she?" The sensei of Team 7 asked while looking at Tazumi who just finished tucking her son in bed before looking at his students.

Naruto scratched his head in wonder before replying with a confident smile. "She went out to have some fresh air. She's really been interested with the Esper thing you know. During the discussion, she's always been wondering and was not herself. Don't know what happen to her but she seemed different after you told the story about Espers and their origin."

Kakashi looked at Naruto for some time before shrugging that fact of Sakura's sudden change. He then prepared himself to sleep but then was interrupted when the Uchiha prodigy came in the room with his futon and other sleeping materials. Sasuke placed all the materials needed in sleeping at the nearest end, beside the window.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he lies down in his futon while pulling his blanket over his body.

"I thought she was here already." Sasuke explained while scanning the room.

Naruto was fast asleep after their small talk with Kakashi. His futon was between Sakura's and Kakashi's. The futon of Sakura was empty and spacious. No one occupied the vacant futon. _'Where is she?' _Sasuke thought while looking at the futon of Sakura.

Kakashi smiled under beneath his mask. _'Oh goodie, now that Naruto is sleeping and Sakura is not here. Sasuke is one step ahead of Naruto if Sasuke looks for Sakura. This is getting very interesting…' _Kakashi thought with a malicious smirk under his mask. His thoughts were interrupted when they heard a scream.

"Please answer me!"

Immediately, Sasuke and Kakashi cocked their head upwards and one thought came up in their minds. _'Sakura!' _

They immediately went out of their room in a dash, leaving Naruto all alone sleeping. They exited the house and saw Tazumi walking out with an uncertain expression in her face. "What was that?" she questioned to the ninjas.

"We don't know just stay inside Tazumi…" Kakashi assured before opening the door of the house to exit.

As he walked out, he saw Sasuke stood in the midst of the hallway, unwavering and shock. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned to his student.

Kakashi also stared at Sakura and was shocked to see a black shadow as his silhouette faded and become dust as it cascade with the wind. Sasuke looked at the body of Sakura and saw something went in her as her body gave a small tint glow of pink.

Without any restraint, he ran going to Sakura and made her sit a bit as he shook her. " Sakura…" He told, not loud but just enough. She did not stir nor did she show any signs that she was going to be awake. Kakashi looked at the last pose where the person had been and saw a single flower on the wooden floor. The flower was glowing as it gives a small tint of sparks. He fingered the flower before picking it up as he saw Sasuke carrying Sakura back to the house. As he stared at the moonlight moon, he wondered…

'_Who was that person?' _

[--

Sakura's eyes shot open as she stared at the wooden ceiling in front of her. As she sat down, a small flower fell from her chest. She eyed it mysteriously before picking it up. Its flower was similar to her necklace. She then remembered the events last night.

'_That person…' _she thought before holding her head as she tried to remember. _'I don't remember his face… who was he? What happened? I can't recall…' _she looked at the already lighten sky before she recalled a new memory she had gotten.

Her eyes swell up with tears when she remembered him… Jin, her loving brother. His black hair that was similar to that of Sasuke but had a small portion of hair that falls on his face with a long ponytail that were bundled together by the use of a simple bandage; his dashing emerald eyes that mesmerize most of the women in their land. Everything about him, she remembered now. She held on tight to the flower as her body lowered near her legs. She wanted to cry when she remembered his death in front of her, protecting her.

The blood that splattered on her face belongs to her brother when she was almost killed by a glaive. It killed the insides of her when she remembered how he fell on the floor with the glaive pierce deeply within his chest.

Sakura remembered it so clearly. She remembered that she approached him wavering. As she sat next to him, she saw him with his eyes clenched tightly as his chest slowly went up and down. He was in exquisite pain and it hurt her to see him like this. It was because of her that he was suffering. She was the reason because of his death. When she reached to touch his face, she felt him relaxed as he forcefully open his eyes.

He smiled softly at her and cups her face, removing the tears that were falling with a flick of his thumb. As Sakura held his hand onto hers and leaned onto it, he had breathed his last breath. She chocked her sobs when she saw him smiling even in death. She remembered it so well as if it just happen yesterday…

"Sakura,"

Sakura cocked her head up as a single tear fell from her eye. The person she saw was a girl with blue hair. Who was she? She can't remember. Where was she? Sakura scanned the things around her before fixing her gaze unto the girl in front of her. Later on, she saw her sensei Kakashi entered the room with Sasuke at the side to check on her status.

"Sakura, you're-"Kakashi stopped from mid sentence when he saw the fear and the curiosity that her emerald eyes held.

"Kakashi-sensei… where are we?" Sakura asked with the flower held tightly and closely to her chest.

Kakashi as well as the others were shock to hear Sakura say such thing. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and noticed that this was exactly the same thing that happened to Sakura after the event in the church.

"Sakura, don't you remember? We're in the house of Tazuna, on a mission." Kakashi explained helpfully to Sakura. Sakura had her eyes open in thought before looking at Tazumi.

"Who is she?" Sakura questioned.

Tazumi chocked her breathe when Sakura asked that question. "Sakura, I'm Tazumi."

Sakura downcast her head in shame, why can't she remember? She was agitated. This was just exactly the same thing when Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke visited her after the incident in the church. She someone nearing her position as she cocked her head, she saw Sasuke.

Sakura simply looked away at their shock faces. "I… want to be left alone… please?"

Everybody looked at each other, debating to leave her since they saw her shed a single tear. Later then, they exit the room with their heart clenched. What had happen to Sakura? She didn't seem herself.

[--

"Why has Sakura acted weird? I mean, what happen?" Tazumi questioned the ninjas.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder off before looking at Sasuke, who was deep in thought. "I never thought that this could happen to Sakura… This happened before…"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned his student.

"This happen before to me, Naruto and Hinata when we were visiting Sakura. When we visited her, she had her same usual expression when she first came in class. But then, she told us that she didn't remember our names despite of remembering the memories she had of us." Sasuke peeked at the window sill and saw the white clouds moving softly. "At that time, she did regain a memory…"

Kakashi looked at Sakura as she stared at the flower within her hands with a sad expression.

[--

Sakura fingered the flower that she had received from last night's event. She didn't know what she was feeling; she felt a mixture of emotions surging through her veins. The only thing that she could think about was her brother…

"Jin…"

**Author's Note: Can you see that small drop box? Please send me some review for this story... I'm begging... Well I'm not desperate but please do send some reviews for me... If you do, I'll be so glade and thankful... Thank you!!! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Truth and Farewell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um… Please send some reviews… Thank you… :)**** I'll be really thankful and glad if you do…I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to upload so soon enough.... There were many things to do during school and I can't seem to find a vacant time to continue my story... I'm so sorry for that certain matter... I was really itching to write and continue my story but I really really really can't find a vacant time... All my vacant time was replaced to study period... Plenty of things to study and do... So many things to do so little time... Anyway I hope that I would make it up to you with this chapter.... Enjoy.... :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Naruto and its character… I also do not own the words I'm using for the past few chapters but on some circumstances… I own some words in my story… Especially when it's not related to the episodes… :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Yue_no_Kitsune… a very good friend of mine who has been with me through my hardships… And knowing that innocent girl, she loves this chapter… So, hope you like it, Yu-chan… :)**

**I also would like to dedicate this chapter to those who send me reviews most especially to sweetsimplcity and 1-complicated-girl… Hope you guys like this! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7: THE REAL TRUTH AND FAREWELL TO YOU…**

Everyone in Tazuna's family was gathered around the table for dinner as Tsunami placed down the plates. Kakashi was the only ninja present at the moment, since he knew that both his Genins were outside, training and the only kunoichi in their team was in her room. She has been inside the room since the she woke up and never bothered to go out. It seems at that time, she was in depression and sadness that she wanted to be alone to think for a while. Inari looked at the place Sakura usually sat with worried eyes visible in it.

"K…Kakashi-san, where is onee-sama and the others?" Inari asked shakily obviously worried for his sister-figure and her team.

Just as the words left his mouth, Naruto and Sasuke stumbled in, cuts and bruises covered their once clean skin. Sasuke was supporting Naruto's weight, since the blonde was near collapsing, but both held the look of supremacy on their faces. They more likely had completed their tree-climbing to an outstanding degree.

"Where is Sakura? Is she still in her room?" Tsunami asked, worried apparent in her voice.

"She said she wanted to be alone…" Kakashi told Tsunami. However before anybody could say anything else, the door to Sakura's room opened with a little creak as Sakura peeped her hand out first.

As she step out the premises of her room, she saw the stares of the people around her and the only thing she could do was downcast her head in shame. She knows how worried they were when she didn't go out of her room the whole day. She was lock up and wandering within her thoughts while holding the glowing flower as she stared outside the window sill.

"I…" Sakura could not put her words together as she looked at the other side of the room. "I'm sorry. I know that I made you-"

She didn't even finish her sentence when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cocking up her head, she saw her sensei with a serene smile on his face despite that mask of his covering a portion of his face. "Don't worry Sakura… We understand…"

Sakura smiled at him for a moment before returning to her usual expression.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quite worried.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at them softly. "I'm… fine… Don't worry…"

"Where have you two been up to anyway? You look like something the cat dragged in." Tazuna complemented bluntly.

"We both made it. Sasuke and I climbed all the way to the top this time!" Naruto pronounced.

"I'm happy and glad…" Sakura told them softly.

"Good! Now we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both going to join Sakura in guarding the Tazuna." Kakashi told them.

[--

"In a few more days," Tazuna began as Tsunami cleared up the plates from their now finished dinner. "the bridge will be complete. I have to thank you four for that."

"You've done all a great job, but you will have to be careful" Tsunami reminded them.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, but I haven't had the chance until now," Tazuna admitted. "Why did you choose to stay and protect me, even after you found out that I'd lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage." Kakashi stated, placing his elbows on the table. "But underneath the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."

"Huh?" Tsunami asked, taking the question off of her father's mind.

"That was a quote from the first Hokage." The silver haired man told them.

"Hm…" Inari hummed thoughtfully. He remembered his father and then began to cry. "But why?" he asked.

"Hm? What'd you say?" Naruto asked, raising his head off the table and frowning. Inari stood up and slammed the table with his palm on the wooden surface.

"All this training is just a waste of time." He stated. "Gato's got a whole army behind him! He'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always loses!"

"Just speak for yourself." Naruto glared, brushing Inari off. "It won't be like that for me, you got that?"

"Why don't you be quiet?! Just looking at you makes me sick!" Inari stated, tears running down his face. "You don't know anything about this country. You're just butting in! Always laughing and joking! You have no idea what it's like to be treated like dirt!" he concluded.

A dark shadow fell over the faces of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, but the blonde was the only one who said anything. Sakura just sat there, Inari's words running through her head.

"Listen to yourself! Always whining and complaining like some sort of sorry little victim!" Naruto complemented. "You can whimper all day for all I care, you're nothing but a coward!" Inari started to cry heavier than usual.

Sakura looked at Naruto and the other people in the room before walking towards him as she kneeled down to be in level. "Inari-kun, I like you like a little brother, but please don't go shooting off your mouth when you have no idea about what happened in the past of the people you're talking to." The pink haired kunoichi stated softly. "Compared to what I know to Naruto's life and what I saw after I entered Konoha, you have it easy. Then when I think about what happened to Sasuke… you should be thankful that you don't have either of our lives." She snapped before standing up and heading towards the door.

Naruto and Sakura was about to leave the house's premises but was stop when they saw their onyx eyed friend stood up. His own face shadowed, but when he looked up, his dark past reflected within his orbs.

"Wait up, I'm coming…" he stated.

[--

Inari sat on a small pier outside his house and looked up at the moon, thinking his 'big sister' and what she said to him. He noticed how she had left her own life out, but from what she said to him about her memories when he asked if she had any good memories, he guess that she just didn't want anyone to think she had it rough.

"I suppose so…"

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked the young boy in the pier with kind eyes.

[--

The next day, the sun was shining brightly again. Naruto was sprawled over his futon, catching up on the sleep he missed due to his training he had performed at night.

"Okay…" Kakashi started from outside the house. "I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed to his own limit, over-doing it as usual, so he might not be able to move today at all."

"What about you? You're still recovering too…" Tsunami reminded him greatly.

"Why? Do I look wobbly? I'll be okay…" Kakashi assured the single mother.

With that, the group including Sakura and the others went and left Naruto alone in sleep. As the Team 7 went away, not from afar was a small boy looking at a certain pinkette. He closed his eyes for a moment before reminiscing last night's encounter from what Kakashi said about Sakura.

"Nii-chan…" Inari stated softly with worried visible in the tone he was using. "I never thought that you were suffering."

[--

"_Can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked the young boy as he walked up behind him. Inari turned, but offered no answer to his question, and so, Kakashi just sat down beside him. "Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes… and I could see that Sakura really has grew fond of your presence." _

"_She… has?" Inari asked, quite blushing._

"_Yes, but I don't think if she'd date you." He added, looking at the blush that formed on the youngster's face. "You know, you're grandfather told us what happened to... your father." He said. "You probably don't notice this but Naruto grew up without a father. In fact, he never knew either of his parents and he didn't have a single friend in our village his own age, only his teacher."_

"_Really?" The small boy questioned, looking shocked._

"_Still, I've never seen him cry, sulk or give in. He's always eager to jump in. He just wants to be respected. It is his dream. He'll put his life on line for that. Sasuke had also a hard past. His family was murdered and he was the only left in his village. The only survivor of the massacre and Sakura is different. If you combined those both tragic past, that's what makes Sakura's memories but…" He stopped before looking at the saddened little boy in front of him. "She lost her memories and is sick. But yet, those guys, I've never seen them give up… Not even once." _

"_Sakura nii-chan is sick?" He questioned._

_Even though they're all young, they truly know what it is to be strong especially Naruto." He finished with a sad smile. "What they told you earlier, no matter how harsh it sounded, was probably what they've told to themselves a thousand times." _

[--

Naruto, who had a thin trail of drool from the corner of his mouth, woke up in his futon back at Tazuna's house. He then remembered what his task for the day was and sat up hastily.

"Gah, why didn't someone wake me up?" he yelled. He sprung into the other room were Tsunami was. "Where is everybody? Where they'd all go?"

"Oh Naruto, your sensei wanted to let you rest. You got the day off or so he told me." She answered him. Naruto growled and ran back into his room, rushing to get dressed.

"I knew it! They ditched me!" Naruto yelled as he zipped up his jacket and pulled on his forehead protector. "See ya!" He bid to Tsunami as he ran out of the house.

[--

"Hold on! What the heck is this?" Tazuna asked as he looked up at his workers, who were sprung on the floor in pain. "What happened? Someone was here! Someone got to them!" he noticed.

"Could it be?" Kakashi asked himself.

[--

[**A/N: um… I will skip some parts in the episode to make this shorter… hope you understand… I will start in the part where Haku and Sasuke were already fighting and Sakura protecting Tazuna… Think back…]**

The air on the bridge was thin with mist and tense with the anticipation of a surprise attack. Sasuke remained standing in front of Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna. Haku sat on the ground beside Zabuza, who started to chuckle darkly.

"Haku, if this continues, we'll be the victims instead of them." He pronounced to his underling. "Get on with it."

"Right." The boy said. Haku got up and faced Sasuke again as a vibrant blue chakra began emitting from his body.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Sakura only looked at them with concerned eyes and fear, her body in front of Tazuna, serving herself as a shield to protect him.

"I'm sorry, it's come to this." Haku apologized in trance-like way.

"I-I'm so cold… The air… it's the air…" Sasuke breathed. Haku raise both hands and put them together in a tiger hand sign, but with his index finger crossed under his middle fingers.

The water around Sasuke and Haku began to rise and freeze solid in rectangular shapes. This happened again and again until both of them were completely surrounded with what looked to be smooth, clean mirrors, only about as thick as the hilt of a kunai made of ice.

"Secret Jutsu: Ice Mirrors!" Haku yelled. The mirror glowed and Haku dropped his hands.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward slightly to get a better look. Sakura frowned and clenched her teeth. Before she even knows it, someone from behind hold both her arm and clamp her mouth to keep her quiet. Looking at her side, Sakura saw Tazuna with a malicious smirk like he was about to eat her alive.

"Tazuna-san…" Sakura mumbled within her mouth despite his hands over her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…" he told her seductively that made Sakura trembled in fear. "I won't hurt you; I just came to see you."

Sakura struggled only to winced when Tazuna held her tighter as she watched Haku stepped back and melted in one of the mirrors. It then reflected to his body as if he were standing in front of it. Everyone looked in shock as all of the mirrors then stopped glowing and adopted the reflection of Haku inside.

'The mirrors…' Sasuke began, not knowing what to do. 'But... how?'

Kakashi, seeing this as more of a threat than he had previously assumed, began to run towards the mirrors. He was stopped, however, when Zabuza jumped in front of him, arms spread wide. Kakashi glared at the one who would stop him from saving his student.

"If you enter this fight, then you fight me." Zabuza grunted. "Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. Even Sakura looks a little wary now that it's been called upon. Sorry, but the boy is finished."

Inside the mirror dome, Sasuke looked around at every Haku reflection to watch for movement. He couldn't hear what was going on but he really wished that Sakura or even Naruto was in here with him. He averted his eyes from the mirror to Sakura only to see Sakura being held tightly by Tazuna while she winced in pain. Being totally distracted by this, Sasuke looked at Sakura with worrisome. "Sakura!" he shouted.

By that mention, Haku launched a needle that hit Sasuke on the cheeks successfully leaving a scratch on it with a trail of blood to follow. Kakashi looked up behind his shoulder as well as the others only to see Sakura who was barely conscious enough and Tazuna who held her so tight as if he was suffocating her.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted and was about to ran and save her when Tazuna held a kunai next to her neck.

"Make no mistake Kakashi-san, Sakura will die if you attempt any further… I'll make sure you won't see her…" He threatened before licking Sakura's neck with his long tongue. His leaned closer to Sakura and smile. "Seems like the curse effect pretty well but it seems to be weakened by something."

"Who the hell are you!? Release Sakura now!" Kakashi ordered to the person who impersonated Tazuna. "And more importantly, where's the bridge builder?!"

Tazuna licked his lips and smiled. "The Bridge Builder is fine and no harm was given to him, rest assures you Kakashi-san… My only intention is the lady now I hold as captive."

'_What is going on in here? This is not going according to plan!' _Zabuza thought as sweat trickled down his temples.

"Hm…" Tazuna moaned as he intake the scent of Sakura's perfumed. "You still are the same Sakura-hime…. Do you remember this position we are now? The very same position that started everything and the reason that made you become as what as you are… Living in a pretty normal life…"

"What are… you talking about?" Sakura asked when Tazuna released her mouth from the confines of his hand.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, unaware of the new information Tazuna was giving. "If I'm not mistaken, you are Orochimaru, aren't you!?"

Sakura glanced over Kakashi who seemed aggravated of how Orochimaru touched her. _'Who is this guy?' _Sakura thought.

"Hm… As expected from the Copy-nin of Konoha… You truly surprised me to no end Kakashi-san and I give credit to you for that certain matter." Tazuna or the culprit known as Orochimaru took off his mask and lick his tongue yet again. "Say Sakura-hime, do you want to know a little more of your forgotten past?" he asked her persuasively before pressing his free hand unto the left arm of Sakura where the curse was located. Sakura gasped when electric pain shot her whole body as she quivered to the effect.

"What… do you know of my past?" Sakura asked him softly while closing her eyes due to the pain she was feeling. The pain cannot be comprehended especially when he tightened his grip on her shoulder that cause much more than pain. Seeing Sakura like this was unexplainable. How come from all the people to chose, Orochimaru chose Sakura? What was his true motive for Sakura? Sakura closed both her eyes, tired to open them because of the pain that Orochimaru was injecting her with the simple touch of her curse. As she stayed quiet and still, she secretively pulled a kunai from her holster bag in her leg.

Orochimaru smiled. "I know more that what you think Sakura-hime. In fact much more… But first I'll start with your family name… Have you ever heard of the family Haruno? That's your family… The family that hated you for some reasons that even you cannot explain. The same family that was murdered on the night of a full moon. Do you want to know who was responsible for the murder of your family?"

Sakura gulped, afraid of what the results might be. Although even if she didn't who exactly this person is, she had a feeling that what he was about to say would change her life forever. She quivered and trembled when his lips brushed her ears and his warm breathing touch her skin. His free hand held her neck to make sure that she was not going to make any further fuss. He grabbed her black turtle neck shirt by the collar and grips it tight before answering the question that she waited patiently. "Why, it is none other than you…" Sakura gasped at the profound new information that she didn't even noticed he torn her clothing that was covering her neck, exposing her smooth and milky neck.

Sasuke and the other only looked at Sakura hopelessly. The one that was most dreaded was Sasuke, he was the one anointed as Sakura's guardian but he can't even do that right now. If he wanted to save Sakura, he needed to escape the mirrors of Haku, but sadly, he cannot. As far as he's concern, whatever move he makes, Haku sees. Technically, Haku knows whatever move he makes and that was one big problem. Sasuke averted his eyes from Haku's mirror to the now horror Sakura. "Sakura…" he said softly in a whisper.

"Orochimaru! What did you told her!?" Kakashi asked, enraged with the thought of hurting Sakura's inner feelings. Whatever he said to Sakura, Kakashi didn't want Sakura harmed no matter what. The third hokage secretly anointed him as well before anointing Sasuke. Aside from that matter, it's been a long time that they've been together as Team 7 and he treated Sakura as her daughter already, being there in times when she needs a person or father figure like to talk to him aside from the Third Hokage himself. He didn't want to see his precious so called daughter hurt in any way especially in the hands of the vile Orochimaru. Certainly not.

Orochimaru only smirk at them before holding Sakura's chin with his left hand and the other framing her body. "Why of course, I told her a bit of information about her past. It isn't bad to let Sakura-chan know of her past right? After all, she deserved nothing but the truth with all her struggling and everything. It's just a shame to know that Sakura didn't quite expect what her past was." He told them with confidence. "I didn't mean any harm to your 'princess' in fact, I'd be glad to help her retrieve her memories than you are. You just don't want her to retrieve her memories. Such a shame if you ask me Sakura-chan. The people you thought as your friend and family has actually betrayed you."

Sakura looked at them with uncertainty as tears started to build up in her eyes while they were averted straight through Kakashi's, searching for answers within desperately. Kakashi scowled his face, angry at the lies Orochimaru was making and the fact that Sakura was succumb at his lies made him even more angrier. "Sakura don't listen to him. He's just making lies for you to be trap in his plans. He has the advantage of you because you don't have your memories!" Kakashi plead.

Zabuza just watched with great amusement. _'So I've heard of Orochimaru. The Snake Man and the most powerful and vile creature there is. The man who betrayed Konoha only for the sake to have the power of Immortality.' _Zabuza thought before looking at Haku who was also amused at the event that was going on between the Snake Man and the Copy-nin of Konoha. _'Whatever is the truth, perhaps watching them won't hurt a bit. Even if we watched, Sasuke won't even stand a chance to escape the jutsu of Haku.' _

Sakura could only look at them with teary eyes. Which one was actually true? Although her teacher and father like figure could be true but she was also uncertain if the person that was now holding her telling the truth too. She didn't know which to believe in. She could believe her father but she could not just abandon the new information that she suck in her brain from this terrorizing man. She didn't know which is which. Probably this person known as Orochimaru was telling the truth. Even though her father might say that he was lying, there was 80 percent chance that he was actually telling the truth. Sakura could only look down at her feet while tears started to fell from her angelic features. She was so confused at the moment. She didn't know what to believe in. "… I don't know… what to believe in…" she whispered so softly that not even Orochimaru heard what she said.

Sakura lifter her face, full of tears and despair but yet there was determination. She immediately throw a kunai fast enough to Sasuke's way only to be caught by Haku inside his mirror. "Hm… very deceiving." He stated calmly while his face observing the kunai she just throwed. But then out of nowhere, two kunais launched their selves and aimed to things. One was for Haku which was successful enough that he was able to fall out of his mirror and two was towards Orochimaru which was caught effortlessly by him of course.

"How futile…" he observed before jumping while carrying Sakura in another distance, far from Kakashi's grasp as another kunai launched towards him. He landed safely with Sakura on the ground, not far from Kakashi's sight nor are the others. He looked down at his captive and smirk when she became emotionless. Contemplating which was which. He kneeled in one knee and held her chin with his fingers before smirking. "Sakura-chan," he made it sound as persuasive and seductively. "Trust me… I know more than what your friends know more about you."

Sakura only looked at him before holding his shoulders and grip it tightly. She unconsciously bowed her head low as she cried while griping the shirt of Orochimaru. "Why?" she asked softly while tears continued to sprung out from her emerald eyes. She stopped her sob when she saw Naruto entered with his usual perky voice and smile. "Hey you Snake Man, release Sakura-chan now before you feel the wrath of Naruto Uzamaki! The Greatest Ninja Ever!" he declared with a smile. "Oh yeah and Sakura-chan, don't believe him, Kakashi-sensei is right." He told her with a confident smile that encouraged the pinkette but only a little. Sakura only looked at him while tears strolling down endlessly.

Sakura didn't even noticed that Orochimaru walked behind her before helding Sakura's chin and leaned to the left side while his other hand framed her petite and already weakened body. Naruto and Kakashi stop and looked at the next move of what Orochimaru was about to do. They were caught off guard at his next move, even to Zabuza and Haku and Sasuke. There Sakura was, her eyes wide in shock while blood flow at the side of her neck. She can't move nor can she fight the person that bit her in the neck. Orochimaru. He smiled despite biting the smooth and milky surface of Sakura's neck. Sakura quivered and tremble, every seconds which seems to be hours to her. When he released her neck, Sakura winced and unconsciously fell to the ground limply while looking at the enraged Kakashi and Naruto who was already covered with red chakra. She looked at the other side only to see an enraged Sasuke too. Violet chakra started to overwhelm his body while weird markings started to cover his once clear skin. Sakura stared at them for a moment before looking at the person responsible for the mark on her neck.

'_How could this happen? He bit me and whatever he did, the curse hurts…. It hurts so much…' _Sakura thought before holding her left arm and shouting in agony as she tossed and turned relentlessly. Her face already producing cold sweat but it didn't matter to her. She wanted the pain gone and fast. Before she knows it, she was held in a sitting position which she tried to struggle just in case whoever the person might be.

"Sakura…" The voice full of authority and serenity. Sakura opened her eyes only to her father like figure. As she saw him, tears started to stroll down her eyes as she grips his shoulder and hug him tightly. "Take the pain away…." She told him before fainting.

[--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to see trees moving and to feel the broad chest of a certain ninja. She looked up to see a blur of white and green. Recently, she noticed that she was carried in a bridal style. As she started blinking her eyes, she saw her own teacher with a very worried expression. She looked to the side to see Naruto near in tears while jumping and Sasuke scowling so hard that he was glaring at anything that he finds irritating. Innocent or not, he was glaring. Sakura inhaled so deeply that it was heard by her team mates. "Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked up and saw the relief expression that escaped his compost mask. She didn't know what to do, even if she wanted to move, her body was so heavy that she can't even carry her arms. "Kakashi-sensei…" She stated so softly before wincing in pain as she closed her eyes. The bite of Orochimaru was so crucial that she wanted to end her life so that the pain would let her be. She averted her eyes to the side to see Sasuke and Naruto looking at her if she was okay. The only thing that she could do was smile despite her critical condition. She didn't know what to do to remove those worried expression. She didn't want to see them worry too much because of her. They had done so much for her and the only thing that she could give back was nothing but trouble. She thought of herself as a burden. "I'm sorry…" she stated so softly while breathing in deeply.

"Sakura-chan, don't say sorry… Just do your best to stay awake…" Naruto pleaded with hopeful eyes and tears in the side of his eyes. Sakura only smiled at him before she leaned her head to the broad chest of Kakashi. She only takes one last look at Sasuke.

"Please…" Sakura pleaded with a sad smile. "No matter what, don't leave me alone." She stated before closing her eyes as she heard a small 'I won't… I promise' from Sasuke and entered the world of unconsciousness.

[--

Eyelids started to flutter wide open as it revealed those very rare emerald eyes. Her eyes despite being so irrevocably beautiful it held that of a void of darkness. The pits of her emerald were pits of darkness that no one could tell what she was actually thinking or what she emotion she was expressing. As her vision focused, Sakura saw her white ceiling fan, twirling relentlessly like life. She stared at her white printed cherry blossom room and checked her surroundings. Where was she? She didn't remember. What happened back there? How were Sasuke and Naruto? How about that Orochimaru guy? How about her sensei and the Bridge Builder, Tazuna and the others? She lifts her right hand unconsciously only to cup her neck where she still felt the pain of the bite.

A matter of seconds, she put her hand down and let her eyes focused nothing but the ceiling alone. How lifeless was she! She didn't even made any expression when she felt a pain that jolted her left arm. She wondered back then of the new information she received. The whole time, she was the one who killed her family. That was probably why they had hated her. Why they didn't want to touch her nor go near her. She was dangerous. She was a monster who was disguised in a body of an innocent and pretty young girl. No wonder why she had the most different eyes and hair of all. She was different in every aspect because, she was a monster. Thinking of herself as a monster feared her. What if she would lash out and killed everybody in Konoha? Even her closest friends and relatives. She didn't want that to happen. She never wants that to happen in the near future. Ever.

She closed her eyes to reminisce what exactly happen. She can't remember anything after she had got a new memory again. As she inhaled softly, she saw flashbacks of what happen earlier.

[--

"_Sakura-chan! Don't leave us!" the usual perky voice sounded desperate. _

_Team 7 was now running and racing against time. They had to return to Konoha immediately to help their injured and half dead friend. The only girl in their team who was none other than Sakura herself. All of them were scared of what fate has in set for this adorable and innocent young lady. They had hope she won't leave the world since she was too young in fact. Too young to die. _

[--

Sakura shot her eyes open when she heard the door of her room opened softly with a small click that signaled her that her door was closed. She remained stoic and quiet, not even bothering to see who it was. She didn't care at the moment who was visiting her. After all, being in this old and retched room was her sanctuary ever since she has entered Konoha. This was her first room which gradually became her first home but then changed when they released her from her confines. The only thing that she enjoyed in this place was her balcony and view but she never enjoyed this place and room where different aroma of medicine filled her lungs to no extent. It sickened her but she can never deny because she too was taking the medicine. But sadly the medicine was never too effective enough to bring her status normal. It just did nothing.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" a perky tone said with relief in his tone. Sakura knew who it was. It was none other her knuckle head friend with a shy moon eyed girl at the side and an onyx eyed boy with a mask of indifference. She stared at them for a moment. This was her team mates, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha and… what was her name again? Oh yes, Hinata Hyuuga. These were her friends. But despite of the happy feeling , there was something that was suppressing her emotions. Probably it was her new memory. The memory hurt her so much that she didn't want to think about it.

"It's good to see you finally awake Sakura-chan… You were in coma for 3 months after your mission in Water Village. You scared us back then, are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked for the first time without even stuttering like she usually do when she was near the perky blonde.

'_Three months?'_ Sakura thought before looking at them with no emotion suppressing her angelic feature. _'Was that how long I've been in coma? Was that how long I've been asleep and trapped and tortured by my memories?' _Sakura thought before looking at them, searching any changes that have occurred to them in the days she was absent. The only thing that she saw that has changes was their attitude and the Uchiha boy; his clothes were now that of black. But yet, he still had that indifference mask of his in his face, never removed.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked this time.

Sakura only looked at him before averting her eyes to them and looking at the picture frame. "You… killed Haku and Zabuza?"

They were all caught off guard when they she asked that question. They remained quiet before giving her a sad looked at that was enough proof that they were already dead. Sakura looked away from the picture frame and stared at the ceiling.

[--

"_I'm sorry…" Kakashi stated before bowing his head down as he saw Zabuza closing his eyes and spending his last day on Earth. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked down at them, now calmed down unlike during the battle that seemed devastated because of their rage. They had nearly destroyed everything that was in their way because of what has become of their blossom. They found Tazuna leaning on the far end of the bridge, unconscious and unharmed but he was now safe and returned safely back to his family._

_Naruto ran going to Sakura. As he was about to carry her, he saw a small glowing petal that was very beautiful that it captivated him and immobilize him from his thoughts and movements. He just watched as Sakura's body started to float and as the petal was being seeped in by her body. Her body glowed a small glow of faint pink before she fell down only to be caught by Naruto with a sigh of relief that escape his lips._

"_Kakashi-sensei, let's bring Sakura-chan to Konoha!" The perky blonde stated in desperation when he realized the abnormal breathing of Sakura._

[--

Sakura sat down softly not even taking her eyes off her window. She felt helpless during the battle; in fact she brought them another trouble. She said nothing when her other friends in Konoha greeted her. She said nothing when her friends in Suna who were specifically Gaara, Temari and Kankurou visited her as well. They were all worried about her but the only thing that she said throughout the whole visiting period was, 'I'm fine' and nothing more than that. Eventually, Sakura stayed in the hospital again, stop going to the academy and doing missions for her own sake and not to worry her grand uncle. Konohamaru usually was always the one who visited her but sadly, she didn't change her way of treating. Just like the way she treated others, she gave the same treatment to Konohamaru. It's not that she didn't care for her cousin. Her mind was just simply not itself.

In fact, to her being here in Konoha and around these people was not right. Something was not right at all, it's as if everything that she was with was a very big mistake and beyond the gates of Konoha, something was calling her. There was something that needed her so badly before everything will be gone which utterly confused her. She didn't understand that particular sensation. What was there exactly beyond the borders of Konoha? Was someone waiting for her and going fetch to her? She didn't understand. She felt so lonesome despite her thorough visits from her friends and relatives. Being here to her didn't felt right at all, not even one bit. Sakura only stared at the monument of her Hokages with a sincere thought.

[--

**Toki no mukou kaze no machi e ne**

**Tsurete itte shiroi hana yume kanaete**

"I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing. I mean, she doesn't seem to be herself. She's back to her old self when we first met her." Naruto thought with a sad smile while looking at the road ahead of them.

Hinata said nothing as she held the boquet of flower that they bought from Yamanka's shop tightly to her chest. "Yeah, I just hope she's okay Naruto-kun. She seemed to be in deep thought. Even Konohamaru says that she always stares outside her window sill."

"Yeah, and he just got the same reaction from Sakura-chan. I wonder what's in her thoughts." Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment before seeing Sasuke running in a rush. "Oi! Sasuke!" he called.

**Amai yubi de kono te wo tori nee**

**Tooi michi wo michibiite hoshii no**

**Anata no soba de**

"I have no time for this dobe!" Sasuke retorted with flare. "Sakura's gone missing moments ago." He news them. This brought shock to them and automatically, they began their search.

"Where could Sakura have been?" Tenten questioned to Kiba who looked very aggravated about Sakura's sudden lose. He stared at quietly at the sky before hearing Akamaru's barking. He stared and kneeled down. "What've you got?"

Akamaru bark was worried despite being a dog and was in a rush. Kiba's eyes widened when his faithful dog reported the news of the whereabouts of Sakura. "No way!"

**Sono utagoe taenai hiru sagari**

**Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari**

**Shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiruno desshou**

**Tsurete itte…**

Naruto was now panting very hard while bending a bit to catch his breath. "I…" he stated before looking at Hinata who was blushing due to the exhaustion of running. "Hinata-chan," he called.

Hinata cocked her head up with a blush when her face was inches away from Naruto. "Y-yes N-naruto-kun?" she asked while stuttering. Naruto smiled at her warmly. "Can you locate Sakura-chan with your Byakugan?" he asked.

"I-I'll try…" Hinata told him before closing her eyes. "Byakugan!" she shouted as veins from the side of her eyes protruded. She checked her surroundings while focusing her best to look for their ill friend. Naruto waited patiently while looking at her with a serious expression. When he saw Hinata gasp, he got worried as he put his hands on both her shoulder. "What is it Hinata-chan!? Tell me!" he sounded desperate.

Hinata stared at the Hokage monument with worrisome. "She's …" Naruto stared at Hinata with a shock expression. Moments later, they saw a blur of blue and white heading towards the Hokage monument.

[--

"Sakura is on top of the monument Hokage-sama." Kakashi reported while looking a little worried for the young girl's safety. "I'll go get her for you…"

The Third Hokage only looked outside his window with sad eyes. "What have I done?" he questioned before he saw Konohamaru walking in his office while tears were streaming down his face. "It's alright Konohamaru… Your nii-chan is going to be alright." He assured.

**Sono utagoe setsunaku takara kani**

**Subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou**

**Shiawase no imi wo shirazuni nemuru yoru nie**

Sakura stared at the borders of Konoha with an uncertain expression in her face. As she inhaled softly with her eyes closed, she unconsciously pulled her arms to the side and felt the wind touch her face softly. The feeling to be touch of the wind was s nostalgic that she wanted it to be there forever with her. She wanted to feel the wind and feel a person's arms wrapped around her in a very protective manner. She lowered her arms and opens her eyes only to see Naruto and the others looking at her. _'I'm sorry… I'm just getting in the way of your dreams…' _she thought bitterly before looking at the borders of Konoha. _'Something seems to be calling me… I have to go there…' _

She thought while tears started to form on the corner of her eyes. If she was going to that particular place, she was going to leave Konoha and that would make her a missing nin and never the less a traitor. While she was thinking, she didn't even know that she balled her hands into fist. But even though if she was still going to the place that was calling her, it was all too late for her because she knows that after Sasuke's leave, she was going to die. And even so, she didn't regret it because she wanted to die for the crimes she's done in the past. The crime of killing her family.

"Sakura…" a voice called to her, soft and serene.

Sakura turned around only to see her sensei looking worriedly at her. "Come now, there is no need to do suicide." He reasoned.

Sakura stared at him for a moment as he lends her a helping hand. "Kakashi-sensei…" she told him softly with a cracking voice. "I'm…" she stopped for a moment and revised her statement. "I don't deserve any of this…"

Kakashi stared at her with a questioning look. Why wouldn't she deserve any of this? What was she talking about anyway? It was so irrational. "Sakura…" he called again. "Come take my hand…"

Sakura smile at him very warmly that made Kakashi relief. Kakashi looked at her for a second and noticed the tears that started streaming down her cheeks endlessly. Why was she crying? He didn't understand that part. As she was about to grab hold of his hand, she suddenly lost her balance and energy and fell. Their hands were only inches away that it brushed both fingers. Kakashi stared at Sakura who fell from the Hokage monument. Too shocked to even move a single muscle.

[--

All of Konoha watched as the young girl started to fall from the Hokage monument with a dumbstruck and helpless jounin on top.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted while running at his full speed. But even though, he was too far from her reach and probably she was going to die from that fall.

[--

Sakura only stared at the sky before her with her hands extended forward as if welcoming someone with open arms. She stared as Kakashi looked at her with horror eyes, not sure what to do. Tears continued streaming down her face as she could only stare at Kakashi with a sad expression.

'_Tashkeru…? __**(Will I live?)**__' _Sakura thought while tears continued falling down her cheeks. She can't seem to stop her tears despite her effort to do so. She was crying about something she herself didn't know. The only thing that she felt was the heavy heart she had ever since she woke up from the coma she had after the mission. _'Does this means that my fate has changed? Does this mean I will die before I see Sasuke leave?' _Sakura questioned before closing her eyes.

'_I don't know what my fate may be but whatever may happen, it does not matter to me anymore… I am not worth living after killing my family and clan. I'm just a big burden to everybody. Letting them protect me even though they have some dreams they have to achieve. I always interfere with their business… I'm nothing…' _Sakura thought before scrunching her eyes. _'If this truly is my fate then let it be… My body is too weak to move on!' _

**Mada shiranai yume no mukou**

**Nee, tooi michi wo**

**Futari de yukeruwa**

**Kaze no machi e**

Sakura finally left the conscious world as she entered the world where she is used to be. The world of sub-consciousness. The Konoha villagers stared at Sakura's frail body with horror-stricken faces. They didn't want their Hokage's grandniece to just get squashed and be killed because of suicide. Sasuke tried his very best to catch up to Sakura and he soon noticed that the others were too, trying to catch up with her but only to fail when someone caught her effortlessly before landing in the ground gracefully that a normal person could do. His body covered in a black cloak but his hair and his face this time was visible.

The way the sunlight hit his face made him majestic and apart from the crowd as it glistened like diamonds under the sun's rays. It made him something like he was not human at all, like he was more than just a mere human. His hair ruffled a bit as the wind pick up his pine scent. His hand so still and so unnatural like this was just a joke and that he was accustomed of catching a person every time they fall. His expression was apathetic and so calm like the waters in the seas in the early morning that made him superior and godlike in way. He had made the people of Konoha stared at him in admiration, more specifically the girls. But yet, the little attention he had didn't heed his interest. The lady in his arms was what caught the best of his interest and more importantly he was hurt. His expression shifted a bit when he saw the young girl's angelic face filled with tears and exhaustion and mostly pain was visible. He cupped her face so softly like she was that compared of a fragile glass. Her heart was torn by some reasons he didn't know and he didn't want to add the burden she was carrying. Whatever it was, it concerned him deeply. He wiped the trails of her tears with a flick of his thumb before lowering his head to the crook of her neck. Inhaling her intoxicating lilac and daffodil scent, he found himself relax and content. But yet, he had to go away sooner or later before he made a fuss towards her or any of the Konoha villagers. He held her tightly but softly as he pulled her closer to him. His lips brushed her ear so softly before whispering.

"I wonder what was the reason that made you cry this much…" he whispered so softly with vivid concern and pain. "You just can't die… We need you… You're much more important than what you think you are…"He said to her even though she was unconscious as if he read her mind a while ago when she was about to hit the ground floor. With that said, he broke apart from the hug, much to his disappointment, before lowering her a bit to the ground floor. As soon as he was sure that he was not going to hit her head anymore, he place his lips on her forehead so softly before his existence crumbled to dust and disappeared along the wind.

[--

Sasuke and the others watched as Sakura's body was about to get squash on the ground floor within a matter of seconds but then, out of nowhere, a man in black cloak reached towards Sakura's body and caught her effortlessly before landing on the solid ground. He stared in heat while balling his hands into fists. There was something about his aura that Sasuke didn't like at all. He was aggravated very much especially when he touched Sakura's body with his dirty hands. Who was he to meddle with his affairs? Sasuke stared at the scene before him with dangerous eyes before eyeing Sakura's teary face. Her face showed pain and exhaustion from too much commotion and movement. He was about to took a step forward when the others finally catch up while looking at the scene in front of them with great interest.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked while looking at the man in front of him with great interest. He scratched his head in confusion.

The others could only watch the scene before them in silence. It seems that the savior of Sakura was too, in pain to see her in such poignant condition. Ino stared in admiration because of his looks and everything but then gape when he saw him kissed Sakura in the forehead so softly before crumbling into dust as the wind carried it away. Ino stared in horror stricken as a shiver ran down her spine as well as the others. Naruto ran behind Hinata who later on fainted at how close Naruto was to her. Kiba went to Hinata and shook her softly, trying his best to gain her consciousness back again. The others just watch at the sudden fuss created while Sasuke walked over and kneel down to Sakura and placed his hand behind Sakura's hand and the other behind her knee. He stood up and carried her body in bridal style as he walked past them with an impassive face. Everybody just stared at the Uchiha prodigy with curious eyes. It was not that they were curios that he carried her but it was what his emotion stated. Despite of having the title as the "Impassive One", this expression he was showing was one of a kind. His eyes were flaring and at the same time, there was a small flush spreading across his cheeks as he cradle Sakura back to the hospital. Whatever it was, it was rare to see him show his emotion of jealousy.

[--

"I wonder why Sakura would do such thing. I mean, she's the most brilliant and most kind and thoughtful student of all in Konoha. She is one of a kind." Tsunade thought in utter confusion while looking straight towards the Third Hokage. "I just don't get it."

The Third Hokage looked away from Tsunade and averted his eyes towards the transparent glass located adjacent towards Tsuande's desk. His eyes held sadness in them and were full with doubt. "Probably… I have done a terrible mistake that it became the reason of her misfortune perception of life." He told her with sad eyes before looking at the already darkened sky.

[--

It's been three months now ever since the suicide even Sakura had planned. They thought after Sakura was released from her confines in the hospital, everything was going back to the way everything was before. But sadly, what they thought was wrong, although they had the physical body of Sakura but they never caught her attention. She was physically present but was mentally present. The only thing that would catch her attention was if it either be Sasuke, Kiba or Naruto and Hinata. Aside from that matter, nothing seems to heed her attention from her thoughts. She turned out to be exactly the same when they first saw her. She was quiet, daydreaming, spacing off and even because of thinking too much, she nearly fainted during a training. Everybody panic but when they saw Sakura's face during her attack, she didn't seem bothered at the things that was going on with her. She remained her expression calmed and serene all the time despite of breathing hoarsely. One night, when everybody was asleep, Konohamaru heard Sakura's sobbing and mumbling incoherent words that he cannot materialize. Everybody indeed noticed the change that was going on with Sakura.

But sadly, she was not the only who has changed lately. Even the great Uchiha prodigy himself has changed. He trained even more, night and day, exhausting himself. He became very distant and cold to others. He didn't seem to act as the guardian of Sakura anymore. It's as if, everything was torn apart from their friendship and they promised to be distant towards each other. It was very different not to see those both together, never the less, not talking or doing anything with friends. Truly, this matter saddens the people around Sakura and Sasuke.

As the stars started to appear in the sky and everything seems to be quiet, a lone figure with pink hair looked at her calendar with sad eyes that tears started to form in the corner of it. She traced the number 14 of September. The usual empty space for September 14 was filled with one sentence that she didn't want to be reminded of. _'Sasuke leaves and I die' _she closed her eyes to shake the feeling of regret before eyeing the clock as it strike at 11 in the evening. As she stared at the mirror, her reflection bit by bit started to form but still had the same results. Her reflection was still the same like the first day of the orientation; nothing seemed to change; only a little bit. Sighing softly and quietly, Sakura closed her eyes. "It is time…"

[--

The wind passed by as the dark night was filled with clouds, covering the stars and Luna itself. A lone figure passed down the empty street with a purple back pack and his eyes held no hint of emotion but the apathetic itself. He journeyed the road quietly, not even bothering to look back to where he made his childhood memories. The place where he grew after the massacre of his clan and family by his own brother, Uchiha Itachi. That's the reason why he wanted to go away from the village; they were holding his practices and everything that would make him strong. And more importantly, he wanted to protect _her_. The girl who showed him what was the meaning of life and the world itself. How beautiful it was to live with the person you love and etc. Unfortunately, misfortune profound itself on her way when she turned her heart into stone itself after the incident she has caused. He didn't know what the reason behind her thoughts of attempting suicide was but the only thing that he knows was sure was that, he was not strong enough to even protect the most priced person to him. He hated himself for that matter. As he neared the bench, he stared quietly when a girl with pink hair emerged from the other side of the road. But even though how much he wanted to stop, his feet would not let him. He continued to walk as he passed by her, not even sparing a single glance on her way

"Wait…" Sakura called to him as his feet came to a halt. Sakura stayed still like Sasuke was before opening her mouth to say something. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"It's none of your business." He spat in a cold glare which he himself was surprised at. Why was he acting so cold in front of her when he was talking to the person he loved the most?

**Couldn't save you from the start**

**Love you so hurts my soul**

**Can you forgive me for trying again?**

**Your silence makes me hold my breathe**

**Oh, time has passed you by…**

Sakura winced at the tone he used but she had to do this before everything was going to be late for her. "I… couldn't save you, can't I?" she asked so suddenly that Sasuke's breathing hitched in his throat. Sakura faced him with sad eyes but yet she was smiling like she understands what he was feeling. He gained his composure and said nothing while looking at the ground that seemed to caught his amusement. Sakura stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Don't do it… There are still lots of things that you can-"

She was caught amidst her sentence when Sasuke outburst. "Shut up! Don't say things like you know everything what I've been through." He spat out angrily never once removing his eyes from the ground before him.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. "Who says that I'm stopping you from going to him?" Sakura questioned him ever so lightly. "I never said that I was stopping you… But I was hoping that you wouldn't go to him."

Sasuke wavered at her statement and cocked his head up only to see her smiling so softly. Her smile was so naïve and so heartbreaking. At this point, he knew what she was planning. She was planning on seducing him before she will take his advantage and bring him back to Konoha. "STOP! I know what you're planning! You won't stop me from doing so! This is my decision! I don't care about you anymore! In fact, being your guardian was just a waste of time! I should have never have accepted the mission!"

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

**Here I am… left in the silence…**

"I…" Sakura thought in a trance like way. At this point, she too was angry. "Then what about the promised we made with Naruto-kun? Would you just leave them all behind and break them? You know what; I don't even care what may happen to me back then… The only thing that matters to me the most was about your safety…"

He scoffed bitterly. "Yeah right when you tried avoiding the people you love. You shove them away, you shove me away."

"Why?! Would you even understand what it is to feel like when your memories start haunting you? Do you even know how it feels like to wake up in the morning one day, forgetting the names of the people you love? Do you even know how it hurts when you know that you were the one who killed your own family?" Sakura questioned him but at the last part, she whispered it so lightly that he wasn't able to hear it clearly. "I don't care anymore…"

Sakura stared at him for a moment while tears started to stroll down her cheeks as rain pondered on the ground fall. "You know… I find it quite amusing that this would happen…" she told him with a sad smile as she neared him. "I knew this was going to happen… I knew you were going to leave me like you were going to leave everybody… I knew you would become a missing nin and you won't looked back, not even to me… I knew this day would come…" Sasuke looked at her, quite unsure of what to do. He stared at her beautiful emerald eyes as the rain showered on them quietly. Sakura then showed her face of indifferent towards him. "If you do go, please do not blame me if I forget the memories that we shared just like the promise you shared with me and Naruto and the promise we had for ourselves. Never blame me or the others… It was not their fault nor was it I, it will be your fault because you chose to leave… Until then, when I forget you, let's make new memories…" Sakura told him with a sad smile. She neared him as their body's where inches away. "I wished that you would get stronger and avenge your clan just as what as you've said when we met Kakashi-sensei…"

Sakura tip toed to reach his cheeks that successfully made the Uchiha Prodigy blush so intense. Would she kiss him? That was the only thing that he could think off before he felt something warm in his cheeks and a soft whisper in his ear. "Goodbye, Sasuke…" she told him and faced her back towards him, not even wanting to see his face.

**You gave up the fight, you left me behind**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**You'll always be mine, I know deep inside**

**All that's done's forgiven**

Sasuke only was shock to say the least while he unconsciously lifts his hand to touch the warmth of the kiss Sakura planted on his left cheek. He stared at her retreating form in the rain, her body moving away from him. How he wanted to ran to her and hug her, he didn't want to leave but this was for the best of her and him. This was for Sakura's future. He remembered when she called him with his name only, not bothering to add any suffix like she usually do. This only mean one thing, he really must mean something in the life of Sakura, somebody very important that she didn't want to lose. Sasuke wanted to turn around and go back to Konoha with her but his feet won't let him. He downcast his head, contemplating either to go to Orochimaru or not. He balled his hand into fist when he remembered that man in the church said.

[--

"_The smell of betrayal seems to be sticking in your blood like honey sticks to fly. Seems like you're the one who's not to be trusted. You will gradually go to him and be a servant to him, especially." He paused for a bit before pulling a bit his collar shirt that was covering his neck a bit. "With the gift he gave you on your neck I suppose if that's what you call it." _

[--

**I watched the cloud drifting away**

**Still the sun can't warm my face**

**I know it was destined to go wrong **

**You were looking for the great escape**

**To chase your demons away**

Sasuke turned his head and back to Sakura as he stared at the ground for a moment. He didn't know what to do. Sakura on the other hand continued walking with her hand clamp against her mouth while tears continued running down on her cheeks. She was sad because the future she predicted was going to happen any moment. She was going to die on this concrete floor with no one to save her this time, even though Sasuke was there, he was not going to save her like he usually does. As Sakura turned to looked at the standing position of Sasuke, Sakura kneeled down on her knees as she grabbed her left arm where the curse was located. Her eyes shut closed as she tried to focus on her vision and the surroundings around her. But no matter how she tried, she can't seem to see that much as everything around her becomes a blurred. She stared at the sky above her, raindrops pondered on her skin every second. With no strength left, Sakura fell on the wet ground floor, her eyes still glued on the form of Sasuke.

**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world**

**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own**

**Here I am… left in the silence…**

Sakura stared at him, her eyes held sadness and uncertainty. The raindrop never ceased to fall from the sky as it hit both the bodies of Sasuke and Sakura. _'Sasuke… don't leave me in silence… Don't leave, please?' _Sakura asked quietly in her mind as she called to him. Her hand silently tried to reach Sasuke's form but was too far within her reached. Tears continued to fall from her eyes but were not that visible because of the rain.

Sasuke stood at his pose, not even bothering to move. He closed his eyes in deep thought before cocking his head. He gripped the strap of his bag tightly before advancing towards the gate of Konoha. He will do this to avenge his clan, to protect Sakura and to kill the person who was responsible for his misery. Uchiha Itachi.

**You gave up the fight, you left me behind**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**You'll always be mine, I know deep inside**

**All that's done's forgiven**

Sakura closed her eyes in defeat when she was Sasuke began walking away towards her. Her hands silently fell as she closed her eyes in silence. She inhaled deeply before it came to a stop as she says her last goodbyes at the back of her head. The rain continued running down from the sky as the wind pass by silently to what seems to be the remains of the pinkette. Her eyes closed with her frail body in the middle of the road. Her face so serene that you might say she was only sleeping but she was not, she has finally left the world. She died all alone with no one to hold to.

**I've been so lost since you've gone**

**Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?**

**Everything turned out so wrong**

**Why did you left me in silence?**

Out of nowhere, a man with black cloak and a straw hat jump and landed in front of the limp body of Sakura. He stared at her for moment as he kneeled down in front of her. His hands silently reached her face and cupped her cold face. He winced in anger as he averted his eyes to the side to only see no one. He removed his cloak and his straw hat as he placed it around her body and her straw hat to cover her eyes. His eyes held the expression of pain and mostly, misery. He stood up and looked around to find anybody responsible for her death but no one seemed to be around. This seemed to aggravate him, why would they just leave a girl alone in the middle of the road to die. Was she this worthless to them? He shifted the body in his arms before disappearing

**You gave up the fight, you left me behind**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**You'll always be mine I know deep inside**

**All that's done's forgiven**

On the ground floor where Sakura's body was once were was a small locket. The locket was shaped in a semi circle and medium in size. The color was silver with weird marking on the front and at the back. The rain continued crying in the sky, never once stopping as it grief for the death of the Konoha's Cherry Blossom. The locket quietly opened as a melodic sound filled the once quiet streets. Inside the locket was a small picture of Team 7 together with the Third Hokage and his nephew. Kiba with his dog Akamaru was in the picture. All of them had a smile even the Uchiha himself. Naruto and Konohamaru were together playing with Akamaru with a laughing Kiba behind them, The Hokage and Kakashi smiled softly while Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto and Konohamaru with a smile. On the other side of the picture were Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto together. Sakura was sitting on a chair with a beautiful dress on. Naruto and Sasuke too were clad in a tuxedo that made them handsome. Sasuke was framing Sakura's hand and his right hand reached towards Sakura's shoulder. Sakura on the other hand touched his hand so gently with the other touching the head of Naruto who leaned his head on Sakura's lap. They all had a serene look in their face.

As the melody stop, the locket silently closed itself softly as the last tear of the rain traced the cravings of the locket on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Akatsuki!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to apologize for not uploading that soon enough... I forgot what was going to happen in this chapter... Er... Anyway, here is chapter 8 for those who have really been waiting... Sorry really.... Hope you guys really like this...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Naruto characters or Naruto itself... :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8: MEET THE AKATSUKI!  
**

'_The only thing that mattered to me was your safety Imooto! How could you do this to the family?! How could you betray us and everyone else?' A desperate man with pleading eyes told Sakura with a crack voice. _

_There were too many bodies on the floor with bloodstains all over the mansion house. A lone figure of a young girl walked over to the helpless teen as she wiped the tip of her sword. Her eyes were full of blood lust and don't seemed to be its usual color. She stared at helpless boy in front of her and licked her lips in anticipation. "Don't worry Aniki, I'll make sure you die a special death… After all, you still are important to me; your death will be different from the others…"_

_[--_

_A girl with pink hair stood in front of the piled body in the premises of the house. Her face though angelic, held a pure lust for blood and was the most vile thing and never the less the scariest thing you have seen. Her clothes and everything around her was stained in blood and her hand held a sword that has passed the flesh of the people she has slaughtered. As she stared at what seems to be the remains of her family, her luscious lips raised a bit to form a demonic smile. By then, she laughed so hard that the premises of the house could not contain the laugh that she had let out. _

_[--_

"Ah!"

A young girl shouted with fear as she stood up from her king size bed. She continued breathing, trying to regain her composure from the nightmare she had. She unconsciously placed her hand on her chest where her heart was as she thought about the things she had dreamed. It didn't last long when she stared at her surroundings. The king size bed with transparent draped on the bed. The pillow and bed itself was so comfy and so soft that you could feel yourself sunk in. She stared at her side to see the drapes of her window rustling and the balcony door opened as the wind and the sun's rays entered her room. There were 2 doors adjacent to her bed. The other one was her closet and the other was probably the bathroom. In front of the bed was a small table with two chairs, just set in front of the balcony door. There were two dresser tables. One was beside her bed with a lampshade on it and a small empty picture frame and the other was at the other side with a mirror and other accessories a girl needs. On top of it was a small flower that seems to glow every second she stole a glance from it.

She stared at herself for a moment as she brought her hands up to her face to examine it. She opened and closed it, examining it if this was really her. She quietly hovered her feet from her bed to the ground as she tried to push herself against the bed to stand up only to fall back. She closed her eyes when she felt pain from the fall she had. She opened her eyes in shock when she realized this was not a dream she was having. This was true and for real. She positioned herself to stand up as she grabbed the corner of her bed and muster all her strength as she finally stood up. She made her way to the dresser desk where a mirror was placed. She stared at it for a moment. Her pink hair, her emerald eyes, her ninja suit and her innocent gaze. She was still alive, but she could have sworn that she died back then. What exactly happened?

"Watashi wa… ikitteru…? **(I am still alive?)**" Sakura now questioned as she stared at her hands. This was not a dream, if it was, she would woke up right after the pain she felt. There was also a chance that this was heaven but she can't seem to tell if it truly was. She silently stood up and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

[--

Sakura walked out of her room as she peep her head outside the door. The corridor was filled with door that it made her confuse which to go. Probably she'll just have to find the exit herself. Wherever she was, she needed to get out of this mansion and go back to Konoha. As Sakura walked out of her room, she almost trip to her dress but then regained her composure.

She was recently wearing a kimono, no not a kimono but a dress similar to kimono which was worn by Great Summoners. After taking her bath, she went to the closet to borrow some clothes since she used her clothes already and she had no spare clothes. When she opened the closet of her room, she found lots of kimonos and dresses. All were beautiful and magnificent that she didn't know which to choose. But then gradually, she chose a kimono. The kimono was white with a red obi. There were small flakes in a color of paint violet as a design. The skirt ended at the ground with the same design and color. The kimono had had a large V cut in the arm section thus, exposing her shoulders and a bit of her arm. But it didn't really matter to her. She like the kimono and it just so happened to fit her perfectly. She left her hair down as usual and her ribbon tied around her obi as a bit of excess fell from her hips.

Sakura sighed softly before walking to the corridor turning left and right, trying to find the way out. She could actually just jump out of the window but the house didn't belong to her and she didn't even say her gratitude to the person who saved her. But back then, she knew she had died. Was it a temporary death or what? Was it all her imagination to die? She didn't understand. What happened back then when Sasuke left her? She abruptly stops her thought when she smelled a delicious scent in the kitchen. She unconsciously found herself following the delicious scent that allured her as she stopped in front of a brown labeled door.

'_Kitchen' _

Sakura looked at it for a moment before opening the door with no hesitation. Behind the door caught her amazement when she saw a man with blue skin and spiky hair cooking while dancing and singing. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he really was. She unconsciously placed her hand on her chin while examining the weird creature in front of her. Aside from his pale blue skin, he had gills on the side of his face and his eyes were similar to that of a shark. She contemplates if he was a shark man and that she was going to be his dinner later. She hid her fear but then giggled so softly when he shakes his hips before flipping the pan.

"Um… Ano… Can you please tell me where the exit is?" Sakura asked so softly to the weird shark man. The shark man continued his dance before he stopped and laughed. "Got lost again? It's just straight ahead then turn right… Geez Konan-chan, I wonder when will you ever get used to this house…" he stated with a mock.

Sakura stared at him quite confused before uttering a small gratitude of words as she proceeds to follow his directions. Who was Konan? She asked to herself before shrugging it off.

[--

"Hey, Kisame-kun… I'm lost… do you know where the office of Pein is?" a voice called to the dancing fish near the stove.

The man with pale blue skin turned around with a spatula on his hand while looking at the girl with blue eyes and hair with a small origami flower on her head in utter confusion. He was wearing small brown shorts with a white sleeveless shirt. The girl with origami was wearing a cute blue Sunday dress with a small scroll in her hand.

"I thought you were heading outside." He thought before smiling at the girl. "Man Konan-chan! You never ceased to amaze me! You just seemed to have the same sense of direction with Ohime-san!" Kisame laughed before pointing the way towards the room Konan was looking.

Konan looked at Kisame as if he was man on the loose before following his directions. _'Has that man lost his brains? I just asked him today…' _

[--

Sakura quietly journeyed the corridor before seeing a large lobby at the hallway. There was a large table in the middle with a big vase and different flowers in it too. On the ceiling was a chandelier so beautiful that it seemed to glistened every now and then. There were two stairs leading in the same floor but at a different direction. She came to a halt as she admired the beauty of the lobby. The house was even bigger than her Grandfather's. _'The owner must be really rich…'_ Sakura thought before walking to the door as she pushed the door opened.

[--

"KAWAI!!!" the word filled the corridor as a kid in red hair and in kid's suit ran out of the room, annoyed.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME DEIDARA-NII!" The red head child with ruby eyes around 10 years old shouted while running around the house with his 'stupid' outfit. He was wearing a black small cap with white shorts and a small red blouse. It made him so adorable especially with that pout of his.

By then, a teenage blonde went out of the door and held small accessories for his outfit. He had a huge grin in his face while running to chase the annoyed kid. "Come on Sasori-chan, this is not going to hurt anyway. We just need to let you wear this if every Ohime-san wakes up. We need to look presentable right?"

Sasori stopped from his tracks and looked at Deidara with a cute pout. "Really?" he asked the elder boy in front of him.

"Of course, what would Ohime-san think when she sees a small boy in a gothic outfit ran around the house? Don't you think you'll just disappoint her in a way?" Deidara told the boy with a serene look. As he neared the boy and kneeled in one knee, he smiled and showed a small badge for his hat. "Now, will you be a good boy and put this in your hat?" he asked softly.

By then, the eyes of Sasori narrowed a bit as he jumped away from Deidara before pulling his arm to the side as small chakra linings started to trap Deidara. Deidara was held up in a net of chakra strings as he struggled to escape the trap. Unfortunately, the trap caught him first as the small badge he was holding fell from his grasp as it landed on the ground with a small 'thud'. Sasori went up to Deidara as he stomp on the badge violently that it broke into pieces. "Sasori-chan… why?"

Sasori laughed evilly before nearing the caged man. "You're an idiot Deidara-nii… Do you think I would actually believe such thing? Ohime-san doesn't really care what my suit may be. In fact, she just likes the way I dress because she says I'm cute… Plus, do you think I would surrender myself to you for your own benefits? That was pretty careless of you…" He told the frightened man in the chakra string net. "Now… I wonder how would you feel when I dress you up into something as hideous as this." Sasori told Deidara with an evil smirk and laughed as he neared the poor and helpless man.

Deidara stared at the evil kid in front of him. Frightened more than ever. Sure he was with this kid ever since their hime was gone missing and he always annoyed him to no end but this was the first time that he went overboard to his patience. Sweat started falling down his temples as he shouted.

"NOOOO!!!!"

[--

Sakura looked back at the mansion as birds started to fly from their nest when they heard a shout. She shivered in fear at the thought that the shark man actually ate his victim alive. Relief filled her senses that she was able to get away from the house before she was going to be his next victim. She hurried her pace and run to the backyard when she heard another scream from the victim of the house. She walked quietly with easy steps while hugging herself to bring comfort to her quivering body. This place was nuts! Everything was scary. More importantly, she had no weapon with her except for a small kunai which she inserted in her thighs. She continued her walk to the backyard but then abruptly stop when she saw the sudden change of her environment.

There were flowers in every shapes, sizes and colors. She stared in wonderment as she continued walking, forgetting the shark man's dinner. She came to a halt and stared in wide shock at the male in front of her. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. His long black hair tied up in low ponytail as his bangs framed his exotic face fairly. His eyes were onyx and there were linings under it due to the lack of sleep. On top of that, he was kneeling while tending the flowers with very careful hands. Sakura's eyes twitched as her voiced choked the breath out of her. She can't breathe. She didn't understand this feeling. The sun shone down on her skin as it reflected her smooth and milky skin. The man in front of her stop his task and stared at Sakura with the eyes she thought she saw before.

At the moment their eyes lock upon each other, Sakura thought she lost her mind. She stared at him with utter confusion. _'Sasuke-kun…?'_ She thought in wide shock. _'How long must I have been unconscious? Was I in coma for 4 years? Is this Sasuke right now? His hair has grown! And he seems very mature! But how come I just stayed in my same 12 year old body?' _Sakura thought that she didn't even noticed the expression in his face.

"Ohayoo Sakura-hime sama…" he stated dully but full of respect. Sakura was cut on her thoughts as she stared at the man in front of her in shock. He was so unnatural and yet so gorgeous at the same time. Sakura cannot comprehend what she was seeing as of now. The man looked like Sasuke but at the same time, was different in a way.

"O-ohayoo…" Sakura responded stuttering before noticing the way he called her. _'Hime?' _She questioned as she looked at him tending the plants again. Sakura stared at him for a moment before nearing him without a fear. She just can't seem to put her words together to describe the man in front of her. He was so inhuman with his looks and beauties but at the same time was human. "Were you the one who planted all of this?" Sakura questioned freely. "They were tended so carefully." She complemented before crouching beside the man who just looked at her with his impassive face.

He didn't say a word as he continued tending the plants before he heard her sobbed so softly. He stared at her in shock at the sudden mood swing before gaining back his compost mask. "You're crying… why…" he told her in an almost angry tone that made her confuse. The tone he used just now made her safe and protected that she didn't even know the reason behind it.

"It's nothing…" she stated before wiping the tears away from her eyes. "You just seemed to remind me about someone… In fact, you just looked the same…" she stated with a soft smile before she noticed his eyes in a different direction.

"Itachi-sama… Dinner is served…" came the harsh voiced behind Sakura's back that she trembled in fear. "Eh… Ojou-sama's awake?" he questioned to the cold man in front of him.

Sakura stood up softly when she noticed the man who was called Itachi by now stood up also. _'Why is he calling Sasuke Itachi?' _she thought before turning her head around only to see the shark man grinning at her widely, exposing his sharp fanged teeth. Sakura stared at him in terror as she noticed a small red at the side of his mouth. She trembled in fear as the sun shone on her too bright.

"Are you okay?" the shark man asked.

"S-s-s-shar…"

Sakura didn't even get to say a word when she fainted. The last thing she saw was Sasuke carrying her and scolding the shark man for not being decent enough in front of her.

[--

"Wah! Sakura-nee fainted because of Kisame-nii? What did you do to her!?" a small scold stated.

"I did nothing wrong… She was too shock or surprised that she fainted or something, that's what Itachi-sama stated. Anway, Jin-sama is on his way here too!"

"Everyone, quiet, Sakura-hime is waking up…" another voiced that seemed perkier than the others stated.

Sakura moaned at a bit before exhaling deeply. She started to blink her eyes only to shut them when the sun made contact with them. She opened them again; in an attempt to see whose voices she heard was not one of those shark guy she saw a while ago. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a blonde with long hair with a wide smile. Sakura stared in horror before she sat up only to hit the head of the blonde.

"Ow." Sakura stated softly while touching her forehead as well as the blonde. She looked up to see the shark man she saw a while ago that made her go to the corner of the room. She then saw a small kid about 10 years old at the side, next to the blonde. Then near the shark man was a man with orange hair and weird jewelries on his face with a girl in blue eyes and hair at this side. They all had a smile on their face. But then, she just stared at them, looking for someone in particular. Where was that person who she saw in the backyard garden a while ago before she fainted? She wondered softly before seeing a man with a sword enter the room.

He had the same eyes as hers, true emerald with black hair. His hair was in a neat spike with a small portion of hair falling down in front of his face. He had an impassive look on his face and had a small silver earring on the left side of his ear. He was wearing a black tight shirt with a sword belt strapping on his shoulder in the color of brown. Even though you might say his hair was short, it was actually long because at his back view, his hair was tied in a ponytail with the use of a bandage. Sakura eyes widened in shock as tears started to build up on the corner of her eyes, forgetting the people who were surrounding her for a second. As she opened her mouth to speak, the only thing she could blurt out so softly was the name of her 'deceased' brother. "Jin anija…'

Jin looked at her with an impassive look for a moment before smiling widely at her. "Imooto… I'm glad you're safe… How are you doing?" he asked so sincerely at her like she didn't do anything wrong to him.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying her best to calm her fast heart beat. How could he act so normally like nothing had happened in the past between them? She softly got off to bed and walked near him before touching his face as tears started to fall down her emerald eyes. "I thought… you were dead…" she told him so softly which she only receive a chuckle from him. "I thought… I killed you…"

At that statement, his rejoice stop as he stared at her in confusion. "What?" he asked her.

Sakura kneeled on the floor with her hand on her head. She sobbed loudly while her hand remained on its same position. "You nearly died because of me… I can't afford to lose you again… Why do you act like you don't know anything?! Why are you so kind despite of the crime I did to our family?! I killed our family Anija… I killed them!" she shouted frantically while tears were falling on her angelic features.

"Sakura-hime, where did you get this… information?" Kisame asked with vivid concern as he eyed the hopeless and poignant girl in the floor.

"She got the information from Orochimaru… He got to her first before we did…" a scary voice came yet at the same time was kind and gentle. Out of nowhere came a person with two different skin colors. On the other side, he had black and on the other side, he had white. The most weird part was the 2 green like thing on the side of his body, covering a bit of his face thus shadowing his true nature and face.

Jin crumpled his fist while looking at Sakura who was still sobbing. "Sakura, listen. What he said is noting relevant to your past… You didn't kill anybody and you never hurt any of our family. In fact, our family loved you so much that they died protecting you when our city was invaded by that vile man."

"No! That's not true… The third hokage told me so that my family hated me… That nobody wanted me… I was a disappointment… I am a monster… I don't want to kill anymore… I don't want to…" Sakura stated with fear while sobbing herself as she unconsciously slips her hand to her side, giving comfort to her own. "Just kill me…"

At this, they all looked at Sakura shocked. Why would she want herself killed when she meant something very important to them? Sasori went near to Sakura as he placed a comforting towards her shoulder. "Sakura-nee, please do not exert too much energy… You're just going to faint…"

"Sakura…" Jin's voice rang through the room. "Listen here carefully, that man is just toying your memory and he's confusing you at the same time…"

Sakura shook her head violently in protest. "How will I know that what you're saying is true? How will I know that everything that's happening is real? I'm supposed to be dead. I never deserve to live because I killed so many people in our clan with these hands." Sakura stated with tears overflowing from her eyes as it fell to the ground. "Mostly how will I know that you don't have any bad intentions towards me when you abduct me in the first place? Separating me from my village…"

As Sakura cocked her head, she just watched in shock when Jin pointed his sword at her. His hand grip tighter on the tilt of his sword as his face showed his indifference. Tears continued to stroll down Sakura as she did not made any effort to wipe them away. Her eyes stayed the same, never once leaving the tip of the sword. Kisame was about to go in front of Jin and protest defiantly but was held back by Deidara. He looked at Deidara in disbelief which he only received a shook from him. He stepped backward and inhaled softly while looking at the scene hopelessly. Sasori took his hand away and took a step backward as not to cause any problem. All of them, though how much they want to stop their leader from killing Sakura, could only watch the scene with heavy hearts. They didn't want to defy their leader; after all, they were lower ranks than he is.

"Sakura," Jin stated softly and firmly. "Do you like to die now?" At this point, Sakura stared at him in shock. So, he was really going to do her request with no hesitation, even if they were related. "Would you like to die now and get this over with? My sword exists to protect you with your life or take it away from you, whatever you desire… If you truly wish to die now then, I'll take it away from you but remember Sakura, no matter what or which path you chose, will it be past or present, you won't change the fact that someone will die. I don't care what name people will call you, either the title of 'lady, highness or villager' whatever it is. Whatever they might say about you and tell what your past is, is irrelevant. Why should we care about them and what they say about you anyway? That's why I don't give a damn about what those ignorant bastards tell you… But if you still do accept what they tell you, believe what they think about you relating about your past, or if what they say is actually true, then I can't stop you, because the only person who can decide of who or what you want to be is you… Your future and your life is in your hands, not ours. If you truly wish to die, I can take it but remember what I said Sakura… I'll give you time…"

Jin took his sword off of the face of Sakura before walking away from her bewildered expression and position. As he was about to exit her room, he stopped midst the door and looked to his side. "You've changed Sakura… Much more than what I expected… I thought that if I brought you here, I would get to see your humble smile again and protect you unlike the last time… But, I never thought this would happen to you… You can't even seem trust you own brother… You just don't seem to be the sister I knew back then… Your mind is clouded with false perception that makes you believe their sayings, makes you adapt them so easily. I wonder… Has your spirit been broken this much after the incident in our land?" he told her in a sad tone. "There are still so much things that you don't know…"

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. As she sighed so softly, guilty of the things she had said a while ago, she found the others walking away of the room, giving personal time to her. She just watched them softly as they exit the door, not even sparing a glance at her poignant self. The door softly closed on its own before she felt a hand touched her shoulder so gently. Cocking her head to see that person, she saw a pair of red eyes yet innocent.

"Sakura-nee," the child told her. "Don't feel bad of what Jin-sama tells you. He was just disappointed because you didn't trust him; in fact all of us are disappointed. We thought that when you get here, we would help you recollect your memories and you would oblige to do so. But it seems that your mind is clouded with false thoughts and labyrinth of the past. Please don't trust them… what they tell you are nothing but lies… They don't know anything of what the real you are nor is your extraordinary capabilities. You just have to trust me Sakura-nee, not only are you going to trust me but as well as the other members…"

Sakura meekly nodded which in turn she got a small smile from the child. "Remember the white bird you always see in your window sill back in Konoha?" Again, Sakura nodded in interest. "You see, that was actually not a bird, it was actually a clay bird made by Deidara-nii. You see, during evenings, we always watch you. Making sure that you won't get hurt no matter what."

Sasori then saw her shock expression on her face. "Did you, hear my wishes I always place on that bird?" She asked softly.

"Yes, in fact, Deidara-nii always tells it to us. Your wish was mostly about recuperating your memories." Sasori told her with a soft smile. "Do you also remember the incident in the church and your saviors?" Sakura again nodded her head. "That was Jin-sama and me. We were watching you when you run away from that fuzzy-browed man to the part where you were almost killed by those rogue ninjas. Also during the mission, when you were fatally injured, Jin-sama went there to save you from drowning and your other teammates." Sasori explained to Sakura who just looked at him with realization. "And when you were in the house of Tazuna-san… the one who kept you company in the small pier was Itachi-sama…"

Sakura looked at Sasori with a slight confusion. "Itachi-sama? Wait, you mean, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"No… You must be thinking that you were in coma for years but no, you were unconscious for only 2 days. Sasuke-san is different from Itachi-sama. He was the one you saw in the garden, tending the flowers earlier…" he told her, quite disappointed. "Actually he too, was the one who save you from falling down from the Hokage's monument…" Sakura stared at him with great understanding and gratitude. "So you see Sakura-nee, we have been watching you from the very beginning… all the things you've done and everything…"

"Everything?" Sakura echoed.

Sasori nodded in response. "Yes, everything; even your relations to the other villagers. We've seen that."

"I must have really been blind not to see what you've done for me…" Sakura told him sadly.

"Come Sakura-nee, I'll show you something…"

[--

"This is the Holy Pilgrimage…" Sasori explained while giving the bewildered Sakura a tour. "From now on, if you accept us as your guardians, this will be your training place and session."

Sakura stopped a midst and looked at Sasori. "Holy Pilgrimage?" she questioned.

"Yes," Sasori nodded. "This is the place where you usually pray and everything which makes it holy. Jin-anija said that if a confuse person comes here to pray or something, his confusion and negative emotions are gone after entering this place."

Sakura looked at him, uncertainly. "But isn't a pilgrimage…" she traced off when Sasori interrupted.

"Yes… This is what Jin-sama calls this place. Actually, this is the Holy Shrine… But we prefer calling it Holy Pilgrimage than Holy Shrine. Either ways, they're the same in a way." Sasori told her with a soft smile that Sakura smiled at him in an abrupt moment before it was gone.

"There is just one thing that I don't understand Sasori-kun." Sakura told him before looking outside the color window. "You said something about me always praying in here that it became holy. Why?" she questioned as she looked at the boy who only sighed.

Sasori looked at her for a moment, studying her feature before bowing his head in regret. He just simply sighed before walking away, leaving Sakura alone in utter confusion. She was about to open her mouth to say something but found no words to do so. She just looked down with a sad gaze before she heard Sasori speak up that made her cock her head immediately. "Sakura-nee, I can't answer that question of yours, not until you are free from those false memories you made on your own." He replied regretfully. "There's no use of telling you if you have that lies in your head. Even if I did tell you, it won't get into you… You have to clear your mind and seek for the right memory if you want to know the real you…" he stated before walking away casually like nothing happened.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. He walks so graceful like that of Itachi even though he is still young. Sakura noticed as she stared at his small and petite form before speaking. "How can I see my memory? How can I know that it's true or not?" Sakura questioned.

"It's all up to you Sakura-nee… You're the one who made this place sacred, you can do this… You have the ability to see your memories…" he replied before he was finally gone. Sakura could only sigh for a moment before collapsing on the floor with a small pout on her lips. This was the worst day she had of her entire life. She met weird people for the first time and they were all inhuman. Especially that Itachi man she saw a while ago before she fainted in the garden. His features, his face, his hands, his moves, everything, Sakura remembered them all. She hated it when he looked like that of Sasuke; it hurt her to see him because it will remind her of him. She closed her eyes in distress, shaking the memory of Sasuke in her mind as possible. He was the reason why she was here; he was the reason of her suffering now. He was the reason of everything that has happened to her right now.

But despite of the feature he had similar to Sasuke, Sakura knew that Itachi was different. When she first saw him, she felt an unexplainable feeling that came over her. She didn't know what it was or what it may be but it really felt nostalgic to be with him. To hear his voice was another thing, it was so cold, hard and firm yet at the same time, there was passion and respect that Sasuke didn't had. Although he had the respect, Sakura felt much safer when with Itachi than that of Sasuke which was really weird. She didn't get that part at all. She didn't even know him for Pete's sake and she felt so safe to the person she didn't even get to talk so well.

Sakura sighed quietly, shaking all of those thoughts out of her mind as she focused on looking at her memory as what as Sasori had said. She opened her eyes quickly. Her usual emerald eyes were replaced to those of purple and a weird symbol in the middle.

[--

Jin quietly walked around the lands of his family. His brows were furrowed showing his anger with his eyes fixed on the road before him. His hands were on his pocket as he walked aimlessly. Although his eyes were on the road before him, his thoughts were with the girl he had treasured all of his life, his sister. It was a mean way to point the sword at her when she was crying. When she sprung on the floor to cry, Jin felt hopeless and angry at the same time. Hopeless for he cannot do anything to help her ease the pain and angry for Orochimaru saying such lies relating about her life. He took his left hand out of his pocket and placed it on his forehead in thought before running it through his hair. He unconsciously stops his pace and stared at the Holy Shrine with a sad look.

'This place used to be Sakura's praying session.' Jin thought sadly.

His mind drifts back to the moment a while ago when he saw her on the floor crying. When he saw her finally awake, he was so happy to see her safe and sound. But when he saw she had a shock and confuse expression, he knew something was up. He closed his eyes silently as a sigh escape his lips. They had been searching for Sakura 2 years after the incident in the Haruno family happened. In those two years, they had to train as they search for Sakura which was really a hard thing to do. Firstly, they were short in terms of number; secondly, they do not know if they still can protect Sakura and lastly was if Sakura was still alive. They had been so worried about Sakura during those 2 years and it was hard enough to look for her. Jin stared at the Shrine with a small smile in his lips as he reminisces the past with Sakura and their parents having a small tea in this place. His smile stop abruptly when he saw the door of the shrine opened. He stared at the only girl who closed her eyes when the sunlight touched her face before focusing them in front of her. As she focused her eyes in front of her, Sakura smiled so softly.

Jin averted his eyes. He can't just show his face after he had done and said mean thing to her. He turned his back to her and was about to walk away when he heard her call. "Wait Anija!" Sakura called with enthusiasm. He wasn't able to react when he felt arms lock around his waist as he stood there frozen. "Arigatou anija… If it weren't for you and the others, I would have got abducted and died long ago…" She stated with a soft sad smile with her hands entwined around the waist of her brother. "Gomene, Jin-anija…" she stated softly like she was about to cry.

Jin holds the hand of Sakura and broke the lock. Sakura stared at him with pleading eyes as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "You know, when you were gone, I blamed myself for being an irresponsible brother to you. I cannot even protect you during that time. And when I brought you here, I was surprised that you just…" he didn't continue and faced Sakura as he saw the tears that were starting to fall on her eyes. He held her hand and hugs her tightly. Sakura just stared at the sky in front of her before hearing her brother said in a soft voice. "I missed you so much Sakura… I thought I lost you… forever…" he choked the last word.

Sakura's eyes softened when she heard her brother said how much he had missed her. Tears started to stroll down Sakura's cheeks as she placed her arms around his neck and sobbed. Her shoulders were racking as she breathe in and out. She tightened her hugged and buried her face in shoulder of her brother. This warmth that she was feeling right now was so peculiar and exotic. This was the first time she had felt such feeling when being hugged by somebody she knew of. Though she was hugged by her cousin and Uncle and her friends, but none of them sum up the warmth she had felt with the hug she had with her brother. She had been waiting for someone to give this kind of warmth towards her. During her stay in Konoha, she had always felt something wrong but now that she was here with the person she knew from her past, everything seemed to be so right. To be here, with her brother where everything didn't matter because she knew, she's not alone in her family. She had her brother there, to protect her no matter what. At that moment, Sakura had forgotten her life in Konoha.

[--

Sakura was now seated beside her brother in a very close manner that there was no gap in between. She stared at the people around her in the large dinner table with a dinner set and a lit candle in the middle of the table. She stared at the blonde, and then to Sasori who sat beside the person who she thought was Naruto at first. Next to the Sasori was the shark man, then the blue eyed girl and an orange haired man with weird piercings in his face. Sakura shivered softly when she saw the shark man. And lastly, was a man with two colored skin who sat beside an empty chair reserved for a particular person. Sakura shivered slightly before looking at the empty chair beside her brother who she knew was for Itachi. _'I wonder where he is…' _She thought silently before cocking her head.

"Itachi-sama is late as usual…" The blonde stated in a whisper to the child next to him.

Sasori looked at him with a dull gaze before replying with no interest. "I can see that from here, you don't have to tell me because I have eyes."

The blonde pout before being serious when the leader of the society finally spoke up after quite some time. "Let's start the discussion without him. We've waited more than enough." Jin stated with his mask of indifference. "As you all know, Sakura has finally decided to trust us and I expect you to do your jobs exquisitely. You are all divided into 2 with equal distribution. Do not fail me. Before we start the meeting, introduce yourself." He commanded with authority.

The blonde stood up and smile confidently. "I'm Deidara yeah…If you want to learn about clay, come and approach me I'd be glad to help you about art, yeah."

Sasori just looked at Deidara when he sat before he stood up and smirked. "As you know, I'm Sasori, Sakura-nee. I specialized in puppets and if you want to play or learn, do approach me. I have an advice though," Sakura raised her brow in acknowledgement. Sasori leaned forward a bit before whispering softly. "Do not trust Deidara-nii when it comes to clothing and arts, he has a weird taste."

"Hey!" Deidara exclaimed. "I'm still here you know?" Sakura covered her mouth slightly to suppress the laugh that was about to burst any minute as she saw Sasori glaring and Deidara doing the same.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki!" the shark man stated with a smile, thus showing his perfect sharp teeth. Sakura smiled softly at him with uncertainty written all over her face. "Um… Ano, Sakura-hime… I'm sorry for scaring you back there; you had the same reaction when we first met."

Sakura looked at him with confusion before hearing the girl with an origami flower stated. "I'm Konan and if you need help and want to talk about something, please do not hesitate to do so."

"Thank you," Sakura stated with a soft smile before looking at the man who stood up next to Konan after she took her seat. "My name is Pein and I am the vice president of this society. If ever your brother goes to an errand, I will be put in charge. If you want something you need relating to your personal needs, please show no hesitation to consult me."

"I will…" Sakura said softly with a smile.

"My name is Zetsu…" the man with black and white skin stated dully. "If you want me to spy someone for you, I'd be glad to do so." He stated with a bow.

"And lastly is Itachi," Jin stated as the introduction for Sakura. Sakura smiled at them. "Thank you everyone, for being there for me all the time, for watching me and for helping me when I'm in danger. I don't even know how to repay you in return, but, I'll try my best to be useful to you."

They all smiled at her before Jin cleared his throat. "Now, let's get started. Sakura, you might have been wondering why you're still alive until now when the fact that back then, you knew that you had died." Sakura nodded eagerly with an innocent gaze. "You see Sakura; you're far from what you think you are. All the things that you've learn from the third Hokage is nothing to what you are in the past. Sakura, you never really died."

"What do you mean? I predicted that I was going to die." Sakura stated with a shock.

"Um… Jin prevented that... We were actually able to revive you before the poisoned got you first with the bite Orochimaru gave you in your neck... The bite of Orochimaru had a dominant poison that it wasn't able took affect during those three months when you were in coma and then we took you here while you were still unconsious…" Deidara stated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quite aggravated of the fact that they were planning to abduct her.

"We knew that when we will ask you to live with us straight to face, you'd decline the offer." Sasori stated casually before drinking the glass of water.

Sakura thought for it a while before nodding her head in agreement. "You've got a point… But what if it was too late and you weren't able to save me?

"I wouldn't worry about that since Sasori is an expert when it comes to poisons." Jin stated. "Anyway, that's how it all happened that's why you're here. The vision you predicted was true. Now that we told you the reason of your false death, we want you to ask questions."

Sakura looked at them for a moment before bowing her head with a shy smile. "I don't know where to start actually but I'll start with the princess thing… Why do you keep on calling me a princess? As well as the other people and those who want to abduct me calls me with the same title. I don't know what's the reason why and it's driving me insane. Is it because I and Anija come from a rich family that's why people tend to abduct me for money?" she questioned.

"Well, you're quite correct in the rich thing but it's not because of the money that they're after but you're power." Konan explained. "Sakura-chan, you actually are a descendant of the great Sakuya from the Haruno clan. The Haruno clan has always been a mystery to all the villagers since they know nothing of what the Haruno are actually are. None knows what really the Haruno are nor do they know if the Haruno really exists." She explained to the bewildered girl.

"Sakuya? Is she my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes she is. She has been a really great mother and a great person." Pein answered the poor confused Sakura.

"You said something about the Harunos being different and no one knows anything about the Harunos. What do you mean by that?"

"Hm… Sakura, us including your brother and you yourself, are not humans at all. We're not like what you think or what you think of yourself. You are special Sakura, and so are we. We are different and that's the reason why the people from the villages don't know of the Haruno clan. The Haruno was kept hidden far from human's reach and we didn't need to move around because your lands was bountiful and everything. There was tranquility and harmony." Kisame explained with a serious look.

"I see, if that's the case, why did I lose my memory and what was the cause of it?"

Jin sighed softly before smiling patiently at Sakura. This would be longer than he thought. "Sakura, do you know that thing in your arm?" he questioned. Sakura shook her head softly before eyeing her brother. "Sakura, I know that you know it's a curse. That curse is the reason why you lose every memory you made with us. It had actually done plenty things to you. One good thing is your memory is not completely lost. All your memory is sealed in a petal which is called the 'Essence' from a flower you planted in your garden before called "The Reminisce Flower". The thing is, not only is your memory sealed in there but your strength and capacity that's why you sometimes feel dizziness and is unconditional fit when you were in Konoha. That's also the reason why the other people and medic in Konoha thought you were sick. Another thing is, once you've gained a memory from you past, the memory you made in the present is vanished. For example, remember after I gave you the Essence in the church and then the next day when you woke up you forgot the names of your friends?"

Sakura looked down in disappointment. "I remembered but why? I mean, we don't have to work so hard to get my Essence. We could just make new memories so that in that way, I won't forget my friends in Konoha."

"No," Pein stated in a firm voice. "You will not do it. If you do that, your time will run out and you will die."

"What?" Sakura asked unsure.

Jin sighed softly again and looked at Sakura with a sad smile. "Sakura, if we won't get your Essence before the time, you will die." Sakura exhaled softly before looking at them with a shock gaze. "Death is the side effects of your curse: 'The Give and Take Curse'. As far as my knowledge brings me, the curse keeps growing in your arm. Once it devours you completely, it releases a poison that leads to your heart. Although, you won't die that quickly, it will be slow and painful. The tattoo's mark is our time. We can't waste any more time." Jin stated before noticing the shift of Sakura's position. "I know it's hard but we'll do our best to find the Essence with all our might."

"How can you do that?" Sakura questioned. "The world is a huge place to begin with, and how can you find a needle in a haystack such as the world?"

"Easy…" Zetsu answered. "We look for it through your visions and through the power and presence your Essence held. Some of the people who found the Essence first used it for their benefits and advantages. Some use it for the better of their own village. To top it all, all the people are using your Essence because of your powers sealed within it. One Essence is equal to a strong power that is enough to destroy one country with no fail."

"Am I dangerous?" Sakura questioned. "Am I a threat to everyone in this world?"

All of them looked at the innocent gaze of Sakura before chuckling at her theory. "You? Being dangerous?" Jin told her accompanied by a hard laugh. "How can you be dangerous when you can't even hurt a fly? Let me enumerate the things that make you unworthy of the title being dangerous: you're clumsy and a klutz, innocent, too good for your own, too sweet and everything nice." He stated with a proud smile that made Sakura pout. "But don't worry; you're still you in the end."

Sakura smile at him greatly before a question struck her head. "What was the ball of light when I was dreaming back then and how about the visions? Why can I see them?"

"You don't actually see them, you wished for them. You were too confused and you wanted to know so badly that it came up. Your kekkai genkai is one of your ability. You are able to see what you want to see because of your emotions heightened and never the less, you desired for it. It comes naturally. As for the ball you saw in one of your dreams, probably it was an oracle or something who said it to you. Or maybe, it was Sakuya…" Jin stated before looking at Sakura with unease.

"Oh…" the only word Sakura stated before looking down in thought. There was a moment of silence as the wind paced up and whickered the candle softly that it was about to fade away. After a couple of minutes, Sakura cocked her head in thought and stared at them with curios eyes. Her hands were gripped tightly on the edge of the table, ready to stand up any moment. "You mentioned something about us, not humans… What are we then if we are not considered such as the people around me?"

"Sakura…" Pein started softly. "As far as you learned, all of us looked different and have different abilities that no other people has. Probably you realize the differences by just staring at us in the sun and feeling our chakra preserve." Sakura nodded softly before looking at them with curios eyes. Jin exhaled deeply before folding his arms in front of his face. "Sakura," Pein stated softly before opening his palm and lifting the sleeves of his cloak as he showed the mark on his wrist. It was black with a small symbol in it. There was a crescent which was bounded by thorns around it. All of them did the same except for Jin and showed it to Sakura who looked at it with confusion. "We are all Esperians…"

Sakura quietly stood up, unable to respond at the sudden answer. She lost her voice when they announced what they really were. She looked at Jin who also stood up. "All of us in here are Espers… But they're not full blood. The only reason why they are Espers is because of the gift you gave them when they wished to and the desire to protect you. Being an Esper is not a simple case, you are twice stronger than normal humans are. We have the gift of beauty like that of a god and our speed is inhuman. In fact, all our abilities are doubled to that of a human. We have an ancient and powerful blood within us. But you and I are different in a way; we both are full blooded Espers."

"This isn't happening," Sakura whispered softly to herself.

"But it is Sakura," Pein stated courteously. "We all are in your debt because you shared us your gift. You made us, us right now. And we didn't even regret being one of your clan. The Akatsuki is the society your parents had brought up. The society has only one goal and that is to protect you. You had helped us in many ways especially when our families were taken by Orochimaru. We all are the remaining people of our clan. In times when we were about to lose hope, that's when you came and gave us our gift."

Sakura exhaled softly. She can't believe it. She slowly walked backwards with her stares fixed on them. "But…"

"Sakura-chan… The important reason that we brought you here is because… You're our Amana Eve… The Beginning of Life…" Deidara explained.

"How can this happen…?" She questioned softly. "This seriously is not a funny joke, you guys… I can't be your Eve. You probably took the wrong person or something." Before she even knows it, she bumped into something hard or what seems to be a hard chest of a man as she felt hands framed her tiny shoulders. She held her breath as she looked at the person who was responsible for stopping her runaway only to find a pair of hard onyx eyes. It was none other than Itachi.

"But you are." He stated before looking at Jin with a cold gaze. "You seemed to skip some important details Jin." he releases his grip on her shoulder before staying at her side.

Jin looked at him for a moment in thought before smiling sadly. "Oh yeah, I did miss some parts."

"Sakura-hime sama…" Itachi started with an intake of breathe. "The curse does not only forget the people you loved in the present but it prevents you from remembering the person you treasured the most in your life. Even if that person did say that it was him, it would be no use because you will gradually forget his words. Even if you did thought that that person is the one, you will still forget it because that's what the curse specializes. When you take something, you have to give something in return."

"Woah, that's the longest line Itachi-sama has ever said…" Deidara whispered to Kisame who only nodded his head in agreement.

Sakura stared at all of them, her mind was not working too well since everybody seems to be turning. She looked at them before falling to the ground. She didn't felt any pain but instead strong arms framing her waist with the whiff of pine trees scent. Her body was carried into the living room where she heard voiced but cannot distinguished it as she fainted before she could even open her eyes.

[--

Sakura groaned softly before sitting up as she rubbed her eyes softly. As her vision focused, she noticed that she was back in her room. She unconsciously placed her hand over her temples before she heard a soft breathing at the near end of her room.

"Oh!" Sakura gasp only to see Itachi sitting in the table in front of her bed with a cup of tea in hand. She looked around and then it struck her, it was already 7 in the morning. She smiled apologetically and smiled at Itachi softly. "Good morning Itachi-kun." Sakura hovered her feet to the ground and made her way to the table where Itachi sat.

There was a tray with some pieces of loaves of bread, a bottle of peanut butter and strawberry jam with a hot chocolate. Itachi stared at Sakura who seemed fascinated at the breakfast served in her bedroom. Sakura sat soon across Itachi and picked one loaf of bread and started putting strawberry jam all over it. As Sakura bite her covered strawberry jam bread, Itachi sat up and started walking away. She quickly chewed her food and swallowed before asking to him softly. "Did I offend you or something?"

Itachi stared at Sakura for a moment before replying shortly. "No," he stated before turning the yellow knob of Sakura's bedroom door. "Jin will see you after breakfast."

Sakura stared at him, bewildered by his sudden movement. First of all, it's as if he was avoiding her or something or probably he was angry and aggravated. She stirred her hot chocolate thoroughly in thought. Everything seemed to happen so quickly that she didn't even saw the possibilities. First, Sasuke left her; second, she was brought here in the headquarters which happened to be a vacation house of the Haruno, her family,; third, she learned that she did not that she kill her brother and there was a society that exists to protect her, and lastly, she learned a bit of her past and more importantly she learned why she lost her memories and what kind of creature she was.

She sighed for a moment and looked at her reflection in her hot chocolate. Although she was glad she had the answers to the questions, but not all, she had wondered what has exactly happen to the people in Konoha. Were they doing fine or something? She was worried and very uncertain of this fact. But even if she did want to go back to the village, she just can't leave the people of her past. Aside from that matter, there was something that itch her not to go anywhere and stating she had a very big responsibilities to perform. She sighed resentfully and looked outside her balcony door, wishing that everyone in Konoha were fine without her.

[--

"What are you saying baa-chan!" a panicky voice stated to the elderly girl at the desk who looked serious and at the same time worried.

"I think she's dead Naruto! You have nothing to do. We were too late to save her! Don't you get it? You're not the only one who is mourning!" Tsunade shouted at the orange knuckle head front of her dejectedly.

Naruto sent a resentful glare at the doctor of Sakura. "Don't you ever say that word Baa-chan." He threatened the elder. "I don't care whatever you say about me or whatever you think I don't give a damn about it. The only thing that matters to me is about Sakura-chan! I know that somehow Sakura-chan is somewhere outside the borders of Konoha and she's fragile."

"Naruto, we're not sure if Sakura is still alive. If she was, we could be able to track her from the last place she was but we could feel nothing except for Sasuke's. Sakura's chakra seems to be gone Naruto… There's nothing we could do." Tsunade insisted. "We still have matters in our hands Naruto. Sakura is not the only problem but Sasuke is too. Sasuke just left the village."

"That's the reason why I wanted Sakura here. That's because I promised her that I would bring back Sasuke. That's her wish after our mission." Naruto stated with a wide smile.

[--

Sakura quietly exited the premises of her room and proceeded to the living room. She was back at wearing her old clothes again. As soon as she arrived there, the only people she saw were Itachi and Jin together. "You called?" Sakura stated sheepishly before nearing both the men in the room.

"Ah!" Jin exclaimed. "Sakura-chan, I was not able to tell you during our discussion yesterday." He paused for a moment before gesturing Itachi at his side who only gave her a cold and stiff stare. "Itachi is actually your personal bodyguard. As of today, he will follow you and protect you during our absence. So, I hope for the best of the both of you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hm…" Sakura acknowledge before looking at Itachi with an uncertain look.

"Anyways Sakura, I will be your instructor during your training sessions." Jin cleared his throat. "I suppose you've been there when Sasori showed you your little tour." He smiled.

Sakura blinked her eyes before nodding her head. "Yes," she said curtly behind her enchanting voice. She closed her eyes for moment in silence before asking. "Where are the others?"

"They went to retrieve your memories." Itachi interjected.

"I see." She stated before seeing Jin walking to the door. He opened the door for some reason and gestured Sakura. Sakura saw this and caught the immediate response without fluctuation. She softly pace to him and smiled one of her softest smile. "Thanks," she casually said before waving goodbye to Itachi as the door Jin held for her closed the space.

[--

The sun began to sink across the horizon and everything seemed to be silent in the woods. So steady and quiet that you might have mistaken it to be the 'forest of death'. Red orange and pink hues flew across the skies and clouds began to drift in slowly. In the middle of the woods stood a white mansion and a mile away was a large old shrine.

A small sigh permeated through the quiet night in the corridors of the old shrine. The lights were still on and bright where two figures stood silently in the middle of the ground floor. The other was flawlessly standing with his arms crossed while the other was panting real hard with her hands on her knees and bent a little. "That's enough…" a smooth voice stated without restraint. "This was harder than expected."

"It's…okay…" the enchanted voice stated between pants. "I can still go on."

Jin shook his head defiantly. "No," his voice firm and smooth that it was hard to resist. "If this goes on, you'll get sick."

Sakura stood up erectly and smiled at him. Sweat was visible in her forehead; her feet and body were getting wobbly because of the training session. "I can still go on." She insisted.

Jin laughed softly before pulling a hand towel and gave it generously to the poor sweaty girl in front of him. "You stubborn little princess." He humored which he only earned a sheepish smile from his sister. He shrugged his shoulder a little and went near her. His large and pale hand was gently placed on the head of Sakura. "You just never know how to quit. I'll send Itachi over to pick you up…"

Sakura smiled at him, understanding the concern her brother was showing. She knew how her brother felt when she was gone. She knew how he'd been through the years without her, trying to convince himself that she was still alive. Just like what he had promised, he was keeping Sakura safe and healthy. "Thanks but I could still go on you know… You have to believe me Anija."

"Oh I believe you," Jin humored with a soft smile. "If it weren't for your wobbling feet, I would have let you go on but it seems to me that your feet can take no pressure anymore. The training is really tough Sakura. If you won't get any rest sooner, probably you won't even last for a second during the practice." He explained. Sakura looked away with a small pout. "That's okay," he rubbed the surface of Sakura's hair thus ruining it.

"You'll be able to get it tomorrow. I'm sure of it… But you should understand Sakura, the skill you are about to perform will be the one that will save you and your memories. It will strengthen your memories and will heal anybody around you." He stated before putting his hand down. "The training needs both physical and mental capabilities. You cannot perform the prayer if you don't have any of these."

"I know!" Sakura insisted. "It's just that…"

Jin raised his eyebrow before hugging her. "You don't have to get so worked up with it."

"I suppose so," Sakura answered before Jin broke the hug and walked away. "Good luck on the mission." She called.

Jin didn't even bother to turn around to face Sakura as he waved his hand in goodbye. He opened the door of the shrine and disappeared without a trace of chakra left. Sakura smiled softly before collapsing in the floor with a loud thud. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest like it was about to explode any minute. She tried her best to even her breathing as she stared aimlessly at the colored window above the ceiling. Her mind drift back to Konoha again, her memories lingering around it. She remembered how they smile at her and everything. Of course, she could never forget her best knuckle head friend, Naruto and the moon eyed girl Hinata. Most of all, she could never forget the person who she treasured, Sasuke.

She stopped amidst her thoughts and breathed in softly. Now that she mentioned about the most priced person she treasured the most, wouldn't she remember Sasuke because that's what the curse does? She closed her eyes exhaustedly and opened them again only to see a pair of black eyes staring at her intently. Her voice and breath hitch in her throat when she realize that their faces were just a mere inches away. She sat down instinctively only to bump her forehead with Itachi's. She sat down and placed her left hand on the surface of her temples and rubbed it a bit to ease a pain. "Ow," she stated with her other eye closed and the other looking at Itachi who did the same

Itachi placed rubbed his forehead where the pain was worst but then placed it down as soon as he saw Sakura moaning in pain. He quickly went to the aid of Sakura and placed his hand over her forehead. "Are you okay?" he questioned her, his voice full of concern.

Sakura cocked her head up and saw how close Itachi's face was to hers, yet again. She felt her blood rise through her face. Her was eyes never away from his onyx's. His eyes was so mesmerizing and hypnotizing that it was so hard not to look away from them. Itachi stared at Sakura for a moment, waiting patiently for her answer. "Are you okay?" he asked her again.

Sakura blinked her eyes and exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I'm fine." She told him with an uneven breath.

Itachi leaned away from her face. He stood up ever so graceful and lends her hand. Sakura stared at it for a moment before picked it up as she muttered a soft 'thanks' to Itachi. "Sakura-hime sama, Jin send me to escort you back to the mansion. You'll lose your way back if you have no companionship."

Sakura stood up and smiled at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Itachi-kun. But you should've not bothered to come and fetch me at this time of hour." She approaches him with ease with her smile so soft and naïve.

"I'm your personal bodyguard." He wryly told her with his velvet voice.

"No," she stated softly with a shook of her head. "You're someone much more than just a bodyguard to me. Though you may think like that, it's not good to think so lowly of yourself."

Itachi looked at her for a moment before walking away with averted to the door. "Let's go hime-sama before it gets really dark and dangerous outside."

"Itachi-kun," Sakura called. Itachi looked at her, his face showing no enthusiasm or interest. "Do you get always get so stuffy around me?"

The question caught him off-guard. He fell silent for a moment, his eyes still on her uncertain expression. "No," he said curtly.

"Hm…" Sakura muttered. She unconsciously placed her hand under her chin in thought. "Seems to me my presence bother you quite a lot. Is it okay for you to be my guardian? Don't you feel tired protecting a weakling like me?" She stated casually as if she only asked where he was going. It's as if the insulting question for her part didn't bother her at all.

"What makes you think that?" he countered without hesitation. And even though his velvet voice sounds flawless, there was a hint of anger in his tone. "What you're thinking is absurd. I feel no such feeling."

Sakura smile beautifully at him, glad to hear him that her presence didn't bother him at all. "Really?"

Itachi only nod his head and say no more. As the conversation finished, silence profound them as they stared at each other's eyes for a moment. None of them bothering to speak up and neither tried to open up a conversation to stop the silence. Their breath was so even and became the melody of the already quiet night. "So pretty…" Sakura stated while looking at the eyes of Itachi.

At this point, Itachi tensed before breaking the lock of Sakura's eyes. Sakura walked in front of Itachi with uncertainty written all over her face. "I'm sorry… Did I say something that might have offended you?"

"No," he said wryly, his eyes back to the face of Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him. "Your eyes are really pretty. I like the shade of your onyx and the silver linings underneath. You have one extraordinary eye."

"You told that the same to your… guardian before." Itachi stated, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I did." Sakura thought. "But, your eyes are much different from his. In fact, it's the first time I see that kind of eyes such as yours. You never get to see those pairs in here anywhere."

Itachi yet again tensed at her compliment. Sakura looked at him, worried that she must have hurt his feelings. "I'm fine Sakura-hime sama." He stated as if reading her mind. He walk passed by Sakura who trailed behind him softly. As soon as they were near the door, Itachi held the door open for her. Sakura smiled gratefully. "You know Itachi-kun; you don't have to be so formal around me."

"Hn," Itachi thought to himself before Sakura walked passed by him before he exited the shrine as well.

Outside the premises of the shrine was colder than what Sakura have thought. She shuddered softly when the cold wind touched her cheeks as her bangs swayed around her face. She turned around to see Itachi closing the shrine before he gestured Sakura to follow him. As the journeyed through the woods, silence had befallen them. It was deafening. The crickets sang their song of night as the stars twinkled brightly above the horizon Sakura looked around the dark forest for a mean time before running to Itachi when she realized that she was trailing behind.

Sakura stared at Itachi with her emerald eyes. His soft and peach skin shined through the moon's radiance. It was the first time Sakura had saw creature that despite his cold demour he was so serene and so… beautiful. She felt her blood rush through her cheeks. She couldn't put her words together to describe the creature she was trailing behind. He was like a god that was thinking something important. She wasn't able to notice when she saw Itachi stop from his walk and stared down at her. She continued walking until she bumps her head from his broad chest. "Ow," she rubbed her forehead softly.

"Sakura-hime sama," his voice was so velvety under the moon.

"Sakura," she corrected him with a smile.

Itachi sighed. "Sakura-hime," he called her without adding the 'sama'. "I think it's best if you don't think for a moment while we're in the woods."

Sakura giggled softly. "Afraid that I'll get lost?" she asked as she searched for his reactions. "Don't be. As long as I'm with you, I'll feel safe and protected. I trust you."

Itachi looked away from Sakura's gaze. His eyes narrowed for a moment. How can she trust him so quickly even though they just met for a day? Was she insulting him? He can't seem to tell. He cocked his head down when she felt slender fingers tugging his arm. "Why can't we just transport or something? It'll be quick." She suggested.

"We're close from the house." He informed her. "Transporting just means you're lazy and you want to get it fast."

Sakura smiled softly at him. "You really have different perspective from the others." She complimented before she walk pass by Itachi who trailed behind her. The night skies darken with clouds as droplets of water began to fall. Sakura continued walking only to fall because of a root that blocked her step. As she was about to hit the ground, Itachi caught her and carried her to shelter. Itachi sat her down on the tree's shade before he stood and looked over the mansion's architect.

Sakura looked up with a disapproving look at the sky. Her clothes getting all soak with the water that pass and hit her. She shivered softly when she felt the wind paced through her body. She unconsciously placed her hand over her shoulders, sending warmth. She closed her eyes as she quivered yet again only to open when she felt warm clothing enveloping her petite body.

Sakura cocked her head softly to see Itachi placing his discarded cloak around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm delaying our walk." She stated sadly and softly as she saw Itachi bending a bit over. "We'll never make it to the house-"she trailed off when she saw Itachi looking at her intently with his onyx eyes.

"Can you walk?" he asked her through his hypnotizing velvet voice.

"I sprained my ankle but I'll be able to walk some-"

"Ride on my back. This way we'll get there and I'll tend you injury." He asked her with his back already faced to her. His hands outstretched from behind.

Sakura looked at him softly before standing a bit. She walked over to Itachi and hug him from behind, afraid to hurt him. She locked her arms around his neck before she uttered a small 'eep' when Itachi carried her successfully. He shifted a couple of times before looking over his back to check Sakura. "Are you okay?" he asked, this time softly.

Sakura's breathe hitched at the back of her throat. She lost her words and her voice. The way he asked her was so intense that she felt like fainting. The smell of his cloak radiated his scent of pine that never ceased to make her feel fainting spells. "I-I'm okay." She stuttered. "I never said thanks. So, thanks." She told him through his ears.

Itachi ignored her before walking through the wood again with Sakura on the back. Sakura only looked at Itachi who stayed calm and solemn. He never showed he was tired. He was patient through everything as he journeyed though the thick forest.

'_He just looked like him.' _Sakura thought for a moment. _'But Sasuke would never hold me this near compared to Itachi-kun. He's so warm and so comforting. I wonder if he's tired from carrying me all the time.' _Sakura looked at him to check if he was tired but found none of it. _'Itachi-kun gets too cold around me and he even feel tensed when I say pleasant things to him. I wonder what happened to him in the past that made him what he is today. Aside from that, he acts colder to the Akatsuki members than he is to me. But most of all,' _Sakura trailed off when saw Itachi's solemn face.

Itachi opened the door of the mansion and carried Sakura through her room with not much noise. He opening the door of Sakura's room with his free hand and entered it quietly before it shut by itself. He opened the lights of the room and took a first aid kit behind the drawers of Sakura's desk adjacent to her king size bed. He went back to Sakura who sat at the chair in front of her bed and kneeled before her. He took her sprained feet with gentle hands and a small bandage. Sakura stared at him quietly as he worked through her feet. He tied Sakura's bandage before standing up. He went outside of the room for a moment before coming back with a small hot cocoa in hand. He placed in front of Sakura before making his way to the door of Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura-hime. I was not able to protect you."

"No," Sakura told him curtly with as shook of her head. "We all make mistakes. I'm fine."

Itachi stared at her for a moment before bowing slightly to her. "You should get yourself dress before you caught a cold." He suggested.

"I will. Thanks for the cocoa Itachi-kun. You change too." She countered with a smile. "Goodnight Itachi-kun."

"Goodnight." Itachi told her softly before closing the door behind him softly.

Sakura stared at the door for a moment before she let out a soft smile. She stared at her feet for moment with a soft smile forming on her lips. She stood up slowly and made her way through the balcony window, her hands fingering the droplets of rain that fell and leaves tracks in the window as she thought aimlessly. With her other free hand, she clutched the cloak of Itachi, asking for more warmth.

'_But most of all,' _she continued her thoughts. _'There is something in his eyes that shows his sorrow through all his life and… something in him- though I don't know whatever it may be- was a strong passion reserve only for me.'_

_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew... That was tiring... Anyway, do you see that button below? Press that and send me some reviews... Will you? :) I'd be glad if you do send me some reviews... Please really send... I'll be waiting.... :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Itachi Uchiha

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello reviewers... Sorry if it take forever to upload my chapter... Last week was a busy day since it was our Mid term exam... So I had to stay away from my computer and study me lessons to no end... Then aside from that, I got sick because of tonsillitis... Anyway, I really am so sorry for not updating my story so soon enough... Gomene about that... anyway, I would like to thank the following for always sending reviews to my story...**

1-complicated-girl: **thanks for always reviewing my chapter... I really appreciate it and I hope that you'll enjoy this new one**

kinara-chan: **I'm glad that you like my story especially Ji-Ji... hehe... Anyway, I would like to thank you for the brother thing... I get confused with the nee and nii... thanks again and I also wanted to say thank you for the review... I hope I get another one from you...  
**

QueenThayet12990: **Thanks for the review... I'm glad that you like my story, makes me want to write more because of you and the other reviews I've been** **receiving... I just wanted to apologize about the grammars and corrections thingy... I actually don't have any beta-reader for my story so I'm working my story all alone with no one helping me with my grammars so hope you understand all the crappy grammars... hehe... Thanks for the review...**

sweetsimplcity:** I wanted to say thank you for the never ending reviews you've always been sending... Thanks**

-Yue no Kitsune-: **Hey Yu-chan... thanks for the review you've send me... Really appreciate it... I hope that you continue reading my story and I can't wait to read yours if ever you posted on up... anyway, I'll try sending your story but I don't think you'll be working with it any sooner since your pc is broken... Anyway, I'm still thinking about that part... Don't worry, if you don't want to read it, you don't have to force yourself ya know... hehehe... Thanks for the review again Yu-chan... I'm glad you like Kisame dancing while cooking... Hahaha... I hope you'll attract lots of reviewers when you'll upload your story...**

**To everyone who's been always reading my story... I wanted to say thank you... And I hope you'll send me some reviews... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and its characters but I do own Jin! :3**

**Please send your reviews... :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: ITACHI UCHIHA**

It was a beautiful day to start with the sun up and shining brightly. Sakura stared at the sun above her, sweat trickling down her neck to her spine. The rays pass through the thick leaves of the forest, trying endlessly hard to grasp and feel that milky and smooth skin which Sakura held. The wind paced around her form, blowing her skirt a bit as she held it down. Truly, the life of Sakura had been peaceful. She sat down on the grass under the shade of the tree and stares up at the blue sky.

'_It's been 3 months since Sasuke-kun left me on the bench and 3 months since I've been living here. I never thought that living here would change my entire life. It was just like yesterday when I learned that I had a big responsibility to fulfill. A responsibility that existed long before I was born, pass down from generations to generations.' _ Sakura thought aimlessly before closing her eyes and leaned on the tree. _'My duty, mostly, is about the people in my village which I have to protect and lead them to the Esper land where they truly belong. The land promised by our ancestors. The land where there is bountiful harvest and an infinite source of chakra. A place where you don't need to worry about chakra reserves and no limitations; a place where there is liberty for everyone. But then, I failed to protect them since Orochimaru came to me first before slaughtering my people.' _

Sakura sighed sadly. _'I thought I lost my brother from that tragic incident but then, it just so happen that he still is alive. He survived the wound that was slashed across his back that almost led him to his own death. Of course, I was there to see it since that blow he received was actually meant for me. Then, I remembered being brought by a person to Konoha. Whoever he was, he too, was injured and sad. He had received fatal blows from Orochimaru just to protect me. I could remember him of nothing but pure shadows of darkness. I can't see his silhouette nor can I see his body form.'_

'_I remembered so perfectly when he placed me down to lean on the wall gates of Konoha. I was numb after what Orochimaru had done which I have no memory of. He whispered inaudible words to me and placed a kiss on my forehead before going back to help my clan. All I remember was trying to reach him out so that I could stop him from going back to my village. I tried reaching him out, my hands on his back, but then, I was never able to reach him when unconsciousness consumed me. When I woke up, I found my great uncle, who until now protects Konoha. I met a lot of people and made friends, especially to nurses, doctors and patients, but it was scary to wake up in one morning, not remembering where you were and who the people you know were. It then became easy when I met the naughty orange knuckle head, Naruto Uzamaki and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga, who later then became my trusted friends. Of course, I met Sasuke Uchiha, who was my protector; a boy whose past was too tragic that it turned him into a cold young man. He closed his heart to everything he believes and to those people who tried to reach him out. But I taught him things. He gradually learned and changed because of me. I saw a big change in him.'_

'_Then, later, I met my brother like friend, Kiba Inuzaki who has a pet dog named Akamaru. We met on a windy Sunday in the pier of Konoha, the same place where I met Sasuke. Faith brought us together as a brother and sister relationship which sometimes is misunderstood by the villagers of Konoha. Inu Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka flower shop, became my… um… enemy in a way after she threatened Naruto-kun for kissing 'her' Sasuke-kun. But never the less, she's not that bad at all, even if we do sometimes have a misunderstanding, we still hang out. There were so many people that I've met.'_

'_We then became ninjas and soon went to a D rank mission courtesy of Naruto's pleadings which later became a C Rank mission because of the people chasing us and rogue ninjas never the less.. That was then our second meeting of Orochimaru although; I had no memories of him. He disguised himself as Tazuna, the bridge builder of Land of Mist. We had a fight and he held me hostage. Plenty of things happened lately and I must say that being in here was the best thing that happened in my whole life' _

Sakura suddenly felt a warm hand across her forehead. She smiled softly and touched it with her own hands. "Good morning Konan-chan," she greeted with glee.

"Golly, you caught me." The voice answered. "How'd you know it was me?"

Sakura opens her left eye and peeps to Konan and Pein's form. "I could feel your presence." She answered casually without any enthusiasm. "You guys on a mission?"

"Unfortunately, we are." Pein answered. His eyes lock to Sakura's angelic face.

Konan walked over to Sakura and hug her tightly. Sakura looked over to Konan before hugging her in return with a small smile forming on the corner of her lips. "I bet you're going to be away for quite some time." Sakura guessed before breaking the hug of Konan.

"Yeah," she answered softly. "But mostly, you've changed so much since you've came here. I'm proud of it." Sakura stood up as well as Konan before both girl laughs together. "Well, then, I guess we'll be seeing you after a couple of days then."

"Don't die," Sakura whispered. She walked over to Pein and gave the same hug to him like the hug she gave to Konan. "You too,"

Pein returned the hug and smiled. "Consider it done, hime-sama."

"Pein," she broke the hug before looking at him with a curios gaze. "What do Espers do in missions?"

Pein and Konan laughed together before patting her head softly like a pet dog. "Of course we help people. We do S ranks missions to earn money so that we get to live on everyday life."

"Oh," Sakura whispered ever lightly before smiling. Konan and Pein then went away from Sakura.

"Don't trip," Konan reminded her. Sakura laughed at the friendly gesture before waving her hand in goodbye as she watched Pein and Konan disappeared.

'_That's right. Ever since I started living and taking my responsibility as the Eve, I never felt so happy and alive. Even if I did felt happy and great in my Konoha life, there was a part of me taken. My heart was taken away from me. But now that I'm here back at my 'real' family, my heart was gradually returning to its original form.' _

Sakura stood up and started stretching her numb limbs. In some parts, there were cracking sounds but she leave it be. She touched the trunk of the tree and rubbed it for a moment. Staring at the blossom tree, the petals falling and gliding softly across her, she felt blissful. The wind blew softly and said calming words to her. She closed her eyes in thought, her hands still on the trunk of the tree.

'_I met a lot of my family in here. But even with the presence of my brother and the people from my past, I can't help but miss the people I love in Konoha. I wonder how my friends and the other people are doing without me. I hope they're fine without me.' _She opened her eyes to reveal her agony and sadness. It was radiating softly and naively. _'Of course, I should show no worries since I was the one who have been causing burdens to their everyday life. I never fit in their world and everything. It was hard trying to cope up with all their work when I was terminally ill. I was causing too much trouble to them. More likely the one who was causing all the chaotic happenings. I was straining them from their daily work. So much for being the spoiled grandniece of the 3__rd__ Hokage.' _

'_Somehow, the whole 3 months I've been living with my new life as an Esper, I spend my days together so much with Sasori-chan, Dei-kun, Fishy-chan and Zetsu-kun… All have been exceptionally kind to me. I can't really spend my day with my brother since he's the one who's been always out, checking for extra information and Orochimaru's whereabouts. Pein and Konan are always out together and I barely get to hanged out with them individually. But I do hang with Konan sometimes, but barely. Pein as well, I can't really get to be so close to them as I am to the other members. And of course, Itachi-kun…'_

Sakura trailed off and cocked her head up to see the cherry blossom petals falling down and the sun shining down so brightly at her pale and smooth skin. She removes her hand on trunk of the tree and walked aimlessly. The smooth end of her kimono touching the ground beneath her steps as she made her way back to the shrine. She had fully accepted her responsibilities as the Amana Eve and everything that she has to copes up with. She never complained when it comes to practices nor does she complain when her brother scolds her if she gets wrong. It was all a part of the training and the durability strength of her petals and her faith.

Until now, she has not yet mastered the skill that was practically very important. If she did master the skill, it would help her gain the knowledge of her petals whereabouts easier. But if she does master it, she would use a lot of her strength since she has not yet fully taken the Essence's powers. Even if it belongs to her, the petals are not subconsciously permanent. If she strained herself on too much using her Essence's powers, it would be gone and they would have to get it back. But doing it would be a waste of time and every essence of time was important. They could not waste any more time than they did the past 2 years.

She stopped in front of the door of the shrine and fingered the old big door in front of her. Her mind drifting back to the part where she left.

'_He is one kind of guy I never get used to. I was surprise to know when he was the elder brother of Sasuke. No wonder they looked so much alike. It really is a wonder why both brothers neither go to the other. It's as if they had a big fight and it won't settle until the other brother dies. Quite scary. I hope my theories about them are incorrect. After all, I both cherished them.'_

Sakura thought sadly to herself. She looked at the shrine before her for a moment before walking back, clearly not yet ready to go back to training. She will take advantage of her brother's absence. She hated it when her brother scolds her for making a mistake. But even if he does that, she can't hate her brother for being harsh to her. Pissing her brother was the last thing she did before he went to a mission. Searching on the whereabouts of the sinister, he had to be away from her again. In return, she had to wait for his return. Wait patiently and hope of his arrival. Hope he won't die in any matter. Hope he won't get any wound. She gets too frantic when she saw a scar on her brother's muscular and pale skin as well as any of the akatsuki members. It was hard to accept that they were getting wounds because of her safety and etc. Getting hurt and sacrificing their life for her safety. Truly unacceptable and embarrassing for her part.

Sakura shook her head violently. _'No, I am not a burden to my family…' _She encouraged herself. Sighing deeply and exhaustively, she back away from the door and turned around. Walked down the stairs with careful and wise steps, trying not to trip like she usually does due to the long garment she obtained. She turned around the shrine, walking ahead straight where she saw many planted of cherry blossoms aligning together in a straight pattern. She followed the path quietly, not complaining at how long the road maybe.

Walking along this lonely pavement was a thing she enjoyed sometimes. The silence, birds singing, and mostly the petals that fell from the twigs endlessly fell without effort. Yes, bliss. This was her explanation of bliss. Thought quiet, there was something in the silence that made her yearn for more. Nostalgia. In the silence, there was nostalgia everywhere. It's as if her past life was all about being alone yet at the same time contented. Her parents were around but were too busy to entertain her; brother was too busy for his own good too, probably digging up some chicks in the village. So, just to keep her preoccupied, she made her own garden that gradually became wider and wider every single day. Planting and planting rare kinds and valuable flowers. Those became an obsess hobby of hers.

She meets her parents and brother during lunch times and dinners. They spend those little time talking about stuff that's not quite important. After so, they would continue their own doings. Yet even though if Sakura hasn't really spend most of her time with her parents and brother, she need not to worry since she knows her parent are actually around and the thorough visits she got from her overprotective brother. Sometimes, life was so perfect that she didn't know what she did in the first place to receive such wonderful thing.

Sakura giggled softly when she remembered in some parts where she and Itachi arrived late in the evening. Jin had scolded Itachi who gave no heed of attention. Though he did said harsh things to him, Itachi knew so well of Jin's over protectiveness towards his only family. It was worth smiling and laughing. In that part, though she was uncertain, she thought she saw Itachi smiling back at her. It was not visible and vivid. She had wondered back then if she really had saw him smile or it was just a fragment of her imagination.

'_Itachi-kun had been very distant to the people around him. He never seems to enjoy his stay and at the back of his very mind, though it's not lucid, he's been thinking things over and over again. Seeing him like that is so aggravating. I want to help him, but I don't know what to do. I want to do something for him. I want to do something that would cheer him up, but I don't know what he wants since he's isolating himself from the others, even to me. Even though I want him to stay beside him, something in me just like to leave him alone. But I don't think leaving him alone is the best thing to do either. Even if I'm a full blooded Esper, I still have a human part of me. Espers are demi-gods or whatsoever, that makes me superior to the people who surround me, at least that's what Anija had told me. I don't really know and I'm confused…'_

Sakura stopped from pacing and stared at the blue sky that came to a view after the long walk she had. Thinking while not focusing her attention to the road was dangerous, that's what Itachi had always told her. Even if he had not been that close to her, he had been there all the time when she was in need. Either it is minor or major things, he had been there always. Guiding and protecting her like he was assigned to. He didn't complain nor did she saw anything in him that was sick of her, just like the way Sasuke had been to her. He was so different from his brother. He was a gentleman and a man of action rather than words. When he was told to do something, he would do it without a subtle hinder. That was what she liked in him. But she sometimes hopes that he would open up to her like she was to him. She didn't want him to be so quiet and distant. But she can't expect too much from him, after all, he was still Itachi and cannot be the person she wanted him to be.

Her breathing stopped when she heard something so soft and alluring. A small snore, that's what she heard. She strained her ears to hear more of it, finding the whereabouts. It was so soft. She didn't know who it was but whoever it was, if it be Sasori or Deidara, she was going to poke the hell out of them like they did to her when she was fast asleep. She heard the wind blowing, the flowers parting from their recent twigs. The birds singing, the clouds moving, she could hear them heartily. She balled her hands to fist, her eyes looking anywhere but the road in front of her. This is what she like being an Esper. Being an Esper just makes you feel so heavenly; you are able to do some things that _normal _people do with much effort.

Her body relaxed and she walked with grace. She can feel the presence of the stranger. Whoever it was, he was just a couple of blocks from where she was. The presence was so quiet and so peaceful. By feeling his aura, she could judge that he was no threat. In fact, he felt so innocent and comforting. She can feel his presence, it was strong. She stopped a couple of meters from where that person was resting. Realization dawn her when she saw flowers on the ground floor. They were everywhere. She noticed. Sakura smiled softly to herself. This was a product of her hands. This was her garden.

_´Itachi-kun must have been tending them again just like our first meeting. He was the one tending my flowers and plants. Now that I mention it, I never asked him how in the world he knew about gardening. I'll ask him later once if I see him around.' _

Her emerald eyes softened when she saw the person she was thinking a while ago, leaning on the cherry blossom tree. He was asleep. His head was bowed a bit but yet leaning slightly at the tree trunk. His hair was tied neatly in a low ponytail as his bangs framed his perfect face. Sakura walked towards him. She wanted to see him when he was asleep. Probably this was her chance to tease him. This was her chance to catch him when he was on his off guard state. Though it was bad, she wanted to do something that Deidara and Sasori can do without any regrets. She wanted to make fun. Although making fun of other people, especially her protector was a bad crime, she can't help but do a thing she never done.

Sakura crouch down in front of him. She leaned closer to see his dashing face. Even in sleep, his face was so perfect and envious through the sun's rays. It seemed to radiant his perfection and glitter his paleness. She realizes that his usual furrowed brow was replaced by an innocent line of rue. What was he regretting of? Was he having a bad dream? These were the questions she found herself asking. She brushed the strand of bangs that went in his face. He was so different when he was asleep. It's as if all the glares and the cold demeanor was just a product of his experimentations. She was not sure if this was one of his techniques. Dazzling people even in their guard.

The petals of the cherry blossom fell softly above them, surrounding the two figures. Itachi inhaled deeply, his brows once again furrowed. His lids were squinted as he moves his head left and right. Sakura stared at him with concern. What was she to do? Would she wake him up to stop the nightmare he had? Would she let him continue sleeping to regain his strength? She didn't know what to do. Instinctively, Sakura held his left pale hands with both of her hands. _´He's cold.'_ She thought without averting her eyes. As their hands held each other, Itachi gave a slight squeeze, finding refuge through the new hold he has found. Sakura felt her face flushed, blood overflowing through the side of her cheeks. She didn't know that Itachi would do this when he was asleep. She wanted to break her hand away from his, but yet something in her didn't want to. Mostly, why in the hell did she hold his hand in the first place? She didn't even think about it. Was this what she said back before when she was confined?

'_Even if the memory is lost and gone, the body or emotions has its memory to each individual of the past… Does this mean that I have a past with Itachi-kun? If ever I did have one with you,' _Sakura stopped amidst her thought to brush the side of Itachi's cheeks with the back of her palm. His skin was so smooth and cold yet at the same time so soft. _'You don't have to be so distant from me. Why can't you just tell me?'_ Sakura thought sadly, her eyes holding uncertainty.

Sakura yelp a bit when she felt someone holding her hand tightly. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw Itachi looking at her, his eyes so dangerous and cold. His eyes were glowering in scarlet, looking directly at her emerald ones. She relaxed her shoulders and gave a small squeeze to his hand lightly in response. She smiled at him softly, her eyes never leaving his scarlet ones. "Good afternoon… You must have been so tired tending the flowers again."

Itachi gave no response to her statement. Sakura released her hand from Itachi's hold and touched his cheeks hesitantly. Itachi was about to stop her but had no strength to stop her. He wanted her to go on. He didn't want to interrupt her. As Sakura's fingers touched his ivory skin, he practically felt like melting in her touch. So gentle and so soft, as if she was curing him from his darkness. He closed his eyes when she finally held his cheeks in her soft hands, how he wanted to lean in her touch and sigh contentedly. How he wanted to do that but doing so was going to destroy his reputation. "Relax…" he heard her say. "Open your eyes… Don't worry, I'm not afraid… I never was…"

He opened his eyes hesitantly, revealing those crimson and black markings. His eyes search for her reaction but only to see none that he thought would be. He didn't saw fear in her nor did he saw horror-stricken. She was so relaxed and confident. "Your eyes…" she stated calmly. "They're red again…"

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. As his lids open, he revealed his onyx ones that she missed in that day. She hasn't seen him whole day. He was in hiding. That what she assumed but she didn't know if he was hiding from her or if he just wants to isolate himself like he usually does. Sakura smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I woke you up unnecessarily."

"It's okay, nothing was unnecessary." He told her calmly before releasing his face from her comforting hands. _'What the hell is this?' _he thought a bit angry. Was this for real or was this just a figment of his dream? He can't seem to tell. And when she said his eyes were red _again_, did he show his Sharingan to her before? He can't remember. Heck, he didn't even remember showing his eyes to her for the past 3 months.

His attention was caught by Sakura who now sat in front of him. Her legs were tucked in by her long under garment. Her eyes were glued to his and her innocence was beyond comparison. Itachi felt dizzy within the radius of Sakura. Her scent was so sweet and so alluring that he wants to succumb to her until he gets tired, but he can't. His breathing hoarse a bit and he leaned against the tree once more. Sakura noticing this grabbed his shoulders softly. "I have told you before not-"she wasn't even close to finishing her sentence when she felt her hand being pulled.

Because of this sudden motion, she lost her balance and leaned in closer to Itachi with her eyes wide in shock. After a couple of seconds which seemed like minutes to her, she felt long arms framing around her petite body. Her face was leaning in the broad chest of Itachi where she heard small soft 'thuds' of his heart. It was so calm and soft. He was warm and yet at the same time cold. She didn't know why but that's what she felt. She blinked her eyes for a couple of times, registering what they looked like when someone comes out from the bush. Time went by slowly as the blush crept faster than mere seconds when she realized that she was being hugged protectively by her half-awake guardian.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura called out to him softly. Apparently, he was not listening to her; instead, he was busy taking in whiffs of Sakura. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

She yelled a soft 'eep' when she felt the hug becoming tighter. "Itachi-kun…" she called once again, her voice full of vivid concern that she cannot conceal it anymore. Her fists were limp at her sides and she didn't have any strength to put them around his back. Who knows what they will say when some members of the Akatsuki passed by mistakenly.

It didn't occur to her when her chin was finally resting on his shoulder. She had calm down from her hazardous thoughts. She didn't care what they might say when they saw her being hugged by Itachi. After all, he needed her… right? She wasn't sure but she felt that he needed her. He was so exhausted from something he'd done, she could tell. Her body relaxes against his warm ones. She didn't even realize when Itachi went lower from her head to the crook of her neck, never ceasing to take whiffs of scents of Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked softly this time. She wanted to know why he was acting so weird and different. Her eyes saddened when she heard Itachi whispered a name of a girl incoherently. She stared at him from the corner of his eyes. She didn't catch the name of the girl perfectly. Her eyes practically bulged out when she felt herself being lowered. "Itachi-kun…" she told him with alarm.

He was damn heavy. She can't push him off of her. What if he was going…? She shut her eyes tightly and shake the feeling away. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing when he had a reputation to keep and a pride so high. Sakura lied down on the ground with Itachi leaning on her shoulder with his face on her neck, sleeping. She sighed quietly, relief that he was just sleeping and he wouldn't do such perverted things. After all, Itachi was the most descent man she met aside from the other Akatsuki members. She closed her eyes in exhaustion. She was thinking so many of things lately that she didn't know it were getting darker. She wanted to sit up but with Itachi's body leaning beside hers, it was impossible.

The flowers around them were making things slightly at ease. If those were not around, she would have fainted a while ago when Itachi had hugged her. She was not after all, good at handling things such as body contacts. Her eyes stared at the falling cherry blossoms. So beautiful. She cocked her head to the side when she heard a rustling sound.

"No," she whispered before looking at the sleeping Itachi at her side. She looked anywhere but at the bush, thinking of a plan to escape. Probably she will have to drag Itachi around and go into hiding before the beast or whatever was going to get to them would come out and attack them. It was too late to even move. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be something she hoped it would be. Her arms wrapped instinctively around Itachi's form.

"What the hell?" she heard someone asked out angrily. She quickly opens her eyes and cocked it to the bush only to see her brother with an angry expression. Her body relaxes a bit as a smile of relief spread across her cheeks. "Brother," her arms releasing Itachi's form.

"What the hell is he doing with his nose sticking to your neck!?" he asked angrily. Sakura giggled a bit at her brother's instincts of protection towards a man's touch. He didn't want… no, he never wanted anyone to touch her sister. If he did saw someone, he was going to kill them and he would have no doubt after killing. His premature protectiveness was something Sakura had admired the most from him.

Sakura tried to sit down only to lay her head back on the bed of flowers. "Little help?" she asked uncertainly.

Jin immediately went to her and pulled her off of Itachi's touch. "Did anything happened 'funny' with my absence?" he fumed.

"No," Sakura answered immediately, blushing a crimson red. Even without Itachi by her side, she could smell his scent that cling on her clothes. "Of course not aniki… Nothing happened… Calm down…"

"Hell right…" he spat angrily. "Do you mind explaining why he was all over you? Never the less, seems to me like he was going to do something that I deliberately forbid?"

Sakura sighed and place her hand around Jin's balled ones. "Nothing happen brother… I saw him here, resting. He was tired when I woke him up unintentionally-"

"Unintentionally or intentionally?" Jin asked conspicuous. He was on the last string of his nerve. First, Itachi didn't called him like the other Akatsuki members does; second, he was all too snobbish and very quiet; third, he was going to be her sister's body guard which he didn't approve but was the best idea, much to his disappointment and lastly, here he was, trying to take advantage of her innocence? This was all too much!

"Unintentionally," Sakura corrected. She caught his face under her hands and forced him to look into her eyes so that he will know the truth. "Jin… You are taking things so seriously when nothing is actually happening between the two of us…"

He stared at her with a delicate brow raised. Since when did his sister start calling him by his first name and no word 'brother'? She just sounded like their mother, he noticed. He said nothing and felt Sakura's expression change especially when he saw the blush around her cheeks. "And… and…" she stuttered. "IF it were actually 'us' then, I'd tell you ahead of time…" she told him, embarrassed.

Jin furrowed his brow once again. "Why I would never let-" he stopped talking when Sakura's finger was pressed against his lips softly. Her brows grimaced. "Aniki, this is something that I do not wish to discuss with someone around."

Sakura released his lips from her finger and smiled. "I'm glad that I had a brother like you. Just don't get too overboard with your emotions. You taught me how to control my emotions and yet you yourself can't control them." She humored. "Self control dear brother… That's the thing that you always taught me, remember? Apply it to yourself, not only in battle but also in things such as these. You do know that someday a man will come into my life and own me right? Just like a girl who will own you and take you away from me."

Jin grimace his brow and looked away. Clearly not liking the idea the someday they will have their own lives and family. Sakura, his only family, going to be away from him one day or another… with… Itachi. He growled softly at the thought that Itachi was going to own his sister. He pictured that Sakura was crying and Itachi looking at her deviously with his hands all over her. And-

"Hey, if you're thinking about someone acting as a devil and I crying all over, then snap out of it." Sakura told him irritability. "I would never choose a man who would not give my happiness… And plus, it's too early think about those things… For Pete's sake Aniki, I'm only 12 years old and your 17 and the other member as well except for Itachi and Sasori. Itachi is 3 years older than I am and Sasori is 2 years younger than me."

At this thought Jin calmed down and looks at Sakura with an apologetic smile across his face. "Sorry…" he murmured.

"That's okay," she smiled. "Now, let's go back and bring Itachi to his room."

"Fine," he grumbled. He placed a part of his fingers in the small corner of his mouth and whistled. After a couple of seconds, a small cute wolf came out of nowhere with a cute 'meow' purr. Sakura stared at it with wonderment, a huge grin forming in her face. "It's so small and so cute…"

Jin smiled at the expression of Sakura. "Meet Nessie…" he introduce. "Let no looks of her deceive you for she is very deadly…"

"She?" she asked. She cocked her head to the side and stare at the small wolf who only stared at her. The big blue sapphire eyes radiated innocence just like hers. Her fur was white that radiated pure and radiance. Its small pink nose twitch a bit, taking in her scent that seems so new to her. It was too cute that Sakura can't help but smile at the little creature that sniffs her scent in. The small black paw with sharp claws planted in it. Dangerous, Sakura thought. There was also a small crescent moon imprinted on its fur on its forehead. "How can she bring Itachi-kun?"

Jin looked at Nessie and gave a small nod. After a couple of minutes, Nessie turned into a big ferocious wolf. Its eyes red like crimson blood while its characteristics stayed the same. The only thing that changed was its claws that grew bigger and the canine teeth that over grew showing it off. Aside from that, there was nothing. "It's huge…" Sakura noticed. The size of Nessie was just above her waist. She stared at Jin who smiled before looking at Nessie. Nessie was below waist but only mere centimeters. Probably Akamaru would be this large once he grew.

"Nessie has two forms, her younger and older self. She's still a pup so threat her nicely." Jin told her with a smile. "She'll still grow…"

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "You're giving Nessie to me?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm not giving her to you? She was supposed to be your birthday gift next year but I can't hide her." He reasoned out before touching the soft white fur of Nessie. "Do you like her?" he asked.

"Like her?" she asked. "I love her!" she exclaimed excitedly. "But,"

Nessie and Jin looked at her when she felt unease. "But?" he quoted.

"But," she paused again. "I want Nessie to be in your care. I can't still own her and I don't want to own her. She's something I want but yet at the same time can't have. I won't mind anyway, after all…" she went to Nessie and kneeled in front of her. "I'll see her all the time once I see you. You need someone to help you when you're going to be in a mission even if you're accompanied by Sasori-kun. So if ever you give Nessie to me, I'm giving her back to you. She'll be someone helpful to you. And I'll know if you're safe or not."

Jin smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks."

[--

Sakura looked over to Kisame and Deidara who just came in after a long mission. They were out for 4 days and Sakura had really missed them. She quickly went over to Kisame and Deidara before hugging them tightly. "Kisame-kun, Dei-kun!" she exclaimed happily. "I was worried for the both of you! How was the mission?"

"Argh," Kisame grunted before breaking the hug of Sakura. He went over to the couch and sat down tiredly with his head staring straight at the ceiling. "It was tiring…"

"Yeah, it was exhausting always walking and acting like a civilian. It was the only simple way so that we could search you're memories faster. I hate our outfit, it was itchy and… Worst is, we weren't able to find any of your memory yeah…" Deidara complained before sitting next to Kisame.

Sakura stared at them with concern before looking at them. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"Of course not yeah…" Deidara snap back at her immediately. "We wouldn't want our little 'princess' to worry about us yeah…"

"That's so sweet of you…" Sakura complemented. "You want some juice for relaxation?"

"Okay…" Kisame told her with a large grin across his face, thus, showing his sharp toothy grin that Sakura used to be scared about.

Sakura smiled at him back, unafraid that he would show his toothy grin to her. She went to the kitchen and prepared some food. While she was away, Jin went in with Nessie trailing from behind. He stared at them who just bowed their head down in acknowledgment of their leader's presence. "How it'd go?" he asked.

"Fine I suppose…" Kisame complained. "We had no luck… It was vain." He complied.

"Well," Jin thought before sitting on the couch across them. "That was a waste of time… Until Sakura has finally mastered the skill, we won't be able to locate her petal entirely. The only way is by searching from village to village."

"Until when can Sakura-chan finally get to master the 'prayer'?" Deidara asked.

Jin shrugged his shoulders and looked at the kitchen. "Don't know but in time she will… we just have to wait for the right time." he stared back at them. "Just keep doing the procedure… We can't lose hope. Sakura's a strong girl; she'll be able to handle this…"

They all stared at the kitchen where Sakura was preparing the beverages. Jin pats Nessie's head softly and smiled. "I've been watching her and she's trying her best… I just don't know why the hell she can't perform it…"

"Take a relax Jin-sama… Nothing is to worry about with Itachi-sama and you around her… I'm sure she'll be able to do it with moral support behind her back…" Kisame said, enthused all of a sudden.

Jin scoffed at the name of Itachi. "Itachi?" he quoted. "Since when did he become the hero? All he does was… snob us all and isolating himself from the others… He's not even in time when it comes to meetings…" he stated with sarcasm.

"Come on Jin-sama… You do know why he has become a distant person after all… First he lost his family; second, his brother turned him down and started to hate him more than ever because of the murder thingy. His little brother thinks that he was the one responsible for murdering their family when it was Orochimaru's doings. Third, he's been living in a tough life, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Kisame nodded in agreement before turning his head towards their leader. "Deidara is right. But what's hurting him the most was when he lost _her_. Losing her was losing a large part of his life; you do know that, right? It's as of losing her is losing his life span every single day and because of the thoughts of losing her, he lost his cheerful self and started blaming himself in every possible away."

"I know… But can he explained the fact that when I arrived to where he usually rests, he was beside Sakura with his nose all over her neck?" he asked them, aggravated of the sight he saw a little while ago. "He's taking his advantage." He assumed.

"No wonder why Sakura-chan just smelled like Itachi-sama when I hugged her a while ago. Anyway, you're just being harsh to him Jin-sama." Kisame complied. "You're afraid to lose your sister to a man such as he, don't you? It is not your right to decide what those two are doing together… They have their own personal life. As a partner of course…"

"I totally agree with Fishy-chan…" Deidara responded. Kisame growled when Deidara called him by the nickname Sakura call him. "Sakura-chan is still young about these stuffs anyway… The only thing that matters to her is about us, her memories and apparently the people in Konoha which Zetsu is still watching on."

"Just give it a small thought… Don't worry, Sakura-chan will tell us if something happens between the two of them…" Kisame told him boldly with a huge grin spread across his aquatic flesh.

They all turned to the kitchen when they saw Sakura coming out with a tray in hand. There was a lemonade pitcher and 3 empty glasses. She walked over to them and places the tray in the small table in the center of the living room. She stared at them with curiosity, her emerald eyes glinting with thoughts. "Hm…" she murmured before standing up. "You were talking about me and Itachi-kun again, weren't you?"

They all tensed up when she immediately caught what their 'small' conversation was all about. "Sakura-chan… i-it's not like that…" Deidara reasoned out.

"Yeah right…" she told them a bit annoyed. "Whatever… I'll be at my room if you need anything…"

Sakura stomped her way towards her room leaving the 3 boys bewildered. They stared at each other before looking at the side to see Konan smiling and chuckling at their shock expressions. Their mouths were slightly agape. "Close your mouth, who knows you'll probably catch some flies in there." She humored before sitting at the small seat near the table where Sakura placed the tray.

"You should have been very careful when you talked about these kinds of stuff. I know how Sakura-chan feels and let me tell you… She's offended." Konan took a glass and poured some lemonade on it before drinking.

"She is?" Kisame asked, confused. "I thought you were in a mission with Pein…"

Konan put her glass down and nodded un-enthused. "We were but it was all vain when Anbu's appeared and stole our supposed mission." Konan sighed and stared at them intently. "Anyway, as I was saying, a girl gets offended when boys or rather her friends and especially her _brother_," Konan shot a looked at Jin who looked at her, clueless. "are talking about her and a man who she barely knows. Sakura does not really know anything about Itachi and she doesn't wish any of her family talks something 'funny' about the two of them…"

"But we were just concerned…" Jin explained.

"Whatever," Konan sneered. "Sakura is very fragile, remember that. Even if she doesn't really know anything about love and its trivial consequences, you do know that she fell in love with the younger Uchiha right?"

Jin grimaced a bit but took a drink of his lemonade. "But it's still different."

"Just set her free Jin-sama… Sakura is still young about these stuffs… For Christ's sake, we're 17 years old… The youngest person in our group is Sasori who's 10 years old, Sakura 12 and Itachi 15. It's too early to think about these stuffs for the both of them. I wouldn't even think if Itachi is ready to reciprocate any love if ever Sakura has one for him. After all, he did lose someone very important to him that nearly caused his death."

Jin stared at her, trying to come up an explanation but found none. He then knew that they were right, it was too early to think about this love crap. Sakura was still young and she was learning. He sighed softly and deeply, he has lost the battle about this conversation. Jin stared at them with a soft smile. "I guess you're right…" he told them before drinking his lemonade up.

[--

"They're always like this… It never changed… Always talking about me and Itachi-kun… They won't just believe me…" Sakura mumbled at herself while journeying the quiet and long corridor. The poorly lit corridor almost sent her to fall back to her feet but she regained her composure before she fell any further. She sighed softly and leaned on the cold wall of the corridor.

Ever since Sakura had accepted her responsibilities, she had discarded all her memories of Konoha. Not the memories of her friends but the symbolism of her life in Konoha, where she was once a young and naïve girl. But now, it just turned out that she had a bigger role to play than her friends. She was the only hope. She was the light to ensure the safety of the other villagers from the evil hands of Orochimaru. She was the key to Orochimaru's weakness yet at the same time the key to Orochimaru's powers. To her dismay, she could give immortality which Orochimaru have been searching and this fact just scares her. Even with the Akatsuki members there to protect her, it was not enough. She can't even protect herself, not yet at least, not until she has finally collected her every 'Essence' which was scattered.

She pushed herself off of the wall and started walking to the sad and gloomy corridor. The latter stopped in front of her room door and reached out for her knob only to withdraw her hands back to herself. Her thoughts drifting back to Itachi's weird attitude a while ago. Even when she was having an argument with her brother, he was still sleeping, or is he? She can't tell. But it does seem that he was a heavy sleeper. He felt so weak and she could see that. His eyes held nothing but that of void and rue which triggered her amusement. She wanted to know what made him sad. Even though they had been together for over the 3 months, they never had any serious hang out together, it wall all about isolating and being distant. That's what she could see and she didn't like it one bit. She wanted to approach him and talk to him like she does to the other members but it was hard since he was not opening himself to them and even to her.

She blinked her eyes for a second and stared in horror stricken. Of course! She didn't realize it too soon enough. She didn't realize the flush red across his cheeks. He was sick from fatigue. No wonder why he wasn't able to respond formally like he usually does. He was sick. Sakura stared at the other door adjacent to her room. It was Itachi's room.

She backed away from the door that leads to her bedroom and went to Itachi's. Her eyes scanning his door for a moment as thoughts rampaged through her head. Will she enter the door or will she just retreat back carefully? She didn't know what to do. Was he really sick or was his dream about seeing the girl he whispered a while ago made him blush? She didn't know which was which. She wanted to help but yet didn't want to because of the fear that he was going to shove her away just like he does to the other members. She exhaled a frustration breath before backing away from his door.

Probably it was better if she was going to leave him alone. She turned her face back the door and started walking back to her bedroom door. "This day is getting even worst…" she concluded with sigh. "I think I'm going to be too fatigue from all this… Worst, I feel sick ever since Anija came…"

She fell immediately on her bed and before she even knew it, she fell asleep, not knowing the deep crimson blush that started to surface on her cheeks.

[--

Itachi woke up from his sleep as his heavy lids forced itself to open. He refused to wake up. Two days ago, he was sick because of always watching over Sakura when she was in sleep. He was sick because of being fatigue. He placed his hand over his forehead and rubbed the throbbing pain, trying to ease it.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and stared quietly at his hands. He was disgusted of himself. He hugged Sakura with no particular reason at all and he was still half awake. He balled his hand into fist, his brows grimacing at the thought that he has showed his weak side to her only. But yet, deep inside him, he knew that she just wanted to help him. He had noticed that she was trying her best to stick with him and ask questions or rather just to simply accompany him.

Itachi stood up from his bed, enthused all of a sudden. Since when was he cured from his fever? He didn't remember but he was confused. Was it the fact that when Sakura had touched him he was already cured? He can't seem to tell. Thinking of Sakura curing him by a mere touch was a poignant thought. Of course she could heal wounds and other disorders but she can't do those stuff if she's not in a shrine or temple or unless she has marked her new pilgrimage.

He darted his eyes immediately to his door when he saw a slight movement below the dim light. It stopped there for a moment, thinking, debating and whatever it was doing, it was just standing. He had wondered if it was Jin, wanting to talk to him since he felt the anger that was in him. He was probably angry… no he was really angry and was going to beat the crap out of him since he had hugged his sister while he was half-asleep and half-awake. Sometimes, Jin's over protectiveness towards Sakura has irritated him. It shows that he had no faith in him. He had been a part of the Akatsuki for a long time already and yet Jin can't show him the slightest trust. It was pathetic. Does Jin really think that he would let go of Sakura?

Itachi scoffed quietly before his anger subsides. Now that he mentioned the name of Sakura, she was a peculiar girl for a twelve year old. He had to admit that. He rose from his comfy bed, walking towards the door and was about to open it when the shadow below suddenly went away. He stared at it in wonder. Who was this person? He thought before gripping his door knob. As he opened the door, he peep his head outside only to see no one in particular. The corridor was the same old corridor he grew accustomed with.

"Hm…" Itachi murmured in thought. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. Opening his eyes after some quite time, he went to the door of Sakura's room and stood in front of it. _'She was the one in front of my room… Does she need anything?' _he thought for a second before knocking.

[--

"Well…" Kisame asked, slightly dazed. "Are we gonna sleep or what?"

"Depends," Konan shrugged her shoulders before looking at the door when Pein came over.

Pein went over Konan and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Time to sleep…" he whispered gently on her ear.

"EW…" Deidara stated with disgust. "Get a room you two…"

Konan glared at the both of them before standing up and went to her bedroom with Pein trailing behind. Jin laughed at Kisame and Deidara who sat with a bewildered look on their face. "Never make Konan angry… I don't like the glare she was giving, gives me shivers." Kisame concluded with a shiver.

"Girls, they're always like that…" Jin stretched his numb limbs before hoisting himself up. "I better get some rest… Tomorrow will be a very busy day with Sakura's training…"

"Okay!" Deidara told him. "We better get some sleep…"

Kisame nodded and yawned before he and the rest went to their perspective room.

[--

Jin stood in front of his room and stretch a couple more of times. He heard some cracks at the lower back portion of his body but left it be. "Man," he grumbled. "I feel so exhausted with all the fuss this afternoon…"

By the time he mentioned the word 'afternoon', his eyes narrowed angrily and stared at the last door of the corridor. He forgot about his sleep and all he wanted to do was get some explanation from this no-good-teammate of the Akatsuki. If Sakura thought that he was going to let Itachi go for the 'insult' he had done, she was wrong. When he thinks of something, he would do it with no restraint. Whether it was minor or not, he would never let those people who touch his sister out of his sight. Sakura was very fragile and he knows that about her. Ever since they were young, he had been an over protective brother like he had always been to her.

There was no way that he was going to let Itachi go because of Sakura's wishes. He would do what he was obliged to do as a big and responsible brother of Sakura. Jin quietly walked going to the room of Itachi, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He silently took his sword from the sword belt that was strapped behind his back. "Alright, Itachi-_kun_." Jin stated in disgust. "I'll make sure you won't get away from what you did earlier to my sister…"

He opened the door leading to Itachi's chambers as his eyes scanned on his whereabouts. He lowered his weapon down and dazed for a moment. "He's not here…?" he asked to no one in particular before going to the left part of the room to switch the lights on. As soon as the room was lit, Jin realized that the once occupied bed was empty. He stared at it for a moment, confused. Where was he? Jin grimaced before placing his broad sword back to its place. He sat on the bed of Itachi exhaustedly before closing his eyes in thought. His hands were intertwined together with his head casted down low in mild thought.

He looked at the dresser of Itachi which was adjacent to his bed and saw a small picture frame. Jin took it and examined the photo in it. There in the photo was Itachi smiling and a small girl doing the same. The girl was about 10 years old and Itachi seems 13. The young girl was hugging Itachi from behind with a very huge yet innocent smile. Itachi held her tight from behind with the same toothy grin. "Hn," Jin thought in mild amusement. "Until now, he still has this picture… He just can't let go of the past… can't he?"

Jin placed the picture frame back in the dresser before he went out of the room. His eyes darted back to the picture with a sad look before he switched the lights off and closed the door behind him gently.

[--

"Argh," a moan escaped Sakura's lips as she started flipping her eyes open. Her body was all sore and she didn't even know the reason behind it. Unconsciously, she covered her eyes with the back portion of her hand. She didn't want to go out and train yet. She felt so tired and exhausted. Her body refused to let her move and her mind seems to agree with it.

"How are you feeling?" a voice she grew accustomed with every morning in her bedroom sang dully.

Sakura smiled softly and remove her hand off of her eyes. She opened her lids softly, adjusting through the sun's rays, revealing her innocent emerald eyes. "Good morning," she greeted to the elder Uchiha.

"You're ignoring my question." He prompted before nearing her bed, his eyes never looking at her petite form.

"Just like any other morning sessions." She answered dryly. "You were sick yesterday,"

Itachi arched his brow softly. It was not a question she was asking, it was a fact she was presuming. He cleared his throat before answering. "It does not matter. What matters as of now is your health." He stated. "Apparently, it seems you caught my flu. I apologize for that certain matter Sakura-hime-sama."

"Sakura_-chan_," she corrected. "And I don't think it matters either. It's normal."

"Catching a person's flu is far more than normal," he argued.

Sakura could only giggle at his defiance. "It is," she agreed. "But you don't have to blame yourself if I'm having flu or something. I was sick ever since I came anyway. My sickness is degenerating everyday and because of this, I sometimes cannot stand up with my own feet."

"And you got this information from the 3rd Hokage," he assumed.

Sakura smiled. "That's right, but you missed my doctor." She paused with her smile still on her features. "I'm glad your vocabulary has improved. I was getting worried you'll be like your brother."

"Hm," he murmured with a grimaced.

Without any further warnings, the door of Sakura's room opened with a loud 'bang'. This sudden commotion startled the two figures in the bed as they search the intruder. Itachi instinctively went in front of Sakura who only stared at the door. She grimaced a bit when she noticed that the hinges of her door needs repair.

"Sakura!" Jin's voice rang through the room with concern.

"Anija?" she asked uncertainly. "I thought you were waiting in the shrine."

Jin went over to Sakura's bed but not before stopping in front of Itachi and giving him one of his infamous glares. Itachi stared at him with no hint of emotion or fear spreading in his pale face. Sakura noticed this and frowned a bit. Her brother's protectiveness was unnecessary especially the glare he was giving to her protector.

"Are you kidding?" Jin asked in disbelief. "Why would I let you train when you're unconditionally fit?"

Jin went over to her sister's bed and sat there, staring at her. Sakura sat up and stared quietly when the piece of cloth in her forehead fell from its destination. As soon as she sat up, she felt arms framing her form and Sakura could only stare at her brother at the side of her eyes. "Glaring at Itachi-kun was unnecessary brother," she told him dangerously.

Jin gave a small chuckle. "It was a friendly gesture." He lied.

"Didn't seem like it to me," Sakura murmured before being released from the confines of her brother's arms. "And you broke my door." She added.

Jin looked over to the damaged he cause and smiled apologetically at his sister. "I'll repair your door if I have my time."

Itachi looked over to the siblings, feeling a pang of jealousy how strong their relationship was but didn't show any necessary response. He faced his back over them and left the room, feeling that his presence will just be a bother. Sakura look at Itachi with sad eyes, unsure if she will call him. Jin noticing this chuckled softly. "He'll be back." He assured her.

Sakura averted her eyes from her door to her brother's emerald eyes. "I don't think he will, after the glare you just gave him." She humored with a laugh which her brother gladly complied. "You know, Itachi-kun has really been kind to me and I don't want any of your fuss around him."

"Wha-What?" Jin asked, unsure.

Sakura sighed softly. "Anija," she paused. "Don't glare or get angry at him. Itachi-kun is really kind to me and he's the best guardian you ever gave me even if he was the first." Sakura stopped and held her brother's hand.

"Are you saying that I'm the trouble-maker now?" he asked, aggravated.

"No," Sakura answered him immediately with a shook of her head. "It's just that, both of you are important to me and… and it hurts me badly to see if either the both of you fight about something unimportant."

Jin scoffed and turned his eyes away from his sister's emerald ones. Sakura seeing that her brother's stubbornness wouldn't let this conversation end so soon, sighed softly. "I know Sakura…" Jin stated sadly. "I'm not angry about the hug he gave to you yesterday." Sakura blushed at this statement which went noticed by Jin who only smiled at her cute expression. "It's just that, I'm angry of how much he has changed since then."

"Changed?" Sakura asked unsure if she caught the sentence quite correctly. "He was not like this before?"

"No, he wasn't. He was different. He was just like everybody else. Happy, cheerful, talkative, and never the less, he had something in him that no one has ever had." he paused for a moment in thought.

"And that would be?" Sakura asked.

"He can change the people around him. He encourages people who were down and depress just like your knuckle head friend Uzamaki." Jin smiled.

Sakura had her eyes down when Jin mentioned Naruto's name. "I know you miss them but it's the only way how to save you." Jin explained just in case if she still didn't get it.

"I know… I just missed them pretty badly and I'm hoping for their safety, especially Sasuke-kun." She reasoned out. "He went to Orochimaru and I wasn't able to help him… I wasn't able to save him…" she told her brother sadly.

"Hey," Jin called as he place his index finger below Sakura's chin so that he could see her eyes. "You did all you can. I saw a big change in him when I was making sure of your safety. I can see you changed a big part of him but yet, he choose to be succumb in the dark. You show him the light but he chooses not to enter it. He chose to side with what he truly believe in. Don't feel bad," he encouraged. "Remember what I always tell you?"

"Yeah," Sakura told him with a weak nod. "If you don't try saving one's life, you'll never save any."

Jin smiled at Sakura. "I'm glad you remembered."

"Anija?" Sakura called. "What exactly happened to Itachi-kun?"

"Well…" Jin started, uncomfortable.

Sakura gave a small squeeze to Jin's hand. "Please tell me… I want to know." She pleaded with her eyes shining genuinely.

"You see Sakura." Jin started with a sad smile. "Itachi turned out to be the person he is now because of the fact that he wasn't able to save the most priced person he had. He tried to help her only to fail when he came in too late."

"It was his lover?" Sakura asked.

Jin nodded his head, unenthused. He runs his fingers over his hair before settling his eyes over to Sakura. "He had blamed himself pretty badly that's why he's full of regret and sadness all the time. Sometimes, he wants to lock himself in his room and think things over. That event happened 2 years ago." He clarified. "Although, even with his lover gone, he's still looking forward to see her again."

"He wants to die?" Sakura interrupted, scared.

"No silly," he answered her before ruffling her messy hair. "He can't die because I won't allow him to. Aside from that matter, she's not yet dead. She's somewhere out there, wandering although there's no specific location about her whereabouts."

"Oh," Sakura complimented, speechless and sad.

"When she was attacked, his family was murdered at the same time. He didn't know which to save. His family or the person who brought happiness in him. I can say it was difficult because he was not able to save either of the two. That fact probably cut his chest deeply and the wound kept opening and never heals." Jin looked over to Sakura who had her eyes fixed on him. Even if her face showed no emotion, he can pretty tell that there was a mixture of sadness and helplessness for her friend. "When he arrived to her place, he saw that Orochimaru had caused a lot of trouble for her village."

"He came late and when he went over to her, she was barely alive. She was bleeding and he can tell that she was not in top shape. Aside from that matter, if he kept her with him through the journey, she would probably die because too much loss of blood." Jin paused for a moment to inhale a deep breath. "He can't bandaged her or help her because he had none in him. So the only thing he could think of was take her and leave her in a better place where people will love her and like her."

Sakura blinked her eyes in thought, listening intently towards the story of Itachi. "That's what he did. He carried her and left her in the gates of a village."

"Why won't Itachi-kun go and fetch her?" Sakura asked.

Jin chuckled softly. "It'll be useless."

"Why?" she yet asked again.

"Because," he stopped for a moment before answering her question. "She won't remember him anymore and he's too ashamed of himself for not being there when she needed him the most. She won't remember him because Orochimaru took her memories about him just like he took away your memories about your most priced person."

Sakura downcast her eyes with a sad look as tears started to form on the corner. "Why does he always have to get the memories?" she asked. "Isn't it enough for him to kill and destroy innocent lives?"

Jin hugged her sister, giving comfort to her well-being. "Shh," he whispered in her ear. "We'll get your memories. I promise that."

"What if… what if… we weren't able to get it on time… what if they were taken… what if…" Sakura told him all the negative things she was thinking.

Jin only deepened his hug and rock back and forth to calm his sister. "I won't let that happen… Not while I'm still alive." He promised. "I'll protect you and so are the others. We'll help you and we'll do everything we can… Don't worry."

Sakura looked up at him, uncertain while tears continued to fall from her eyes. "But it won't make any difference." She complied. "It will still be the same. You will suffer the same suffering Itachi-kun had been through…"

"Nonsense," Jin spat out. "Everything will be fine, I promise you that Sakura… Y0u'll remember everything in no time…"

Sakura was still crying her heart out. "I want to stop Orochimaru... I want to get my memories back and remember everyone else…"

"You will remember everyone else…" Jin assured her with a soft smile. He broke the hug and places his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Go to sleep Sakura, you'll need it to regain your strength."

Sakura nodded softly, her eyes slowly drifting to shut. She softly laid her head on her soft pillow. Jin stood up and place Sakura's blanket over her petite body. He caressed her soft cheeks and her pink glossy her before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep Sakura. Recuperate the lost strength you cried." He told her protectively before sliding out of her room.

Jin stared at Sakura for the last time before smiling sadly at her as he exited the room with quiet steps.

[--

"Well, how is she?" Kisame asked with vivid concern. "Is she okay? Did she recover? She's not sick is she?"

Jin looked over to the Akatsuki members. All of them were present, even Itachi was there, but he was at the far end of the room, leaning on the frame of the door with his arm crossed. He stared at their faces which held full of concern for their one and only pink headed princess. Jin smiled with assurance. "She's fine. She's still resting…" he paused for a moment in thought. "Probably in the afternoon, she'll be well and okay."

"That's a relief yeah?" Deidara asked with enthusiasm.

"Now that's fixed," Pein stated calmly. "We better do our usual doings…"

"You guys go ahead; I'll be in Sakura-chan's room." Konan volunteered with a smile. "So that if she needs anything and if she feels any pain, I'll be there helping her."

With that, Konan spun around with her heels and started marching towards Sakura's room with grace. Everybody stared at her, confused at her sudden enthusiasm. Pein chuckled thus catching their attention. "Is she okay?" Sasori asked with no hint of interest.

"She's fine," he assured. "There's just something that she wants to make sure about… She's been dying to ask Sakura-chan about something."

They just nod at Pein's information and proceeded to their usual morning sessions.

[--

Konan walked over to Sakura's door with a small tray in her hand. In the tray were Sakura's breakfast consisting a small cup of juice, hot soup, bread and her medicine. As she approached Sakura's door and opened it, the door nearly fell off from its hinges. "Oops…" She stated nervously and looked over to Sakura's limp form on the bed. She sighed softly, relief that she hasn't woken up from the fuss she just caused. "Good, she's still sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping," Sakura told her with her left eye open to see Konan's nervous face. "Don't worry, I can't sleep."

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Konan asked worriedly before placing the tray of food on her lap.

"I'm fine. I don't feel really sick anymore, thanks to Itachi-kun." She told her sheepishly.

Konan arched a brow with a malice smile in her face. "Itachi huh?" she smiled. "What did he did to make you better?"

Sakura blushed immediately. "He did nothing!" she defended. "He just took care of me, that's all… Other than that, he did nothing. Don't think as such Konan-chan…"

Konan shrugged her shoulders before handing her the bowl of soup. "You better drink your soup before it runs cold…"

"Thanks…" Sakura took the soup and slowly sip it. The warm liquid gliding down her throat as she moaned in content. She heard Konan giggled but didn't do anything. "Konan-chan, I heard that all of the Akatsuki members have lost their family. Is it true?"

"Yeah," Konan told her with a sad smile. "We apparently lost our family. Orochimaru took all the people we loved."

"Why did you want to join the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

Konan looked at Sakura quite confused. "Why would you as-"she trailed off when she remembered something. "I forgot."

"Forgot?" Sakura quoted. "Forgot what?"

Konan let out a small chuckle. "I forgot that you lost your memories…" she stated with no pain visible in her tone. "You forgot all of us and what we were before to you."

Sakura noticing where this conversation was going to lead them, downcast her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." Konan assured before hugging Sakura tightly. "When we get your memories back, I'm sure you'll finally remember what all of us were to you… All of us in Akatsuki have a really big bond with you."

Sakura wrapped her free arm around Konan's neck and smiled sadly. "I wished I could remember those happy days with all of you together." She confessed.

"I'm sure you'll do one day…" she smiled. "I want you to tell me your life in Konoha… Tell me everything about it."

[--

"How is she?" Jin asked when he saw Konan arriving in their training spot. "She's still sleeping?"

"No," Konan answered. "She's okay. She said she'll start her training after taking her bath… She really wants to get her memories back."

"Really?" Deidara asked, emerging from the bush. "That's good news… She'll be motivated to train even harder and get her memories back yeah."

Jin smiled handsomely at the statement of Deidara. "And she'll remember us…" he added.

Konan nodded her head in agreement. "So if ever she gets to see her 'Essence', we'll start our journey right away. And we'll bring her."

"We won't bring her." Jin stated protectively.

"Wha-what?!" Deidara asked, disappointed at the thought of Sakura not coming with them in their journey to retrieve her petals. "Why?"

"It's for her safety… She'll be safe when she's in here. Nobody will harm her." Jin reasoned out, going back to his training post.

Konan looked at him with a small glare. She approached him, her eyes radiating disappointment and anger. "But you just can't let her stay in here. She'll be trap in her own house."

"That's not the case. We can't let the ANBU's of Konoha see her with us. They'll think that she has betrayed Konoha when in fact, her loyalties are still strong." He explained. "You do know what the Konoha people thinks of us, do you? Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't." Konan answered sadly.

"Apparently, not did only Orochimaru play the mind of Sakura; he also destroyed our name and made us into villains."Jin thought sadly. "We can't let Sakura suffer because of this fact. She'll be torn once she knows that her friends despised us. Not only is the Konoha but also to the land of Suna."

"I see…" Deidara muttered seriously. "So, that means, our name is not entirely completely destroyed. It's only in Konoha and Suna yeah?"

"Yeah," Pein answered from behind. He approached the small group. His t-shirt was tied at his waist, revealing his perfect muscular body. "But since we've been helping out other people in other villages, we got their trust. Our clients unfortunately don't know what the Konoha thinks of us. They trust us completely because of the thorough rescue missions we're doing for them."

"Right," Jin complied. "Say no word to Sakura about this."

"Too late…" Sasori told them with his eyes transfixed on Sakura's shock form. "She has listened to all the things you were just saying a while ago."

Jin and the other small group stared at Sakura who was looking at them with a concern look. She didn't have a glare nor was she sad or angry; she was concern for the group's safety. "Is this true? Konoha doesn't trust you, nor are the Suna people?"

"Yes," Pein answered with reluctance. "We didn't want you to worry about this hime-sama."

"But you did by hiding it away from me." She answered wryly. "What do they think of this group?"

"A homicidal group of people." Konan answered with disgust.

They all stared at Sakura to see what her reaction may be but saw none surfacing in her pallor face. Her emotion stayed the same, calm and collected. "Orochimaru has caused too much trouble…" she muttered mostly to herself. She cocked her head up and averted her eyes to Jin. "Anija," she called.

Jin looked up at Sakura, her eyes burning with determination and motivation. "I will go with or without your permission. This battle does not only settle between you and Orochimaru, it centers me as well."

"Hell no," Jin spat out angrily at Sakura. "You are staying in this house."

"But how are you going to see my memories if you don't have me around." Sakura reasoned out, tears swelling at the corner of her eyes. "I won't watch and sit here where safe walls are build when my friends and my only brother is out there, trying to get themselves kill because of something important to me. These are my petals and it is my responsibility to patch things up!"

"It will be more complex with you dead and getting hurt in the battle." He countered back.

Sakura balled her hands into fist. "Why are you being so difficult?" she asked. "Can't you see? Nothing will hurt me with you and the others around me. Didn't you promised that you will protect me while you're still around? How can you accomplish your promise if you're not bringing me around you!?"

"You should understand by now Sakura," Jin told her firmly with authority. "This is the only way to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you the second time around."

"Keeping me safe?" she spat out dryly with sarcasm. "Putting me behind the walls of safety is still nothing than staying with you and the others. How can I be assured that you're not hurt? Who will be there to comfort me when you guys are all dead? Who will heal you and how will I be successful to do as what as my responsibilities are when I am not in a battle field?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice on me Sakura." Jin hissed.

"I will raise my voice because of necessity brother." Sakura countered. Jin stared at her sister, his eyes, instead of having that of anger there was shock and guilt. He realized that he had gone overboard again. Tears started strolling down Sakura's eyes but she didn't even bother drying them. "Am I not worth your trust?" she asked before running off.

Jin called out to Sakura and was about to run after her when Konan held her hand in front of him. "Leave her alone Jin," she stated calmly. "She'll have her mind fix and I suggest that you better fix that head of yours. Sakura's strong; you should put more faith in her."

Jin stared at her in disbelief but she just shrugged it off like dirt. "What?"

"Clear your negative thoughts Prince Jin." Konan sneered. "You do know that Sakura will be safe with us around her. You're not the only one who's protecting her… You have us as a group. We're here to help you out and support you."

"I guess… you're right…" Jin told her with a sigh. "But I still have to go and apologize…"

Pein gave a small chuckle. "I don't think you have to go comfort her because someone just did." He told them with his eyes looking at Itachi's last destination.

"That brat," Jin sneered. "I swear he's just one kid I could never understand…"

"Just go after her Jin-nii…" Sasori suggested with a small smile. "But don't destroy the moment of the two… Those two also needs to patch things up if they're partnered."

Jin smiled softly at Sasori. "I'll apologize but let those two get to know each other, after that, I'll patch things up with Itachi." He told them with his usual smirk on. "I won't let him have Sakura all for himself."

[--

'_I don't understand why he can't trust me… Why does he have to be so stubborn just like mother…?'_ Sakura thought before stopping in front of the shrine. Her breathing was fast because of the long run she did a while ago. She step in front of the door of the shrine and slid open. As it did so, there was a small creak sound signifying that it was old. Sakura stepped in the holy shrine, her mood suddenly lightening up. She stared at the altar in front of her and walked quietly.

'_I understand why he's acting like that but the trust part is the only thing that I don't get.' _Sakura thought before standing in the center of the shrine, the colorful window shining on her. _'He's just too worried and concern that I'll be gone away from him. He doesn't want to feel abandoned again…' _Sakura quietly closed her eyes and brought her together in front of her chest.

She softly intertwined it together with her index pointed and downcast her head in prayer. Her body started glowing a radiant and soft color of pink. Powers started surging all over her body and she felt a wave of holy powers coursing through her veins. If she wanted to help the people she loved, she was going to learn and master this technique. She started whispering words in ancient language. Wind started to pace around the shrine and she felt her hair swaying because of the wind. She opened her eyes when she didn't felt any improvement. There was no blessing.

Sakura softly glided down to the floor with her hands in front of her. Her hair started covering her pale face as tears yet started again to fall down her cheeks. "Why can't I succeed? Why do this always happen? It just stops…" she asked in disappointment.

"Don't give up…"

Sakura turned her head around to see Itachi staring at her poignant position. He didn't have that look of sympathy on his face but she saw something in there which she just can't put. There was something new in him and she doesn't know which changed in him. She looked away from him, afraid to show her weak state to him. "It doesn't change… It's still the same."

Itachi went near Sakura with easy steps. He was graceful and Sakura could hear his steps were not heavy. It was light and steady. She didn't bother to look up when Itachi was settled in front of her. He kneeled to be in height of her. "Do it again." He commanded.

"No," Sakura countered. "It won't make any difference. It's still the same."

Itachi held her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Are you giving up? Are you not going to prove your brother wrong?"

At this point, Sakura narrowed her eyes and stood up, leaving Itachi to the ground. "No!" she shouted, enthused all of a sudden. "I'm going to prove him wrong."

Itachi looked over at her, dazed. He didn't know what the hell he said to make her so enthusiastic all of a sudden. Probably it was about the Jin part. Unknown to him, a small genuine smile played across his ivory skin. He quietly stood up and step back from Sakura's form. He watched her as she closed her eyes and exhaled. She quietly intertwined her fingers with her index fingers pointed. Itachi arched a brow at this part but said nothing else. As soon as she was about to start the prayer, Itachi stopped her. "Who taught you this?" he asked uninterested.

"Anija…" she answered him simply. Her eyes searching answers in his onyx ones. Why wouldn't he know when he himself was the one who informed her that her brother was going to train her and no one else? "Why are you asking?"

Itachi exhaled deeply and went over to Sakura. His hands reaching out to her intertwined ones. He quietly held her index ones which were pointed. "This is wrong." He told her.

"It is…?" she asked in disbelief. Sakura stared at Itachi who only nodded his head before casting her head down as she saw Itachi's hand firmly around her index ones. It's as if he was afraid to let her go. At this mere thought, Sakura blushed quietly. "I-I'll have to intertwined them then?"

Sakura cocked her head up and saw Itachi nodding his head again before he release his hold of Sakura's index fingers. Sakura exhaled for a moment before she closed her eyes and started the ritual. She whispered incoherent words in ancient language. A new power course through her veins and the wind began to pick its pace around the shrine. Sakura felt her body glowed in pink and she felt something unusual. Itachi stared at her, watching if she did any mistake or if she was going to collapse since she just recovered from her flu.

Swirls of pink started roaming around the shrine and flew around Sakura who was still busy chanting. She shot her eyes opened and stared at the altar in front of her in a daze like state. There was still the atmosphere Sakura had created, never ceasing to calm down. The once emerald eyes of Sakura were replaced by black weird markings, more likely a seal. After what seems like eternity, Sakura blinked her eyes and almost lost her footing when someone grabs her shoulders. She cocked her eyes up and saw Itachi looking down at her. She smiled at him. "I finally saw it…"

Itachi nodded his head and smirk. Sakura smiled back at him and stood up on her own. "Thank you…"

"No problem…" Itachi told her before walking away. "Sakura, don't get angry at Jin… He's just trying to protect you…"

"I know…" Sakura answered. "I have already forgiven him after I came here…"

Itachi stopped for a moment before walking out of the shrine. Midway there, Sakura run towards him. "Itachi-kun?" she called.

"Hm," he acknowledged her, his back still facing her.

"I hope she's okay…" she told him sincerely. Itachi stared at her with his brows grimacing a bit. Sakura knew he was looking for answers why she was talking as such when it was not her business. "You talk in your sleep…" she told him.

"Don't worry…" she assured him. Itachi looked at her for a moment before turning on his heels and walked away.

The door of the shrine opened and Sakura saw Jin smiling at her handsomely. "You're forgiven…" she smiled. Jin smiled goofily before eyeing Itachi who was on his way to the exit. They both stare at each other for sometime before they passed by each other. As soon as their bodies' were across each other, Jin heard Itachi whispering softly.

"You got her all wrong…"

Jin gave a question look at Itachi for a moment, confuse at his chosen words. He stared back at Sakura who was smiling happily and sheepishly at him. What did Itachi meant he got Sakura all wrong? He looked back at Itachi who was still walking away from them and back to Sakura who still did the same thing. After a couple of minutes, it hit him. Jin grimaced at Itachi and glared at him. "You brat!" he shouted. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Itachi just smirked at the comment he received from his leader. He heard Sakura laughing while trying to stop Jin from killing him and the latter shouting incoherent words of curses. Boy was he in great danger. Sakura stared at Itachi who disappeared after a couple of steps with the wind. Jin stopped his fit and stared at Sakura who was smiling softly at the glum forest. She quietly walked passed him and stared at the blue sky above her as the wind picked its pace. Jin gave her a questioning look and stood beside Sakura. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

Sakura didn't answer his question, instead, she started closing her eyes, she thought of something.

'_Wherever she is… Let her be okay… for Itachi-kun…'_

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay... Now that that's finish, will you send me some reviews? If you do, thank you so much! I'll be more motivated if you do send some... Lifts my spirits up... **

**I don't know what will happen next in this story but I'm thinking about Sakura and the others visiting Suna... Don't know yet and I'm not sure... Probably I'll make some changes or change the whole thing about what I think next for the chapter... :p Anyway, thanks again for the thorough support and reading... :) Please send me some reviews you guys...  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Itachi is in Danger!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I wanted to apologize for not updating my story for such a very long long time. I didn't know how to start my next chapter and end it. Heck, I lost all my ideas for this chapter... Anyway, for the past few months, after uploading my chapter, I have been rummaging the stories around fanfiction... I went far as possible from Anime to Games. Base on my observations, the stories which are short have lots more reviews than longer stories, not that I'm expecting more reviews from everybody. It's just that, I probably should have stop writing longer stories, since it really brings migraine and second of all, it's too tiring and disappointing once you receive only a few reviews from your effort. So I thought that, I should probably start making my chapters shorter than its usual... I wanted to apologize for making my chapter shorter just in case if I disappoint you...**

**Anyway, I would like to thank the following people for always reviewing my story...**

1-complicated-girl: **Thanks for the correction... I forgot the spelling of Ino and the Ino that I spelled actually means dog right? hahaha... Thanks for the review and I'm really glad you like Jin... As for the girls hair, that's a secret... We wouldn't want to spoil that fun now would we? hehehe... **

QueenThayet12990: **I wanted to say thank you for the comment and the corrections... Honestly, I don't really know what my corrections are and I don't have time to check on it since it's quite tiring to double check it... But I guess, the thought of the sentence is wrong... Haha... I really am a klutz... Sorry about that... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

kinara-chan: **I thank you for the review you send and mostly for the words of encouragement... You don't know how that means to me... Really, thanks... **

-my name is Toast-: **Actually, yes, I followed the main problem in Tsubasa. But yet, at the same time, I made some twist in original plot so basically speaking, it's a bit the same and at the same time different... Thanks for reading and the review... **

To all: **I do hope that I get reviews from you readers... Thanks for the thorough reading and reviews...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters... But I'm glad that I do own Jin! :)**

**Please send in your reviews... :3**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10: ITACHI'S IN DANGER! **

The sound of the boots hitting the marble floor alarmed the girl in the shrine who quietly closed her eyes in prayer and gave no necessary actions to the intrusion. Her hands intertwined together with her head tilt down in a bow. It was so quiet and deafening that the only music to their ears was the clanging pounds of the boots against the marbled floor. The beam of the sun touched the young girl's pale soft skin through the colored window on top of the ceiling. The wind prowl through the dull and solitary insides of the shrine, giving life. As the clanging sound of the boots came to a halt, the owner looked at the pink headed girl in front of him. His eyes serene and yet cold at the same time; his usual goofy aura was now replaced to that of a mature one who knows when to goof around and when not to.

Quiet still the intense air of prayer as both figures in the shrine said nothing to heed the other of their presence. He sighed quietly and sat at the bench behind the pink headed girl in front of him who stayed still for a couple of minutes now. Boy did she grow up into a fine young lady with grace. He wanted to go back to the time when they first saw each other and check whether the girl in front of him was still the girl he saw back then. But apparently, his intuition tells him that she was not the kind of girl like she used to be before when they took away her from the premises of Konoha's gates. She had changed not only in the exterior but also in the interior part.

Her short shouldered length hair now reached her waist line which was tied neatly into a low ponytail by a black ribbon which she always had ever since she got to the Akatsuki. She grew up with grace and kindness and mostly with knowledge. There were lots of things that changed in her and he can't enumerate everything since he was not there to witness every change. His thoughts trailed off when he heard her sigh in relief, finally finished with the prayer.

"I got you another one," he told her in a soft manner, afraid that his voice would taint her divinity.

Sakura turned around, her face genuinely shining with happiness. Her emerald eyes that were once subtle turned a darker shade of emerald. Her pink bangs that framed her face now had a small fringe that covered some parts of her eyes and some strands of her hair framed and exceeded her chin. In the middle of her temple was a small head in gear, a gold head gear with a small ruby diamond settling above the line of her eyebrows and between. Her clothes were not the kimono she used before but spaghetti that ended below her knees. The dress was a simply white with no such designs but at the end of her dress was a white lace. She actually used normal clothing, like what she was wearing, when she was in the shrine and at home.

Sakura smiled sadly, her eyes showing no hint of embarrassment to show her current emotions.

"If I take that, I get to forget another memory right?" she asked unsure. "I have lost lots of memory in my present that I don't even remember it anymore. I don't even remember those days where…" she trailed off.

"Sakura," Jin called solemnly. "There's nothing else to do… This is your only way of survival."

"I know, but…" she quietly paused. "I don't want to forget the memories I made with the people of my present… The people who cared for me when I was in need and pain,"

Jin smiled sadly at her. This was the girl they had been protecting with their every essence of life. Like she was the life line of everything they had been working on. He had noticed that she didn't cry like she usually does when it comes to these kinds of discussion and lecture. She has matured through the years of training. Her hysterical emotion control was not to be worried about since she got a greater grip on it than usual.

"I know," he stated calmly. "But you should know Sakura, you are not you when you used to be young. You're 16 years old now, and you're deadline is fast approaching. The mark of your tattoo had exceeded your body one-fourth of it now…"

Sakura shuddered at the thought of her death coming. She quickly turned her back on him, unsure what to do. "Don't say that," she told him with encouragement, more likely to herself. "I know what will happen or when will it happen…I just don't want to be reminded about it that's why I set a genjutsu to hide the mark."

"You won't die while I'm still around Sakura," Jin reassured her. "Everything will come to an end and we'll have all the time we got once we've got your memories back… Okay?"

Sakura nodded softly. "You've grown… I noticed." She confessed with a soft smile.

Jin looked at her resentfully, unable to stop the sudden attack of his emotion. It was rare to see Sakura since he's got lots of things to do and everything, especially being the darn leader of the Akatsuki. But yes, he had to admit he had grown. His usual black shirt was replaced to that of a turtle neck sleeveless shirt. His muscular arm was shown with pride. His sword belt still clung unto his chest and back; he now equipped a new black off finger gloves. The broad sword with ancient writing on the blade still hung on his sword belt. His hair was still long but instead of being spiky; it lies limp at the side thus, framing his handsome features. He had a new fringe that settled above his eyes and some that framed his chin. Though everything was new, he still looked the same and he certainly had that goofy aura still around him.

Aside from that matter, seeing Sakura like this was enough for him to heal all the wounds away. "You've grown too…"

Sakura neared her brother and gave a compassionate hug. Jin responded immediately with a smile, happy that his sister had turned back like what she used to be in the past. He was happy that everything was okay and she was okay. "Aniki, do you think… I could still remember those people in…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Konoha," Jin stated helpfully.

"Yes, Konoha…" Sakura sheepishly quoted. She broke the hug and stared intensely at the eyes of her brother's. "Do you think I'll remember the people in Konoha?"

Jin averted his eyes. He didn't know what to answer her. Once she regained a new memory of her past, there was no way she could retrieve the memories of her present. The past memory and the present memory never settled in her together. If one was to returned, the other was to be driven away or thrown. As much as he wanted to get those memories back for the happiness of his sister, he could not since he didn't know where to find one.

"Aniki?" Sakura called unease.

Jin looked at Sakura and smiled apologetically. "Of course you'll remember them Sakura," he encouraged. "Say, maybe…" he paused for a moment and eyed the younger Haruno in front of him who was eyeing him curiously. "Maybe…I'll bring you to Konoha someday."

At this point, Sakura stared at her brother with her mouth quite agape and her eyes bulged out. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to react after the news and promise her brother just vowed. Jin looked at her uncomfortably, thinking if what he just said and promised drove a stake in her heart.

"Sakura," Jin called, wavering a bit.

Sakura stared at her brother, her emotion changing from shock to a big smile. A smile that shown that she truly was happy. Never did she think that her brother was setting her free after being encaged in this house for nearly 4 years. Sakura immediately jumped over to Jin and hugged him tight like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you… Thank you…" she whispered incoherently to her brother.

Jin smiled softly at Sakura before breaking the hug. His emerald eyes stared at her, his gaze so soft and intense. Seeing his eyes so solemn and his handsome features, Sakura averted her eyes away with a blush creeping at her cheeks. "You know," she paused for a moment, mustering the strength that has left her. "You're just like Itachi-kun, dazzling people."

"What," Jin asked, quite unsure if he heard his sister right. Him, dazzling people? Even with his own blood and relative? "Sakura?"

Sakura stared at her brother, her cheeks still inflamed. "Hm," she acknowledged softly.

"Does this mean…" he trailed off in thought. "you like-"

Jin wasn't able to finish his statement when Sakura shouted hysterically. "NO!"

"What I say?" Jin asked surprise at the outburst his sister caused. "I wasn't even finished."

"Just… just… don't say a word." Sakura pleaded with her back face on Jin. Her atmosphere was becoming gloomy like a part of her soul was taken and was flying beside her. Jin stared at her confusedly, what did he said to make her feel so gloomy and anxious?

"Sakura," Jin called while getting the Essence out of his cloak. "I guess it's time for you to take this…"

Sakura looked over to Jin, her eyes full of sadness and reluctance.

[--

"Agh," Sakura groaned before sitting up on her bed. She held her head before looking at the raining sky. Her eyes averted from her balcony glass to her surroundings. The king size bed, the dresser, the one door… One door?! At this point, Sakura's practically bulged out when she realized that this room was not hers. She quickly stood up and scanned the room. This was definitely not hers since there was only one door, no small tea set in front of the bed, the drapes were not transparent and mostly, it was dull.

Sakura sighed exhaustively, why oh why did she always have to get herself in trouble? She quietly hoisted her legs from the bed to the ground and stood up. As she walked quietly to the door, she heard a soft rustle coming from the window. "Is anybody there?" She asked boldly while nearing it.

Sakura opened the window softly while her eyes rummage around. Betrayal and anger boiled within her when she noticed that this was some kind of trick. She quietly balled her hands into fist and turn on her heels, not bothering to close the window again. But doing that was a wrong thing when she felt arms framing her body. The move was too quick for her to react. Sakura moved to the side to see who it was. She tried to open her mouth to speak her mind out only to result in quiet quiver of her lips. This can't be happening…

[--

Itachi was on his way to the mansion with his body soaked. He had a glum looked on his face, clearly not enjoying the quick shower he just had a little while ago. Aside from the shower he had received, he also, was certainly not enjoying the pains that was jolting his whole body relentlessly.

Three days ago, Sakura had, yet again, sense her petals in the outskirts of a lone country called "Suna" or "Sand". She had descriptively explained its whereabouts and pinpointed all the details as to how he could get it. Apparently, at that time, everybody was not home from their current mission. Sakura told him to go retrieve her Essence which he didn't want to. He had declined the mission as much as possible since he just can't leave her alone. Not with everyone on a mission and doing something important. But yet, he still went to do it since it was so darn hard to refuse her pleading expression.

Despite of the order Sakura gave, he saw the worried and concern in her eyes, clearly not wanting to let him go. He could tell that she was attached and fond of him and although as much as he wants to deny it, he actually felt the same thing for her. Only a person with a cold heart wouldn't grow worried of the girl he has been watching over the past few years, specifically almost four years.

Itachi closed his eyes as a winced left his cold lips. He instinctively held his right arm where blood ooze out slowly. The wound, although was not new, was cut open when he was spotted in Suna by their Kazekage and his brother who was a master of puppets. 'There's no time to wait and stay here all night… I have to get there' he thought mildly. If he had enough chakra supply, he sure as hell would transport himself. But apparently, he used almost everything to protect himself from that vicious Kazekage of theirs with his brother. He had no time fighting them since it was talking about Sakura's memories and mostly her life.

When they learned that the curse had consumed Sakura's body one fourth of it now, he really felt angry at himself. In fact, everybody really felt sad that her death was nearing her, but yet at the same time was still out of reach. But she didn't show any sign of weakness in front of them. She didn't say that she was sorry. In fact, she smiled and said words of encouragement as if her death was nothing to her.

'How selfless…' Itachi thought before looking at the door of the mansion. His bloody hand held the handle as it opened before leaving a mark on it. He entered the mansion with his clothes dripping water on the ground. He quietly closed his eyes before opening it to reveal his onyx orbs. After all, he didn't want to scare Sakura. The last time he had showed his Sharinghan to Sakura, she got scared. He felt bad for doing that.

Itachi's thoughts were trailed off when he heard an abrupt scream. He ran immediately to the source of the voice only to stop in Jin's room? Without wasting another thought, he barged in the room and stared with horror. Sakura was now limp on the arms of a person who he knows nothing of. Anger consumed his being as he ran going to the intruder, not minding of the pain in his arm.

He kicked the intruder in the face which was blocked effortlessly. The intruder sent another blow to his stomach which Itachi barely dodged. He was at disadvantage with his wound and the recent fight he had. The man dropped Sakura down which Itachi. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at the intruder as Jin entered and attacked.

Jin successfully pushed the intruder out of the mansion and stared at both the teens without a sweat. His eyes hysterically looked around Sakura's form that seemed to be okay; only unconscious to whatever that man did to her. He kneeled before them and looked over to his sister's pale body to check if she had any wounds. Relief consoled his spirit when he found none.

"You okay?" Jin asked while looking over to Itachi who was panting and breathing hoarsely.

Itachi opened his left eye, looking over to his superior. "Is she okay?"

"She is…" he assured with his signature smirked.

Itachi relaxed his tense shoulders before uttering a softly. "Good… she's okay." He whispered incoherently before leaning towards Sakura's limp form.

"Hey," Jin called alertly. He scavenged Itachi's cloak and found a soft and faint glow of the Essence of Sakura. Jin smiled softly at him before checking if he had any wounds so far. He then saw the minor wound on his arm. Not so deep but it was bleeding.

"That's o-" he trailed off after seeing Itachi groaned in pain with his hand on his belly. He quickly looked over to what Itachi was hiding only to grimace. "Idiot," he muttered. "He didn't even told me that he was wounded severely." He told himself, wavering in fear and panic a bit.

"Damn," Jin cursed quietly. "What the hell am I going to do with the both of you?"

[--

_Damn, _Itachi thought quietly before opening his eyes softly. He didn't know what he was feeling but he sure felt like hell. He's systems were not functioning pretty well, he could tell. He narrowed his eyes to get rid of the blurry vision. Seeing these unclear colors and different forms of faces was very different and infuriating to him.

"Thank goodness," he heard a girl said with relief toning her voice. "Itachi are you okay?"

Itachi wasn't even able to move his head. He wanted to turn and face that particular person but can't. "He's awfully pale." Another one commented.

_Konan-san, Kisame-san? _Itachi thought with his eyes failing to open miserably. His body was paining him to no end. How he wanted to ask what the hell was going on to him and asks if Sakura was okay.

"Sakura-chan would really throw a fit once she sees Itachi-sama in this kind of situation, yeah" a perky voice said. "He must have been really lucky that he, until now, is fighting the poison."

"Yeah," this time, the voice that Itachi knew of spoke. "I'm glad that Sasori had been able to detect what kind of poison it was… Now, we just have to wait until Sasori figures out the right combination of herbs."

[--

The door leading to the room of opened with a loud noise that startled the people around the bed. They all turn their heads to see a panting young youth was leaning on the frame of the door for support with a very worried expression. "Ohime-sama," Deidara unconsciously blurted while looking at the girl with a shock gaze.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked, unmindful of the stares she was receiving from the Akatsuki.

They all moved aside to show Itachi's fragile form in the bed. His tone color had changed differently and his hoarse yet soft breathing filled the quiet air. Sakura stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide in shock and her breathing stop. She quietly strolled down to see his handsome pale features which she didn't grew accustomed of.

He was so fragile. He was so weak at the moment, a very rare sight to see. How she wanted to hug him and say that he was going to be okay. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to lose him now that she was so attached to him. If he died, she was never going to forgive herself. After all, the reason why he was here was because of her. Because, his duty was to protect her with all his life.

"Itachi-kun," she called out softly and unclear.

When he heard his name mentioned Itachi tried his best to open his eyes for her sake. He didn't want to see her crying. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain. He didn't want to be the cause of everything that made her sad. He didn't want to be. It was actually weird for him. He never felt this way before towards her nor were any other girls. _Damn_, he cursed inwardly with a mental smirk. He was actually becoming soft.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura called again, her eyes wet with her tears. "He's not opening his eyes." She whimpered.

"Give him a rest hime," Pein instructed. "He's sleeping…"

Sakura shook her head in protest. "I am the reason why he's like this." She reasoned. "If I had been careful and react immediately, then probably he wouldn't be like this."

Jin approached Sakura and gave a comforting hand on her shoulder. He saw her turned his head towards his direction. "It's going to be alright," he assured her. "Don't worry."

Sakura closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jin's alluring gaze. "I…" she paused for a moment. "I want to be alone for a moment."

Everybody in the room looked at her with concern. She never said these words before, even in dire circumstances. They looked at each other for a moment, reluctance showing no embarrassment within their faces. Jin nodded his head and turned to leave the room. All of the other members followed his lead but only to stop when they heard Itachi.

"H-hey," he said softly while opening his eyes weakly to see Sakura's teary face.

"Good morning," Sakura smiled despite of her tear- stained face. A smile of encouragement and happiness which Itachi could not comprehend the meaning behind it. "How are you?" she questioned slowly.

Itachi didn't say a word and look pass by Sakura to see the other members walking toward his bed once more. He greeted them with an acknowledged weak nod, gesturing his gratitude of saving his life.

"Hey there," Jin called with a smirk. "You're an idiot after all, brat."

Itachi could give only a short 'hn' with a smile which was abrupt when he felt a powerful jolt that shot his chest. It hurt so much that he thought he died at the moment.

"Itachi-sama," Pein called out of worry.

Seeing one of their teammate in pain was so damn infuriating and aggravating. It was not easy to see one of their comrades like this. Not easy to hold their emotion once an important person was almost at the brink of death. Jin furrowed his brow when he saw Sakura's lips trembled and quivered in fear. He could see that she was struggling to control her tears.

"Don't give up brat," Jin raised his voice unnecessarily. "You just can't leave us like this… I still, after all, have a score to settle with you after sacrificing your life without thinking."

Itachi opened his eyes after a moment. Trying to shove and ignore the pain as much as possible to see the faces of his teammates. He said nothing but gave a short smile which was, yet again, replaced by a torn expression. He swiftly placed a hand to his chest and grasp at the blanket and his shirt tightly, seeking refuge and comfort in it.

Sakura neared Itachi and placed her hand above Itachi's on his chest. "Please… don't give up." She pleaded earnestly. "Anija,"

Jin looked over to Sakura who just stood near Itachi's bed with her hand on top of his. "Can I heal Itachi-kun with my song?" she asked.

"That's not possible." Jin responded immediately with fear. "If you do that, you'll lose all your Essence and die."

"But I just can't leave him either," she responded sadly. "I think I can handle it."

"Sakura-chan, don't do it." Deidara pleaded. "Even if we did collect a dozen of your Essence, we're not certain that you can actually heal Itachi without losing one. In fact, we'd be afraid to lose you once more, yeah." His voice was low and quiet.

Sakura turned over to them, her hand still not moving an inch away from Itachi's pale hands. "Alright," she agreed. "Probably, even the Eve of Espers can't do _everything_. I'm still insolent who relies to everyone else."

"That's not true," Kisame dejectedly stated. "We're here for you because we're a family. Relative or not relative, we promised your brother and family we'd protect you."

"Little sister," Jin calmly said. "Even the most powerful person on Earth has limited abilities, which include us and you. You're just being you and even the Eve from the last generations was not able to do things such as this." He stated, implying that the cure for Itachi's poison was not easy to heal by just using the chakra reserves.

Sakura sighed softly before forcing a soft smile. "I… understand. I may be powerful in a way and yet at the same time weak. I get your point."

Their conversation was interrupted when Sasori came in with a layer of sweat protruding in his temples. He was panting and out of breath. "I've got the cure for Itachi-nii's condition." At his news, they all smiled in agreement and looked over to Itachi with an approve look. "On the contrary," he continued with a solemn look. "We don't have the important ingredient."

They all turned back to Sasori who joined the gloomy group. "Sorry it took me a while to check what his poison was." He apologized. "But the only thing that matters right now is to get the Wifelia Flower."

[--

"Damn!" Jin cursed loudly before punching the white wall with such force that he made a mark of his knuckle on it. "From all the time, why now?"

"Calm down Jin-sama," Pein prompted.

"Calm down," he mocked softly. "How can I calm down when the person that Sakura became so fond of is actually dying!? Never the less, an _important _someone." he asked angrily before sighing deeply. "Sorry," he muttered next.

Pein nodded his head. "Apology accepted." He calmly said. "We know what you mean."

Jin sat on the couch of the living room with the other members of the Akatsuki except for Sakura who didn't want and liked the idea of living her protector. She remained inside the room of Itachi, never once leaving her hand on top of his with her eyes hungrily asking for his eyes to open again.

"Actually," Konan interfere their thoughts with her remark. "I heard that there was a small plantation of Wifelia flowers in the Hidden Cave of Barathrom, near the Ice Village."

She tilts her head and saw a subtle hope glistening in their eyes. "I'm not quite sure of the leaked information though," she added, clarifying that her statement was not an actual fact.

"Well," Kisame said shortly. "I think the only way to make sure is to check it right?" he asked, showing his toothy grin.

Deidara nodded his head. "That's right!" he said enthusiastically before pumping his fist in the air.

"Right," Jin acknowledge. "We'll leave after the next 2 hours. I'll bring Kisame and Deidara with me." He informed them. "Zetsu,"

"Yes Jin-sama," Zetsu answered humbly. "How can I be of service to you this time?"

"Well," he started softly. "I know that we've been abusing you in a way lately by letting you off alone in Konoha to check Sakura's teammates 24/7."

Zetsu shook his head in defiance. "As long as it makes Sakura-chan's heart contented, I'll keep on doing it." He retorted calmly.

"Okay, as of now," Jin continued getting to the point. "I want you to check a nearby cave in Ice Village. We'll arrive there shortly after our preparations have been finalized."

Zetsu nodded his head and smiled. "Glad to spy people as always." He answered before disappearing like a ghost.

[--

Sakura stared solemnly at Itachi. Guilt and remorse killing her insides slowly as she continued sobbing softly with her eyes tainted with tears. She was the main reason why he was on his bed, resting and dying slowly. Tilting her head down, Sakura brought her hands together in her lap as tears continued to stroll down her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I truly am so sorry…" she whispered incoherently before shutting her eyes tightly, trying desperately to stop the tears that wanted to break free from their confines. She didn't care about her looks. She didn't want to know what she looked like in the eyes of Itachi right now.

Her sobs were stopped abruptly when Itachi whispered something inaudible. "H-hime-sama,"

"Itachi-kun," Sakura called with tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" She told him solemnly, her eyes blazing with sadness and remorse. "I-I should have p-protected myself…"

Itachi didn't say a word as he reached his hand out towards Sakura's face and cupped them softly. His thumb softly brushed away the trails of her tears. Although it was cold, Sakura found comfort in it. "Don't cry," he said exasperatedly through his hoarse breathing.

Sakura nodded her head at his request before cupping his cold and pale hands against her face. "Please don't leave me…" she pleaded. "I've lost so much and I don't want you to be a part of it."

Itachi looked over to Sakura, his eyes were so weak and fragile at the moment that it made her want to cry. Seeing him so weak and in bed was so different. It was so different and new to her. Usually, he was the one who was there for her. He was the four houses that stood and protect his core which was her. He was a vigilant protector. Mostly, he was gentle and kind despite of the cold demeanor he had put on. Through the four years, Sakura could see that he had changed his cold heart a bit. It was little but it didn't matter to her. After all, Itachi was still Itachi and nothing can change that.

"Sakura-hime," Itachi called her so vaguely through his velvet voice. "I did tell you that…" his body jerked at the pain that he released his hold of Sakura's cheeks and made her worry.

"Itachi-kun," she said worriedly with fear tracing her soft voice.

Itachi ignored her call of concern and continued his statement. "That," he continued with a hoarse breathing and sweat protruding on his forehead. "I'd… be here for you all the… time." He raised his voice unintentionally at the last word he said when the pain became intolerable.

"Please," Sakura pleaded while holding him down since he was moving around, struggling to say his words to her and to ease the pain. "Don't talk… It's for you safety."

He panted quietly with his eyes closed. Sakura stared solemnly at him. If only she could heal him with her powers through her song. But yet, since she still didn't collect enough Essence, her powers still had its limits, even her ability to heal. "I know you'll be there for me…" Sakura told him with a glum smile. "I know that…"

Itachi opened his eyes to reveal his onyx ones. His eyes hungrily being pulled in by the green and tranquil atmosphere of Sakura's eyes. He was still panting and yet he wanted to stay awake and protect Sakura. "I promise…" he stated softly, in hopes to make his speech straight and smooth. "I'll protect you with all of me… and…" he shut his eyes again as he groan in pain.

"Please… no more talking." He heard Sakura's pleading but was given no heed from Itachi.

"I'll never…" he paused for a moment as his eyes opened again. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at Itachi's eyes. There was something in it that she never saw before. Something extraordinary that it made her want to hug him, made her want to melt from the intense gaze that he showed her. She can't comprehend what such feeling was going in him right now. "I'll never leave you alone in the dark…" he told her with a smile forming in his pale lips.

Sakura furrowed and shut her eyes as tears continued to stroll down her eyes. She tilted her head down and heard Itachi sigh. Was he going to leave her? He just made a promise that she knew he could never keep but yet apart of her told her that she just needs to put a little trust and faith in his words. What he said earlier made her think it was some kind of death promise or death words. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say and respond. But there was one thing that made her so happy. The words of Itachi made her feel there was still a hope for her to live and break the curse.

"O-okay…" Sakura stuttered before tilting her head to meet his weak eyes. "I'll be waiting for you to keep that promise." She said before placing her hand over his.

Itachi looked over to her with his eyes slowly drifting to shut. He quietly smiled despite his situation and intertwined his hands with Sakura's before drifting to sleep. Too tired to open up his eyes. Too tired to say a word. And mostly too tired that his body can't move on.

Was he going to die?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to tell you that I'll be probably posting my future works for my fanfic stories... :) Thanks for reading and please send me some reviews... If you do, thanks! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Seen and Spotted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... This is chapter eleven and it's pretty short... I had to since I'm in the midst of my tests and just so you know I'm in no mood in studying since it's almost summer... That's what I'm going through right now. Haha! I'm too lazy to study but never too lazy to continue my story... Anyways, I wanted to say that I won't probably upload any chapter for a couple of days since I'm in the midst of my final exams. I would like to say my humblest gratitude to the following people:**

1-complicated-girl:**I'm so glad that until now, you're still viewing my story. I hope that you'll continue sending in your reviews. Thank you so much.**

QueenThayet12990:**I'm glad that I made a little mistakes. I may not assure you that this chapter has the same store in you since I don't double check. I really am grateful that until now you're still viewing my story. I'm so thankful my friend. :) Thank you so much**

**To the people who still continues to view my story, I thank you so much... I hope you enjoy my story... **

**Please send some of your reviews. I get all my strength and inspiration to the reviews you send me. Please send me some....**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: SEEN AND SPOTTED**

Sakura averted her eyes from the sleeping Itachi to her brother who was at the door with his head gesturing for her to come. Before nearing her brother, Sakura looked at Itachi for the last time, afraid that if she leaves him, he would leave this world and journey to the next. She exhaustedly stood up and released her fingers from the confines of Itachi's.

"Sakura," Jin stated softly. His voice cracking up and almost tearing apart.

Sakura could only looked at her brother once she neared him and cried softly again. Her eyes shut to close as she cried violently with body racking through her sobs. "I-I don't want him to go…" she stuttered with a soft hush.

Jin wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite form protectively as his eyes laid unto the weak and fragile form on the bed. It was heart breaking to see Itachi in this kind of situation and mostly different. From all the members of the Akatsuki, Itachi was different. To be honest, Itachi had more potent capabilities and was far more superior than the Akatsuki members. That was why they had great respect for Itachi by calling him _sama_.

He was more aggressive when it comes to combats and very observant to his surroundings. He could think and make a plan faster than the rest of the members can do. Generally speaking, he was far more than better and Jin wouldn't deny that fact about him. But yet, the person lying in the bed right now was definitely not the Itachi who have fought vigilantly along side with him. Right now, he was the person who needed his sister and her care.

"He won't," Jin assured while rubbing her backs in circle. "We'll get the cure for him."

Sakura broke the hug and looked at Jin, finding new hope in his words. "Y-you will?" she asked like a child.

"Yes silly little sister," he responded while removing the trails of tears from her angelic face. "Are you implying that your big bro can't save that brat over there?"

"No," Sakura shook her head with a smile finally appearing on her soft and gentle face after a long time. "I don't have doubts for my ever so handsome and strong brother who always catches me when I'm about to fall…"

Jin smiled his signature smirk. "Thought you'd say that…" he beamed.

"When… are you going?" Sakura asked carefully and softly.

"Right now," he answered with a sad smile. "The earlier the better."

Sakura nodded her head with reluctance. "Right," she acknowledged sadly. "Please come home safe. I'll be waiting for your arrival." She told him before hugging him again.

"I will and I'll bring the cure," he complied the hug with his eyes close as he savored the moment. "I'll be back, I promise."

"How…" Sakura paused as she struggled to look for the right words to say to her brother. "How will I know that you'll come back to me safely?"

"I'll give Nessie to you." He responded casually as he broke the passionate hug. "She'll be in your care… Can I entrust her to you?"

"Sure thing," Sakura replied before hugging him back. "I'll pray for your safety with the others."

[--

"Konan, Pein," Jin called each one of them. "Take good care of Sakura. We don't know what's lurking out there that wants Sakura."

Pein acknowledged with a nod. "Rests assure you Jin-sama. We'll take good care of your sister."

"That's right. We won't let anything happen to Sakura-chan." Konan added with a smile.

"Very well then," Jin smiled softly and saw Sakura looking over at him through the window of Itachi's room. "Let's go."

Deidara and Kisame looked over to Sakura who waved goodbye at them. "Goodbye Sakura-chan!" Deidara shouted while waving his hands hysterically like a lunatic. Kisame walked away and waved goodbye to them while trailing Jin behind.

"Konan-chan," Deidara pouted. "I'm gonna miss you…" he said, stating the obvious.

"And I will too…" Konan answered with a smile.

Deidara pouted even more. "Can't I at least get a hug? I mean, I did have 3 hugs from Sakura-chan, yeah."

Konan laughed. "Come here you." She said before hugging the blonde abruptly. "I'm going to miss you Deidara."

"I will too." He said before eyeing Pein who was looking at him dangerously. "Well… I-I must go too." He said nervously before running after Jin and Kisame.

"Wait up!" a dull voice shouted from behind. "I'm coming…"

All eyes averted to the source of the voice and saw Sasori. "Where do you think you're going?" questioned Pein.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sasori spat out in a hurry. "I'm going with them. They might get any herbs they see fit."

Konan and Pein gave a soft chuckle before waving goodbye to the people they might lose in search for Itachi's cure.

[--

_**~In Konoha~**_

"Hm…" A certain knuckle rummage around his bag, checking if he has everything he needs in his mission. "I got everything I need… Alright!" he said enthused while pumping his fist in the air.

"Naruto!" a voice said impatiently. "We don't have all day!"

Naruto looked over his window and saw Kiba with Akamaru. Akamaru was so big that he was already in the waist of Kiba. Kiba didn't had that furry coat and was instead replaced by a dark t-shirt with the same for the undergarments. "I'm coming!" he shouted back before running down the stairs.

"Took you a while for you to come here Naruto," Kiba commented with a smile.

Naruto gave his infamous goofy smile while scratching his head. "Sorry," he apologized. "But I just want to make sure that I had everything. After all, I don't want to go without this." He said before showing him a small locket.

"That's—" Kiba trailed off while looking at the locket of Sakura. The only clue that was left for them to know if she was alive or was dead. After all this years, Naruto has been keeping it. It must have been hard to see that locket which held all the pictures of the rookie 12 with Sasuke and Sakura on it. "You've been keeping this after all this years?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Naruto informed him sadly. "I just can't let her go that fast. I certainly don't believe that she really left us. Somehow, she's out there, searching for her past. She's still alive."

Kiba gave a chuckle. "And I guess you're right. It's a good thing some people had spotted her in this big house not really far from here. If we get there without stopping, we'll be there about 1 day and a half."

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again." He said impatiently. "I wonder what she looks right now."

"She must be really beautiful." Kiba truthfully answered. "And probably, lots of males are out there, trying to make her theirs."

Naruto grimaced at that thought. "Well I don't think I like that." He wryly answered. "Those boys won't match for one person who I know is capable of catching Sakura-chan's attention."

"And that would be?" Kiba asked with a delicate brow raised.

Before Naruto could answer, someone had shouted his name.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a feminine and timid voice shouted.

Naruto and Kiba averted their gazes from each other to see Hinata running towards them. Her cheeks flush from the running she had been doing a while ago. She stopped quietly beside them and panted softly before looking at them with a smile.

"Sorry if I was late." She apologize with a small bow of respect.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, unaware of the smile that began to pluck from the corner of his lips. "That's okay," he told her sincerely which made her blush a brighter shade of red. "We were just talking about Sakura-chan."

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement. "Right,"

"Well," Kiba prompted before looking at the gates of Konoha which was not far from where they were. "I guess we should get going then!"

"Okay!" Naruto said excitedly as he made the lead of the team.

[--

"I don't want to eat." A soft voice pointed out sadly. "I lost my appetite."

"But Sakura-hime," Pein called out in detests. "If you won't eat, you're going to lose your strength. Please eat, even a little."

Sakura looked over the weary faces of Konan and Pein. They all looked so worried and concern about her health. She averted her gaze from them to Nessie who was sleeping silently beside Itachi. "But," she said in a very hush voice.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Konan assured her. "We'll make sure that he's okay. He won't get anywhere."

Sakura looked at Konan then to Itachi. She sighed in defeat before standing and walking over to the small table set across Itachi's bed. She made herself comfortable before looking at the couple who was looking at Itachi.

"Pein-kun, Konan-chan," She called out. They didn't look at her but she knew they were listening. "How long is the poison going to consume him? How long must he suffer?"

Konan looked over to Sakura who just stared at her food instead of eating it. The emerald eyes that once held happiness and life were replaced by dullness and sadness that couldn't be comprehend. Her depression over Itachi was unbearable that it filled the room with a great stench. It was hard to ignore her feelings. It was hard not to notice that she was falling apart every time she lays her eyes unto the dying man in the bed.

Konan walked over to Sakura and placed a comforting hand over her slouched shoulder. "It won't be long… He'll be alright Sakura-chan, I'm sure of it."

"I don't think that's highly possible." Sakura stated in a whisper. "His spirit and his heart," she paused and inhaled deeply. "It's slipping softly. He's slipping softly away from me. I tried to call and hold unto him but even I can't be certain how long I must let him suffer for my greedy wants."

Sakura bowed her head in shame. "I feel so hopeless. All I could do is watch him from behind and do nothing. I don't want him to be in pain." She shook her head vigorously as tears started pouring out her eyes. "He was there to protect me all the time when I was in need. He never hesitated to stay in front of me and serve his self as a shield between me and the danger ahead of us. But in times when he needs me the most, all I could do is watch and see him die and degrade slowly."

"Sakura-chan," Konan said soothingly while holding her shoulders tightly, emanating warmth and comfort as much as possible from the grasp. "Don't take the blame on yourself. He wouldn't want that you know?"

Sakura tilted her head up and looked at the sad and solemn smiling face of Konan. She sighed slowly and closed her eyes. "I wish to be alone for a moment…" she requested. "Please?"

Konan looked over to Pein who stared at her solemnly. He had been listening to the whole conversation and somehow, he knew what she was feeling. He nodded his head silently and made his way towards the door and saw Konan still looking at Sakura. She was reluctant to leave Sakura alone in this room. She knew how it was killing her when she saw Itachi in a poignant position.

"Come Konan," Pein called from the door.

Konan looked at Pein and nodded her head before walking away from Sakura. As soon as she stopped at the door, she took a short glimpse of Sakura who didn't move before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura muttered under her breath as she heard the door closed.

Nessie looked over to Sakura. Sensing her depression and remorse, she went over to Sakura and stood in front of her in the table. Sakura looked at Nessie for a moment before smiling sadly. "It's a good thing you're the last remnant my brother gave to me… Can you do me a favor Nessie?"she asked nicely through her sad voice.

Nessie looked at her intently. "Go to my brother and watch over him. Although I know he did send you to guard me but I can handle myself. He needs you more than I need you."

With that, Nessie ran from Sakura to the window and jump outside.

[--

"Is it still far?" Naruto asked while moving from tree to tree. He was getting impatient every second which turned into minutes.

Kiba growled a low. "Patience Naruto, we know that you're excited to see her but you're not the only one. We are just as excited as you are to see her."

Hinata looked over the two boys and sighed softly. "Tsunade-sama send Kakashi-sensei to watch over us. He'll be over that river bank, waiting for us."

As soon as the river bank came into view, they stop at their tracks. Their eyes rummaging around the forest in search for their lazy and perverted sensei who was nowhere in sight. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I'm right here," he shouted from the tree. "Yoh!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out happily but not before turning to the bush where he heard a soft rustle.

Kakashi emanate a soft chuckle which caught the attention of Naruto and his other comrades. He simply looked at them with a soft smile. "Stand down," he assured them. "Other people just didn't want to leave you three on this mission alone. After all, they, too wanted to see their long forgotten friend."

Naruto looked at the bushes only to see the other members of the Rooke 12. Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, were there. Smiles plastered in their faces as it showed that they too, were truly excited to see Sakura except for Neji who just turned to looked away. Although he never admits it, Sakura had affected his life.

"We're not leaving you alone with this mission you know," Tenten said with a raised brow. "Thought you could ditch us? Wrong again, Na-Ru-To." She said, emphasizing Naruto's name with a smirk.

Naruto's smiled reached his ears. "You guys," he stated happily.

[--

"Hm," Sakura sighed exhaustively. She felt so tired from watching Itachi last night and she didn't eat anything. In fact, she refused to. She didn't want to eat. She didn't felt like eating while the person you cherished was in front of you with his skin so pale and dead like he had died for a couple of days now.

Sakura let another exasperated sigh before turning her head to see Konan entering the room with sadness. By the looks of it, she too, was not in good shape. Probably her acts were also affecting Konan and Pein in a way. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked, concern lacing her voice like ribbon.

"Just a little tired I guess," Konan answered before setting down beside Sakura. "You don't look so good either." She reprimanded with a smile.

Sakura let a soft smile appeared in her face. "I guess so," she replied earnestly. "I haven't slept last night."

"You didn't because you were watching him," Konan stated in a sentence instead of a question. "I don't think it's necessary that you wouldn't eat because Itachi-sama is sick."

"I know Konan-chan," she answered dryly. "I know… It's just that, I'm afraid if I take my eyes off him, he would leave us."

Konan shook her head in disbelief. "He wouldn't leave us." She assured before looking at the bed and Itachi's pale form. "I don't think he'll leave us any sooner… In fact, I can see that he's having a hard time doing so."

"You're right," Sakura stated with a smile in her lips. "I guess, I shouldn't have doubt Itachi-kun so much."

"Right," Konan agreed with a nod before sensing the distress of Pein in the living room. "I'll go be right back Sakura-chan. While I'm gone, you better start eating your food. It is better warm than cold you know?"

Sakura looked at Konan with a smile. As soon as she saw Konan left, she averted her eyes towards Itachi. "When exactly are you going to wake up?" she asked softly.

[--

"What's wrong with you?" Konan asked, looking over to Pein.

Pein looked at her with weary eyes. "I was wondering how Sakura-hime was doing. She hasn't eaten anything yet ever since her brother left."

"She'll be okay in a matter of seconds." Konan assured with a smile. "Don't worry."

Both smiled at each other, happiness radiating in their aura. It was so peaceful yet at the same time in somber since everyone had to be away to get the cure of Itachi's poison. They didn't know how Itachi will last but they were hoping that he'll fight the poison off. Konan averted her eyes towards the mansion door when someone knocked.

"I better go check it out." Konan told her fiancé lovingly.

Pein nodded his head and sat in a comfortable manner. He watched as Konan opened the door of the mansion. Something was not right, he thought gravely as he saw the body of Konan tensed in fear. What was the reason why she had tensed? He thought angrily but was only to be replaced by fear when he saw the visitor and the horrid face of Konan.

[--

"Itachi-kun," Sakura called him worriedly as she saw his eyes fluttered to open. "Please, go back to sleep."

Itachi looked over to Sakura through his weak vision. Despite his weak state, he could see that Sakura was in a big mess. Her pink and glossy hair was unruly and messy that it made her looked a bit dirty. The black markings beneath her eyes told him of her restless night sitting and watching. On her cheeks were trails of her tears and it glistened softly as the rays of sun reflected her skin. How long had she been like this? How long had he been in coma? He didn't know and he didn't want to be again.

Itachi inhaled deeply, his smelling dulled that he couldn't smell the stringent of Sakura's scent. He coughed vigorously with his hand over his mouth. Seeing Itachi in need, Sakura immediately went to Itachi and placed her hand over his back, rubbing it in circles. Itachi looked over to the side to see the concern and fear rising in Sakura's expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly as soon as Itachi stopped coughing and went to lay his head on bed. His eyes shut for a moment and soon his breathing went back.

"Barely," he whispered in a hush voice that Sakura almost didn't hear him say. He's breathing was so soft and sometimes stops that made Sakura worried. She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw another person died.

In her memory, she saw lots of people dying to protect her. They were bad memories and she didn't want to lose another person. She didn't want the people she love share the same fate and most especially to Itachi. Apparently, even if she did have an eerie feeling that they were already acquainted and met a long time ago, she can't help but wonder if they had known already for a long time. She knew that she shouldn't drop down to conclusions right away but… when you see something so eerie and interesting, it was hard to avoid and drop the subject.

"Something's not right," Itachi whispered so softly and closed his eyes tiredly. He felt himself sway within his bed but was guided by Sakura.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured with a smile. "I'm sure everything is alright."

[--

"Excuse me Ma'am," Naruto asked softly with a serious look plastered on his face to hide his excitement. "We're actually looking for this girl in the picture. She's the grandniece of the Hokage." He lifted the picture to the blue haired girl who looked very stunned and worried.

How the hell were they going to protect Sakura this time?


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Bit of Jin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys! I'm finally back! Summer's finally here and I'm free at last! I'm free from studies... Anyway, I really am so sad and disappointed to know that I didn't really receive reviews. It breaks my heart to know that not many people are actually interested to know how my story progress. I, too, know that somehow, it's not interested at the moment but please review. I get all my strength and inspiration from you guys. To tell you the truth, I really am happy if I got at least 4 reviews but recently, I receive only two... I wonder if my story is that boring? **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to 1-complicated-girl... I really am grateful that you're still viewing my story. Arigatou! If you have any ideas for my story or know how to improve it, I'm begging for your advice. Please PM me... Arigatou! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... :) **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12: A LITTLE MORE OF JIN**

_**`RECAP`**_

"_Excuse me Ma'am," Naruto asked softly with a serious look plastered on his face to hide his excitement. "We're actually looking for this girl in the picture. She's the grandniece of the Hokage." He lifted the picture to the blue haired girl who looked very stunned and worried. _

_How the hell were they going to protect Sakura this time? _

_**[--**_

"Um…" Konan looked at the picture Naruto was holding closely.

In the picture was Sakura smiling innocently with her body glowing pink. Her emerald eyes held so much innocence that it made her looked so vulnerable and cute. Her outfit, as far as Konan can remember, was the same clothes when they first met.

"Ma'am," this time, it was Kiba's turn to interrogate.

Konan looked up from the picture and stared at the Rookie 12. _'All are exceptionally strong and there is no way that Pein and I can defeat them.' _She thought bitterly before smiling softly at them. "I beg your apology young people,"

"Please," Kakashi assured. "Take the time you need to analyze the girl in the picture."

"Thank you," she complied before taking the picture out of Naruto's hand softly. "Why is it that you are looking for this girl? How important is she to you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked unbelievably. "She's really the kindest person that we ever met. She's really something. She has changed our life in many aspects of way and-"

"Let's just say she's really an important person." Kiba interfered before receiving a glare from Naruto. "This is the only remnant she gave to us before disappearing without a trace. Some people say that this girl was seen in this mansion."

Konan looked back at the Rookie 12. _'Even the people of Konoha love her so much.' _She thought sadly. "Yes, I have seen this girl." Konan answered.

"Really?" Tenten asked her voice so light and full of relief.

"Yes," she answered again. "Apparently you have taken the wrong house."

Kakashi frowned a little bit. Something was not right. Although she was saying these words, her eyes were deceiving her conceit. He looked at the eldest Hyuuga from his side who nodded in understanding. "Neji, Hinata," he ordered quietly.

Both said people nodded her head and activated their bloodline limit.

"What are you doing?" Konan asked, alert now. "This is the villa of my…" she paused for a moment, thinking the right words.

"This is the vacation house of my brother-in-law," Pein answered helpfully from behind. "As much as possible, we do not want any mess around this peaceful house. Jin apparently has some important affairs to attend to."

"Kakashi-sensei, the chakra of Sakura seems to be radiating although it's faint and subtle." Hinata answered while looking at the mansion with her Byakuugan.

"There's a civilian upstairs with another one." Neji informed them.

Konan opened her mouth to detest them from entering the premises of their house. Pein grabbed her shoulder quietly and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. Konan looked up to see Pein smiling calmly at her.

"Please," Pein smiled warmly at them. "Feel free to check the house."

Kakashi looked at Konan who looked very uncertain. "I'm sorry for the intrusion that we have made, but this is really an important mission."

[--

"What's with my condition?" Itachi asked with his eyes closed, his breathing ragged and shallow after talking.

Sakura gave a slight smile before answering his question earnestly. "It deals with your chakra reserves. Your chakra reserve is depleting slowly but surely and if it depletes, you're going to-"she didn't even continued.

Itachi looked at her solemnly. His condition was the main reason why she was suffering. "I'm going to be fine," he assured her with no hint of concern.

Sakura looked at him silently; her face composed but her eyes said the exact opposite. She quietly took Itachi's hand and held it near her face as she closed her eyes. Itachi looked at her, his eyes wide in shock. What was this feeling and emotions running through him? Solemn, sad, reluctance, worried.

Sakura smiled at him. "This is one of my natured ability. I can let that person show how I feel when I held their hand close to my face." She said before putting his hand down. "My mother taught me that when I used to be young."

"She said it's useful if you don't know how to show that person what you're feeling." Sakura looked at him with a smile. "I guess that's how we Eve act. It's our nature."

Itachi looked at her, his eyes tired. He quietly closed his eyes as he continued his ragged breathing. Unknown to him, Sakura had been secretly giving some of her chakra to him to buy her brother and the others some time.

[--

_**~Jin and the others~**_

The leaves rustled within their twigs as four figures pass them by in a blur. They quietly jumped from one branch to another in a hurry as if someone was chasing them.

"Hey," Deidara called while jumping. "How will we know that it's that cave or something?"

"Zetsu is our cue." Jin answered without looking at them.

Kisame snorted softly. "Can you still go one short leg?" he mocked the red hair.

Sasori glared at him softly. "Shut up!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever," he answered before looking at the cave that came into a view.

[--

Sakura looked at Itachi with her eyes tired and sleepy. After all, she didn't even slept last night because of watching him. She was too afraid that he would die without her noticing it or saving him.

'_I know that what I'm doing is the right thing.' _She thought while looking at her hands intertwined with Itachi's as a pink light emanate subtly. _'And I also know that what I'm doing right now is risking my memories and Essence. But yet, I just can't let him die. Not yet.' _She thought mildly before averting her eyes to the door.

Something was not right, it felt so different. It's as if… her eyes narrowed in fear. Why hasn't she noticed the other presence of the strangers downstairs? She averted her eyes to Itachi who was resting silently with his eyes close.

"Sakura-chan," A shadow technique Konan called appeared before her. "Some people from Konaha came to look for you. Apparently, we weren't able to drive them away since they had testimonies that people had seen you residing in this mansion."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "What am I to do?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's best if you hide Sakura-chan. After all, they're looking for you and they want you." She inquired. "I don't have much time. But please stay hidden until they are gone."

Sakura nodded her head before the fake Konan disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked over to Itachi who opened his eyes slightly. _'I have to do something.' _she thought before smiling to him with assurance. "Please bear with me Itachi-kun, but we have to hide."

[--

"Argh!" Naruto growled in frustration while walking in the lobby. "Why did the house have to have so many rooms? In this way, it'll be hard for us to look for her."

"Calm down Naruto-kun," Hinata said before closing the door she just entered in. "I'm sure we'll find Sakura-chan. Just have faith."

Naruto looked over to Hinata and smiled his signature smirked which he received blush. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"Y-you're w-welcome." She replied in a daze like state.

Naruto walked over to the last door of the room and saw brown door with a platinum gold knob. It was exquisitely beautiful despite its dull resemblance. "I hope this will be it." He sighed before entering the room.

[--

Sakura quickly looked over to the door which she heard some voices.

"Thanks Hinata-chan…"

"Y-you're welcome."

She looked over to Itachi who was leaning on her with his arms around her shoulder for support. She had to move fast and now before they might see them. She didn't know the reason why she had to hide from these people but she trusted Konan. Aside from that matter, she heard that the Konoha village had sent an elite group to go look for her. What was the reason why they wanted her so badly? She didn't know. Probably if she remembered her past with the villagers of Konoha, then probably she'll remember why.

Unfortunately, she didn't remember anything in Konoha. Not even a single one except for some faces. She shifts Itachi's weight for a moment before heading towards the closet.

"Itachi-kun, please bear with me," she said one more time before opening the walk in wardrobe of Itachi and placing him at the very corner of his cabinet.

Itachi opened his eyes to look at her sweaty face. He watched her as she hauled lots of random clothing from his cabinet and placed it in front of Itachi. "What are you doing?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Shh," she assured while putting a finger on her lips. "Stay quiet. They'll hear us if you make any more noises. I'll be back after a moment. I have something to do." She told him with a smile followed by a wink before walking away from him.

Itachi looked at her weakly before cocking his head to the side. If he only had some power and strength left in him, then she wouldn't probably have to sacrifice so much like now. "Sakura," he whispered through his ragged breath.

[--

Sakura walked out of the closet and ran quietly towards the bathroom of Itachi. She opened the faucets and the shower before draping a curtain over the shower. In this way, they'll probably think that someone is in the shower and drag their attention over here instead of the closet.

She exited the bathroom and locked it before running to where she left Itachi. Before she could go there, she tumbled over the floor and hid behind the wall as the door opened.

'_Oh no,' _she thought worriedly before moving slowly to see a two people in the room. _'If they find me here, they'll take me to Konoha.' _

Sakura tilted her head a bit to see a pearl-eyed girl together with an orange and black suited blonde. They entered the room while looking around. After a couple of moments, a bunch of people entered the room with the same forehead protector.

One was a fat and chubby, the other had a coconut head with big round eyes, another had long hair with the same eyes of the girl who entered the room earlier, later on was a pineapple headed boy with a lazy look on his face. She looked over to the side to see another blonde headed girl, and another girl who had her hair in a bun on either of her sides.

'_They're too many for me to fight,' _she thought before averting her eyes to the door when she saw a silver haired man. _'These people… somehow, they're chakra is familiar but yet at the same time… distant and foreign.' _

Sakura averted her gaze from them when she saw the long haired man looking over to where she was hiding. She immediately tensed as she felt her adrenal glands pumping adrenaline through her body. Her breathing rose as beads of sweat started to fall when she felt his chakra nearing to her destination.

She had to do something now and fast. Quietly, she took a small kunai out of holster bag located in her thighs, after all, even if she was guarded 24/7, a partly ninja never goes anywhere without a hidden weapon. She held it near her chest. Truthfully, she defies fighting and violence that's the reason why she never fought. Aside from that reason why she didn't join battle was because her brother didn't want her to, saying it was too risky. The risk was letting her Essence slip out of her since she had her own limitations during battles.

Her limitations were yet another effect of her curse. She hated her curse more than ever yet had to live with it. She held the kunai tightly and quietly stood up, her arm raised a bit, ready to strike.

"Neji-kun," a female inquired. "Where are you going?"

"Somebody's here… I vaguely sense the chakra but yet he's around here somewhere, hiding." He replied coldly.

"Really," another man complied. "Akamaru said he did sense something different around here and there's a faint scent clouding the room."

'_Please don't let them see me…' _she thought in false hope while gripping her kunai tighter with her arm tilted a bit. When she was about to stab the man, she felt hands immediately snaked her face and body and dragged her somewhere.

She struggled helplessly before hitting the abductor in the stomach real hard. Turning her body and attention to him, she played with the kunai around her pale fingers before gripping them tightly. She raised her arm to strike him only to be stop when she saw Itachi holding his stomach in pain with his eyes closed.

"Itachi-kun," she called out in worry and dropped her weapon to the floor before running towards him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," he assured her with a faint smile. "I… just couldn't let… you go out there… all alone."

Sakura placed her hands over her mouth when she saw blood falling from Itachi's pale lips. It was probably when she hit him over his stomach. "I'm so sorry." She apologized before grabbing her handkerchief and wiping the trail of blood with shaky fingers.

Itachi didn't respond as he watched Sakura removing the blood from his lips. He sure was glad that she was the one taking care of him after all his silent treatment he showed to her. He staggered a bit before falling towards Sakura who caught him.

"Itachi-kun," she called. "Itachi-kun, please open your eyes."

Itachi looked over to Sakura who was weeping hysterically. "Why do you always have to make me come and get you?" he asked randomly. Sakura looked at him quizzically. What was he talking about? "You always make me worried Sakura…" he said silently.

Sakura stared at Itachi who was laying his head in her lap. She unconsciously blushed furiously when he said her name without formalities. It was like he was a total different person. Itachi smirked at her softly before closing his eyes slowly; his breathing slowing down and his body becoming colder.

Sakura blink furiously before looking at Itachi who now closed his eyes. "Itachi-kun," she called out. She got no reply from him. She heard the faint sound of feet walking through the carpet room for inspections. But yet, she didn't care. She quietly touched his smooth perfect face. "Itachi-kun," she called out desperately through a silent whisper.

Still, she received no reply. She looked at him, her eyes tearing while looking at him. He… He's gone. She thought before hugging him tightly while tears started falling down from her cheeks. How could he be so selfless? How could he think of her while he was in dire situation and in the brink of death? Why did he always put her first instead of him? Why did he care so much for her? She didn't understand what he was thinking.

The door of the cabinet flung open as Konan looked over to Sakura who was still weeping for Itachi.

"Konan-chan," Sakura stated softly. "I-Itachi-kun…"

Konan looked over to Itachi and smiled. "Don't worry, he's alright…" she said before hugging her. "Everything's fine now. You'll be alright and so is he."

[--

_**~Jin and the others~**_

"We're here…" Jin informed them emotionlessly while looking at the cave. "Have you searched the perimeter Zetsu?"

Zetsu nodded his head. "Yes, I did." He inquired while looking at the forest. "Apparently, some people in Suna and Konoha come here from time to time."

"Why would they want to be here yeah?" Deidara asked curiously. "I mean, no offense, but this place is just so creepy yeah?"

"They extract Wifelia in here too." He stated before averting his gaze to Jin. I'll come with you."

Jin nodded his head before entering the cave motionlessly. Deidara and soon the others followed from behind. The cave was dark but there were blow torch on the sides thus giving light to poorly lit cave. They continued walking through the cave, hoping to find the ingredient they needed for Itachi.

"The flowers are probably in the core of this cave. After all, it won't live long in light places and the humidity must always stay cool and cold." Sasori pointed out while walking.

"Right," Kisame informed while looking at Jin who stayed quiet the whole time with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you think he's okay?" he asked Zetsu.

"Don't think so," he answered thoughtfully. "We do know why he's like this or did you forget?"

Sasori looked at Zetsu as well as Deidara. "No," Kisame answered.

"Jin-sama is always like this when Sakura-chan is hurt or crying. He gets too moody and it's best if we don't talk to him for a moment yeah." Deidara said sadly. "Until now, I guess, he's still overprotective and very possessive especially when it comes to Sakura-chan."

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura, 8 years old was in the gardens alone while watering her plants. She hummed and melodic voice while caring her plants. "There," she said to no one in particular. "You'll all grow up strong and beautiful." _

"_My, my, my," _

_Sakura averted her gaze from her flower to her brother. "Jin," Sakura called with happiness radiating. "You're here earlier than usual." _

"_I didn't want to go to the marriage interview." He answered ruefully. "I don't want to marry at an early age." _

_Sakura giggled. "You do know that in our blood, the Espers blood runs the tradition that we should be wed at the age of 16, right?" she asked. "I mean, I don't mind who I am to wed." _

"_Yeah right," Jin retorted in defeat. "That's because you have Haru with you." _

_Sakura frown her brows softly. "That's not true." She shook her head in defiance. "Haru is my friend and I don't think he's the one." _

"_Then what are you looking for then?" Jin asked piqued. "Do you want a human for a spouse?" _

"_We're still humans Aniki." Sakura interrupted. "Even though we're different because we're partly a god or a human, I still think we're equally divided." _

"_Your point?" Jin subjected. _

_Sakura cleared her throat for a moment before smiling at her brother beautifully. "Our status doesn't really matter. Either it'll be a pure human or our kind."_

_Jin looked at Sakura unbelievably. For a tender age, she sure didn't act like one. It's as if her spirit was forcefully placed into a young eight year old girl. He had sometimes wondered if this girl was really his sister and not from space. _

"_I guess you're right." He answered before placing his hand over Sakura's head. "You're sure are something Sakura. No wonder why they had chose you to be the Eve." _

_Sakura gave small smile. "Thank you for the compliment." She complied. _

"_Because of that, I want you to have this." Jin said before giving Sakura a small necklace with the Haruno symbol around it._

_Sakura smiled as Jin placed the necklace around her neck. "Arigatou Jin!" _

_[--_

_**At the Marriage Interview**_

_**Haruno Residence: Garden Area  
**_

_Sakura walked around the garden party while looking at the guests. "Ah, good morning Eve-san." _

"_Good morning," she answered back immediately with a smile. _

"_Sakura!" _

_Sakura looked over to see Jin running towards her with a smile. He was wearing a tuxedo for this event while she was wearing a white dress. "Brother," she called back with a wave. _

"_You've got to help me." Jin begged and held Sakura's shoulders in both hands. Beads of sweat were forming in his temples and he looked scared and different. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked sincerely. "Something happened? Or are you running away from your soon to be wife?" _

_Jin frown his brow at the statement his sister said but didn't say anything. "Sakura, I'm not-" _

"_Jin-kun!" a feminine voice called. _

_Jin tensed even more, his body going stiff as he looked at his sister with fear. Sakura stared at her brother and immediately knew why he was liked that. His fiancé was a human, no doubt of that and she knew that her brother was never good at interrogating when it comes to woman especially a human. _

_Sakura looked over at her brother and smiled softly. "It's alright," she assured him. "We can't do anything. The ruler of our lands is the one who does the match making and our parents doesn't want any of this too." _

_Jin looked at her dejectedly. "She's the ruler's daughter, Todou Setsuna." _

"_As expected of Todou-sama," she said certainly. _

_Jin looked at her disoriented. "What?" he asked, quite unsure. "What are you talking about?" _

"_It's rational that the Todou offspring will marry any of us since we're next in line to them." She answered calmly unaware that Setsuna was staring at them dangerously. _

"_What do you mean by in line to them?" Jin asked. _

"_In line of power and supremacy of course," she answered with a smile. "After all, our parents especially mom is the previous Eve of this town. As for dad, he was a great warrior who fought and invented lots of techniques, either it be forbidden or not." _

_Jin looked at Sakura with awe and wonderment. His sister sure did know lots of information while he didn't knew anything at all. _

"_Oi!" _

_Jin and Sakura averted their gazes from each other and looked at a group of boys who were nearing them. "Zetsu-kun, Pein-kun, Dei-kun, Kisame-kun and Konan-chan!" Sakura called each of them with a gleeful face._

"_Sakura-chan!" Konan waved her hand before hugging Sakura tightly. "How are you doing?" _

"_I'm very fine," she answered. _

"_We came to see Jin and his fiancé." Pein answered with a smile. "Said that it was someone that's not his preference." _

_Sakura just nodded and her head and smiled. "Please, make yourself comfortable and enjoy." _

_They all nodded and walked to a certain place where they could play together. Sakura watched from behind but never the less walked over to somewhere peaceful which was not very far from where her brother and her friends were and was not very crowded._

"_Excuse me,"_

_Sakura averted her gaze and looked to an auburn headed girl with big chocolate eyes. She was wearing a headband and a navy blue dress. "Are you Sakura?" she asked disrespectfully. _

_Sakura looked at Setsuna uncertainly but answered her. "Yes, you must be Setsuna-san, my brother's fiancé. It's very nice to meet –" _

"_I don't like you." _

_Sakura eyes' widened as she stared at her horrified. She just said it straight to the point and it sounded so weird and different. "I beg your pardon Todou-san but-" _

"_You heard me right Haruno," Setsuna prompted. "I don't like you."_

"_You're so stingy to my Jin-kun and you want him all by yourself. Who do you think you are?" she added with a devious smile on her face. _

"_I…I… I didn't…" Sakura tried to reason out but found no words coming from her mouth._

"_Even though if you may be the so called Eve, you're using your power to its advantage and I hate you for doing that. You may think you get what you want because of the title you hold but let me tell you that I despise you so much it makes me sick to see you here around my father's lands." Setsuna retorted while looking at Sakura who was at the verge of crying. _

"_I…I…" Sakura continued to stutter before placing a hand over to the necklace Jin gave. _

_Setsuna raised a brow but then smiled deviously. "My," she said in fake astonishment. "What beautiful necklace you have." _

_Before Sakura could react, Setsuna took the necklace out of Sakura's neck and trampled it down on her heels. "A Haruno family does not deserve a girl like you." She said with a smirk. "And you shouldn't be the Eve, it should be me cause you're nothing compared to your brother." _

_Sakura knelt down and stared at the now broken necklace Jin gave to her. "My… brother's necklace." She said in a hush whisper before picking it the pieces of the shattered necklace. _

_As soon as she picked a remnant piece of her necklace, a foot had stepped on her hand mercilessly. Sakura winced in pain as she closed her eyes. "Please," she pleaded. "Stop it. You're hurting me. I didn't know what I did wrong to you." _

_Setsuna didn't say a word and just smirked at her. "You're nothing compared to us humans. You're just a bunch of lowly insects and nothing more than that." _

_Before Sakura could retort on Setsuna's compliment, Setsuna was hauled away from Sakura. _

"_Stop it Setsuna." came an angered voice. _

_Sakura looked over to the boy who said those words only to see Jin glaring dangerously at Setsuna. "A-aniki," Sakura whispered in a soft hush as tears of gratefulness poured down on her cheeks. _

_Jin looked over to Sakura who was trampled on the dirt. He stared at her hand where Setsuna had stomp on and saw it was red and slightly bruised. "Omae…" he stated dangerously._

**[A/N: Sorry for the disruption but in case if you haven't know what 'omae' means, it means 'you' in a disrespectful manner.] **

"_O-omae?" Setsuna quoted in great defiance. "Who do you think you are to call me-" _

"_Does it really matter?" Jin said before looking at Setsuna with eyes intent for the killing. "The only reason why I went to this marriage interview was because of my sister. I would have ditch you if she didn't convince me you… you witch." _

"_Witch?" Setsuna asked in anger. "You don't have the right to tell me those words!" _

"_Oh really," he said in mockery. "I believe you said that Sakura was using her title for beneficiary but it seems to me you're the one who's doing it. If you lay one hand on my sister, I won't hesitate to kill you. Even if you may be the daughter of Toudou-san, hurting my sister was the biggest mistake." _

"_Aniki," Sakura called. "Please…" _

"_I don't care if I'm banished from this place, even if some people were sent out to kill me, but I will tell you one thing for sure, my sister means the world to me." Jin stated before Setsuna lookd at him dejectedly as she ran away with tears flowing over her cheeks. _

_Jin looked at Sakura and kneeled down before her. "Are you alright?" _

_Sakura didn't gave any reply as she stared at the small twinkling silver jewelry under Jin. "But, the necklace… It's... broken." _

"_Sakura," _

_Sakura looked over to Jin as he hugged her compassionately. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters to me." _

_Tears started to stroll down Sakura's face as she hugged her brother back. "I was so scared Aniki…" she confessed. _

_Not from afar, Sakura's friends watched from behind in astonishment at the heroism Jin did for his sister. _

_END OF FLASBACK_

"I remembered that day too." Kisame closed his eyes. "That day… Ever since that happened, Jin became so overprotective and possessive over his sister. He never wanted to see his sister in pain and sad. He vowed that."

"Yeah," Deidara smiled quietly. "After that, he broke his bond with Setsuna and didn't want to be her spouse yeah. I remembered the look on her face after Jin-sama said that, 'My sister means the world to me'."

"Never the less, whenever Sakura was in troubled, he was there, all the time." Zetsu stated before tilting his head down. "Especially when that Haru kid-"

"Don't say it," Deidara inquired. "I just wonder if Sakura will remember Haru-kun and if she knows what becomes of him. After all, he was the best friend of Sakura and another brother like figure yeah."

"We're here." Sasori informed them in a dull tone.

"Alright," Jin stated before looking over to them. As soon as he looked over to them, he could see the fear rising on the throats of him comrade.

His eyes were not the same anymore. Instead of being calm, serene, and understanding, it held lust and the intent to kill and mostly the desire to protect the person who he had lost once. It's natural emerald color turned into darker shade of orange and a small black slit in the middle.

His face was so calm and devastatingly handsome but with his eyes, it made his look so devilish and dreadful. He was dangerous there were no questions to that subject. He raised a brow as he looked at his comrades who were already at the end of the cave, cowering in fear.

Jin placed a hand over his temple. He sighed softly and looked at them with his dangerous eyes.

This was his other personality. If the other was so calm and full of happy moments, this was the negative side wherein he acts so cool and tough. It triggers when he sees his sister in pain and all especially if a girl kisses him in the cheeks and sometimes if they touched him. Apparently, not only is he vicious when it comes to battles, somehow there was something in this personality that sends girl pheromones.

Yet, even he's other self could get attraction to girls, but this personality could attract a swarm of women and drive them insane with his smile.

"We better get this over with." Jin stated before looking over to the glowing flowers. "The most recommended Wifelia flowers would probably be in the center of the area. Sasori,"

"I understand," Sasori acknowledge before walking towards the large plateau of stone in the middle of the area. "I just need five flowers."

Sasori began plucking the flowers but then looked over to the cave when 4 ANBUs came into view.

"Seems like we're found out, yeah." Deidara thought bitterly. "Do we have to fight?"

Jin smirked and licked his lips. "This would be one hell of a party." He said excitedly before cracking his lips.


	13. Disappointment Tell me what you think

Dear Readers,

Sorry if this is not the real chapter but for some reasons, I don't really feel like continuing this story. Although I am really thankful and grateful for those people who have really been viewing and reading this story of mine but then, because I don't really get some reviews from my readers, I can't seem to think what may happen next in this story. As what as I've said, my inspiration and all of my ideas are taken from my reviews.

Aside from that matter, I feel so disappointed that I don't get that much review despite of that hard work I'm going through with this story. I really am so sorry to disappoint all of you but, rests assure you, I'm not that certain if I will stop writing this story or perhaps just continue it. Truthfully, I'm still debating if I'll continue this story till the end or perhaps just delete the entire thing…

I really want to say thank you to 1-complicated-girl, the only person who has been reviewing this story from the very beginning. I am so happy that she's really interested and has been practically sending me review every after chapter. Thank you so much 1-comlicated-girl… I really appreciate you so much that even if you're in the midst of your test, you still get to review my story. Thank you!

Anyways, please tell me what you think if whether I must stop writing my current story or just continue it.

The reviews you're sending are really important. They, somehow in my own view, reflects how interested you are in my story and motivates me to continue writing. Call me desperate for reviews but to tell you the truth, I just need to see how much people are will to see the end of my story…

Have a happy summer!

Lily


	14. Chapter 13: Little Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Everyone, I'm so sorry for thinking such thing to my story. I never thought that lots of people had come to like it. When I was reading it, I find it quite, different than I expect it to be but I guess it's okay. I'm sorry for thinking as such and for being to arrogant and selfish. I wasn't thinking of your feelings and I really am not feeling quite good. One reason is, our kitten is half paralyzed because it was bitten by a dog. Despite that, I thought it was going to die but then it survived and I was so glad. But to be honest, seeing her in such shape sometimes hurts me. **

**Let's just say, I was so disturbed. Lots of things happened lately and I guess I got affected by it so much much and when I saw that I didn't got any reviews, it didn't help me at all. Demo [but], I can't blame the readers of this story for not reviewing. Gomene everyone. I wanted to thank those people who had reviewed my recent chapter. Gomen: **

**litterprincess: Thank you for the advice. I'll try to keep that in mind. **

**jesselovemeto****: Thank you for the advice. I'm going to change my summary right now.:)**

**UchihaRen246: Thank you for the words of encouragement. Please don't stop reviewing and reading this story. I'm glad you find my story nice. **

**Angel of Joukai: I thank you for persuading me. Thank you so much.**

**Fonrin: Thank you for the advice. You made me realize that if I stop now, all my hardwork are futile and I'll leave all the people who had expected so much in this story, unentertained. Thank you. I guess I just need a little encouragement since... well... I really have a weak heart and spirit. Thank you. I'm so sorry.**

**Bloodmoon Goddess: Waah! Thank you so much for giving me all your ideas! Thank you! I'll try putting some of those in my story if I could. I still have to check what may be the outcome of the story and what happens next if ever that happens. Please don't take this as an offense. **

**lidito0496: I appreciate that you've been telling my story to your friends. Please don't stop reading and reviewing my story.**

**To all the people that I have dissappointed, I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes it up. Thanks everyone. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters except Jin. :)**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to review my story. Just click the thingy down there. Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: LITTLE TIME**

"Konan-chan," Sakura asked groggily while rubbing her eyes. "When do you think Aniki and the others will come? If they don't hurry, Itachi-kun is going to-"

Konan hugged Sakura softly. Her hands soon hovered above Sakura's head as chakra quietly leaked out. No sooner than later, Sakura's body went limply against Konan's.

"Go to sleep Sakura-hime," she stated sadly. "You need this rest more than we do."

[--

Jin landed with a grunt. His breath was short and ragged. "Ouji-sama, are you okay?" Zetsu asked.

"I'm fine…" Jin scoffed before jumping aside as the ANBU tried to lay a punch on Jin. He did a back flip when three shurikens and kunais were thrown at his direction. "They're just too damn persistent."

"Yeah," Kisame grunted before landing a strong punch on an ANBU. He quickly jump aside from the ANBU and started forming hand seals. "Shark Explosive Technique,"

The ground crumbled from dust to water as a large shark jump from nowhere and attacked the ANBU before exploding thus, annihilating the ANBU. Kisame smirked before running towards Sasori who was dodging and blocking the attacks of an ANBU.

Jin quickly ducked when he saw an ANBU running and trying to kick him. He quickly grabbed the foot of the intruder before taking his katana on his tilt and giving him a good high kick on the face. The ANBU flew backwards and hit the walls of the cave as it crumbled from the force. He was forced to kneel down as blood flow from the sides of his mask.

"Wasu, are you okay?" an ANBU asked before running towards his injured friend.

"They're strong." He answered hectically before falling on the floor, unconsciousness seeping in him.

The ANBU looked at Jin, his eyes burning with rage and fury. Jin looked at him impassively before setting a smirk on his face, his orange eyes glinting with excitement. "I'll never forgive you!" the ANBU shouted before running towards Jin and gave him a punch on the gut.

Jin held his hand. The ANBU smiled behind his mask a swarm of leaves flew right through Jin, cutting him in various parts. Jin winced in pain and step backward before kneeling, panting. He looked at the enemy with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Jin-sama yeah," Deidara looked over Jin before being thrown back by an ANBU. "Ouch yeah." He stated before throwing spiders of clay as it exploded.

Jin wiped the trail of blood from his mouth. "Focus on your enemy," he stated, referring to Kisame and the others. "Don't blame me when you'll die because of worrying over me." With that Jin leapt from the ground to the air as he landed a round kick on the ANBU sending him a couple of meters away from him.

"He's so arrogant yeah." Deidara chuckled on the ground with several cuts on his body. "I like the goofy old Jin-sama better than the arrogant yeah."

Sasori jump behind Kisame who send another wave of water attacks to the ANBU. "Quit babbling Deidara." He suggested before sending another puppet to protect Deidara in time from the flying kunais.

Deidara looked over to Sasori who smiled apologetically. He looked over to Kisame and nodded his head. Kisame taking note of this jump from the side as a white bird with four wings appeared and exploded.

[--

Sakura woke up. "I slept," she stated in realization. Sakura hover her feet and place it on the ground as she stared at the man in the bed, sleeping peacefully with labored breath. She walked over him and saw how pale his face was and his breathing get more labored every second of the day.

"When will they come?" she thought randomly. She walked over the balcony glass door and leaned for support. "Please come home safely… with the cure."

[--

Jin watched before tumbling at the side as razor sharp leaves attacked. He did another back flip when the ANBU aimed for his head with a kick. Jin immediately intercepts the attack by countering him with a round house kick. The ANBU was send away for a good couple of inches. He quickly did some hand seals as another pack of razor sharp leaves was send to eliminate Jin.

Jin jump and back flip before reaching out his sword behind his back. He hover it around his petite frame as the blade pulse a white light. Swaying it before him, the immense light disappeared from the blade of the sword and was sent to attack the swarm of razor leaves. As soon as both techniques collided, a huge explosion occurred. It was big enough to send the enemies and the Akatsuki to the ground for a moment.

The ANBU who summoned the Leaf Technique shield his eyes from the particles and smoke. "What the-"he trailed off when out of nowhere, Jin emerged from the smoke and was near with the enemy.

"You're slow…" Jin smirked. The ANBU watched horridly at the narrowed orange slit eyes of Jin. Jin immediately hit the ANBU with the tilt handle of the katana he took earlier from the ANBU he attacked, in the gut. The ANBU yelped in pain before being silence as his masked was sliced into two.

Jin smiled before dropping the katana. "You should be thankful that I don't kill humans like you. Your race was the main reason why my sister is suffering right now and yet she has the heart to order us not to kill a single human, even in dire situation." He said bitterly. "You're pathetic."

Jin walked away, not noticing the back attack the ANBU was planning. He kneeled in one knee weakly before doing some hand seals with weak strength. Jin, noticing this faced him only to see him being thrown by a huge tail of an animal. He looked to the side to see Nessie growling menacingly before returning to its small size. She jump over Jin and licked him in the ear.

Jin seemed shock to receive such intimate touch. He narrowed his vision to Nessie only to soften. "Nessie," he stated with his eyes returning to its normal emerald eyes.

"He's back yeah." Deidara said before helping Sasori up and Kisame. "That explosion almost killed us, yeah."

Jin looked over to them. "I'm sorry… I didn't know what got into me." He apologized before looking at the night veil stars. "Let's just hope we get there."

"In time." Sasori added before looking at the Wifelia flowers he collected.

[--

"Hold on Itachi-sama," Konan said before looking over to Sakura who was near in tears.

Earlier that night, while Sakura was watching and waiting for her brother and the others to come, Itachi had started yelling while turning and tossing from the side. He was clutching his chest while breathing in air as much as possible. Sakura immediately ran downstairs and called Pein and Konan which leads to the now's happening.

"What's happening to him?" Sakura asked in worry while looking at Itachi who was relentlessly breathing hard and clutching his chest.

"He's convulsing from chakra depletion. The poison as well had blocked his nasal passages and he's having a hard time breathing." Konan explained. "If this continues, he'll die within the day."

"Is there anything you could do?" Pein asked while holding Itachi's feet. "That could at least buy him some time."

Konan shook her head sadly. "I don't know." She informed them sadly. "I'm not a poison expert like Sasori-kun is."

Sakura held her head. "There must be something we could do." She wavered. "I mean, can't we just…"

"No," Konan answered. "If we give him a pump on the chest, he'll die from stroke. If a person is having convulsion from chakra depletion and gives him a pump on the chest, he'll stroke and eventually he'll die."

"CPR…?" Sakura suggest.

"It's still the same." Pein answered. "Let's just hope that they'll make it in time."

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Jin and the others were there, panting. "Sorry if we're late."

"Anija," Sakura shouted before running towards him and giving him a hug as she cried. "Itachi-kun…"

"Sasori is working on that right now. Patience Sakura, don't worry. He'll be fine and don't shed too much tears for the brat." Jin said before looking over to Itachi who was still in convulsion.

Everybody waited for Sasori to come with the prepared cure for the syndrome Itachi was currently in. They all watched as Itachi never stop yelling and wincing in pain. He was still convulsing and all they could do was watch as they waited for Sasori.

Watching him suffering like this was so painful and full of anxiety yet they could do nothing to ease the pain. Sakura had stopped crying and watched from the corner of the room. Her eyes never darted away from anywhere but at the man in the bed who was tossing relentlessly like he was burning.

Jin was near Sakura. Instead of watching Itachi like everybody was, he was watching his sister who would sometime waver and quivered from the scene. He would watch her sometimes held her mouth from saying anything and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to hold Sakura's hand but was afraid that if he'll do that, she'll be crying harder than the last time.

"He's going to be alright yeah," Deidara suddenly outburst. "I'm sure of it yeah. Don't worry Sakura-chan, yeah." He winked playfully at Sakura while being tended by Konan for his wounds.

Sakura looked over to Deidara and gave a heartily smile. It was the least she could do to lift up the tensions that had been suffocating the room ever since they came. She averted her eyes from Deidara to Itachi, watching him heaving his breath very slowly.

Sakura walked over to him, unconsciously before setting herself at the side of the bed. She pulled a chair and sat at it while looking at Itachi. "He… calmed down." She stated while pushing the black locks the fell from the face of Itachi. "He's going to be okay right now right?"

Jin looked at Sakura, unsure of the words he had chosen to answer her. "I… um… yes, he'll be alright." He assured but yet in him, he knew there was no chance that Itachi could live the other day. He just didn't know how to tell her the right way.

"Liar," Sakura stated softly before looking at Jin with sad eyes. "You're just saying that assure me that he's not going to die. You're afraid I'll get hurt, right Aniki?"

Jin held his head low. The others watched in grief while lowering their heads. True, they didn't want Sakura to be as hurtful as she was right now. As possible, they wanted to keep things from her, especially if it concerns them.

They all averted their eyes when Sasori came in. "I have the potion…" he stated with reluctance, knowing that there was no hope for Itachi to survive the poison. But they had to try, for Sakura's sake.

Sakura had lost so many people in her life and now, she was going to lose Itachi. She had lost so many.

Her family,

Her friends,

Her people,

Her life as royalty and as princess,

Her past,

Her memories of the present,

Her most cherished person,

Her Essence,

And mostly, her heart that was lost together with her memories.

But right now, does she have to lose Itachi too? Why were the Gods so cruel to her? Had she done something so wrong before? Something unforgivable and undeniably cruel that she had to be punished?

"Sakura-nii-chan, please move aside." Sasori requested before tapping the injection he held in his hand. He squirted it a bit before looking for the pressure in Itachi's arm. As soon as he found it, he inserted the needle inside Itachi's forearm and released the anti-poison within his body.

Sasori moved aside and stood beside Jin. "I'm not sure if he'll make it," he whispered to Jin sadly. "I tried my best to make the cure as fast as possible. Regularly, it would take 2 days to make the cure but I beat my own record by making it whole night."

"I understand." Jin sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does this mean that if the sun rises across the horizon he'll… die?" he questioned.

"More likely," the red hair answered solemnly before seeing the sad faces of the people within the room. They were listening to the conversation of Jin and Sasori for quite some time now but they never said a word.

As soon as they stopped their conversation, they all look to the pink headed girl in front of them. Sakura had hold Itachi's hand while staring and waiting for his eyes to open.

"If he won't open his eyes by the time the sun has come to view, then… it's…" Sasori didn't finish before shutting his eyes close to stop the tears that were trying to bail out.

Jin closed his eyes tiredly. He opened them to see Nessie looking at Sakura from the lap of Konan. Konan hadn't controlled the tears that started leaking out her cerulean eyes. Pein on the other hand, sat beside Konan and placed a comforting hand above Konan's hand.

Deidara never stopped fidgeting his fingers because of nervousness. He was nervous of the outcome and Kami-sama knows that he never wanted Itachi to end like this. Sasori sat at the very corner of the room, sulking while threatened tears were still attempting to cascade down his cheeks. He was angry at himself for not saving Itachi and for being a disabled poison expert.

Kisame was at the frame of the door watching solemnly at the princess who used to smile for him and the others. His arms were crossed and even though how much he tried to avert his from Sakura's fatality, he just can't seem to. Seeing her broken had driven a hurtful arrow in their hearts. Zetsu was settled in front of the bed of Itachi. He had been staring at ground for quite some time, spacing out.

Jin looked over to the clock in the dresser of Itachi. _'Eight seconds before dawn comes.'_ He thought before staring at the form in the bed. "You got to open your eyes brat." He whispered darkly before letting his eyes hide beneath his fringe.

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

The rays of light started showing across the horizon. The night before was about to end.

_Five _

_Four _

_Three_

The dawn started showing up, rising up through the dark cloud. Clearing the evidences of last night's existence.

_Two_

_One_

Everybody looked expectedly over to Itachi and found his eyes still closed and his breathing finally coming to a halt. Sakura quivered silently, tears finally cascading down her cheeks.

The Akatsuki held their head low, grieving for the losing one companion. Sakura held Itachi's hand over her temple before sobbing and crying with no shame. The tears she shed glistened like diamond as the rays of light shined across Sakura. Sakura grip Itachi's hand tighter.

"You're a liar Itachi-kun," she stated between sobs. "How could you leave me?"

Jin watched silently over Sakura grieving before averting her eyes towards the people in the room. He saw Konan crying while being hugged by Pein, Sasori crying silent tears, Kisame looking away and feeling dejected, Zetsu comforting Sasori while looking over to Deidara who had closed his eyes.

This feeling.

It's tight and suffocating.

So tight that it let your tears out.

But what was hurting the most was the fact that sadness was present.

"I… I thought you said you wouldn't leave me." Sakura looked at the limp yet peaceful face of Itachi. "Didn't you say that you would never leave? Didn't you say that you would forever protect me? Where was all that?!"

Sakura shut her eyes closed before shaking it, shaking the thought that he was really gone. All those words he said to her were nothing but talks.

"_I'll protect you with all of me…"_

"_I'll never leave you alone in the dark…" _

"_I promise…" _

She quietly laid her head over Itachi's full built abs with her arms crossed. "I hate you…" she said before crying all over. "I hate you for being a liar… I hate you for always putting me as your first priority…"

The people within the room looked at Sakura resentfully. They had never seen Sakura suffering this much. A princess was supposed to hold their emotions intact and never let it out. But, here she was, crying and sobbing like nothing in the world matter except for the corpse in the bed.

"You're just saying things you can't even keep…" Sakura said resentfully. "If… if only… if only tears could bring you back, then I'm willing to cry lots of them for you."

Sakura sobbed quietly against Itachi's limp, her body racking because of the hiccups that would occur every now and then. But if a person so dear has left you, nothing would matter anymore.

"I would never be the same without you…" she whispered silently. "It would never be the same… Never…"

Konan was still crying while looking over to Sakura and Itachi. As much as grief she felt, she felt even more miserable seeing Sakura like this. Sasori had looked away while letting the tears cascade down his cheeks. Even if Itachi had been so silent and meek, he had always been there for the people he had cared.

Truly, he was so self-less.

Jin looked over to Itachi and Sakura before sighing. "Another person lost." He whispered sadly before pacing towards the door frame where he saw Kisame narrowing his vision. "You know, it's okay to cry."

Kisame looked over to Jin but then smiled half-heartedly to him. "Not in my watch," he humored silently before closing his eyes.

"And yet you had to go…" he said, referring to the person in the bed who had left everyone in despair.

Sakura's breath hitched behind her throat when she felt Itachi's chest heaving in. Sitting restfully, Sakura looked over to Itachi who was now breathing. A smile of happiness quietly graced within her lips.

"He's alive…" Zetsu said in awe before looking at them with a huge smile. "He made it."

Jin scoffed. "So the brat's been alive the whole time." Despite the fact he said that, he was, in truth happy to know he was alive.

Sakura looked over to Itachi and watch as he opened his eyes, revealing those onyx orbs she missed the most. "Itachi-kun," she whispered.

"Hey," he answered back. "I made… a promise right and yet… you doubt me…"

Sakura gave a chuckle before shaking her head and presenting him her warm smile. "Okarinasai, Itachi-kun…"

"Tadaima," he answered back before being pulled into a hug by Sakura. Itachi responded the hug with one arm slung around her neck. His digging in the navel of Sakura's neck while inhaling her scent he loved the most.

The Akatsuki watched the hug before exiting the room to leave them alone. Jin stomp his feet over to the bed before being pulled back by Pein and Kisame.

"Leave those two alone Ouji-sama." Kisame said with a sigh. "You should know your place."

Jin started squirming and struggling beneath the clutches of Kisame and Pein. "This can't be!" he shouted dejectedly. "Let me go! I have to teach him a lesson!"

"You'll do that later." Pein answered before closing the door shut leaving Sakura and Itachi alone.

And so the guardian and his mistress were left alone in a room and in a world they were both comfortable in. Feeling nothing but the warmth they both missed.

Sakura smiled happily while hugging Itachi as she heard her brother screaming behind the door.

Truly, life felt so much better that time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading. All though, there's nothing really going on between Sakura and Itachi at the moment, but I promise you that good things will happen later after the next chapter and probably the next chapter itself. Please read and review. **

**Oh, and here's the thingy machige button I've been telling earlier. Down there. :) Please review.  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Watching the Stars

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so happy. Lot's of people had reviewed and I can't thank you enough. To those who all reviewed, I thank you. Okay, this is the chapter that I've promised with everyone else about the Sakura and Itachi moment. I know it may not be really romantic yet. I still am looking for the right time for the both of them without Jin and the others interrupting their moments. Aside from that, I still need to think of a reason for Itachi to open up to Sakura. We all know how stubborn he is when it come so showing his emotion just like his brother, Sasuke. **

**Anyway, for those who wanted to know what are the songs I've posted for my past chapters, here it is:**

**CHAPTER 1: You are My Love by Yui Makino [Tsubasa Chronicle]**

**CHAPTER 2: Out of Darkness by Aubrey Ashburn [Devil May Cry 4]**

**CHAPTER 7: Kaze no Machi e by Fiction Junction KEIKO [Tsubasa Chronicle] and Forgiven by Within Temptation**

**I guess those are the only songs I've used so far... Anyway, I wanted to say thanks again to those people who reviewed my story... :) Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters except for Jin! XD**

**REMINDER: If you read my story,please don't forget to leave a review... thank you... :D**

"..."- talking

_"..." _- talking in flashback

_'...'_ - thoughts or thoughts in flashbacks

_flashback or dream sequence or special narration or talking_

**I forgot to translate the Japanese terms yesterday and I apologize for that matter... Anyway, these are the words that I forgot to translate. **

**Okarinasai - "Welcome Home"**

**Tadaima - "I'm home" **

**Those words were used by Sakura and Itachi. Although I know that most people knows what these terms are, I just wanted to make sure, just in case if some people don't understand these terms. I know it's a small problem, and I'm really making a big fuss over it... Hehe... Anyway, enjoy! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14: WATCHING THE STARS**

_Ever since this journey had started, I always heard voices not from afar. _

_Those words, those promising words which I didn't understand, had never been resolved._

_The chosen one… Amana Eve… _

_Why was I chosen to be destined in such grave fate? _

_When I used to be young, I always knew what may happen next because of my visions._

_Yet, right now, I'm afraid. _

_So afraid. _

_I don't know what might be in store for me after I have retrieved my memories._

_What if… all attempts would be futile? _

_What will happen to me in the future?_

_My life… My Essence… _

_Will they come back to me before my deadline?_

Little droplets of snow started falling from the darkened sky as the wind blew softly. The dark yellow cloak ruffled under the winds finger tips. The grass swayed in anticipation as well that the tree which had shed its leaves the last season.

A lone figure under the protection of the yellow cloak stood amidst in the abandoned valley. Despite the weather, the surrounding remained clean and beautiful. Her pink long hair was tied in a low ponytail by a pink ribbon. Her other ribbon was tied in the waste as it jingled softly because of the wind's soft touch.

Quietly, she removed her hands under the cloaks protection to catch a single snow flake, thus revealing her white ribbon gloved. As a snow flake landed on her cover palms, her emerald eyes stared at it for a moment in thought.

'_I never thought that I would be outside the premises of our vacation house. To be here in Snow Village, feels so… beautiful and wonderful. Together with everyone else, I'm so thankful.'_

'_It's been 5 months ever since that poisoning of Itachi-kun. Ever since that day, my brother made sure I was never that close to Itachi-kun, not that I mind. We started traveling together to retrieve my bits and bits of Essence. I met lots of people and saw how the world was. I saw its greed, suffering, kindness and beauty.'_

'_But right now, what matters to me the most is that, I'm on a journey to know my own self, to know everyone else in the Red Moon Organization and everything around me. I'm so happy.'_

Sakura quietly tucked her pink locks behind her ear. "Thought that I'd be able to find you here."

Sakura turned around and saw Itachi in all his gorgeousness, standing beside her with his impassive face. She set a smile across her face before looking at the gray sky as snow fell. She spread her arms a bit as she felt a wave of breeze rush into her. As the breeze blew softly again, Sakura quietly yet gently fell on the covered grass of snow.

Itachi casually walk towards Sakura and took a seat beside her. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly without looking at Sakura.

"Lots of things," Sakura answered. "The day you were poisoned up to now. Everything…"

"Everything…" Itachi quoted, finally settling his eyes on Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head before setting herself up. "Yup," she replied. "Everything… But mostly, I've been thinking about this."

Itachi looked over to Sakura and watched her as she held her hand near her face, watching the small ring resting on her finger. "I want to know, now that I know about my traditions, if I'm actually engaged. I want to know if I'm destined to be married, but if I think about deeply, it's highly impossible to get married." She said with a soft chuckle. "To start things off, I don't know who he is and where he is right now."

"Hm," Itachi muttered silently before tensing a bit. "Damn." He cursed before jumping from a corner.

Sakura laughed quietly before seeing her brother landing an exploding kick to Itachi who had jumped earlier. Jin looked over to Sakura then to Itachi. He looked around for signs of life only to find no one except the two of them, TOGETHER. Without thinking, Jin pointed an accusing towards Itachi's bored face.

"You," he stated. "What have you done to my sister this time?"

Itachi rolled his eyes for a moment before walking away. "Ask your goofy brother about that. He'll help you."

"Okay," Sakura said with a nod while watching Itachi walking away. She looked over to Jin who then immediately had those beautiful, puppy eyes that made her look at him wearily.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"Sakura-chan!" Jin wailed before hugging his sister. Sakura wasn't moved by his sweet tone and instead she looked very wary about it. She quietly closed her eyes, bearing the bear hugs she was receiving from her 'now' small brother. "I missed you a lot."

Sakura sighed before standing up. "I know," she answered before picking her brother up in his small 'chibi' form. "You know, you sometimes are very difficult to read, not only that, you're very unpredictable."

"Wha!?"

[--

Sakura landed on the ground with such force that the solid ground below her quake due to the intensity. She closed her eyes, trying to adjust the pain she was feeling only to open them quickly when she saw a swarm of small white spiders jumping towards her.

Sakura immediately roll her body backwards before adding force in her arms as she leapt in the air. She quickly rummaged her holster for shurikens and immediately sends them towards the swarms of small white spiders which exploded upon contact. Sakura landed gracefully on the ground, panting hard. Raising her hands, she immediately blocked the attack of Kisame.

"Argh," she grunted after being punched in the gut that made her kneel.

Kisame smirked before swinging his sword towards Sakura which was enough to kill her. Sakura recovered from her fatal form and kicked Kisame's hand strong. After kicking him, Sakura gave Kisame a hard blow below his chin with a somersault. While in the air, Sakura gave him a chakra infused round kick on the face. "That's for hitting me real hard." She complemented before jumping from the side.

Sakura relaxed as the wind blew her for a couple of seconds. She gave a tiring sigh before averting her eyes from the ground to the bush. Deidara shivered under Sakura's gaze and was about to run only to face Sakura. "Sakura-hime yeah," he wavered. "It's not what you seem yeah. I was playing soft on you and…"

"I know," Sakura interrupted his excuse.

Deidara wasn't able to react when Sakura gave him a strong punch in the face. He then flew in the air and was about to hit the ground when he saw chakra strings around him. "Saso-kun!" he answered in happiness.

"You look pathetic," Sasori complemented before standing next to Deidara who was sitting while clutching his face in pain. "That blow serves you right for making fun of me. Where is Kisame-san?"

"Probably already at the borders of Snow yeah," Deidara answered before showing his broken nose. "Sakura-chan really kicked him hard in the face yeah."

Sakura quietly closed her eyes in pain as she held her left shoulder where the curse was. _'It's throbbing…'_ she thought before sighing. She quickly went to Deidara and hugged him. "I'm sorry Dei-kun. It was an accident; I didn't mean to punch you that strong."

"It's okay yeah," he answered solemnly. "But can you do something with my nose? It really hurts yeah."

Sakura nodded before grasping his cheeks with both hands. Green and pink chakra slowly emitted and started repairing what was once broken. With a sigh, Sakura finished the work and smiled. "I'm sorry again Dei-kun."

"Sakura-hime sure kicks real hard." Kisame complemented before falling on the ground.

Sakura seeing this started running towards him. "I'm so sorry Kisame-kun," she apologized. "I was…"

"It's okay," he assured before ruffling her hair. "I'm so proud of you Hime. You're really good and hit like a man. If I were your enemy, I would probably run away."

Sakura quietly laughed before helping Kisame up.

[--

"Jin, these practices and trainings you're holding for Sakura-hime," Itachi started while looking at him dead in the eye.

Jin gave Itachi the same look as he was giving. "Do you have any objections?" he inquired.

"Are you dead serious? Do you want her to die earlier than she is destined?" Itachi interrogated.

Jin just gave a smile towards Itachi before staring at the window of the medium size they rented. He sighed quietly before moving his head at the side, enough for Itachi to see his face and expression. "Believe me; I know what I'm doing."

Itachi grunted a bit. He certainly didn't like how Sakura's trainings are. To him, it was like asking and pleading for her to die. "What made you do such thing?" he asked.

"All of this…" Jin started. "All I am doing is for the best of my sister. She has lived in a life full of dependencies; I don't want her to depend on us so much."

"I understand…" Itachi said with a nod. "But why in this kind of training? There are lots of training that you could do and yet you somehow want a death match. Are you not afraid of what may happen and the outcome of the battle?"

"Just have faith in me," Jin insisted. "This is the best way to channel her abilities stored in the petals towards her chakra reserves and her body. I too am worried for my sister, but she's not a little child anymore. She can take care of herself and she is capable of watching herself."

Itachi, finally understanding the concept of the whole training, averted his eyes from Jin to the ground. "I'm sorry to question your ordeals. It was a mistake."

"Seems like we had a changed of hearts, don't we brat?" Jin asked while looking at the darkened evening sky. "She changed you…"

"Whatever," he answered back. "She wanted to ask something so important to you."

Jin just nodded his head before watching Itachi exiting his room. "The brat never learns." He said to himself. He sat on the bed of the room and quietly took a picture from under his cloak.

In the picture was Sakura with a very huge smile. She was so innocent and funny to look at especially with all the paint that covered her cheeks. Beside her was Jin, drenched in white paint. He was frowning and he didn't seem amused and humored at his deed. At the background were their parents, laughing all together at Jin's antics.

"I want those days to come back," Jin quietly hoped. "Where everything was at peace…"

The sudden knock on the door interrupted Jin's thoughts. He swiftly turned his head to see Kisame on the door with his hand massaging the back of his neck. "Hey," he called before setting his hand down. "Sorry if I hadn't knock but I wanted to tell you something."

Jin perked up his head a bit while holding the picture tightly. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's about Sakura." he answered monotonously. "I think, there's something wrong with her and I mean in a bad way. But I'm not sure though, it's just a thought."

"Tell me about it."

"During the training…-"Kisame never get the chance the finish when Konan peeped her head in.

"Dinner." She said fragmentally before closing the door behind her.

Both Kisame and Jin looked at each other again after the door was closed. They were staring at each other before Jin sighed quietly.

"We'll continue this later in the evening after dinner. I'll meet you in the room with the others." Kisame informed the leader before walking out of the room.

Jin looked at the picture in his hand again before setting it down and went to the dinner room. As the moon illuminated its majestic twilight, the picture below glistened a bit. On the very corner of the picture was a small boy with a short and clean trim black hair while looking at Jin uncertainly. He didn't know what to do. In fact, he was debating if he either laughs together with the family or show sympathy to the young prince.

[--

"Yey!" Deidara shouted with glee before holding his fork and knife in both hands excitedly. "Sasori-kun is the one who did all the food yeah. I can't wait what it tastes like, yeah."

Sakura gave Deidara a smile. "Whatever the taste is, I'm sure it'll be delicious." She assured before looking at Pein. "Right, Pein-kun?"

Pein gave a nod before looking at the kitchen. He sighed quietly before relaxing his tensed shoulders. _'I'm glad it's Sasori's turn to cook. If either one of us cooks, I'm sure it'll be a disaster.' _He thought with a shiver before seeing Konan. _'Now that I mention it, I never taste the cooking of Sakura-hime.'_

"Good evening Pein," Konan greeted before kissing him in the cheeks.

Pein gave a silent nod and smiled to her as she sat beside him. Sakura looked over to Sasori putting everything in place. He quietly walked over the table and places the table. Seeing him like this made Sakura giggled a bit.

"Is there something you consider funny at the moment Sakura-nee?" Sasori asked, not amused but certainly intimidated by the giggles and chuckles she was doing.

"Oh nothing," Sakura said hysterically with a smile. "It's just that…. I like your clothing. It suits you."

Sasori closed his eyes as a small vein popped. "I suppose I'll consider that as a compliment." He stated before removing the chief's hat and the apron around his waist.

"See," Deidara said with a smirk. "I won yeah. Sakura-chan really liked your suit yeah."

"Speak for yourself Deidara." He backfired with a glare.

Deidara gave a nervous chuckle before looking at Sakura who was smiling and giggling. He humph quietly, disappointed that he won't get any backup from Sakura this time. Mostly, when they are fighting with Sasori, Sakura was always at his side but right now, she was in neither side.

Shrugging that thought off, Deidara stared back at the set of food in front of him. He began to drool quietly while reaching his hand out for a chicken stake. Before he could get one, Sasori took a newspaper and hit him real hard at his head.

"You're not supposed to get anything without the leader and the others." He spat out angrily while patting the newspaper with his palm on the other hand. "Have you forgotten your etiquette?"

Deidara cried river of tears, while looking at Sasori with puppy eyes. "But Sasori-kun," he complained. "I'm starving."

"And so am I," he devastatingly said with his eyes glowing red. The weather started raining while the thunder made its rampage roar.

Deidara tilted his head to Sakura, while crying of river of tears. Sakura gave a weary smile before looking at Sasori with a sweat. He was currently giving his infamous 'evil' laugh while Deidara was still crying river of tears. Sighing, Sakura perked her head up and saw Itachi making his way towards them. Instead of sitting next to her, Itachi walked the other way around and sat next to Deidara.

Later on, Kisame and Jin joined in. The dinner went by slowly and quietly. The only thing that made the ruckus sounds were the sounds of Deidara eating his food noisily and the constant clanking of the silver hardware. Other than that, it went by quietly and the thick clouded atmosphere was not helping at all.

Sakura quietly placed her chopsticks down and sighed quietly. "I want to ask something," she whispered.

Everyone stop from their tracks and stared at Sakura quietly except for Deidara who was busy consuming his food greedily. Sasori glared at him before hitting him with the newspaper again. Deidara fell down from his chair but, instead of getting the point, he continued eating his food.

"Brother," Sakura started before staring at the ring in her right hand. "I want to know if I'm engage to a man."

Sasori who was busy strangling Deidara stared at Sakura with his expression unreadable. Deidara had also stopped squirming and stared at Sakura with his mouth agape. Kisame who was drinking water, accidently spilled it to Itachi. Itachi glared at Kisame menacingly before wiping his face with the napkin.

"I remembered that when we reached the age of 16, we get to be wed." Sakura explained with no hint of embarrassment. "Am I?" she asked with a raised brow.

Jin cleared his throat before wiping the side of his mouth. "Why now from all the time?" he inquired.

"Because," Sakura paused. "I didn't found the right time and it's bothering me since yesterday. I want to know if I'm engage since, I'm not like you who run away from faith and wedding interviews."

Jin gave a glum looked to Sakura, remembering the memory of Setsuna. He cleared his throat again. "Sakura," he alleged quietly. "Just like you said earlier, yes you are engage."

"Then this ring is," Sakura paused before staring at the ring settled in her right hand's ring man. It was gold and a small crescent moon on the side facing left. Ruby gems formed the crescent shape as a large white diamond stood at the side of it.

"Yes," Jin interrupted. "It's an engagement ring given by our parents to you and him."

Sakura stared at it for a moment. "No wonder why," she thought to herself. "As far as I remembered during my first memories with you, I always had this ring with me."

Itachi stared at Sakura who was busy admiring the ring before taking a glass of water and slump it down his throat. Sakura stared at the ring for a moment before tilting her head to gaze at Jin's emerald eyes. "If so, my partner then… Is he my most priced person?"

Jin winced quietly as well as the others. "I don't know," he answered. "There's a possibility."

"Does this mean he has the same ring as mine?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Jin looked at the 'Red Moon' Organization. They all had a blank and reluctant gaze. Jin finally set his eyes on Itachi who looked at him with his usual emotion. "Well," he began. "Yes again but the color of the gem for the crescent moon is different. It's azure in color and faces the right and has no diamond."

Sakura smiled a little bit. "Then this means," she spoke to herself only to get interrupted when Itachi left the table without sparing a glance at his confused teammates.

Sasori sighed quietly and sadly before staring at Deidara who had his plate on his mouth while licking it. He stared at him angrily and felt 3 veins popped at the side of his face. Shivering quietly in gruesome, Sasori made his way out.

"Aniki," Sakura called. Jin gave Sakura a weary smile. "Is something wrong with the thing I asked?"

"N-no!" He answered while ignoring the constant wailing of Deidara.

Sasori had come back with a huge frying pan. His eyes were glowing red, furious about the uncivilized attitude Deidara was showing and threw it at him who seemed daze for a moment. Deidara's nose began to ooze blood slowly and his soul started making its way out of his mouth only to withdraw. He noisily consumed the licking of his plate.

"I'm sorry if I asked you about this but I was hearing voices." Sakura admitted while ignoring the fuss and racket that was going on behind their backs.

Sasori had his head burst with anger. He stomped his way towards the kitchen cabinet causing the house to tremble from the intensity. Swiftly, he pulled out a butcher's knife while chuckling hysterically. His eyes glinted with 'evilness' while his fingers traced the sharp blade of the knife. Slowly, small horns protruded on his each side of his head and a small tail on his butt.

Sasori went to Deidara and swiftly drive the butcher's knife in front of his face. The plate that Deidara was currently eating broke into two. Deidara quickly touched his tongue and found it unharmed before glaring at Sasori who had dark aura surrounding him. The dark aura started suffocating Deidara who was shrinking. Pein and Konan just stared at both before walking over the stairs. Kisame was smirking while enjoying the pleading Deidara was moaning while escaping from the grasp of Sasori.

"Voices?" Jin inquired.

Sakura shook her head before smiling. "Never mind, it's nothing important."

With that Sakura left the room leaving Kisame, Jin, Sasori and Deidara all alone. Jin sighed before staring at Sasori who already had that malicious look while swinging his butcher's knife anywhere.

"This two," Jin muttered before staring at Kisame who was laughing at the moment. "Kisame, make sure those two sleep in the couch. I don't want them making any fuses on the second floor. I'll have to pay a higher prize."

"Right," Kisame nod his head before staring at the bloody death match. "This is getting more exciting."

[--

_**-DREAM SEQUENCE-**_

………_.I'll be here……….._

"_Why?" Sakura asked while staring at the light. _

_……………I'll be 'waiting'… here………….._

"_For what," she asked before running towards the light who kept going farther and farther. "What are you waiting for?" _

_…………I'll be waiting……. For you……… So,_

_Sakura halt her step when she realized that the light was nowhere to be found except for the voice. The same voice that haunted her every night. She didn't know whose voice was it but it sounded so familiar. _

_…………..If you come here, you'll find me…………._

"_Where is 'here'?" Sakura asked before feeling something so warm from behind. She felt arms framing her petite form. She didn't know why but she felt so safe and protected in those stranger's arms. Unconsciously, Sakura placed a hand over the stranger's arms and closed her eyes. _

_…………….. I promise……………._

_Sakura felt herself being turned around. Quietly, she opened her eyes and stared at the person who held her so near. Her eyes went to its irregular size when she saw those beautiful eyes. Her mouth quivered slightly before parting. She tried articulating her lost voice but found none. The man in front of her smiled genuinely and handsomely. _

"_Say my name…" he pleaded silently. _

"……" _Sakura felt tears springing her eyes. Her mouth stick together in a thin line before parting as a small amount of air exited her. Founding her voice, Sakura tried voicing the name that hadn't left her mind ever since she saw him. "U-Uchiha… Itachi…" _

_The man smiled silently and sadly. "Sakura," he whispered quietly before hugging her. His hand unconsciously, stroked her beautiful pink hair. Sakura quivered under his touch. She certainly didn't know who this person was. Itachi would never ever, show that kind of face to her. He was cold and he held his pride high. He wanted to be known as the 'emotionless and apathetic' one in the group and yes, she has acknowledges him for that. _

_But right now, this man in front of her. She didn't understand who this was. It was like he was a total different person. Who was this man? But despite that fact, Sakura felt herself leaning for his touch. _

"_Sakura," Itachi whispered lovingly at her ear. His lips brushed a part of her ear lobe before setting a kiss on her neck. Sakura quivered in pleasure and felt her knees buckling. "Aishiteru…" _

_**-END OF DREAM SEQUENCE-**_

[--

Sakura frail her hands in the air and sat up. Her cheeks were flushing a very crimson red and her breath was ragged and labor. _'It's a dream…' _she thought before running a hand over her temple. "But, it felt so real."

Sakura closed her eyes quietly and rummaged around the room. She saw Konan beside her, sleeping in a futon. Aside from that, there was no one in the room except for them. After all, this was the reason why Jin rented a medium size house with two rooms. The other room was for men and this room was for ladies. Tiredly, Sakura went to lay her head with her eyes emotionlessly staring at space. "This won't do." She spoke to herself before leaving the room and Konan alone.

[--

Sakura tip toed outside of the room and slide the door close quietly. She was about to go down the stairs only to stop in her tracks when she felt someone's breathing in her ear.

"Where are you suppose to be going?" the male inquired.

Sakura face the man only to blush a crimson red. In front of her was none other the man she had dreamt moments ago. The same man that was plaguing her thoughts every now and then. Sakura wavered a bit and was about to fall back down the stairs when she felt her hand being grab followed by a warm broad chest. Sakura found herself blushing before she heard Itachi speaking.

"You better work on your balance," he assumed, not bothering for the space Sakura needed so much that time.

Sakura felt her anger boiling only to stop when she thought of her dream.

"_Sakura…."_

"_Aishteru…" _

Blushing a crimson red color, Sakura found herself pushing Itachi away from her. Her cheeks were so red that it was visible in the night. Itachi stared at Sakura, quite amused at the emotion she was showing.

"Where are you going?" he asked tonelessly.

"Um…" Sakura stuttered before staring at Itachi. His hair was shorter than its usual length, more likely shoulder length and it wasn't tied. He was wearing a plain sleeveless white shirt and black pajamas. Under the moon lit, Sakura felt herself staring at a handsome angel disguise in a human body. "Myu…" Sakura said softly.

"Myu…?" Itachi asked.

Before anything happened, Sakura then fainted. Itachi immediately grab her before she could fall down the stairs. As soon as he grabs he hand, unexpectedly, Itachi fell together with Sakura down along the stairs. Fortunately, Itachi had protected Sakura's body by serving himself as a shield.

They were both sprawl on the floor with Itachi under and Sakura on top of him. Itachi closed his eyes in pain because of the impact with his arms around Sakura's frame protectively. "Clumsy girl," he muttered under his breath before staring at Sakura.

He stared at Sakura who was still unconscious in his arms. His eyes rummage around Sakura and found himself blushing a bit when he noticed how beautiful her womanly curves are under her pink night gown.

"Sakura-hime," Itachi snapped before sitting, relieving his head from his recent thoughts. Grabbing Sakura's shoulders, he shook her softly. "Hey,"

Sakura stirred quietly and opened her eyes to see Itachi staring evidently at her. She stared back only to blush a crimson red. "Eep," she squealed and released herself under his touch. "What are you doing?" she asked, unable to think straight.

"Hn," Itachi muttered before looking at her lazily. "Get off of me."

"What?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the fact that she was on top of him.

Itachi stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Hime-san, you're on top of me." He spat out silently.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. She immediately rolled to the side with her face hiding beneath her luscious pink soft hair. "Sorry," she whispered softly. "I didn't mean to… I mean… I…"

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked curiously while getting up. He stared at her lazily who was still blushing hysterically. Walking quietly over her, Itachi squat and raised her head with his finger under Sakura's chin. "You're obviously deluded by your strange thoughts. Whatever it is, don't think about it because it's bothering and annoying me."

"That's not true," Sakura defended. She released her chin from his finger and 'humph' quietly. "You're saying things. I'm not deluded by false thoughts."

Itachi stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Hn,"

Sakura followed Itachi moments later and entered the kitchen. "It's pretty amazing how those two ended this once beautiful kitchen into something disastrous." She said while staring at the destroyed kitchen. She stared at the frying pan with an embedded Deidara face on it. "Sasori-kun must have hit him so hard."

Itachi ignored Sakura and opened the fridge. His eyes quietly rummage over the destroyed food. "Hn," he scoffed quietly before closing it. As soon as he shut it close, the door of the refrigerator fell down. Sakura swiftly averted her eyes from the pan to where Itachi stood, still holding the handle of the refrigerator.

"Hm," Sakura thought quietly before giggling. "You must have been rough with it."

Itachi gave Sakura a glare before releasing the refrigerator's door. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Sakura asked quietly while taking some cocoa over the cupboard. Looking over, Sakura saw Itachi nod before she smiled and made the chocolate.

"Here," Sakura gave Itachi the cocoa after moments of preparation.

Itachi took the cocoa from Sakura's hands and gestured his gratitude with a nod of his head. He quietly took a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed blissfully. It went on like that quietly when Itachi walked over to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Itachi gestured her to come with him. Sakura looked at Itachi when he held his hand out to her. Smiling, Sakura accept his hand.

[--

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked quietly.

Itachi didn't answered Sakura before pulling her up. Sakura dust her hand and her night gown before looking at Itachi. "We're on the roof." She concluded before taking a seat beside Itachi.

"I want to show you something," he said quietly before perking his head to the sky.

Sakura stared at him quizzically before imitating him. Her eyes twinkled in amazement as she saw the full night time stars. It was breath taking. The stars in the sky glittered like diamonds. There were so many of them that it was so beautiful.

"Wow," Sakura breathed. "It's too beautiful… It's been a while since I've seen so many stars like this." She confessed before inhaling the evening air.

"They say that the stars in the sky are the very people who had left this world." Itachi explained quietly.

Sakura looked over to Itachi a bit shock. Why hadn't she notice this earlier? It was just the same. The scene, the way they are now right, it was just the exact replication of her memory but in a different place.

FLASHBACK

"_Wow," Sakura breathed. "The night stars are so beautiful." _

_Ten year old Sakura was currently in a green dark field, sitting under the shade of the huge tree. Her emerald eyes glistened in anticipation while watching the moon. _

"_Eh," she asked quietly, averting her gaze from the sky to the space on her left. "What did you say?" _

"_Oh you," she answered after moments later before imitating someone pushing a person. "You're making fun of me." She concluded. "But I thank you,"_

"_Because of you," she paused for a moment with a smile. "I was able to see such stars, not only that, we're on a date right?" _

_Sakura laughed moments later before smiling warmly. "I'm glad I met you," she confessed before leaning her head to the side. _

_Moment later, Sakura cocked her head to the side with a pout. "Are you saying I'm different?" she contradicted. "I know I may not act like my age, but this is me. As the Eve of the Espers, you're given the knowledge of an adult." _

_Sakura laughed quietly before smiling. "I'm glad," she said. "I hope that we'll always be together no matter what." _

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura quietly averted her gaze from Itachi to the stars. _'That memory of mine….' _She thought. _'It makes me think that I have an imaginary friend, but as what as my brother told me, there is a person out there for me…' _

'_Although I know it may not be Itachi-kun,' _Sakura thought before staring at Itachi's solemn face. _'I have a feeling that it must be Itachi-kun all along.'_

Smiling quietly, Sakura stared at the stars together with her loyal and undeniably unpredictable guardian, Itachi Uchiha.

Below the terrace where Sakura and Itachi were sitting, was Jin leaning on the frame of the door. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. Sighing, Jin stared at the stars with a bitter smirk. "The battle has not yet begun," he said incoherently.

"Enjoy the moment and savor it. For sooner or later, you will have to witness a bloody war just like the day our clan was wiped out. Mostly, you'll face a path full of sacrifice, anxiety and pain. I just wonder if you're willing to dishevel all of those for her." He thought to himself with a narrowed gaze. "How strong is your bond, your understanding for each other, to break through the wall of delusion."

Jin closed his eyes blissfully. "I have faith in you, Itachi."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know it's not romantic since I'm not a romantic person and sometimes, showing a certain emotion for the person I like is really hard. I won't promise that my next chapter would be really nice since I guess, it'll be nice....**

**Anyway, please don't forget to review... :) Thank you...  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Attacked

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I'm so glad that I had received more reviews... I feel so happy. :) Thank you everyone... To those people who had reviewed and read this story of mind, I thank you... I hope this chapter would be great... :D I want to thank the following people who had reviewed my story:**

**Lid-san or Lidi-chan: Thank you for the review... I'll remember your advice once I come across it again... The last time I saw an anime, they didn't used the 'san' and 'chan' when calling 'nee' or 'nii' so I somehow got used to it... But, I'll remember what you said... thanks for the advice... Please don't forget to review this story... :D**

**jesselovemeto: Thank you for the review... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... If ever you have another story, I'd be a glad to review your story but won't be a beta... To be honest, I feel kind of tired being a beta and I also am not so good in checking since I tend to skip some... Hehe... Anyway,please don't forget to review my story... :D**

**CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL: I'm glad you liked what I wrote... :D Please don't forget to review... :D**

**The Blood Thirsty Silver Wolf: Thanks for the review you sent... :D A chibi is a another form of a character wherein he/she becomes small and so cuddly, just plainly for being funny and cute or... I don't know... Wait, I'm out of ideas... Who would have thought that explaining this would be so difficult... Hm... I think it's better if you could get to see a picture of a chibi character... Go to and type chibi anime or type your favorite anime character and add chibi at the end... :D Once you see the photo, you'll understand it... I'll recommend Ginji chibi... He's so cute... XD**

**blondebaka-chan: Thanks for the review... I know how you feel about not receiving reviews for your story... Anyway, please don't forget to review... :)**

**_Song Used:_**

**Chapter 15: Attacked 1st part: For Fruits Basket [english translation]; 2nd part: Hoshi no Nagarery Yoru ni by Megumi-chan [Special A: OST] **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and its characters but I do own Jin! :3**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... Thanks! XD**

"..." - talking

_'...' - thoughts _

_flashback _

_"..." - talks in flashback _

**song being sung by character**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 15: ATTACKED**

**I was so happy, you were laughing**

**With a smile that melts everything away**

The angelic voice filled the quiet house. Jin glumly looked over to Sakura. His face was pale and he didn't look very well. "Man," he said. "Look at the kitchen."

Sakura emerged out of the kitchen with a smile. She was wearing an apron with warm clothing. "Ah," she acknowledged the presence of her brother. "Good morning brother."

Jin looked over to Sakura wearily. He didn't know what made her so energetic first thing in the morning. More importantly, it was only quarter to six and here she was cooking while flashing that innocent smile of hers and singing, never the less.

"You're awfully energetic," Jin assumed before stretching his limbs and yawning.

Sakura shook her head a bit. "Not really," she assured. "I just thought of cooking; don't know why but I just feel like it."

Jin smiled quietly before casting his head to the side to see the living room barely broken. He was about to leave Sakura alone only to stop when electric waves shot his body. Quietly yet slowly, he moved his head to the side with a quiver. His eyes cast a dangerous and shock glare when he saw Itachi at the broken round table, sitting comfortably while sipping his cup of hot chocolate.

"You," he gestured to the bored man with an accusing finger pointed to him. "What were you doing with _my_ Sakura?"

Itachi looked over to Sakura and sighed quietly. "Hn,"

Jin gave a broken face. "Why you," he spat out angrily while advancing Itachi. He readied his fist above his shoulder and was about to strike Itachi on the face.

Itachi looked over to Jin with an annoyed look. First, he had to save Sakura from getting hurt on the stairs and he didn't had any sleep then on after they watched the stars; now, he gets to deal with Sakura's goofy brother who says that he's a threat towards his sister. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a wave of dizziness from lack of sleep.

Quickly, he dodges the upcoming attack of Jin. He swiftly pulled his fork with a pancake attached to it and slump the fork to Jin's mouth. _'That should stop him,' _he thought before pulling the fork out of Jin's mouth. Looking at the fork, Itachi scrunched his nose and place the fork at the side of his plate. _'Disgusting…'_

"Wow," Jin praised after swallowing the piece of pancake. "This is so delicious! I want more Sakura-chan…"

Sakura stared at her brother dumbstruck. Since when did her brother call her with the suffix 'chan'? She never recalled as such and this was the first encounter she had. Smiling softly and sweating a drop, she went over her brother who was already holding his knife and fork at his hands. His eyes glistened like the stars she saw last night together with Itachi.

'_With Itachi-kun,'_ she repeated in her mind. Sakura looked over to Itachi with a curious and solemn gaze.

"_Sakura…"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

Sakura blush a crimson red. She didn't know what she was feeling. Her face was so hot that she felt smoke evaporating from the corner of her face. _'This feeling,'_ Sakura thought before placing a hand over her chest. Her heart was pounding so fast that she can feel every pound it made from her insides.

"_Sakura," Itachi whispered lovingly at her ear. His lips brushed a part of her ear lobe before setting a kiss on her neck. Sakura quivered in pleasure and felt her knees buckling. "Aishiteru…" _

Averting her gaze from Itachi, she tilted her head down in shame, afraid to show how red her face was now. What was she thinking? She probably look a sick person or as red as a tomato. Jin stopped his childish antics when he saw Sakura's uncertain expression and crimson face.

"Sakura," he called with concern while nearing his only family. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Sakura perked her head up too quickly that Jin wasn't able to reciprocate the sudden movement. "A-aniki," she stuttered quietly with her face so red.

'_What's wrong with her?' _Itachi thought, amused at the weird behavior Sakura was showing. In fact, she acted really weird ever since this morning. He had wondered what was wrong with her but yet, because of his reputation being the 'apathetic' one of the group, he can't. He had to keep his reputation as much as possible but maybe… just maybe… he could break that for Sakura's sake.

"I-I'm fine," Sakura stuttered with a nervous smile. "Please, don't make yourself worry for me. It's nothing."

Jin scratched the back of his head, his expression suddenly very serious. "Sakura," Jin said softly before placing his hands on the shoulders of Sakura. "If something is wrong with you, or you feel something really weird, tell me right away."

"…" Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, staring at Jin differently. She smiled softly and placed a comforting hand over her brother's hands. "Don't worry; I'll immediately inform you once I feel funny."

Jin stared at Sakura, unconvinced. He knew Sakura very well. He knew if she was hiding something. Unconsciously, he grimaced and frown his brows that made Sakura looked at her brother worriedly. Yesterday, after dinner, he had a discussion concerning Sakura with Kisame.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jin and Kisame were left alone in the cold dark room. Both were dead serious and the atmosphere was not helping at all. It was full of tension and anxiety, but mostly seriousness. It was as if there was the scent of predicament hanging in the air. _

"_You said you wanted to talk something important regarding about my sister," Jin inquired. "What is it?" _

_Kisame exhaled inwardly and nervously. How was he going to start? He averted his head from the face of Jin. Feeling his serious gaze over his own body was no comfort at all, instead, it was pressuring him. He walked quietly over the door and opened it as he watched the laughing faces of Sakura and Konan. _

"_Jin," he started. "This isn't helping at all." _

"_What is?" Jin interrogated. _

_Kisame quickly closed the door when he saw Konan and Sasori finally acknowledging his silent and secret peek. He cleared his throat before staring at the elite leader of the Akatsuki Organization. His eyes were a bit frightful and unfocused unlike Jin's. _

"_Earlier, during the training session you requested." Kisame said._

_Jin raised a delicate brow. His lips pursed in a thin line in defiance. "Do you plan on complaining like Itachi had done while ago?" he asked, his voice traced with venom and anger. "Are you too concern for her safety that you're not in favor with my ideal of training?" _

_Kisame immediately raised his hand, surrendering while waving it hysterically. He let out a nervous chuckle and shook his head. "No, no, no," he assured nervously. Beads of sweat started rolling down his face. He frown his face in mockery. 'If I live through this discussion, I need to remind myself never to come and talk to Jin-sama alone, especially when it concerns Sakura-hime.' He thought for a moment. 'I'll get killed before I even get out of this room if I make a single and minor mistake.' _

_Jin stared at Kisame's slouched shoulders. He didn't mean to frighten Kisame but he was annoyed at the moment because of the fact that he'll pay twice the house loan due to the destruction Sasori and Deidara had caused downstairs. Yet, a part of him was annoyed that Itachi had defied his ideal training for Sakura. He too knows that it was too dangerous, but putting Sakura in a life threatening situation is the best way to reveal her true capabilities wherein her adrenaline and chakra reserves come together with her Essence or the petal of reminisce. _

_He didn't want it this way but if it was the only way to help Sakura, then he's willing to sacrifice his everything for Sakura's sake. "This discussion is taking longer than necessary," he stated in a deep velvet voice. "If you have nothing to say then we'll leave this discussion unfinished and open." _

"_This is important," Kisame insisted. "During the training, when Sakura had kicked me in the face, there was something different about her." _

_Jin leaned forward, his attention perked up by the shark man in front of him. "How so," he asked quietly. _

"_I don't know but her aura… It was different," Kisame pointed out before casting his head down in shame. "It was too abrupt that I wasn't able to pinpoint what kind of chakra it was. The chakra was different and it wasn't like anything I felt before." _

_Jin stared at Kisame and frown his brows even more than necessary. "And when I stared at her eyes before I was kicked out of the area," Kisame continued. "It was… yellow and different."_

"_Orochimaru," Jin narrowed his vision, glaring at the table. _

"_Jin, are you saying that Orochimaru is the one responsible for Sakura-hime's weird actions during the battle training?" Kisame asked, quite unsure. _

_Jin glared at Kisame for a moment. Kisame, seeing his glare and the dangers behind it, quickly bowed his head. Jin pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes silently. He opened his eyes, revealing those devastatingly beautiful orange irises that glistened dangerously under the moonlight touch. Kisame quivered within his position. The aura surrounding Jin at the moment was powerful enough to crush your spirit. It was enough to show that you were lower than him, to know where your place is when you're in the presence of a royal blooded Esper. _

_Unconsciously, Kisame balled his hand into fists, wishing God to spare his life. He still wanted to live his life and God knows how much he yearns for the years when they were younger, where everything was at peace and tranquil. Kisame tensed when he felt Jin's cold hand touching the surface of his shoulder. _

"_There is nothing to be afraid of," he assured unhelpfully. _

_Kisame looked at Jin to see his orange-slit eyes, narrowing and glaring at him dangerously. Gulping quietly as much as possible, Kisame nodded. Jin gave a half hearted smile. "Sometimes I just wanted to give my everything to Orochimaru in exchange for the life I wanted my sister to have."_

_He sighed softly. Kisame noticed the sadness his eyes held. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Jin raised his hand. "Don't say a word. Keep it. I don't need anyone's sympathy. You're destroying my reputation as a noble Esper." _

_With that, he gave a wave and walked away. Closing the door, Jin quietly looked over to Sakura laughing at Sasori. He graced a smile full of anguish and sadness before turning his head away. _

"_Damn you," he cursed. "I'm not letting you escape for doing this to my sister… I don't know what you're planning but I'll make sure you'll rot in hell before you could even touch my sister." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Jin stared quietly at Sakura, his eyes never leaving her smile. Sighing quietly, Jin leaned forward and rests his head on Sakura's shoulders. "I'm worried," he whispered.

"You don't have to," Sakura answered him. "I'll be fine… You know I'll be…"

Jin looked at his sister doubtfully. He saw her pink luscious lips curl into a smile of reassurance. Her emerald eyes, the same color as his, flash innocence and concern. Quietly, Sakura took Jin's hand and held it near his cheeks, letting him feel what she was feeling. For that moment, Jin relaxed his tensed shoulders before ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I really needed that."

Sakura released her brother's hand and went for the cooking dispenser. "No problem," she answered. "You seemed like you need it anyway."

[--

"He's taking long," Konan frowned quietly.

Pein gave a dark chuckle to Konan which earned him her attention. "He's probably explaining the destruction of the kitchen," he said. "Did you see the face of the housekeeper when he entered the house?"

Konan tilted her head to the side. "Hm," she muttered in thought. "Now that you mention that, he really looked like we killed something he endears so dearly."

"Who wouldn't look like a damsel in distress?" Zetsu added. "That was his only way for living and yet we get to kill the insides. To be honest, I'm glad that the house still gets to stand in all four."

Konan frowned quietly at the chuckle both Zetsu and Pein caused. "Shouldn't we be more concern that we get to pay twice than the normal loan?" she asked. "I mean, what if our money gets too low for us to rent."

"Who says we're paying twice the loan all the time?" Pein countered the blue-eyed girl. "We only pay twice the loan to those we didn't help during our missions."

Zetsu nodded in agreement. "That's right." He agreed with a nod. "Mind you, we have done Class S missions for these people."

"Oh," Konan smiled apologetically. "Forgot about that; speaking of which, where are the others?"

Zetsu sighed. "Sasori, Deidara and Kisame are in the Ice Cream Land. Probably eating some ice cream, you do know how big the appetite of Deidara and Kisame's are."

"As for Sakura," Pein added. "We don't know where she is. But we do know that wherever she is, is wherever Itachi would be."

[--

Sakura quietly twirl as the snow continued to fall down the shaded grey sky. She stopped her twirl and stare at the white puff snow falling down quietly and gently. "Do you think there'll be snow in Konoha?" Sakura asked softly before casting her head to the side to see Itachi sitting below a tree. "Itachi-kun,"

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sakura who staring at him. "Probably not," he answered. "Never seen Konoha having snow during winter days."

"That's sad," Sakura frowned before letting herself fall as the white field of snow caught her. "I wished it'll snow over there."

Itachi stared quietly at Sakura who stretched her arm to catch a snowflake. "Hn,"

"Not again," Sakura muttered before sitting up. "Your vocabulary decreased."

"I assume that's a compliment." Itachi said before closing his eyes. He felt Sakura nearing him and setting herself next to him.

"It's not a compliment," she corrected with a frown. "It's a fact."

Itachi opened his eyes to see Sakura's face a couple of inches from him. Her gaze where focused; her brows were remarkably frowned with strained than necessary. Itachi sighed quietly before closing his eyes in boredom.

"Geez," he muttered underneath his breath.

Sakura pursed her lips in a thin line and glared at him quietly. "You'll never be able to talk straight if you keep up with that vocabulary of yours," she pouted. "It's getting on my nerves lately."

At this point, Itachi opened his eyes and raised a brow. His vocabulary was getting on her nerves? He glowered quietly at Sakura who returned the same favor to him. "And I, you."

"What," Sakura asked angrily. "Hey mister," she provoked with an accusing finger. "My vocabulary is working just fine and just so you know-"

Sakura stopped mid sentence when Itachi hushed her in one single movement. He had successfully stop Sakura by placing his finger on the surface of her lips. His brows frowned devastatingly handsome. Handsome… When did Sakura thought that Itachi was handsome? She tried to pry her thoughts from those when she felt Itachi leaning forward to her. _'What is he going to do?' _she thought for a moment.

What if he was going to kiss her? Sakura blush a crimson red when she felt Itachi's breathing touching her neck. She felt weak. What was this kind of genjutsu? Whatever it is, it was making her feel vulnerable and weak. She quivered in anticipation, thinking that it was the snow that caused her shiver. Itachi quietly released her lips and let his hand travel through those pink scented lilac locks.

He could hear her heart pounding harder than necessary inside her chest. Despite her breathing being soft, he could see that she was straining to maintain it normally as possible. He smirked quietly behind her and let his lips brush her ear lobe briskly. Itachi felt her quiver beneath him but he didn't care for the moment. Teasing her was fun.

"You're voice is being very inadequately noisy." He whispered quietly. "You should make it soft. It's getting itchy to the ears."

Sakura felt her brows frowned in anger. "And don't frown," she heard him say softly. "It doesn't suit you."

Itachi leaned away from Sakura to see her face so red. He unconsciously graced a smile of amusement. He could see that whatever he did to Sakura, no matter how little it was, it affected her so much and results to a crimson blush.

"Oh you," Sakura muttered before pushing Itachi away from her. "Don't make fun of me."

Itachi gave a dark chuckle. "Hm," he thought. "It's a small price to pay…" he stated before staring at back at her. "A price to pay for being your personnel."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something only to close her eyes. "You're unbelievable," she said with a 'humph'. "Does this mean my embarrassment gives you your pleasure?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Don't know," he answered ruefully.

Sakura sighed inwardly. For a moment, she felt that they were going back from where they left. The awkward atmosphere coming back and becoming thicker than usual. Why can't she just be like Konan and talk normally to Itachi? She felt herself being suffocated by the intense atmosphere of awkwardness. She shifted a bit, uncomfortable of the tension she was feeling at the moment. It was suffocating the oxygen she needed for breathing and relaxation.

"You don't have to stay if you don't feel comfortable," he suggested before opening his eyes to look at her.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "That's not it," she confessed.

"Then what is?" he countered back.

"Nothing…" she replied with a smile. "It's nothing… important."

Itachi eyed her for a moment. Sakura sighed quietly and opened her mouth.

**Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku**

**Dare ka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke**

**Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni**

Itachi stared at Sakura, dumbstruck. He was in shock when he heard her sing. It was not because of the angelic voice Sakura had that he was in shock but was in fact the song itself. He inwardly scowled his face and turned to look to Sakura who just sang the first stanza.

"Thought you could loosen up," she said with a smile. "The tension between us was getting thicker, I couldn't take it."

Itachi breathed in quietly. "Where… did you hear that song?" he cursed inwardly. His voice had betrayed his intentions. Instead of making it smooth and dull, his voice appeared rasped and different.

"I don't know," she answered before looking away from his onyx eyes. "I… I heard myself singing this song to someone."

"Hm," Itachi muttered.

Sakura stared quietly at Itachi who returned the same favor. Time seemed to pass and Sakura felt herself falling in the depth of those lonely and solitary onyx eyes. Despite of the negative emotion she felt towards his eyes, she felt something more than that. Unconsciously, Itachi had leaned towards Sakura. Sakura backed for a moment when she felt Itachi's forehead touching hers. Later on, she leaned forward.

As their lips were about to touch, Itachi immediately framed Sakura's waist and jumped from afar. Sakura had yelp and stared at Itachi who was glaring dangerously at the shurikens that embedded itself at the tree.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura whispered. "What's happening?"

"Wait," Itachi ordered quietly. "Sakura, RUN!"

[--

Jin and the others were already in search for Sakura and Itachi. While they were paying the housekeeper, they were ambushed by some thugs from Sound. They had successfully cleared the thugs but what was bothering Jin the most was the fact that Sakura and Itachi were nowhere to be seen. Jin cursed himself.

"Don't worry," Konan assured. "I'm sure wherever she is, she's safe."

Jin looked at them for a moment before halting. "New plans," he announced. "We'll need to separate so this search is over. We team up by two."

"Pein and Konan,"

"Deidara and Kisame,"

"And of course myself and Sasori."

Everybody nodded their head. "I don't need to remind you to be careful." Jin said. "Go!"

[--

Sakura jumped from the side and kicked the man in the face. "Itachi-kun," Sakura called out worriedly.

She panted quietly before seeing a flash of shadow coming from behind. Instincts kicking in, Sakura prompted her elbow behind her. Sakura immediately kicked the man from behind her. A thug appeared in front of Sakura so fast for her to react. He twisted his body and gave Sakura a round house kick. Sakura shield herself from the impact and closed her eyes tight and grunted. She shot her eyes opened and gave a battle cry as she punched the man in the face with infused chakra.

Sakura jumped from behind and did a back flip when she saw shurikens aimed for her. Dodging them, Sakura winced in pain when three shurikens embedded within her. "There's no time to worry about that," she thought amused before punching the ground.

The ground crumble under the fierce force Sakura injected. The men wobbled and jump away.

"Damn, she got away." A thug cursed. "As expected from a royal blooded Esper. She's not as good as her brother though."

"That's because of the curse idiot." Another thug corrected. "But it's still impressive that she get to beat our leader in one blow."

[--

Sakura quickly hid behind a tree and saw Itachi resting under the tree, bleeding profusely. How did this happen? She thought for a moment. Is she going to lose him again? Sakura ignored the pleads her body wanted. The pain was bearable but not that much. While making her way to Itachi, she removed the shurikens that caught her body.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura called alertly. She saw green chakra healing his wounds and saw him closing his eyes tiredly. He was tired and in no good shape to fight for a moment. "Let me do that for you."

"No," Itachi spat out with a lot of effort than necessary. He grunted in pain. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," she answered. "I fought five of them but you shouldn't let me go. You should've let me stay with you; you fought all ten by yourself. Do you know that's fatal?!" she scolded.

Itachi gave a dark chuckle before alerting his eyes. _'The ground…' _he thought for a moment before his eyes dilated. Quickly yet softly, he pushed Sakura out of the way that sent her back a few inch away from him. Sakura stared in wonder and saw the ground cracking as it broke into thousand of shards, creating a new cliff.

"No," Sakura stood up and ran going to Itachi. She extends her arm, reaching for Itachi's hand.

Itachi saw Sakura reaching her hand out and he grimaced quietly. "Gotcha!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi looked up to see Sakura holding his hand. "You can't die… You made a promise…"

"I guess I'm ending that promise." He countered while staring at her.

Sakura shook her head. "No," she said. "You can't… I need you."

"Release me," Itachi ordered. "If you won't you'll fall and die."

Sakura didn't say a word and tried pulling him in. Itachi sighed released his hold of Sakura. Sakura glared at him while new tears cascade down her eyes.

"If I die," Itachi said softly. "I'll always die for you, remember that Sakura."

With that Itachi fell down from the pits of darkness. Sakura stared at Itachi, her eyes flowing with tears.

"Sakura-hime!" she heard Konan called. Sakura quietly stood up and stared at Konan and Pein. She smiled apologetically before allowing herself to fall.

"No!" Pein shouted and was about to dive in when Sasori came and immediately expanded his chakra strings to catch Sakura.

Pein and Konan sighed in relief. Sasori gave a grunt and felt his fingers moving. "She's squirming." He muttered below his breath as the last members of Akatsuki came into view.

"Good work," Jin praised.

Jin saw Sasori nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was about to relax his tensed and tired body only to stop when he saw the shift of Sasori's gaze. Jin stared at Sasori for a moment before staring at the new created cliff the thugs of Sound has created. He narrowed his vision and was about to jump for Sakura when he was pinned down by Sasori and Kisame.

"Release me," he hissed dangerously.

"Like it or not," Kisame said. "We're not."

"We just can't just let you go there and have your suicide." Sasori dulled his tone. "We can't lose you!"

At that point, Jin stopped squirming and hid his eyes behind his fringe. "She's…"

"She's alive." Konan assured. "Because we trained her and she's a royal blooded Esper like you."

[--

Sakura watched Itachi falling deeper into darkness. She jumped after him and was about to reach his hand when she felt that chakra strings stopping her progression. She felt her tears getting hotter and flowing when she saw nothing of Itachi. "No," she said with sadness.

Sakura convulsed quietly and heard her brother praising Sasori for the good work. She quietly took something behind her yellow blooded cloak. She grunted in pain when she removed the kunai that had embedded itself deep within her flesh. "I'm sorry…" Sakura thought for a moment before gripping the kunai covered in her blood.

The kunai glow a bright pink light. Closing her eyes shut, Sakura cut the chakra strings and fell into the darkness with Itachi.

[--

Everything was dark. There was nothing amusing to see at the moment except for the eternal darkness that lullabies him to sleep. What was there to see? Itachi felt himself being in the center of the dark pit.

"What is it that you are looking for?" a solemn voiced asked quietly to the man who stood in the center of oblivion.

"I am looking…" Itachi paused for a moment, thinking what the main purpose as to why he was here. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought.

"Itachi-kun," a feminine and sad voice called.

Itachi perked his head up. "Sakura-hime," he said in a hush voice when he saw Sakura staring at him with that usual smile of hers.

Tears started to sprang out her emerald eyes. "Itachi-kun," Sakura cried and ran towards Itachi. She leapt quietly over to Itachi and hugs him by the neck. "I was worried for you… I thought that…"

"Don't…" Itachi hushed. He quietly returned the hug of Sakura and inhaled her sweet scent.

Sakura leaned back and watch Itachi with a smile. "I have something to tell you," her voice laced with embarrassment. Itachi looked at Sakura quietly and impassively yet within him, he was nervous. He was wondering what she was about to say to him.

Leaning forward, Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi neck and brought him closer. She closed her eyes and inhaled quietly. "Wake up…"

"What?" Itachi inquired before everything went bright.

[--

"WAKE UP ITACHI!"

Itachi stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes quietly. He saw a blur image of a young girl who was near in tears while looking at him with those big beautiful eyes. "S..sa…" Itachi muttered under his breath painfully, unsuccessfully saying the name he meant, 'Sakura'.

"Thank goodness you're alright." The feminine voice answered before hugging Itachi tightly. "Ita-kun, I thought you were going to be gone already. Don't scare me like that!"

Itachi narrowed his vision. This was certainly not Sakura. Sakura always addressed him by his full name formally and politely. Funny, he found this voice troublesome and very annoying. He tried to pry the young girl away from him but yet, his wounds were burning that he can't do a thing.

What's worse was he was not comfortable within the presence of this annoying little girl. Where was Sakura? She didn't jump after him didn't he? He hoped so.

[--

"Thank you," Sakura bowed her head low in gratitude.

"Sure thing lass," the old man smiled. "It's the least I can do to help you out. Your partner was really in bad shape."

Sakura gave a friendly laugh. "I'm sure he's going to be alright." She assured the man.

The old man watched Sakura placing the cabbages she bought in her shopping bag. "You don't happen to be the…" the old man hesitated for a moment.

"Hm," Sakura inquired, perking her head to the side to see the old man rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't happen to be Itachi-sama's fiancée wouldn't you?" the old man asked doubtfully.

Sakura blush a crimson red immediately and shook her head nervously. "Oh no, not at all," she answered automatically. She had been receiving those questions ever since she went shopping to attend her needs and Itachi's.

After cleaning her wounds and Itachi's, she had gone shopping for clothing and food. Despite the fact that she had both healed them, she was low in chakra. She had desperately tried to save Itachi and herself from falling and breaking their bones all together. Right now, Sakura was now dressed like a normal civilian living in the village, hiding the wounds she bore underneath those clothing. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail by the long ribbon she had. The bells chime silently when she swayed her head from time to time.

"That's disappointing," the man answered ruefully.

Sakura stopped her hysterical rush of emotion and stared at the old man in front of her. "Pardon me,"

The old man gave a friendly smile to Sakura. "I was just wondering why he hadn't taken you when you're as sweet and beautiful like a cherry blossom."

"That's…" Sakura exhaled quietly. "I'm just a friend of his and he's my personnel."

The old man gave a quizzical look for a moment before smiling. "Then you must be Sakura-sama,"

"Um… yes, that would be me," She answered softly with a smile. "How did you know?"

"I overheard him talking about you with Karin-hime." The old man embarrassedly confessed. "Ever since that talk, I had been wondering what you look like in person. I never expected this day to come. You exceeded my expectations."

Sakura looked at the old man with a nervous smile. "Thank you for the compliment." She embarrassedly said before bowing low in respect, with that she went away.

The old man looked at Sakura's retreating form with a knowledgeable smile.

[--

Sakura inhaled quietly. She had been walking for a good ten minutes and her existence never seemed to cease the attention she was receiving from the villagers, more specifically, men. As much as possible, she had tried to ignore them and removed the lustful gaze from her mind, but couldn't get rid of it. Who could get rid of it when the fact is everywhere you go are eyes following you, staring, like you were some kind of culprit just release from your confines.

To the people, Sakura's existence was something they had never seen. She had been very delicately handled by whoever took care of her. Aside from that, she was fragile, they could see that. Her face was delicately exotic and smooth. It was as if the God made her exquisitely beautiful. Every time she took a step forward, her hips swayed elegantly and gracefully in anticipation as well as her long pink locks. Her eyes were something they hadn't seen for a while. It reflected innocence, kindness, understanding and mostly knowledge and tranquility. Truly, her existence was something so extraordinaire and exotic. How they wanted to get to touch her.

She was something. Although they had an exquisite being living on these lands, Karin could never reciprocate the beauty of innocence Sakura held.

She came to a halt at the small cottage. The couple who had found Sakura carrying Itachi had been so nice to lend this guest cottage. Sakura looked at her sides to see the lustful eyes still staring at her. She quivered in anticipation and extends her free arm to slide the paper door open.

"Wait," she heard the voice of Itachi pleading in pain. "Not there!"

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of Itachi being murdered while in rest. Dropping her groceries, Sakura quickly opened the main entrance of the cottage and ran towards the bedroom door. She opened the door too soon that what she saw; she couldn't get to react as necessary.

'_What… is this?' _Sakura thought quietly and stared at the movement in front of her with an unreadable gaze. Her hand gripped the bedroom door as she unconsciously raised her breathing. What was going on?

Right in front of her was Itachi already out of the futon with a young girl on top of him. That was not only that, Itachi's pants were unbuttoned and his hands were on the shoulders of the young girl. As for the young girl, the only clothing left was her sports bra and silk pants.

'_What's… going on?' _Sakura thought, feeling a wave of pain crushing her spirit.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that was chapter 15... Phew... Now that I mention my own chapter, I wonder who's that girl on top of Itachi... What and How would Sakura react on this? What would Itachi do? **

**If you want to know what will happen next, please wait for the next chapter... XD**

**Please don't forget to send in your reviews... Please tell me what yout think about this story... Thanks... T^T  
**


	17. Chapter 16: To the Party

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone... Sorry if it took me a while to upload my story... I have been thinking about things lately... Aside from that, I got side-tracked and forgot what was going to happen next in my story. Sorry about that. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry in advance if ever I have comitted grammar mistakes and OOCness. To be honest, I think my Itachi in the story talks a lot than in other stories. It somehow makes him OOC but to be honest, I don't feel guilty for portraying him this way in my story. To me, Itachi is not like his brother, Sasuke who says 'hn' as his compliment or answer. He's more than that unlike his emo-wanna-be-freak brother. Ehe., sorry... My tongue slip. :D **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the people who had been reviewing and reading my story...**

jesselovemeto: **Thanks for the review. Hm, I forgot to review the other story didn't I? Oh well, I guess I'll have to visit your profile and review the other story. Sorry about that. I guess, this is the least I can do for the review you send me. Thanks for everything!**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL: **I wanted to say thanks for the review. I'm sure you're going to be just fine. You'll have lots of reviews if you work your best, so don't give up. If you have any stories, I would be glad to review them for you. It's the least I can do for the reviews you're sending me. Thanks again.**

Uchiha-Aki: **Thanks for the review and sorry for the cliff. I just had to put some suspense in my story. Hehe... It would probably take a while for them to confess their feeling for each other. I'm still looking for a way to push them to the edge knowing how Itachi could be stubborn and hold his reputation and pride so high. The Uchiha family really holds their pride too high that they tend to hurt the people around them right? Anyway, I'm looking for a way for your expectations but it will take a while. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story.**

~_Forgotten_~:** Thanks for the review. I hope that you'll continue reading and reviewing this story. Thanks for the review again!**

Lidi-chan: **Thanks for the reiview you send me. I guess you're really amused that Itachi was being raped since he never tolerate as such right? Thanks again!**

Fonrin: **Thanks for the review. It's okay. Thanks for your advice. I hope that I'll get more reviews from you. Thank you so much Fonrin-san. **

-Yue no Kitsune- **Hey Yu-chan... Thanks for everything and the review you send me. I'm sorry about the thingy-machige... I guess my fingers slipped right through the keyboards. Sorry if I pressumed that Sakura was the assassin but really, the way you portrayed her in the story seems like it. It fits you know. Hm... I'm guessing you really did skip the chapters, it's not a problem anyway. Anyway, they're somewhere out there. I'll probably explain the details in the next chapter I guess... :D I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for the review!**

blondebaka-chan:** I'm glad you liked my story... :p Thanks for the review! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters... But I do own Jin! :p**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... Thanks! XD**

"...." - talking

'....' - thoughts

**'....' - conscience talking**

_necessary writings or extras from flashbacks_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: TO THE PARTY**

**Recap:**

'_What… is this?' _Sakura thought quietly and stared at the movement in front of her with an unreadable gaze. Her hand gripped the bedroom door as she unconsciously raised her breathing. What was going on?

Right in front of her was Itachi already out of the futon with a young girl on top of him. That was not only that, Itachi's pants were unbuttoned and his hands were on the shoulders of the young girl. As for the young girl, the only clothing left was her sports bra and silk pants.

'_What's… going on?' _Sakura thought, feeling a wave of pain crushing her spirit.

**Present: **

Sakura stared at the scene in front of her, frozen due to shock. What was going on? Where they… Sakura didn't want to think of it as she stared at the man she had desperately tried to save 2 days ago. Her gaze moved from Itachi to the girl in front of her whose clothes were so… exposed. She didn't know how to describe such exposed clothing. Feeling her brow twitch in worry, Sakura felt herself feeling a new wave of emotion.

Anger, pain… and what was the other one? She couldn't describe it. It was… unreadable and it was her first encounter and to feel such thing.

Sakura trailed off from her thoughts when she heard the young girl in front of her, cleared her throat in disgust. "Excuse me," she spat out sarcastically. "We're in the middle of something. Can't you see?"

"Oh um…" Sakura blinked her eyes several times before smiling apologetically and nicely as possible. Her brows crease upward and she had an uncertain expression plastered in her face. Itachi frowned inwardly. Despite the fact she was smiling, Itachi could see the pain he had inflicted on her. Why was that so? He couldn't resolve the gaze Sakura had been showing to them but the pain that had glistened awkwardly in those emerald eyes. No thanks to this… this annoying and troublesome woman on top of him.

"I'm so sorry to intrude or cause any disturbances for the both of you," Sakura politely said before lowering her head as her eyes stared at the man below. "Itachi-kun, come out and have your breakfast whenever you're ready. It'll be served shortly."

With that, Sakura mustered all her strength to slide the paper door close. She didn't want to slide the paper pane door closed. Hell, she wanted to have a negotiation or probably a fight with that… girl! How dare she try entering the house without permission. Who was she? Sakura balled her hands to fist, fighting the negative emotion that began to seep in her heart. She never felt this kind of mannerism before, let alone to hold a grudge to someone who she knows nothing of.

Sakura quietly walked over to the entrance of the small guest cottage and went to pick up the groceries she left on in front of door. Opening the paper pane door, Sakura crouch down and started picking the groceries she had dropped. She hadn't noticed the presence of a man approaching her while getting the abandoned food and clothes on the ground.

"Um…" the man coyly muttered. "Here, I hope all the things you drop are patch up."

Sakura perked her head up to see a man in his early 20's blushing while handing the bag of grocery to her. She let a sad smile grace her features. "Thank you," she replied in a soft voice.

The man averted his gaze and stared at Sakura with a blush forming at the side of his cheeks. Sakura lowered her head in a gesture of her gratitude before re-entering the cottage.

"Geez," she muttered softly and incoherently. These men would stop at nothing to get to her.

Entering back the cottage, Sakura stared at Itachi who had already wore his polo shirt and started buttoning it. Sakura averted her gaze away from Itachi when his eyes stared at hers. She didn't want to see him for the moment. Seeing him reminded her of what had happened recently. It hurt her for some reasons she didn't know and understand.

"Itachi," the voice from behind alerted both Itachi and Sakura. "My father wants to see you… He says it's important… Thanks for the kiss!"

With that, the girl happily skipped and exited the cottage. Sakura stared at the girl for a moment, a pang of pain suddenly coming to her chest like it was an open door. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to rid the pain from her heart. What was this? She didn't know what it was. If only the others were here, they would ease her panic by letting her know what kind of pain this was.

"Please wait for the food Itachi-kun," Sakura informed. "It'll be served after a moment."

Itachi stared at Sakura, his eyes glowering in silent confusion. What was the entire formal attitude about? He thought silently and sat quietly at the wooden squared table. Itachi winced in pain quietly at the movement. His wounds were burning up and bleeding. No thanks to that girl who said about the kiss! She was the one who kissed him first and luckily, he was able to divert the kiss from the lips to the cheeks. To top it all, she raped him! Damn it!

"Don't you have any questions in your mind that you probably want to ask?" he asked in his velvet voice.

Sakura shook her head. "No," she answered with no hesitation while chopping the carrots and cabbages altogether.

"What's your problem?" Itachi asked a little irritated at the fact that she was ignoring him.

"My problem," Sakura quoted before dropping the knife. She turned her head to him, her eyes shining with vivid pain and confusion. "You should have done it when I was probably asleep or… or… Argh!"

Itachi frown his brow. So the argument was all about what happened earlier? This was pointless. He stood up too quickly that the pain had burned twice than its usual. "This is pointless," he muttered.

"No explanation is pointless or unworthy of hearing." Sakura retorted indifferently.

Itachi went near Sakura and leaned forward a little bit. He cornered Sakura at the end of the very corner and stomp both his hands on either the sides of Sakura. His eyes were dull and monotone while staring at Sakura who had anger in them. "Nothing happened," he informed.

"Don't play with me," she hissed. "I know what I saw."

"Seeing things that you wish you didn't see makes you think differently," he portrayed while leaning even closer to Sakura. Sakura averted her gaze from Itachi to the sides, staring and glaring at the paper door pane. "You're causing a fuss over something so personal and useless."

Sakura turned her head to him with a blush forming at the corner of her face. Despite the blush, she was still glaring at him. Itachi found it amusing. Unlike anybody, he was the only one who was able to break down her fortification. But this was not the time to celebrate about, what he wants and needs to know the most is why the hell is she making fuss over something so small.

Unknown to both of them, the pot that Sakura had been busied about was starting to shake due to intense heat. Sakura stared at the pot before the food that she was working on exploded.

"Ew," Sakura whined before wiping her face.

Perking her head up, Sakura stared at Itachi. His face was covered with whitish and greasy soup and a small carrot was on his forehead. He had a gloomy expression and was certainly not happy about it. Sakura pursed her lips together, fighting the laughter that was suppressing.

"What the," Itachi thought for a moment.

Unable to suppress it any longer, Sakura laughed happily. "You should look at yourself in the mirror," Sakura said in between laughs. "It suits you!"

Itachi couldn't help but grace a smile. Seeing her happy… No! He screamed within his head. What was he thinking? He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered. "I guess I was over reacting about the… you know who."

Itachi snickered. "It's okay." He assured before picking the small carrot on his forehead. He quietly slump the food over his mouth and chewed. "Not bad."

Sakura stick her tongue out at Itachi. "You're underestimating me," she retorted. "It doesn't mean if I'm a princess, I don't know how to cook for myself."

[--

"Phew," Sakura sighed before wiping the trail of sweat that covered her forehead. She stared at the clothes that were hanging on the laundry pole** [don't know what you call it]**. "I must say, I really did a great job." She praised before looking at Itachi's clothes on the basket.

Doing this job makes her think that they were actually married. She blush a crimson red and narrowed her vision. How can she think as such? The only reason why Itachi was with her, guarding and watching over her 24/7, was because of Jin's orders. Her brother's words were like law. There was no way you could protest or say anything against it.

There is no way that Itachi would be with her with his own free will. Sakura sighed disappointedly. "If only he wasn't my guardian then none of this would have happened." She muttered to herself silently.

Yes, she was hoping that he wasn't that one who got stuck with her. If only it was Kisame or Deidara or Sasori or even her brother was her guardian, then she wouldn't be this much confuse with her emotions. But even so, Itachi would still be around so what's the point? But that he wouldn't be so near to her like he was right now.

Ever since that dream, she felt so… scared and nervous when he was around. She never felt this way before. From all the time, why did it happen right now; especially when they were living together in the same roof.

Sakura stared at the blue skies above her as the wind blew softly. Itachi had went to the palace as what as the girl had told them. She was left all alone in here, doing nothing except laundry. Not only that, she was frightened with all the eyes that were staring at her. Even at the back of the cottage, the men still got a way to see her.

Sighing quietly, she hoped that Itachi would come and… maybe… just maybe they could act like a married couple and… Sakura shook her head violently. What was with these imaginations her mind was making up?

"That would never happen." She whispered quietly before taking Itachi's clothes.

Sakura stared at Itachi's clothes and hang it on the laundry pole. After placing the clothes on its designated place, she picked two small clippings and clips the clothes in place. "There," she smiled. "That should hold them."

Quietly, Sakura stared at the inventories that she picked out of Itachi's clothes. His holster bag, his weapons, and a small pocket book about techniques. Sakura scratched her head for a moment. Where was she going to place all of this? She had left her bag to Jin and the others.

"Hm," she thought for a moment before grabbing all the items.

Sakura made her way back to the cottage and slide the door open. As she was about to enter the cottage, something fell down from her hands. She quickly placed the items at the side of the table and went back to the forgotten item.

She stoops down and picked the wallet of Itachi. "Hm," she muttered while eyeing the small parchment of paper at the side. "I know this is bad… but," Sakura reasoned out before opening the wallet of Itachi.

Sakura gave a sad smile. There was a picture of Itachi's whole family. He was smiling while ruffling a small boy's hair and was smiling goofily and giving the 'peace' sign. "He's still haunted by his own past." She realized.

Sakura pursed her lips together. What was she doing? She was invading Itachi's privacy. But what was she going to do? As much as she doesn't want to invade privacy, her curiosity always got the best of her. "I know I must not do this but…" Sakura trailed off and sighed. "Sorry Itachi-kun… This is personal… in a way I guess."

Sakura checked the wallet on further notice. After a few moments, Sakura stared at the wallet. "There's nothing interesting in here than his money… He sure has a lot of money. My brother must be really rich."

As she was about to close the wallet, Sakura noticed a small parchment of picture, sticking out. She quietly plucked it out of the corner and stared at the picture. Her eyes dilated at the scenery and she froze in silent thought. In the picture were Itachi and a ten year old girl. It was not just a girl, it was her. It was Sakura in her younger days, more likely in her ten year old year. Itachi was wearing his ANBU uniform while hugging Sakura from behind. The younger Sakura could only smile contentedly while touching Itachi's arms.

Sakura stared at the photo with dumbstruck eyes. This can't be. With calculating eyes, Sakura inspect the photo. The flowers, the glowing butterflies, the big glowing cherry blossom tree, the full night time sky. This photo was evidently taken during the evening. _'This is my garden,' _she thought incoherently before turning the photo around.

_Itachi,_

_I know that somehow, there are times that we can't be together. That's why I'm giving this photo to you; to remind you that no matter how far or wherever you go, I'll always be with you. Come home safely to me. I'll be waiting for you. _

_This night was the most beautiful and wonderful day of my life. I'll never forget the stars that you showed me. Take care always Itachi, and no matter what, I will always and foremost love you. Even if I may be younger than you by 3 years, I still am in the same thinking as an adult. _

_I hope my gift to you will become in handy during battles. The Full Stages of Sharinghan especially Tsukiyomi will somehow destroy your eyesight but I've taken care of it. Use it in good. Don't worry; no matter how much you used it, I've created a permanent jutsu to help your eyes._

_Sakura_

Sakura stared at the small written handwritings. This was her handwritings. She has given Itachi the Sharinghan as a gift, not only that but it's full capacity. How come she never gets to remember Itachi?

Quietly, Sakura hold her head. The night under the full bloom stars. She was with Itachi. She was not alone during that time. Clutching the wallet tighter, Sakura felt something hard at the side of wallet. "Oh," she muttered silently before taking the small thing at the wallet and returning the photo.

"My…" she thought silently and devastatingly while eyeing the small ring. There was a small crescent moon embedded with sapphire stones. Sakura took her engagement ring on her right hand and examined it together with the azure ring.

Both crescent moons face together, Red and Blue. Sakura stared at it and felt… different and nervous about it. "If he has this ring… then," Sakura thought for a moment before staring at her laundry. "Itachi-kun is my… fiancé."

[--

'_How come I never noticed? Itachi-kun had been paired with me from the very beginning by my brother because I was his fiancée.' _Sakura thought while she was unconsciously playing with her ring. _'From the very beginning… they all knew that Itachi-kun was the one… They knew that I was destined for Itachi-kun…' _

At that thought, Sakura felt her anger boil. Why did they have to hide this from her? She had the right to know that Itachi was for her to engage. And the picture, it just proves that he was the one…

Sakura felt herself drifting to unconsciousness. She quietly gripped her head and closed her eyes. What was happening to her? Shrugging it off, Sakura looked at her ring again. But probably, Itachi was just forced to be wed to her. That picture was just nothing. It was just a remembrance of the days before.

Weird, she felt disappointed. Why was that so? Does this mean that she likes Itachi? Sakura felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Itachi," she played the name on her lips. It felt so different without the suffix 'kun' but at the same time, it just felt so right.

Her heart raised a tempo. She liked Itachi. No, it was not just like. It was what they say love, right? Sakura shook her head, no, this was not right.

'**You're wrong, it is right.' **Sakura perked her head up. A part of her said that it was right. That everything that was happening was all faith's doing. It was not a mere coincidence but faith pulled them in one circle. No, she must not be so sure. After all, maybe her second theory about Itachi being forced to wed her might still be the real reason why he had joined her.

There was a sudden knock on the door that leapt Sakura on her seat. Sakura trailed off from her thought and left her ring on the table. "Coming," she informed the person on the door.

Sakura went to the door and slide the door opened. She stared at Itachi who was looking at her. She felt her cheeks being inflamed with her blood rush. "Welcome home, Itachi-kun." Sakura greeted as calmly as possible.

"Hm," he acknowledge before taking a seat at the small table.

Sakura stared at him for a moment in thought. This was the man she was destined to be with forever. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, trying her best to appear that the secrets he was keeping were still safe.

Itachi didn't answer her but instead spread two scented papers on the table. "Invitations to the Western Party tonight."

Sakura blinked her eyes. "A party?" she asked. "Why?"

Itachi didn't answer the question; instead, he was busy staring at the oblivion ring settled on the side of the table. He secretly took the ring and stared at it. "It's the birthday-"

He trailed off when somebody leapt out of nowhere and jumped to hug Itachi. Sakura wasn't able to react.

"Ita-kun!"

Sakura frown her brows a bit. It was that girl earlier. Sakura took this time to examine the girl better. She had an inverted U trim. It was neat and somehow it suited the girl's face. She had a small fringe, swaying to the left side of her face. Her eyes were emerald, just like hers, but only a bit darker. There was a small flower clipped on the right side of her hair. Her upper garment was a sports bra that exposed her belly. Although it was like that, she wore a long small jacket to hide her milky arms. As for her under garment, it was now a miniskirt with leggings underneath.

"I missed you!" the girl exclaimed childishly.

Sakura crossed her arms and stared at the girl with calculating eyes. Judging by her looks, she was in the same age as her, 16.

"My apologies," Sakura interrupted while staring at Itachi who was glaring at the girl. "May I know who you may be?"

Itachi cleared his throat and removed his arms from the girl. "This is Karin Yumikawa. She is the younger sister of Keiichi Yumikaza, who held tonight's party. It's his birthday today."

Sakura nodded and extend her arm to the young girl. "Pleasure to meet you Yumikawa-hime."

"The pleasures all mine," Karin replied and turned Sakura's hand down.

Sakura frown her brows quietly. Inhaling quietly, Sakura sat in front of Itachi and stared at the both of them for a moment. Karin felt awkward at the stare she was receiving from Sakura.

"Ita-kun," she purred. "Will you come to the party? My brother and family are really expecting you to be there. You must come."

Sakura averted her gaze from Karin to Itachi. Itachi was well known in this village. How come? She thought for a moment. She raised a brow to Itachi, signaling him to answer the young woman's question. Itachi frown his brows quietly while staring at Sakura.

"Depends," he answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" Karin whined. "You're really needed there. My father would love your company and if you only brought Jin with you too, then he'd be happier."

Sakura felt her brows twitching in anger. How did her brother come into this discussion? How come this girl knows so much of her brother and Itachi? She didn't know. She would have a small private conversation with Itachi after.

"I won't go unless you'll go." Itachi complied silently.

"What?" Sakura asked, before staring at Karin. Karin had a jealous look plastered on her face.

"Fine," Karin answered before crossing her arms.

Sakura glared at Itachi. Itachi could only give Sakura a mischievous smirk. After that conversation, silence befalls everyone. Each of them staring at one another, inspecting and examining each other.

"Ita-kun," Karin purred grabbing Itachi's arm. "Why don't you work for me as my personnel? Anyway Jin is there to protect Saruya. Why even bother?"

Sakura felt her speech cut right out of her throat. She felt crush by those words. Why? Didn't she want Itachi not to be her own personnel? No, she enjoyed Itachi's presence around her. Was she not worth protecting? She felt nervous and scared. Whatever Itachi was going to answer, it was going to affect her. Feeling disappointed and anguish, Sakura bowed her head low.

Itachi ripped his hands away from Karin and eyed her indifferently. "Karin-hime," he said softly. "With all due and respect, I am honored to be your own personnel but there is only one person who I will serve and that is Sakura-hime."

"But I can offer you something bigger than she and Jin could," she protest.

Sakura perked her head and stared at Itachi. _'He declined the offer,' _Sakura thought happily that she felt her lips curved upward. Itachi stared at Sakura and gave a small smile that went unnoticed by Sakura.

"Whatever it is you may offer, may it be big or small," he said fervently. "I will decline the entire offer because I felt compelled to protect Hime no matter what."

Karin pouted. "But I need your protection more than she does? Why is she important anyway?"

Sakura stared at Itachi, waiting for his answer. Itachi just closed his eyes for a moment before staring at Karin with his indifferent eyes. "She's important to everybody just like you are to your town's people. But compared to you, her duty is undeniably something bigger than just royalty."

"But Ita-kun," Karin whined.

"Enough Karin-hime," Itachi pleaded in his velvet voice that made any girl swoon over him.

Karin once again crossed her arms over chest. "Who is this girl anyway?"

Sakura smiled softly. "I am," She answered softly. "I am Sakura Haruno."

Itachi gave a smirk while Karin just looked at Sakura dumbstruck. The whole time, Sakura had been here listening attentively to their discussion. God she felt so dumb. She even turned down the handshake Sakura had offered to her. Damn! She cursed silently before staring at Sakura who was smiling with kind eyes.

Now that Sakura was here, she had heard the villagers talking so fondly of her. It's as if they knew her already. They say she was beautiful, kind, innocent, down to earth, graceful and many more. Yes, frankly, she had been so kind to her. Sakura didn't even question nor did she got angry to her when she wanted Itachi to be her own personnel.

"Please to meet you Yumikawa-hime," Sakura repeated before bowing her head low. "Your people talk about you so fondly."

Karin gave a nervous smile. "Yeah," she answered. "Um… Would you like to go to the party of my brother?"

Sakura gave a look at Itachi who averted his eyes away from hers. "I would be honored to be at your party."

[--

It was now evening and Sakura and Itachi were now situated at the bedroom together. "You know, it's still an hour earlier. Why won't I let you heal your wounds?"

Sakura place a hand over Itachi's chest and another one on hers before inhaling deeply. As she was about to sing, Itachi immediately covered her mouth. "Don't," he told her. "It'll be better like this…"

"Why? You won't be able to move freely like that," she retorted. "and it'll bleed if someone hits you."

Itachi closed his eyes and grabbed Sakura's hands. "It's better that way so that Karin will feel remorse when she sees blood on my tux." He answered before staring at Sakura. "That'll remind her to keep some space."

"Hm," Sakura thought for a moment. "But-"

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he took something behind his pocket. Sakura looked at it and realizes that it was her ring. "My ring." She said incoherently.

"You left it." Itachi told her silently before taking her hand away from his chest. Gently, he pushed the ring on the finger of Sakura as it glistened quietly.

Sakura stared at her ring for a moment. Perking her head up, she stared at Itachi. Itachi was still staring at her, his eyes never leaving Sakura's form. She felt her cheeks flaming red. Why was she acting so un-Sakura? This was not like her.

"We're going to be late. You might want to get dress." She quickly changed the topic and stood.

Itachi stared at Sakura quietly before smiling gently.

[--

After a couple of minutes, Itachi was now wearing his tuxedo while tying the bow. He had left the room to Sakura for her to change while he had changed in the bathroom. It's been 20 minutes and Sakura had not yet come out of bedroom. He was now waiting in the small living room.

'_Jin's going to kill me if he sees me together with his sister,' _he thought grimly before tying the bow together.

Unknown to him, Sakura had gone out of the room and was now staring at herself. "Itachi-kun," she called nervously.

Itachi turned his head and stared at Sakura. The moment his eyes laid unto her, he felt himself froze in place. Sakura had never been this adequate with her looks. Mostly, she would just say that looks doesn't really matter that much. What matter the most is within you. But right now, seems like she was eating her words.

Sakura was wearing a baby yellow dress. It was an off shoulder dress and had exceptional designs. The yellow dress had ended until Sakura's ankle and she had matching yellow heeled sandals. There were beads forming designs at the upper part of the dress and the lower part. There were even some diamonds that glistened bashfully at the waistline. There were little wrinkles at the end and the lower part of the dress. The dress was a bit backless. The strings had tied itself together to hide the smooth and creamy texture of Sakura's back.

As for her make-up, unlike other ladies, she just wore it simple. She had applied small blush-on at the sides of her cheeks and a pink lipstick. The lips shiner settled above her luscious lips that glistened and twinkled quietly. Her hair was spread freely at the back of her gown. There was a small yellow flowered diamond clip that settled at the left side of her hair. It had clipped some of Sakura's in place.

"Does it… look ugly?" Sakura asked, quietly. "It was a gift from Karin-hime and her family. I guess it was a sorry gift." When she didn't receive any answer, she perked her head up to see Itachi's eyes a little dilated from shock. But apparently, he was not the only one mesmerized.

Sakura never saw Itachi this manly. He was wearing a polo which was underneath a sleeveless type of jacket. His hair was tied in its usual style. His bow was tied poorly around his neck that made Sakura snicker at it softly. Staring at the side, Itachi's tuxedo jacket was lying aimlessly at the wooden small squared table.

"Um… your bow looks different." Sakura laughed with a nervous smile and blush.

Itachi gave Sakura a grim look and averted his gaze away from her. Sakura neared Itachi and untied his bow. "I think you would look great without the bow," Sakura removed the bow and stared at Itachi. Perking her head to the side, she removed the tie of Itachi's hair as it flow freely. "There, you look very handsome."

Sakura blushed at her last statement before feeling Itachi leaned forward her. "You look beautiful yourself."

Itachi leaned away and stare at Sakura. Sakura gave him a responsive smirk. The sudden knock on the door alerted Itachi. He quickly pushed Sakura gently behind him and slide the door open. Upon opening the door, Karin leapt and hugs Itachi on the neck.

Sakura scowled at Karin softly. In times when she gets to have Itachi all by herself, another character just pops up nowhere. Sakura eyes' dilated abruptly. Why was she thinking as such? Does she want to have Itachi all by herself? Sakura rubbed the bridge of her forehead. She was not feeling like herself ever since this morning.

"Ita-kun, are you ready?" Karin cooed.

Itachi gave his infamous poker face. "Hn," he answered wryly.

"Good!" she smiled. "You'll have to escort me going back to my house."

"What?" Itachi asked before staring at Sakura who gave a glum look on her face.

So she was going to go to the castle all by herself without Itachi. She felt herself shivered. What if all those men that were staring at her when she was doing her grocery, come and get her? Sakura felt her head lowered.

"Of course not," Karin answered with a wave of her hand. "That's why I brought my brother with me. He was also expecting to see Sakura-hime and you as well."

As if on cue, a man in his 20's or 19's emerged from the darkness and entered the door. He had a messy dirty blonde hair that suited his looks. His hair had exceptionally framed some parts of his face that made him so manly. He had a kind and gentle looks. As for his eyes, it was the most beautiful thing that Sakura had seen. His eyes were golden honey in color. Somehow, a part of it reminds her about Orochimaru, but it was still different. She could see the goodness in it.

He was wearing a dark polo underneath a white tuxedo. He was gorgeous. _'But not as gorgeous like Itachi-kun is,' _Sakura thought for a moment before looking at Keiichi. Keiichi neared Sakura and kneeled in one knee. Quietly and gently, he grabbed Sakura's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Wonderful evening Sakura-hime," he greeted velvety. "My people had talked so fondly of you. They had told me how beautiful you look. You looked more extravagant to me."

Sakura gave a soft smile to him. "Good evening Keiichi-oujisan and Happy Birthday."

Itachi just stared at the Keiichi from behind with glowering eyes. What was he up to? He thought silently before staring at Karin who was happily clinging on his arms. He closed his eyes silently before opening his eyes to watch his mistress smiling kindly at him.

"Please," Sakura said in a hush voice. "No need for formalities, Keiichi."

Keiichi nodded his head before standing. Quietly, he offered his hand to Sakura. Sakura stared at it for a moment before watching Itachi from the corner of her eyes. She smiled humbly and accepted it.

'_This would be very troublesome. The scent of predicament is lying dormant on the stiff and cold wind. I wonder what is in store of me and Itachi-kun.'_ Sakura wondered silently. _'I hope nothing would happen badly. I haven't been having my visions lately because I haven't got any Essence for a long time now.' _

As the stars glistened quietly, Itachi and the others made their way towards the palace, hand in hand with their partner. Sakura unconsciously tightened her grip on Keiichi's arm while giving a serene look. Keiichi immediately noticed this and gave Sakura a concern look.

"Something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked her eyes for a moment and stared at Keiichi's honey eyes. "Sorry," she apologized earnestly before keeping her eyes straight on the road. "I just feel funny… probably nervous."

Keiichi gave a chuckle. "Don't be," he assured. "It's just a party."

"Yeah," Sakura inhaled. "Just a party."

Deep within Sakura, she just felt something different. It was not just a different feeling; it was something she used to feel when something bad was going to happen. Sakura gave a meek shiver. She had hoped that whatever was going to happen to the party, she hoped it won't be that bad. As she walked together with Keiichi and Itachi from behind, she gave a silent prayer to the heavens.

'_Please let everything be alright on the party. I hope that nothing would go wrong on the birthday of Keiichi.' _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, that's the end for this chapter... If you want to find out what's next, I'll see you in the next chapter... I hope the next chapter would be nice and... hmm... **

**Anyway, please don't forget to review this story... Just click that button down there. Please tell me what you think about this chapter... Thanks! :3**


	18. Chapter 17: My Feelings for You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone... This is the chapter that would finally resolve everything... PHEW... I wanted to say thank you to the people who sent me reviews and continued reading this story of mine. **

**Special thanks to the following people:**

jesselovemeto: **I'm glad you really like my story... Thanks for the compliment and I wouldn't really say that I'm a great author. Thanks again! :D I'm also glad you like the way how I vision Itachi in my story... Please continue reading my story and sending me reviews. Thank you so much... XD**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL:**You were gawking? Why? Was there something you find interesting? :D Thanks for the review you sent me.. :D **

Lidi-chan: **Don't worry about the new man. Anyway, I think you'll find this chapter quite irritating I guess... :p Thanks for the review and please keep on reading my story.**

xxxVanstarxxx: **Thanks for the straight 5 reviews you sent me... I really appreciate it... **

**Okay, just so you know, I have not much to say in this part... So... ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters... But I do own Jin! :p**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... Thanks! XD**

"...." - talking

_'....' - thoughts_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 17: MY FEELINGS FOR YOU**

"Introducing Princess Karin and her escort, Mr. Itachi Uchiha,"

Everybody averted their head from their recent doings to the couple upstairs. Itachi had a bored look as usual while Karin had that majestic and happy look. The audiences murmured silently, praising Karin's elegance and beauty as she walked, together with Itachi towards the throne of her father.

"Welcome Itachi," the King greeted happily with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

Itachi gave a responsive low bow. "The pleasures all mine, King Ichiro." He gracefully answered. "I hope all acquaintances are going well."

"My boy," Ichiro said. "There are no necessary worries. All that matters as of now is to enjoy the party…"

Itachi and Karin bowed low to the King when they were dismissed. Gracefully, the couple stood beside the King and stared at the next partner upstairs.

[--

"Right this way Sakura," Keiichi lead, taking her hand with his.

Sakura stared at Keiichi for a moment before entering the bright room.

"Introducing our birthday celebrant Prince Keiichi and his muse, Ms. Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gave a weary look at the audiences below the terrain of stairs. This was not what she wanted. All eyes were glowering at her again. It reminds her the time when she was at the market and at the backyard of her house. Sakura took a step back, feeling a steep of low esteem for the first time.

She had not been afraid of the people scattered at the large ball room floor. What she had been afraid the most were the glinting eyes of what these human's held. Everybody started murmuring, asking pointless and unworthy gossips.

"Sakura," Keiichi called silently to the frozen girl.

Sakura stared at Keiichi and gave an earnest smile. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm causing fuss, aren't I?"

"No, not at all." He assured. "When I was at my tender age and got into this mess, I just got the same reaction. It's not the people that scare us; it's the eyes that they had settled on you, right?"

"Yes," she answered back with smile.

Keiichi gave a soft squeeze to Sakura's hand. "Don't be afraid," he smiled. "They have their eyes on you because you're the beauty and the attraction of this event."

Sakura gave a chuckle at his compliment with a blush settling on her cheeks. "That's not true."

"Ah," he thought warmly before kissing the hand of Sakura. "But apparently, it is…"

Sakura blushed silently at his gentleness. She hadn't been treated this kind of mannerism when she was with the others. They were too busy collecting and retrieving her Essence that grace and gentleness wasn't an ideal requirement during battles, at least. Sure, she did have this 'special treatment' from everybody else because she was the infamous younger sister of the almighty _Jin._ But being treated like this was different.

Probably in her royal years when everything was synchronize and less complex, she had experience this kind of gentleness from a man.

But those days were long gone and unfortunately, Sakura had forgotten what it was like to be treated as such. Sakura inhaled deeply and held Keiichi's arm. "Let's go,"

Keiichi nodded and stared at his father at the end of the red carpet. By the looks of it, his father was amazed and moved by something explicit. _'Probably because of something,'_ he thought quietly before setting a smirk on his devastating handsome face.

As they strode quietly at the red carpet, Sakura can't help but cast her gaze at her toes. She had enough problems with Itachi looking at her, never the less the unsolved feelings she had for him but getting this much attention from everyone else in the party was just too much for her to contradict. Her breath knocked out of her when she saw the King staring at her, bewildered and amused. Why was he staring at her like that? In her thoughts, Sakura felt being watched by a _maniac_ king.

"Sakura," Keiichi whispered in a hush voice with his body bent in a low bow.

Sakura stared at Ichiro for a moment before bowing at him gracefully. "My humblest apologies my King," she whispered.

The King for once, stood up and walked towards Sakura and Keiichi. "My," he said in awe. "You must be the younger sister of Jin which he spoke of so proudly."

Wearily, Sakura gave a glum look. Her brother gets to boast her. What was she? A mere tool or possession worth being boasted? Standing erectly, Sakura gave the Ichiro a sweet smile of acceptance. "I hope my brother had not caused so many disturbances like he usually does," she truthfully told him.

Itachi snickered silently beside Karin. If only she knew how chaotic her brother had caused the king and the ladies. The King gave a soft and stifled chuckle that filled the ballroom floor. Quietly, Sakura gave a glum look over to Itachi who shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away.

Ah, there. That was the sign that Jin had really done something indifferent and… weird. She bet it had to do something with ladies. Probably, he had gone berserk or perhaps had paranoia over something causing his eyes turned into orange. With his eyes orange, that would only mean he had changed into his 'arrogant' self. His other self really had his ways with women. She had wondered what the ladies had seen in him when he was not at all kind but mean and cold.

Sakura closed her eyes silently and thought of Jin running a cold hand over his messy dark night hair with his eyes closed. Probably he was leaning on the tree and the girls had their eyes looking at him now. Quietly, Jin opened his lids revealing orange-slit eyes and effortlessly turned his gaze to the ladies. After that, probably he'd rather flash his devastating smirk that would make girls swoon over him. To add special effects, he'd winked at them playfully.

This was bad. If a girl was charmed by Jin, there was a possibility that it would take at least 1 whole day for her to be back to herself. There was also another effect wherein if Jin had used too much charms against a woman, she would lost her consciousness. It would take 3 days for her to recover. The most funny part was, once the charm was gone, they remember nothing of what had happened to them.

"Hm," she murmured. "I hope he had done nothing wrong with the ladies?"

"No, he had not done anything wrong during his stay," he assured. "I was just wondering how come you don't act alike like your brother."

"That's because I never wanted to act immature and unpleasing to the public's eye." Sakura humored before bowing low quietly with a smile.

Ichiro gave an old and stifle laugh. "My dear," he told her. "Enjoy the party."

Sakura nodded before walking away. "Keiichi, I need to speak to you." She heard Ichiro said. Moments later, she noticed that Karin had released Itachi and went to speak to her father.

Itachi sighed softly before nearing his mistress. Gently, he bowed low to her and offered an arm. Sakura took his arm happily and was lead to somewhere else where there was not much crowd.

"Would you mind explaining why everyone else seems to know you and my brother?" Sakura asked softly before dismissing her arms around Itachi's.

Itachi suppressed his sigh. Every time Jin was in trouble, he had to explain his crime. "Happened a long time ago when we were on a mission." He began. "We were on our way back to the headquarters when we found Karin being kidnapped for ransom. Knowing your brother, he had run off to beat the kidnappers while he sent me to save Karin."

"Apparently, her eyes were blindfolded and when I took them off, she had assumed that I was her savior. Of course we didn't know she was the princess of this land. When we knew, it was too late. She had spread words of us, more likely, me saving her while Jin had been the apprentice. As thanks, we had dined and spent one night."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "So, where are we?"

"The Land of Thor," he answered her, bored. "Fortunately, beyond this border would be the Land we seek."

"Konoha?" Sakura asked profoundly.

Itachi gave a silent nod. Sakura gave a sigh before staring at Ichiro talking to his children. "How's the wound?"

"Same," he answered casually.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. The classic music filled the large ballroom. It was so melodic and enchanting that she wished to sleep within its melancholy. She hadn't noticed that her head would occasionally sway to the beat. Opening her eyes, Sakura noticed Itachi closing his eyes as well.

This man beside her, was he the one who was going to give her the happiness she had been searching for? She can't seem to tell. She had believed that a long time ago ever since they had arrived at Snow. How it was so easy for him to pinpoint what she wanted and how she wanted it. How it was easy for him to tell that she was in distress or in panic. It was so easy for him that it appeared he had known her for a long time.

Quietly, she locked her fingers and hands together. _'Why...' _she thought incoherently. _'Must I sufferfirst to acquire something so small and important?' _

[--

"She's lovely," Ichiro thought mildly while fingering his gray beard. "Is she the one?" he asked, addressed to his eldest child.

Keiichi stared at Sakura who had her hands locked together while closing her eyes, as if she was praying for a miracle. He had to suppressed the sigh that was about to come. "She is," he answered quietly before taking a sip of his red wine. "But I'm afraid that something has been in her mind lately. I don't know what it is and somehow, I feel a little torment to see her like this."

"So this means you plan on taking her?" Karin asked, bemused. Her eyes stared quietly at her brother's honey ones. Following the direction of his gaze, Karin's emerald eyes landed on the pinkette not far from where they are. "Don't tell me she's the-"

"Yes sister," he answered softly.

Karin stared at her brother, bewildered. "But you just met a while ago and-"

"It does not matter Karin," his voice was so inaudible that it came out like a soft whisper. "There's something in her that lures me to her."

"Beauty?" Karin scoffed, appearing almost the same like mockery, before folding her arms under her breast. "Everybody says that. I suppose you're falling for someone by mere beauty which is not a requirement for ruling. It just shows how impractical you chose when it comes to women."

Keiichi stared at his sister. She truly was jealous of her; he could see the anger through her emerald eyes. "Have you not forgotten that she is the little sister of Jin who he holds and tells us so boldly? Jin is, as what as he had informed us, the prince of his own clan, making his sister a princess." He informed his sister.

"I don't like her," Karin confessed with her eyes staring at Sakura who staring while smiling at Itachi. "Do you see the way she looks at Itachi-kun? It disgusts me."

"It is only mere happiness that her face shows," Keiichi defended.

Karin looked over to her brother. "It does not change the matter."

"Then get used to it," he told her. "As much as you don't want her to be near Itachi, she's something so unique that even her brother hired lots of personnel to protect her. Consider Itachi in the hiring."

Pouting, Karin turned to gaze at Sakura. "She's not beautiful. She has a big forehead which her fringe hides. What do you see in her that I don't see?"

"Ah," Keiichi smiled handsomely towards his sister. "That question is something that I will keep to myself."

[--

"Don't drink that," Itachi quickly took the red wine from the hands of Sakura who looked bewildered but mostly startled by his reaction. He stared at Sakura for a moment.

"Why? It looked delicious and everybody is drinking that." Sakura told him, her eyes staring at the red liquid substance in the glass. "I have every right you know?"

Itachi shook his head softly, appearing as if he was looking from side to side. "It is better if you'd stop your transgressions and for once, listen to me. I am in charge of your safety and if anything is to go wrong, I will be put into blame."

"Oh," Sakura mused before staring at his onyx eyes. "I'd take care of that for you then. Just let me drink that, even just one glass."

Sakura quickly grabbed the champagne glass away from Itachi's grasp. She quickly drank the whole substance in the glass before Itachi could steal it away from her. Letting herself exhale, she felt herself being nauseated at the taste. Her peripheral vision had started swaying but in nowhere near fainting. It just changed in a way. Her body had somehow felt warm even for her first dose. What was kind of drink was that?

Itachi place a placating hand on Sakura's shoulders and stared at her eyes. "Hime,"

Sakura narrowed her vision and stared at the glass that was once filled with red substance. What had she just let herself drink? "What was that?" she asked, daze while seeking comfort. "It tasted bitter and different."

"That was red wine," he answered her softly. "You drank the whole glass without pausing. You'd be drunk by your innocent motivation if you'll go for the second round."

"Really?" Sakura asked, amused at his tone. "Remind me never to drink that. I'd rather have water."

Itachi gave a soft chuckle. He led Sakura to a seat near the curtained balcony and let her sat there for a moment. "Take a rest," he suggested. "It would go away in a moment or two."

Sakura nodded and leaned her head over the head rest of the chair. She would, never ever, drink that 'red wine'. She watched quietly as Itachi strode through the dance room and took a glass of water. Why had he been so concerned?

'_Probably because my brother would kill him if I'm not in top shape,' _she thought quietly before hoisting her head when she saw Keiichi approaching her.

"Is something the matter Sakura? You don't look yourself." Keiichi pointed out before kneeling in one knee. "Should I offer you some wine?"

"No," Sakura answered almost immediately that Keiichi was startled by her reaction. She gave a nervous chuckle and turned her gaze away from him. "It's okay. Itachi-kun went to fetch me some water."

"What happen to you then?" Keiichi prompted before standing up.

Sakura felt herself recollecting from the effects of the drink. "I… well," she stuttered silently, confused where to begin her explanation. "I somehow took the drink as an understatement I guess."

"In what way?"

"By drinking the whole glass of red wine without pausing," Sakura told him quite unsure. It was her first time to drink that 'wine'. She had seen her brother and the others, except for Konan, Sasori and Itachi, drinking that but it was white in color. She believed it was what they called 'sake'? She didn't know.

Keiichi gave a chuckle. "Your first time?" he assumed.

"Pretty much," she confirmed before lifting her head to see Itachi's hand offering her a glass of water. She took the glass from him and drank its content. Yes, she would pretty much drink water during parties and special occasions. She had remembered the last time when Kisame had drank too much of 'sake', he had turned un-Kisame like. Technically speaking, he turned wild and vile in terms of both mental and physical capacity.

Sakura perked her head up from the glass when she saw the flash of Karin's purple dress.

"Ita-kun," Karin purred his name before hugging his arm. Sakura and Itachi felt their brows twitch in irate. This girl was being so clinching to Itachi like a bow tie to a present or like bees attach to the sweet scent of flowers. Before Itachi could remove his arm from Karin, she had dragged him into somewhere within the crowd.

Sakura sighed silently when she felt his presence gone. Why was it that she felt so miserable without him? Somehow, she felt as if a part of her was with him and he had gone away with it. It had been so cleared to her now, or was it? Sakura frown her brows and it made her appear endearingly cute.

No, she didn't want that concept to happen. The concept of which they call love. Sakura unconsciously placed both her hands on the either side of her head. This was unacceptable. She couldn't possibly fall in love with Itachi, could she? Sakura shut her eyes closed. This was impossible and irrevocably different. If she truly was in love with him, why would she shut that thought out? Itachi was her fiancé after all. She found that out in the afternoon during her laundry.

Was she afraid that he was going to reject her love for him? Sakura felt her eyes widened in realization. Was this the only reason why she had been so afraid? This was unreasonable. She was afraid of the truth that she would be was not the reason why she was afraid, right? She had fought lot of things scarier and she had feared rejection? This was absurd.

Keiichi stared at Sakura. He had wondered what she was feeling. Probably it was the aftershock of the drinks.

"Sakura," Keiichi called to the girl who was still deep in thought.

Sakura felt so… childlike. From all the time, she had just pondered on this thought for so long. To her, these feelings she had for Itachi was just… a crush or something like that. But doesn't that mean that she had loved Itachi a long time ago because of the crush issue? Sakura flush at the thought.

'_A typical love… as the story goes, the mistress fell in love with her own personnel.' _She thought grimly before being pulled out of her thoughts when Keiichi held bother her shoulders. She hadn't realize that he had went in front of her.

"Keiichi," she breathed.

Keiichi raised a brow. "What are you thinking about? Must we go somewhere else to clear those thought of yours?" he suggested formally.

Sakura breathed in deeply. "I would love that this moment." She said quietly.

"Right this way then," he said before offering his palm to Sakura. "This is the place where nobody can disturb us or see anything."

"Behind this curtain?" Sakura asked skeptically. Seeing Keiichi nod, she smiled softly before following his lead.

[--

Sakura sat at the edge the marbled fence. The balcony was simple, just like any balcony she had seen. In fact, her balcony appeared a bit wider than this. Sakura felt herself being carried away by the wind. It felt so good to be out here and to feel the fresh evening breeze against your skin.

"Feels so good," Sakura muttered underneath while closing her eyes. Opening them, she saw Keiichi staring at her as if he was awed and amaze at something so foreign to him. Cracking her head to the side, she gave him a quizzical look. "Keiichi…?"

Keiichi blinked his eyes before staring at the maiden in front of him. When she had sat there, he felt like he was staring at an angel sent from below. She had been the most wonderful and beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "Sorry," he muttered silently. "I just thought of something."

"That's okay," she assured before walking towards him. "I had been thinking lately myself too."

[--

"Why?" Karin's voiced echoed through the silent night. "Why can't you?"

Itachi looked away from her. "I am bound by the duty of protecting." he reasoned. "I am sorry. I cannot accept the marriage your father had offered for me of you."

"I thought I gave you everything? I gave you my love, my attention…" she muttered solemnly under her humid breath. "Lots of guys are dying to be my wife and yet you had to decline the marriage!"

Itachi felt bad for doing this. She was head over heels for him and yes, he was grateful for everything but he wasn't satisfied and he certainly didn't crave for her. "There are lots of men out there that is better than I am."

"No," Karin shook her head violently. "You are the only man for me. I want you Itachi and only you. Do you wish to leave me broken?"

"I don't wish so…" he silently whispered before placing a hand over her chin. "I can't…"

Karin's eyes started protruding tears through her closed lids that started cascading down her cheeks. Her brows were frowned, indicating she was using her effort to stop the tears. Poor girl.

"Why can't you accept it then?" Karin asked, grabbing Itachi's hand and placing it over her cheeks. "Give me at least one reason… Only one reason."

"…." Itachi stayed quiet. True, he was bound to protect Sakura every now and then because of Jin. Was that the only reason why he had decline the offer so boldly? "I don't have to explain myself Karin." He answered her after a long pause. "You do know that I am being forced into this marriage that is why I had to decline it."

"Then I'll make you love me," Karin retorted.

Before Itachi could stopped and avoid what was to happen next, he felt Karin's warm and soft lips attached to his.

[--

"Do you like him?" Keiichi asked softly.

Sakura gave a stifle laugh. "That's what escapes me." She said before running a hand over the marble surface of the balcony fence.

Keiichi felt anguish flooding in him. He unconsciously placed a hand over his left pocket. "What do you think of me Sakura?" he asked. "I need to get an answer from you."

"That's easy to answer Keiichi," Sakura told him before nearing him and placing a hand over his cheeks. "I like you… as my friend and nothing more."

Ouch!

"I see," he mustered all the strength within him and surfaces a smile on his lips. "I'm glad that I met you… I truly am…"

Sakura smiled at him that made his heart leapt. If only he could have her, then he could see that smile every day. He turned his gaze away from to the next balcony only to see his sister and Itachi. His eyes dilated for a moment in shock and he stood quietly.

There he saw Karin and Itachi kissing together. Sakura looked at him for a moment in daze.

"Is something wrong Keiichi?" she asked in a hush voice. "What are you looking at?"

Keiichi quickly reflex his body in front of Sakura to stop her from seeing the horrid scene. This scene would probably break and fraction her heart into millions of pieces. He knew that somehow, even if Sakura is still oblivious to her feeling for Itachi, that she had taken a liking towards him.

"There is nothing to see," he reasoned out quickly. "I just simply noticed that the moon was so beautiful."

Sakura raised a curious brow. "I'm sure that's not what you saw. It was something much… different from that."

Sakura wanted to see what had caught his attention. She pushed Keiichi out of the way gently, enough for her to see what had extracted his attention. Keiichi felt Sakura's muscled tensed in reaction. He gravely looked at his side to Sakura's eyes in tears.

"Sakura," he called silently.

Sakura perked her head up to see Keiichi's eyes on her. His eyes showed vivid concern and worry. "I-I'm okay…" she assured, putting a smile on her face. "Can… I leave the party earlier than scheduled?"

Keiichi looked over to Sakura and gave a nod. "Do you wish to be escorted?"

"No," Sakura shook her head quietly. "I thank you for the evening Keiichi. I'm sorry." she said softly. "For everything…"

Keiichi watched as she silently retreated away from her. She had almost cried and felt anguish, yet she had to courage to show him a smile of reassurance. Closing his eyes, he looked at Itachi who stood there, his eyes still on the ground floor. He had not noticed it since he was too busy talking with Karin.

"I tried," he whispered before taking the diamond ring out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment then to the moon. "I tried."

[--

Itachi pushed Karin away from him. Unconsciously, he grabbed her throat, squeezing and choking the air out of her. "Stop this…" he said with his voice tracing venom and anger. He quickly took his hand off from Karin throat and turned his gaze away from her. "Sorry,"

"I thought…" Karin muttered on the floor, tears glistening silently from her cheeks. "You can't accept it because you loved someone. You loved her, didn't you? The only reason that made you decline and reject the offer."

Itachi didn't motion. He turned her back against her and let his eyes prowl on the ground floor. "Tell me Itachi," Karin taunted, regaining strength from the choke she received. "Do you love her?"

"…." Itachi stayed quiet. It took every ounce of his strength to articulate his voice. "I did and always have." His voice appeared rasp and ragged.

Karin lowered her eyes and let the tears of loneliness fill her. She covered her face to hide the hurt expression that was etched perfectly. Itachi turned his head to see Karin down on the floor, crying her heart out. He didn't want this to happen.

"I'm sorry Karin," he told her.

Moments later, Itachi saw Keiichi leaning on the side of the balcony. His eyes held the same anguish Karin had at the moment. "She saw the both of you kissing…" he told him fragmentally.

Itachi narrowed his vision and immediately dashed out to look for Sakura.

"Dear sister," Keiichi told her softly. "As much as anguish I feel for my rejection, I could only hope for the best of the both of them."

Karin perked her head up to see Keiichi smiling sadly at him. Sakura had rejected him as well, meaning she had special feelings for Itachi too. Crying in a soft voice, Karin run her arms around the neck of her brother as she sobbed silently. "But-"

"There are not buts Karin," he said. "Seeing her happy in the arms of another is the only thing that I could wish. I hope you do the same for him."

[--

Itachi panted slightly and saw Sakura already out of the castle, walking lightly and graciously over to terrain of stairs. He inhaled deeply before dashing out to catch up to her. By the time he had reach her, he quickly grab a hold of her arms.

Sakura flex at the movement and turned only to see the man who had broke her heart. Feeling a bit angry, Sakura pulled her arms away from his grasp. "What is it now?" she asked harshly.

"Hime," Itachi panted. "Where are you going?"

"Where am I going?" Sakura scoffed. "Itachi-kun, I'm tired… So tired that I just want to wish myself back at the condo."

Itachi stared at her. His eyes wandering at those emerald eyes he had grown attached to. "Why?" was the only thing he could ask her. He knew it was so unlike him to make others problem his and to feel something different of what Sakura had think of him.

"I don't know!" she practically screamed. "I want to be away from you! I want to be away from everyone else. I wish to be locked up in my solitude life where I could think properly!"

"I don't even know what I feel anymore. There is only pain and pain alone existing here," Sakura place a hand over her chest, her emerald eyes glistening with tears that were about to sprout out. "I'm so confuse now."

Itachi took a forbidding step towards Sakura. "Then let me help you,"

"No," she told him in an inaudible voice. "You've done much for me."

Sakura inhaled, calming and recollecting herself. "I don't even know what feelings I have for you Itachi-kun… I'm hurt when I see you with her. I feel irate and aggravated when I see you with some random women. I hate to see you in anguish. I hate when you're pain. I hate everything... but you know what hurts me the most?" she asked. "That's to see you being forced to be with me…"

Sakura took an involuntary gulp. She looked at him for a moment in the eyes. She didn't mean to say those words harshly to him. She felt ashamed. He was only trying to help her and yet she turned him down. She felt like a monster. Quietly, she walked away from her only to be grasped again by the arm. This time, Sakura felt very angry. How can he still want her when she had already shout at him? Why was he like this? No, why was he acting like this? How can he not notice? How can he not notice she was in much pain?

The pain to feel your own relative lying to you. She felt betrayed. Her brother and the others had known from the very start that Itachi had been her fiancé and none of them had tried to tell her. Then, she saw the man who she had fallen inevitably for kissing another woman. She felt miserable. She felt being burned into the pits of hell.

SPAK!

Sakura stared at Itachi, her hand retreating back from her chest after the hard slap she gave to him. For once, she needed to be alone. She needed to rethink things over.

"Can you not see Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked with pain lacing her voice. "I'm in pain… So much pain that seeing you brings tears to me..."

Itachi stared at Sakura quietly. His eyes dilated at the point that he had slap him in the cheeks. Placing a hand over to his cheeks, he stared at Sakura running away from him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay first of all, I really didn't mean this to happen but I had to... I even put some cliff hangers... :p Anyway, what do you guys think about this? **

**Anyway, please don't forget to review this story... Just click that button down there. Please tell me what you think about this chapter... Thanks! :3**


	19. Author's Note: This is Important

Dear Readers,

Sorry again for some the interruptions but I would just like to say that I won't be writing during APRIL. Apparently, my parents are coming and to be honest, I don't want them to know anything of what I am doing. They cause too much fuss over something so small. It's not that I'm embarrassed or something but I just really don't want them to know what I am doing at home or at school, either it be good or bad.

Another reason is that our internet connection here at home would be disconnected tomorrow meaning, I can't upload any stories for a mean time. But I promised that once I get my connection back, I'll have my stories and chapter ready for you guys to read. Please be patient with me.

I wanted to say hi to my number 1 reviewers

jesselovemeto and CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, also to Lid-chan

Thanks to you guys, I was able to come this far. I hope that I'll always get reviews from you guys.

I also hope I didn't disappoint you... A lots of things just happened lately...

Hoping I'll be uploading my chapters before the end of April... :D

Have a happy summer!

Lily


	20. Chapter 18: Secrets Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wee! Hello you guys, too soon to be uploading when my parents are coming here to visit for about a month. Anyway, I'm so happy, well not really that much but just enough, to know that my parent's more likely my father would have a delay in plans. HAHA! I'm still chasing after my freedom. The delay won't be too long for me to upload the next chapter so technically speaking, I won't probably upload my next chapter after a LONG time. To be honest with you, I don't really like my father but I also like him. Well it's kind of complicated but this is one fact that I'm telling you guys, my family is not as nearly as I expect it to be. It, somehow, is sad to think to know that such divine bond is soon to be broken. Don't know why I feel it. I just want to tell this to you guys... Probably it's one reason why I sometimes go to school so dull and dark early in the morning. Showing a smile to everyone just to let them know I'm like all of them, happy go lucky... Trying to feel as strong as possible for the family... SEESH! It's just too much that sometimes you just want to shut yourself for a moment and rethink the things that's happening for a while... **LONG SIGH

**Anyway, just wanted to say h! to my fave reviewers... You know who you are... :D**

**SONG USED: So close by Jon Mclaughlin from the Disney Movie: Enchanted **

**I really like the song that I somehow got addicted to it in a way.. :D HAHA! I wanted to say thanks to the people who had continued reading my story and reviewing them. Pleases send me some reviews you guys, it really means something to me... I'd really appreciate that.**

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual but please be patient with me... I'll try to catch up for the next chapter by the end of April... Bear with me...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters... But I do own Jin! :p**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... Thanks! XD**

"...." - talking

_'....' - thoughts_

**song used **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 18: SECRETS REVEALED**

Sakura continued running, not bothering to stop and halt from her tracks. Her tears were falling endlessly like the water from the waterfall. She couldn't stop herself from doing that to him. She had felt… different at that moment that all she wanted was to let him experience the treachery he was giving to her. Even if she had thought so selfishly, she had felt so bad for doing that to him.

She felt like a monster. He didn't deserve that treatment. If he truly was happy with Karin, why couldn't she just let him go? Why was it so hard for her to free him from her grasp? Didn't she want him to be happy? Sakura clenched her fist tight while running away from the palace. Her tears couldn't just stop even though how much she wanted it to. Why was it all like this?

"Argh," Sakura grunted and fell to the ground, ungracefully. Her chest heaved up and down faster, relinquishing the breath she had missed from her run. Arching her body up a little, Sakura dropped her head low, inevitably crying for the lost and mistake.

Where had she gone wrong? She couldn't project her mistakes during that time. In fact, she had been so happy that he was with her most of the time in the party. When she was with him, she felt so complete and compelled to stay and stick with him. She felt majestically alive and reborn, even without the companionship of her fellow protectors. Truthfully, she had felt so blissful and contented. She just couldn't understand that feeling.

When he had touched her, she felt something so different. She felt a spark. It was not just a spark but a spark that felt so good… so liberating. She had never been so happy in her life. Especially when he had shown his concerns for her when she felt lightheadedness due to the wine, she was so happy.

But why does the balance of time have to end so fast? The time she had spent with Itachi felt like half an hour, rather than three. It was so fast that she didn't knew what time it was or how long they had been together.

They had not dance. They had not even talked. Feeling each other's presence was just the only thing she needed to end the eerie feeling of people watching over her. She didn't care anymore if she didn't have any fun, he was just enough to fill her contentment.

But the dreamy scene had to end so fast when she saw them… together again. First was on the bedroom of their cottage and now this? She couldn't anticipate the pain and torture that started killing her insides, that's why she had to run. If she had stayed any longer, she would probably faint or worst… she'd feel dead.

Sakura pulled herself together and stood up, staring at the lake in front of her. How long had she been running and more importantly where was she right now? She wasn't far from where the palace was right? Grimly, she burrowed her brows downward. Thinking of the party made her feel gloomy.

Sakura took a deep breath of the evening air before opening her eyes. She had finally come to accept the emotions and feelings she had for Itachi. She had now known the reason why it had been so hard for her and what had cause her runaway from him.

As hard as it was for her to believe, she had loved him. Even though how much she tried to pry those thoughts and feelings away, it just couldn't and wouldn't simply die. What she had for him was ultimately strong. She wouldn't deny that fact. It was the truth.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly, feeling the tears coming back to her again. _'Darn tears,' _she cursed, abhorred. If she only was strong enough to fight these feelings, none of this would have happened.

Quietly, the wind blew, ruffling her satin dress and her pink locks. The crickets sang their song of the night while the moon stared solemnly at the sad lone girl who was in grieved for something.

[--

Itachi was frozen on his place with his hand never leaving the bruise Sakura had caused. Her slap was nothing compared to the remorse and guilt he had felt. Why did it always have to end up like this? Him being with Karin and her doing something disgusting while Sakura coming in with wrong timing.

This was absurd. He knew she was in pain for seeing him like this but; it was not him who kissed her. Damn it! Glowering his eyes, Itachi turned his head to see Keiichi staring at him. His eyes were different and it didn't have that spark the first time he had saw him. What had happened?

"What do you want?" He asked his voice so dull that it seemed more like a statement than that of a question.

"Nothing," Keiichi answered before nearing him. "Had you talk to her?"

"Your concern is not needed here Keiichi," Itachi retorted.

Keiichi shook his head before smiling sadly at him. "You must go after her," he suggested. "She was really in pain."

Itachi didn't answer him before turning his head back to the direction where Sakura headed to. He knew that he had hurt her. Keiichi didn't have to remind him of her pain. He had seen it with his own eyes. Her emerald eyes were glistening with threatened tears but she had stopped it with effort. When they were talking, she was wavering.

He deserved the slap she had given him. But he couldn't forget her eyes when she did that. It held explicit pain. Itachi balled his hands into fists. "I…" he thought silently.

"You must have seen her face when she saw the both you," Keiichi silently told him. His eyes were closed tight.

"You don't have to remind me," Itachi answered back ferociously. "I-"

"I was about to propose to her." Keiichi suddenly blurted out.

Itachi turned his head to Keiichi, his eyes shining with awe. "Was?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Mm-hm." He answered with a nod of his head. "But I didn't continue."

Itachi stayed quiet. Why? He wanted to ask but that would be so unlike him. Keiichi gave a hard deep chuckle, making it seem a bit of a sarcastic laugh than a remorseful laugh. "She saw me as a friend and the relationship I planned would not go further unless she loves me for who I am." Keiichi sighed before nearing Itachi.

"What does this have to do with me?" Itachi asked his voice smooth and hard.

"Everything, Itachi…" Keiichi answered shrewdly. "She's still oblivious to the things and feelings around her. She's confused and misguided to her feelings for you."

Itachi raised a delicate brow. "Me," he repeated.

"Yes, you." He said with a nod.

Itachi felt his breath halt, stopping at mid section of his throat. Was this true or was he just playing around? Keiichi gave an approving smile. "It's a typical story if you ask me." He humored silently before staring at Itachi who gave a smile.

"She's waiting," Keiichi said. "Go to her. Even if she did shove you away, she's still hoping you'd come to get her."

With that, Itachi dashed out for Sakura. He didn't care if Sakura said those nasty things about him. He knew that somehow, she was uncomfortable with him but never knew the reason behind it. He is happy. He couldn't believe that she would still blossomed love for him, even if she didn't know what he had done.

[--

Sakura stared at the lake before her. The tattoo of her curse had covered her body one half. She had little time left in her. It wouldn't be long now; surely death would claim her. The thought of leaving everyone behind had upset her. Closing her eyes, she felt the aura of Itachi coming closer.

Even if she said those nasty things to him, he still ran to her. This was the moment of truth. She would ask everything she had in her mind for the couple of minutes. She couldn't handle the tension within her. She'd guess that she'd die if she wouldn't get the answers to her question.

Turning her body a bit, her face tears glistened in tears. "Why did you lie to me?"

Itachi panted softly before taking a few paces towards Sakura. "I didn't lie to you, hime." He confirmed. "There was nothing-"

"No!" Sakura shouted before closing her eyes to hide her turmoil; her hands on the sides of her head. "That's not I'm talking about." Opening her eyes, Sakura turned at Itachi while lowering her hands. "Why did you hide your true identity of being my fiancé from me?"

Itachi fell silent. Since when did she know? He was so careful of hiding that secret to her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered ruefully. He didn't want to hurt her any further.

"Don't lie to me!" Sakura screamed. "I found the ring in your wallet when I was doing the laundry. I didn't mean to see your personal but I was curious. I had to find out why you came to know so much of me…"

Itachi took a deep breath silently. His secret was revealed. It was pointless hiding it from her now. "It was…" he paused silently, thinking his words carefully. "It was to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? Protect me from pain?" Sakura asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm already in pain from the truth you are hiding. The others knew all along that you were my fiancé that was why they had paired you with me, isn't it?"

Itachi mentally winced. Yes, it was true. They had all done that because they didn't want Sakura in pain. They all knew how miserable he felt when he lost her. How he felt so like a dead person with a living heart in his body.

Itachi stayed impassively calm. His emotions never swayed from the hurtful truth. "Yes," he answered reluctantly.

Sakura felt her emotion control break down. Her tears were finally coming. She couldn't hold it any longer. The truth was just too painful. "The girl whom you loved… was that made up too?" she assumed, angry than ever.

"Not all," he answered her back.

"The girl… she was me, wasn't she?" Sakura asked, uncertainly.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating to answer her or not. "Why wouldn't you answer me?!" he heard her say. "Why are you all hiding these from me? Aren't I worth keeping secrets?"

"It'll just pain you from the end Sakura." Itachi answered, not being so formal than he used to be.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't care already! You've been giving me lies; false hopes; pain…" she whispered. "I don't even care anymore! It doesn't matter to me!"

**You're in my arms **

**And all the world is calm**

**The music on playing for two**

**So close together and I'm with you **

**So close to feeling alive**

Sakura balled her hands to fist. She wanted to run away from him. They were all lying. They had betrayed her! She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do anymore. Before she even know what she was doing, she had turned and started running again. She wanted to run from this. She wanted to run from the painful truth. They were bringing forth pain to her. They were not being merciful.

Sakura felt her arm tug from behind before arms hugging her from behind. For the moment there, she felt something different from him. Itachi buried his head in Sakura's neck, trying to calm her down and preventing her from running again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered silently.

Time stopped at that moment. Nothing seems to ever exist except the two of them, together in silence. Sakura felt herself calming. She had never felt this warmth before. Even if she had hugged lots of people, even her brother as a sign of family affection, what Itachi had given her was just so compassionate that Sakura wanted to stay like this forever.

But sadly, it had to end. There were more important things than this. Probably, this will be the last one she will ever receive from him. That thought made Sakura's heart sink. She wanted to be hug like Itachi had given to her. Although new to this feeling, she never felt so content and happy.

Sakura lowered her head a bit. "Why?" she asked as silently as he did. She turned her body to see his reaction. She needed his answers to stop her insanity. "Why did you all have to hide it from me?" she repeated before taking a step backward.

"It will only caused you pain," he answered.

**A life goes by,**

**Romantic dreams will stop so I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know all I wanted to hold you **

**So close**

As if on cue, Sakura felt her breath being taken away from her. The oxygen she needed so much that time, taken in seconds. Kneeling down, Sakura felt her unconsciousness seeping in. What was happening? Sakura winced silently, feeling a headache.

_A gentle smile,_

_A childish look when he didn't get what he wanted from her,_

_An understanding look,_

_A laugh so liberating like that of an innocent child,_

_A toothy and goofy grin when he did a mistake,_

_A teary look when he felt so hungry,_

_The tears he shed when his best friend died,_

_It was all coming from him… from Itachi._

Sakura felt arms encircling her petite frame before she could feel the ground. Where were all these memories of Itachi coming? He was so young. For a moment there, Sakura felt all her memories rippling away from her. She wanted to get those.

"Why?" Sakura asked silently. "Why do you stay with me when I give you pain?"

Itachi gave a sad smile, hugging Sakura softly. "It doesn't matter to me." He answered back. "Being as close as I am now to you, protecting you from every trouble you bring yourself forth into, brings me joy. Even if I'm limited, seeing you every day is enough for me."

Sakura felt her tears coming to her again. Why was she always crying? "But… it's not fair…" she retorted silently. "I was being so selfish that I didn't even saw… that someone so near me… was just as hurtful as I am…"

"It doesn't occur to me that way Sakura," Itachi answered lovingly, stroking her hair. "It never mattered to me."

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this was not pretend **

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far we are close**

Sakura closed her eyes tight; her memories of Itachi were so cleared now. But at the same time, she felt that they were going to be all gone in a matter of moments now. She didn't want to lose them. They were so close, yet so far away.

_The picture of her and Itachi…_

_The ring and promise they shared for each other…_

_The thought of him being her fiancé…_

_The thought that he was the missing person in all of her memories…_

They were all being blurry. They were running away from her. They were letting her forget the important memories she had just found out. Sakura winced loudly, the pain in her head and chest was just too much for her to handle. She was going to lose her consciousness. Opening her weak eyes, Sakura stared at dent on the side.

"I'll… get to remember you after this, right?" Sakura asked. "Once I get my memories, I'll remember you again right? Then we'll be together again… just like before."

**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**

Itachi hugged Sakura tighter. He know too well of what the outcome. He wanted to answer her that she was just going to forget everything tomorrow. She was going to forget the confessions and the truth.

Sakura cock her head a little bit to see him. She smiled solemnly. "I'll remember you… someday." With that, Sakura closed her eyes, finally accepting the darkness that was eating her eyes.

Itachi place a soft kiss on Sakura's head. "My feelings for you will never change Sakura…" Itachi closed his eyes. Though his face was so stoic and impassive, he felt so miserable inside. Itachi softly lowered his head as it touched Sakura's blade shoulder. "It never will."

Under the moon's guidance, a single lonesome tear slid down the face of Itachi.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I guess the song part was in the wrong insertion... I didn't really think it through since I learned this song in the late hour and I'm running out of time. **

**I'm thinking that Itachi in this part is just... what? OOC? I don't know but to me I like the way how I viewed him. Don't you think? Crying for the girl he truly loves and can do nothing to ease her pain or let her remember him... Trying to protect her in all his might. Even the strongest and ruthless person has someone to cry for and protect right? I don't really know but some says that, or more likely most of the movie does. It all depends the person I suppose.  
**

**As I what I've stated earlier, I guess you won't hear much of me this month... Probably by the end of April I'll get to write again. So sorry for the delay everyone. Well, I'll give you a hint for the next chapter...**

**CHAPTER 19: KISS OR WHAT?**

**Anyway, please review my story and tell me what you think guys... it really is important to me.... :D Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 19: Kiss or What?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew... That was a close one. I'm so proud of my success. I had successfully sneaked towards the computer while my father was sleeping. Hahaha... Okay, I won't make my message long since I don't know when will my father be awake. He's having his afternoon nap. Geez... What a bother... Anyway, I would like to say sorry for my grammar mistakes. I don't have much time. Please excuse me for such mistake and understand my current situation. **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the following people, **

blondebaka-chan**: Don't worry... I'm glad that you like the chapter... I'm sorry if it had to be so hurting. Anyway, thanks for the review! :p I'd really appreciate it if you send me again for this chapter. **

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL: **Hahaha.... sorry about the cliffy. Anyway thanks for the review. You don't know how much happy I am to upload this story... :D I hope you'll continue reading my story and review.. :D Thank you so much for everything! **

~_Forgotten_~: **I'm glad you like my story... I hope to hear from you soon! **

xxxVanstarxxx: **Thanks for the review**

jesselovemeto: **Sorry about the OOC... I couldn't picture him being so cold at that moment... ;p Anyway, thanks for the review. **

craizypet: **Thank you. I'm so flattered. I'm glad that I have gained your respect. I understand your way, in fact, I used to be like that before. Copy, paste, then read then review... It's kind of a long process but it's really worth it right? Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters, but I do own Jin! :3**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... **

**I would really appreciate that right now. **

**I would also like to apologize if I have cause any OCC in this part too... **

**ENJOY this chapter! :D **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 19: KISS OR WHAT? **

_My feeling for you will never change Sakura… _

_It never will… _

Sakura opened her eyes quickly, her breathing becoming ragged and hazardous. Who said that? She couldn't remember anything of what happened last night. Closing her eyes solemnly, Sakura thought of what happened last night.

She saw Itachi and Karin kissing. She felt anguish suddenly running in to her. Why was it always like this? Love should have been simpler than complicated. If it was simple then probably she wouldn't have all of these humongous problems right now.

Sakura averted her eyes to the side to see if Itachi had slept on the other futon. There was no futon on the other side of the bed. She blinked her eyes softly. What had happened after the kiss? Sakura felt disoriented for the first time and to tell you the truth, she never liked this feeling.

She had remembered running away, trying to get home and rethink things. She had also remembered when she slapped Itachi. Sakura stared at her hand. Even now, she felt miserable and remorse for doing such a thing to him. She inhaled silently, ridding the anxiety and anguish coming to her.

After the slapped she had given to Itachi, she remembered arriving at a large lake. Sakura opened her eyes in silent shock. Itachi had followed her even if she had said the horrible things to him like hating him. "What happened next after that?" Sakura asked silently to herself.

Sakura sat up, finally noticing the tuxedo jacket on the coat rack. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. Itachi had been here and he had thoughtfully tucked her in the futon. Sakura quickly looked at herself under the futon. She was fully dressed and there was nothing misplaced. He had not done anything funny to her. Sakura sighed in relief, thankful that he had honor and pride.

Now that she mentioned it, what had happened after Itachi had found her? She couldn't remember a thing about it. She didn't even remember the slightest memory of last night's happening. Sakura quietly cursed herself for being so disoriented. What if it had been so important?

Sakura quietly sighed before inhaling the tuxedo jacket Itachi had wore last night. It smelled pine trees and bit minty. It was not subtle nor was it strong. She liked it. It was soothing. Sakura opened her eyes and put the jacket down. She didn't know what came to her. Her acts were disturbing her.

Tugging the jacket for a moment, Sakura felt a soft piece of paper on the side pocket. She took it from the pocket and opened the paper.

_Sakura-hime,_

_As soon as you're awake, please change your clothes. We will be traveling after you have done your prayer in the shrine located in the center of Lake Himo. The others will be arriving shortly in the shrine. _

_PS. We will have breakfast on our way. _

_Itachi_

Sakura read the letter silently. His handwriting was neat and clean. Unconsciously, Sakura run a finger on his scribbled letter. He had written it gently and legibly that is was so easy to read. Sakura placed the paper down and stared at her folded traveling clothes near the door. He had everything prepared before she woke up. _'How thoughtful of him,' _

[--

Itachi and Sakura were now walking on the streets. Nessie had mysteriously appeared before them. If Nessie was around then that could only mean one thing, Jin and the others were near. As of now, they had finished eating their breakfast as what as Itachi had written on the paper and was now heading towards Lake Himo.

Apparently, the lake where Sakura had stopped after her run was the same Lake Himo. She wasn't able to amplify her vision that night and because of that, she had missed the sight of the shrine in the middle.

Sakura fidget nervously behind Itachi. When he had seen her, she felt his sadness in his aura. The look on his eyes was sadness and she couldn't help but wonder if she had been the cause of this emotion. She was afraid of him.

"Hime-sama,"

Sakura perked her head up quickly. "If there is anything you wish to say then please wish so," he formally suggested. "Your fidgeting is annoying me to no end and your discomfort is disturbing me."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. Normally, she would be angry by now because of his sarcastic statement but right now, she just didn't feel that way. "Itachi-kun?"

Itachi stared at her. "Um…" Sakura continued, looking at the ground. "About last night… I'm sorry that I slapped you in the face. I didn't mean to do that… I didn't mean to hurt you or anything… I was just- It was…"

Itachi inhaled silently. _'As I thought so,' _he thought bitterly before sighing mentally. "Is that all?" he asked.

"And… when you followed me even if I said those nasty things to you… I want to say thank you. You never gave me up." Sakura finished silently with a smile before petting Nessie on her arms. "I also want to apologize for forgetting what we have discussed last night."

Itachi closed his eyes silently. She was still selfless even she had not remembered anything. She was always the same. The same when he first met her on one mission. "Hn," Itachi muttered before turning away from her.

Sakura glared at him. The nerve! After the whole 'sorry' she said, he just said that 'hn' word. She wanted to pound him on the head for being insensitive. Can't he at least see that this was a very solemn moment? Closing her eye tight, Sakura exhaled long. She stared at Nessie who had prompted her head to the side and 'mewed'.

"Sorry Ness," she apologized. "I didn't mean to disrupt your sleeping. I… got angry and was preoccupied."

Nessie gave a soft mew before sleeping back. Sakura smiled at her. This cat was so cute that she wanted to cradle it every now and then. But that was a part of her creation, being cute was easy to appeal things and it would make her hunting easier.

[--

Sakura gently placed Nessie down as soon as they insight of the lone shrine. She quietly crossed the stones that served as a pathway towards the lone shrine. Her long silky hood touched the low ripples of the water surface, turning its color to a darker shade of yellow. Itachi trailed Sakura from behind, his black hood getting a bit wet on the edge.

"Hm," Sakura muttered in thought while examining the small shrine. "Do people come here to pray?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know," he answered looking from side to side.

Sakura lowered her gaze. _'He's still angry at me,' _she thought in silent reverie. Walking to the middle of the shrine, she folded her hands together and closed her eyes, ready to begin her prayer. The faint glow of pink covered Sakura's body as she continued to pray.

"Get down!" Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of Itachi's voice.

"What?"

Before she knew it, Itachi grabbed her waist and jump into the water. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, unable to comprehend the whole situation. First she was just there praying and then she's under the water, not to mention Itachi was not with her anymore.

Sakura opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything but bubbles. Lots of them.

'_Itachi-kun…' _Sakura called in false hope. _'Where are you?' _she thought silently, slightly feeling dizzy.

[--

Itachi turned around in the water, his eyes searching for his mistress. He saw a flick of pink and yellow. Feeling his heart thumping hard in chest, he feared Sakura's life. He swam quickly towards Sakura and placed an arm around her waist. Leaning in closer, Itachi lips pressed gently over Sakura's.

[--

"She's what?" Jin asked worriedly while looking at Nessie. "That brat!" he cursed silently before stomping his way over to the lake where Sakura and Itachi was.

[--

Itachi walked out of the lake with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. He silently turned his head to the side to see some ANBUs jumping and running. _'Those people would never stop looking for Sakura,' _he thought silently with a huff.

Panting softly, Itachi placed Sakura on the ground gently, her face so pale like that of a sheet paper. Her pink glossy hair was sticking to her face because of being wet. Itachi stared at Sakura for a moment in thought. His underwater resuscitation didn't hinder her being unconsciousness. He creased his brow downward. Where had he done wrong? He thought silently.

Itachi parted the lips of Sakura a little bit. He would have to do the resuscitation again with her. He silently pinched the nose of Sakura before leaning down to blow some air to her mouth. As their lips chastely touched one another, Sakura's eyes suddenly opened.

"I-Itachi-kun!" Sakura called nervously.

Itachi quickly leaned back and stared at Sakura, ashamed for his misdeed. He deliberately turned his head away from Sakura and stopped his blush with much effort. "Sorry," he muttered silently.

"I… uh… it's okay," Sakura answered with a crack voice, her blush coming to her cheeks like the wind. Placing a hand over her lips, Sakura thought of what happened underwater with Itachi. She didn't know if that was just resuscitation but to her, it was a kiss. Itachi had been her first kiss.

Sakura turned her head to see Itachi standing up. His head turned away from her sight. "Forget what happened earlier," he prompted. "It was nothing."

"What-"Sakura whispered. "You expect me to forget everything after what happened?"

Itachi didn't answer her. "You're being so full of yourself." Sakura added before standing as well. "You should have stayed with her."

"What?" Itachi asked incredulously, his eyes staring at Sakura. "What does this have to do with Karin?"

"It has to do with everything Itachi-kun… You're acting all weird and distant." She stated sadly. "If you really want to be with her then stay, I'll go find my brother and the others alone."

Itachi tugged Sakura's arm and slam her back to the nearest tree unintentionally. "You think this is all about her?" he asked menacingly.

"Yes," she answered with no hindered options. "Ever since we came here, you have been more distant… You might think that I didn't realize it but I did. I don't know what's wrong with you and the only thing I can think of is Karin. You love her. Why stay with me when you have to leave someone as precious as Karin!?"

"Is that the only excuse you can think of? Karin…?" he taunted.

Sakura struggled silently. "Yes, that's the only thing I can think of at this moment. Nothing seems to preoccupy your mind other than her," she fought back. "You're always with her… You're always with the family… You're always leaving me."

Itachi earnestly looked at Sakura as she lowered her head. "I needed you when you were away from me. I was alone and scared, there were so many men looking… It was scary." She confessed silently before leaning her body a bit towards Itachi, her hands balled on his chest. "I couldn't do anything… I had hope that you were there but you were not. You were with her. You were with her all the time!"

"Hm," he muttered silently, holding Sakura's hands. "There was nothing I could do to get-"

"Stop," Sakura ordered. "You don't have to explain yourself. It's fine. Stay here for her then."

Itachi glared at Sakura. "How can you be so blind Sakura-hime," he said in a soft voice. "Didn't I tell her and you that I served you and you alone? Didn't I almost die for you? Didn't I shed blood my blood many times to protect you?"

Sakura perked her head up to see Itachi's eyes softened. "I made a promise to you didn't I?" he asked her silently. "Why must you decide things for others when you have not heard the side of their story?"

"It was the… only way to see if you truly cared." Sakura silently said, releasing her hands from Itachi's.

"Must I prove everything to you before you could finally understand?" Itachi asked silently.

Sakura closed her lids tight. "Why are you-" Sakura was silenced when she felt Itachi's lips pressing softly against hers. She blinked her eyes a couple of times in silent thought. He kissed her. Does this mean he liked her?

Itachi broke the kiss and smirked. "A sorry kiss." He explained silently before meeting the Akatsuki up ahead who were in chaos and panic.

"A sorry kiss," Sakura quoted, pressing her fingers to her lips again. "He kissed me."

[--

Jin and the others were now running towards the aura of Itachi and Sakura. "We're almost there. Hold on," he said aloud for the others to hear his intentions.

"Must I prove everything to you before you could finally understand?" they heard Itachi said. They all stopped from their tracks and searched for Itachi.

Who was he talking to? They thought in silent reverie. Their heads turned from various directions in hopes to see Sakura and Itachi.

"Um… Pein," Konan muttered silently while tugging her fiancé. "Look." She said with her eyes landing on Itachi and Sakura's positioned.

They saw Sakura talk but couldn't hear her soft voice. Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori saw Konan and Pein staring at something. "What are you looking at?" Kisame asked in a hush voice.

He watched as his friend's mouth gaped in silent shock, their eyes suddenly widening at the scene in front of them. Kisame raised a brow. "Seriously," he asked, oblivious. "What is happening?"

Deidara pointed, his hands shaking. "Sakura-chan and Itachi-sama, yeah." He hinted, his voice appearing a bit raspy. Kisame followed Deidara's index finger. As soon as his eyes landed on the people they were searching for, Kisame's dropped his jaw and gawk at the scene in front of him.

Jin grunted, aggravated. Will he lose Sakura again? He didn't want that to happen again. Those two consecutive years without her what like hell. He had almost died for Sakura but he wouldn't mind dying for her again. After all, she was worth it. If Itachi hadn't been there, he would probably have died from blood loss and wouldn't get to see his sister again.

"Hey," he called to his frozen comrades. "What are you doing? Why are you all frozen like that?"

He ventured towards them and raised a brow when they didn't react at all. They were all staring at one thing, he assumed and whatever it was, it was overwhelming their consciousness and common sense. Jin turned his head around as his eyes rummage for the 'thing' that caught the attention of his friends.

"Sakura!" he called comically waving only to stop when he saw his sister kissing Itachi.

His body started to stone comically. His eyes were wide in shock that he stood there as the wind blew. "Jin," Pein called, going to the aid of their 'benevolent' leader. "Are you okay?"

Jin didn't give an answer to his friend's question. "My sister…" he trailed off as he looked upwards. Opening his mouth, his soul silently exited his body.

"Waah!"

Everyone started to panic. This was their first time to see Jin's mental breakdown. Pein shook his vigorously while crying of river of tears. Sasori stared at Jin while Kisame was still looking dubiously at Itachi's form. Deidara on the other hand was waving his hands in the air hysterically while running in circles. Konan was leaning on the tree, her face covered in a layer of gloom while Zetsu was in the tree frozen in shock.

Itachi gawk at Jin who was still on the ground, stoned. He gave a silent smile before walking towards the path that would lead him to Konoha. "True," he muttered silently. "The most fabulous thing in life is served free."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well... that's it... Uh-oh... my father is going to be awake any moment now... Geez! I better get going.. See you later! :D **

**I'd really appreciate it if you send me some reviews after all the troubles I have come... Thanks! :D That would really enlighten me... :D  
**


	22. Chapter 20: Back in Konoha

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! It's me again! Sorry if I didn't updated so soon enough. Just so you know, its school days again and to be honest it sucks a bit.... But kind of fun since you get to see your friends again and familiar faces but don't know them... You know what I mean... Anyway, I've been really busy with everything about school, doing this and doing that that's why I havent uploaded this story... I know it's almost 2 months now... no, scratch that, 1 month and a half but hey, at least I updated right? **

**Ehem... Anyway, here is the story... I know it's kind of short but please be patient with me. I'm right now working with two fanfics and for those who are interested to read my other fanfic, just go to my profile... :D I know it wasnt the right thing to do because I should have finished this first before doing the other one but... I just can't resist... HEHE... :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**I also wanted to extend my gratitude to the following people who have read and review my story:**

Lid-chan: **I know that I should tell them but they would let me stop writing because well... to them, my studies matters the most... Anyway, thanks for the humor, it made me laugh like I was a crazy person... Thanks... You're just like an older sister to me... :) Hope to hear from you soon!**

The Blood Thirsty Silver Wolf: **Thanks... I don't know what to say... I didn't expect that my story would still be nice when I was in a hurry... :D Thank you again! I hope this chapter would be nice too! :p**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL: **I'm sorry if it had made you confuse... I'll do my best with this chapter... I hope this wont get you confuse... *wink* **

jesselovemeto: **Thanks for the review and the well... review! :D Hehe... Sorry about that... :D I hope you'll like this chapter! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters, but I do own Jin! :3**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... **

**I would really appreciate that right now. **

**I would also like to apologize if I have cause any OCC in this part too... **

**Okay everyone! I would like to say my special thanks to my beta-reader and friend: Craizypet... I wouldn't gone this far if it wasn't for her! :D **

"...." - talking

'....' - thoughts or well.. it will just say thoughts or something like that... :D

**JAPANESE WORD FOR TODAY! :P**

**Mata - **again

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: BACK IN KONOHA**

"Wow," Sakura exclaimed with her arms spread wide open and her eyes closed behind the yellow hood she wore. "The air in here feels nice and there are lots of people!"

The sun was bright in Konoha and lots of people were roaming the streets. They were busy. Some people were bringing woods at their shoulders and walking towards the other streets. Some would bring a box full of indoor and outdoor decoration. These facts made Sakura excited and happy.

Sakura turned around to see the Akatsuki staring at her. She raised a concern brow. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Sakura," Jin answered with a smile. "We're just surprised to see you… this excited. You were never much excited as this."

"Really," she muttered before chuckling. "I just felt funny, that's all."

Sakura smiled before turning her head back towards the gate of Konoha. The truth why she felt funny was she felt the strong feeling of predicament hanging in the gentle breeze. She was afraid to know what was in store for her in Konoha but what made her scared the most was the fact that what if the villagers of Konoha knew that she brought the Akatsuki in.

She knew that the Konoha villagers don't trust her family and treated them like murderers. But they know nothing of the truth. They were blinded by the lies of Orochimaru. As much as she wanted to change those lies, changing them would change nothing.

"Let's go," Jin suggested.

Sakura turned her head to the side a bit. They had done their genjutsu. Zetsu was still the same but he didn't have those weird things at the side of his head and his color was pale instead of green and white. Kisame just changed his teeth to normal human teeth and his color as well. Deidara made his hair shorted with his bangs covering his other eye.

As for Itachi, he had changed his hair and made it shorter. His hair reached his ear a bit and was messy. In some parts of his hair, there were spikes facing in various directions but it suited his look. His skin was still the same but he didn't have those linings under his eyes. His eyes were changed to a translucent subtle blue color. With his dull and cold expression, it made him look dashing and handsome.

The only people who hadn't changed their appearance were Konan, Pein, Sasori and Jin. Sakura gave a soft smile to them.

"Before we go in, I would like to remind you that my petals are not here and we are here because we want to have fun. I noticed that we've been doing lots of things lately and all of those regard my being. I want us to have fun. So don't do anything drastic. Spend the time what you want it to be." Sakura smiled.

[--

"Wait," Genma called to the hooded people entering the premises of Konoha's gate.

They all stopped and turned their head to Genma in anticipation. Genma scrunched his brows. He didn't know who these people were but he felt something oddly familiar in their group. He balled his hands into fist when he saw the yellow hooded person coming to him with grace.

"Please do not be alarmed," the soft voice of a female said. "We came here for a reason and that is to have fun with whatever occasion is happening."

"Really," Genma asked with disrespect.

He noticed that the black hooded people twitched in aggravation. He assumed that this girl was their princess and those people with black hood were her bodyguards.

"Yes," she continued. "We have no harmful intentions and I assure you that our intentions are good."

"Give me proof," Genma taunted.

Sakura quietly removed her hood and stared at Genma with innocence. "Do you remember this face?" she asked with a soft smile.

Genma gaze at Sakura with shocked eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Eight years have passed and they gave their search for Sakura up, assuming that she was kidnapped and died in the hands of the criminals. They didn't know where to find her in the first place. There were no clues to where she was and her kidnappers didn't send them any ransom request. Unconsciously, Genma hugged Sakura softly.

"Sakura, it's good to see that you're okay." He told her softly. "You don't know how the people grieved for your lost."

Genma broke the hug and take one good look to see Sakura. She had matured through the years and she was much beautiful and well grown. Her eyes were still the same but a paler green and it held much understanding and knowledge. Her skin was still the same, as white as snow. Her hair was longer than it was before. As far as he had remembered, Sakura had cut in on their first D-ranked mission. She had a fringe covering a partial part of her eyes and her long bangs framing her face. Her hair was braded into two and a silver circlet framed her forehead and a partial part of her head.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked with those innocent eyes.

Genma nodded. "Have fun! There's a festival going on."

Sakura nodded and turned her head towards the Akatsuki. "Remember what I told you. You are free to do whatever you want and wish so. From here on, we should part. Spend the time."

Everyone nodded and disappeared in a flash except for Itachi. "What are you still doing here?" Sakura asked with a blush.

"I'm your guardian, have you forgotten?" he smirked.

[--

"Itachi-kun, look… there's a bar." Sakura excitedly pointed at the bar.

Itachi scrunched his brow. He never like going in the bar. He turned his head away from the bar and started walking to the other side of the road. Sakura turned her head in time to see Itachi walking away from her. "Wait up!" she shouted to the man.

Itachi stopped from his tracks and move to the side to see Sakura pouting at him. That adorable face she made was too hard for him to resist. He hated that if she does that. He hated everything about her because it always caught him off-guard. She was his weakness and strength. And he was her shield and protection. Although it sounded funny, they had a mutual connection together and he knew that she knows that as well. That was the main reason why he wouldn't let her go and she wouldn't let him go.

"You're being mean!" Sakura complained before cocking her head to the side when she saw him smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he muttered quickly before walking again.

Sakura pulled his arm and scrunched her brow. Despite the hood shadowing her identity, Itachi knew what would be her expression. He knew everything about her and having her near him would give him enough happiness.

"You can't just do that… We are here for fun, or have you forgotten about that?" she questioned before releasing his arm.

Itachi scowled his face a little bit. "I'm here because you are my responsibility. I don't have the same intentions as you do." He cleared.

"Party pooper," Sakura muttered underneath her breath before running inside the bar.

Itachi's eyes widened a bit at her reaction. What the, he thought with confusion. Did she really want to go in the bar? Does she know that there are lots of drunkard men? That would only mean one thing and that was trouble. Without even thinking, Itachi lunged after Sakura. If anything were to happen, he would blame himself but he would never want to be blamed by Jin.

[--

"What? Are you serious?" Tsunade asked with uncertainty to Genma who was standing in front of the table.

"Yes Hokage-sama," he answered with a bow. "She had seven followers. All of them were wearing black hoods while she was wearing a yellow one."

Tsunade relaxed her tensed shoulders before gazing outside the porch of her window sill. She couldn't believe that Sakura was still alive and that she was safe and sound. If that were true, where had she been the whole time? She didn't understand the situation but that didn't matter. What matter the most was that she was here and she would make sure that she won't be gone again or in harm's way for that matter.

"Inform Naruto and the others of Sakura's return." Tsunade ordered before sitting in her seat and rubbing her temples.

She felt something different. She was afraid for the first time. Normally, she would feel happy that Sakura had returned but it didn't feel right to her. She felt something had changed. She didn't know what it was but there was something that she couldn't name. Tsunade stared at the sky outside her window sill and closed her eyes.

"Does she still remembers?" she thought with grieve.

[--

Naruto and Hinata were walking together, hand in hand. It had been 3 months since Naruto had told Hinata how much he had loved her. At first he thought the feeling he felt for Hinata was nothing but then later realized that it was love he had felt for her.

"Where do you want to go next, Hinata?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders before smiling at him back. But the intimate moment was disrupted when the door of a well-known bar flew away from its hinges. Hinata and Naruto stared in shock as they saw a man kicked out of the bar together with the door. Later on, a man with a black hood and short messy hair stepped outside the frame of the broken door.

Normally, as CHUUNINS, they would stop this havoc but out of pure shock, their brain didn't absorb the whole thing.

"You pompous pervert," the 23 year old man muttered. He stood right next to the bruised cheek man. "How dare you touch an innocent girl like her?!" he asked with fury that he was about to strike him again.

"Wait stop!"

Naruto and Hinata turned their head to the other side and saw another yellow hooded person running towards the man. But unlike the man, her hood had covered her identity. "Wait stop," she pleaded before standing in front of the injured man with her arms spread. "This doesn't have to end like this!"

"What's with the scene?" Naruto asked the girl beside him who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Move out hime, this man had maltreated you in the foulest way." The man said before pushing the girl gently away from his victim.

As the man was about to punch the drunkard, he stopped when he felt soft and gentle arms framing his waist. "Please stop," she begged. "I'm fine. Even though if it was wrong and scary, I didn't want him to end up bruised because of you."

The man lowered his fist and released his body from the hug of the girl. "The things I do for you," he muttered, aggravated before walking.

"I'm sorry drunkard-san," The girl apologized before bowing. "You should be more careful how to treat a woman especially a princess. They have lots of bodyguards and they will kill you if you aren't too careful." She warned before bowing her head for the second time. "I hope this would be the last time you grope a woman."

With that she disappeared together with the man. The drunkard man stared at the hooded people with huge eyes. Naruto and Hinata finally went to the man and helped him out. "Are you okay sir?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Who was that guy? And that girl?" Naruto asked the man while looking at the direction where Sakura and Itachi had gone.

The man stood up on his feet before staring at his hands. "What have I done?" he asked to himself with shame before going inside the bar again.

Naruto stared at the man with confusion. Sure he groped the girl but what was so special with her that made him feel guilty. Naruto knew this man and he knew that he never felt guilt after groping a woman but right now, he felt guilty. Why was that so?

"Naruto!" Hinata called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Naruto, Hinata," Genma addressed formally. "Hokage-sama wishes me to inform you and the others of Sakura's return."

"What-?" Naruto asked incredulously. This couldn't be happening. After those years of search, when they thought that she had died, she just came in Konoha alive? This was ridiculous. "Are you sure or are you making this up?" he asked quite angry.

Hinata place a comforting hand over Naruto's shoulder in order to calm him. "Naruto, calm down." She reminded him.

"Yes," Genma answered back. "She's with her followers who wear black hoods. It's easier to identify her because her hood differs from theirs. She wears a pristine yellow hood."

Naruto and Hinata stared at the road where Sakura and Itachi went with shock eyes. How did they miss them when they were so close with her?

[--

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun," Sakura apologized for the 15th time. "I didn't know that the bar was like that and it was filled with drunkard men and-"

"Stop it," Itachi interrupted. "You don't have to apologize so much but you should understand Sakura-hime that a bar will always be with drunkard men and women."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "That's why I'm sorry," she said. "I was too-"

Itachi scoffed quietly. "When will you ever learn that going out by yourself would only do you harm. Do you know why I am here and what my purpose serves to you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head before smiling. "I know," she muttered and closed her eyes again. A blush crept under her cheeks when she remembered the kiss they shared. It had been 6 months since that day. She was 18 when they had arrived at the Land of Thor. Ever since the kiss they shared, at first, they were was only awkwardness and silence.

But then Sakura knew that this would lead to nothing. So, she made her first move. Ever since that day, they had been a little too close than usual. Itachi would occasionally smile, talk a bit and somehow miraculously chuckle unlike before and Sakura would always giggle. They were always together and so close that to the Akatsuki, they were already lovers and maybe to her, it was but apparently, her brother would say it was charms and seduce.

He didn't believe that Sakura and Itachi had shared a connection. He didn't want it because he wanted Sakura for himself. He was afraid to lose her and she knew that. But she understood her brother and she would do anything not to hurt him.

"Don't do anything stupid," Itachi finished his lecture before rubbing his temples. "It would be better to stay away from crowded areas."

Sakura blushed. "What?" she asked, thinking that if they were in a secluded place, it would only mean him and her together. ALONE.

Itachi perked his head to see her blushing. It made him smile. "Why? Afraid?" he taunted. "Don't you want to?"

"I-uh…" Sakura stuttered while fingering her fingers. "Wait, before that, what should I call you? You know, to change your identity that goes with your looks?" she asked, changing the topic.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't know and it didn't matter to me." He said.

"But it matters," Sakura argues before leaning against the bench and staring at the leaves above her head. "Would Mitsuomi do best? I always like that name." she prompted before turning her eyes towards the man beside her.

"Whatever," Itachi muttered and closed his eyes.

"If that's the case," Sakura continued. "What would be my relation to you?" she asked.

Itachi shrugged his shoulder. Sakura didn't react and turned her eyes towards the leaves above her again. "If I were to make you my father, you're too young… If my brother, Aniki would really compete with you and do stupid stuffs… If my cousins, I already have the others… If my aunt that would mean you're a girl or gay… Pein is my brother-in-law in disguised… So what would you be to me?" she asked herself.

"Then make me your lover instead," Itachi suggested with his eyes closed.

Sakura turned her head to Itachi with her eyes wide open. Did he just say that? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were her ears deceiving her? Were her senses getting dull? "What?" she asked.

"I don't qualify any of those…" Itachi said before opening his eyes, revealing his genjutsu translucent blue eyes. "Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu are your supposed cousins. Your brother is your brother and Sasori gets to be the supposed younger one. Konan is your sister and that makes Pein your brother-in-law… Three cousins are enough; three brothers are enough with a sister. That would make me your lover."

Sakura blushed at his explanation. Why would he even suggest that thing? "Or do you want me to be your friend instead?" he asked, sensing her discomfort of the theory he made. "You're afraid."

"N-no I'm not!" Sakura defended with hard eyes. "It's fine with me… but why-"

"Lover?" Itachi asked before facing his full attention to Sakura. "Because, dear princess, having a close friend would still mean the same thing as lover. Having a brother and cousin would mean incest with our actions."

Sakura stared at him, not realizing how close their heads were to each other. "Oh," she muttered before blushing really hard when she realized how close they were together. "OH you," she mumbled before pushing him gently as possible. "Stop doing that."

"It's normal," Itachi said before smiling at her dashingly. "For lovers of course."

[--

"We saw her with her guardian I suppose." Hinata explained to the Hokage.

All of the Rookie 12 was in the tower of the Hokage except Ino. The Hokage had called them for Sakura's matter. "She came back!" Kiba said excitedly with the large Akamaru beside him.

"Yes, she did." Tsunade said before giving them a soft smile. "Unbelievably true but Genma saw her with his own eyes and get to be the one to hug her first."

"Right," Neji said with a nod. "Then what is the reason exactly why you called us here? Do you want us to escort her back here to you?" he asked with polite.

Tsunade gave a nod. "Yes," she said. "I have lots of paper works to do and normally, if it would be Sakura, I would willingly go to her but not this time with this huge haystack of papers."

They all nodded and disappeared with a smoke. "So, she finally came, huh?" a deep resounding voice inquired.

"She did," Tsunade said before standing up. "Listen here, if I see that you're maltreating Sakura in any way or something like that, I would personally dispose you. You have arrived a year ago and I expect you to change, Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed himself against the wall and appeared before the Hokage. "I came here just for nothing Hokage-sama. I made a promise and I would make sure it won't go broken."

[--

Sakura and Itachi were now walking the streets of Konoha. Lots of people had been wondering who they were and where did they came from but it didn't matter to the both of them. "Say, where do you think Zetsu-kun, Dei-kun and Fishy-kun are?" Sakura wondered with her index finger resting below her chin.

"Eating ice-cream probably." He assumed while walking.

Sakura looked at Itachi. "Right," she muttered before halting from her tracks when she felt her hood grabbed by a person. Turning her head, Sakura saw a little boy. "Onee-chan!" he exclaimed before hugging her.

Sakura stared at the kid before her. She couldn't remember him and who was he? "I missed you so much! You're finally back! You don't know how much grandpa missed you! You don't know how much I missed you too!" he continued.

Sakura looked at Itachi who didn't react at all. Instead, he turned his head to the other side and left Sakura dealing with this alone. Sakura broke the hug and kneel to be in level with the kid. "You know me," she said.

"Of course Sakura-nee! Why wouldn't I remember you when you would always sing me a lullaby every time I sleep." The said child explained.

Sakura turned her head towards Itachi. Itachi wasn't looking at her and instead was looking at the people passing by. "How… is your grandpa?" she asked.

By the time she asked, the child downcast his head and didn't say a word. This time, Itachi looked at Sakura and at the child. "Do what you must," he said giving approval. Sakura nod her head before holding the hand of the child and letting him drag her to wherever his grandpa was.

[--

"He said he was in the cemetery," Sakura muttered before entering the Yamanaka Flower Shop and putting her hood down. "I wonder what happened to him."

Itachi trailed behind her. "That boy is Konohamaru; he's the grandson of the late Hokage. The said grandpa used to be your uncle back then when you didn't have any memories with you." He explained.

"But, it was made up wasn't it?" she asked before picking a bouquet of white flower. "They were lying to me, weren't they?" she asked uncertainly.

Itachi looked at Sakura and sighed mentally. "I'm not in the position to tell you what is meant to be kept hidden, Sakura-hime. You should probably ask your brother." He suggested. "You wouldn't want me to be scolded by your immature brother, now would you?"

Sakura 'humph' before giving the bouquet of flowers to Itachi. "You pay," she ordered before walking away to look at the flowers.

Itachi scowled his face but nevertheless went to the counter to pay for the flowers. "Would this only be sir?" the saleslady purred. Itachi looked up from his wallet to the blonde girl smiling at him. He gave a small grunt. He never liked flirtatious women. It annoyed him to no end. "Yes," he answered before getting the bill on his wallet.

"Hey Mitsuomi!" Sakura called.

Sakura frowned when she saw Itachi not reacting at all. "You're so snobbish, you know that?" she said while approaching him.

"You called," he said with no inquiry.

Sakura glared at him. "Yes I called," she retorted. "Are you deaf?"

Itachi gave a soft chuckle. "Guess I'm still not used to it," he said before taking the bouquet of flowers from the stunned saleslady.

"Really?" Sakura asked with concern. She took the bouquet of flowers from his hand and held it closer to her. "Let's go visit him."

"Sakura-chan!"

Both Itachi and Sakura turned to the saleslady. "Mata," Sakura smiled. "Until here, I still have people to know me… That's really different." She muttered before waving a goodbye to the saleslady. "Don't worry, I'll come back to buy flowers next time."

The saleslady shook her head and run outside her shop to see Sakura and Itachi gone without a trace. "No," she muttered.

"Ino!" Tenten called.

Ino turned her head to see the Rookie 12 along with Sasuke running towards her. They stopped in front of her. "Have you seen-"

"Yes, she came to my shop." Ino interrupted with visible tears. "She had a male companion… And she… she didn't remember anything!"

The Rookie 12 stared at each other and to the crying girl in the arms of Ino. Sasuke scowled his face when Ino had mentioned she had a male companion with her. He was envious. He didn't want Sakura to linger with any men other than him and his friends. He didn't want her to be in a stranger's arms.

[--

Sakura finished praying for the tomb of the 3rd Hokage and stood up. She touched the grave stone with gentle fingers and gave a sad smile. "If he was alive, I bet he'll be really happy to see, right?" she asked Itachi who was standing beside her.

"Probably," he answered softly before trailing Sakura. "Where are you going to go next?"

"I guess it's time for my usual, do you know any abandoned church in here or something?" she asked with a smile.

Itachi gave a smile. "Yeah," he answered before offering his hand to Sakura.

Sakura stared at his hand for a moment before placing her hand on top of it. Itachi squeeze her hand a bit before dragging her to the place she wanted to go. Behind the bushes were the Akatsuki.

"I told you they had some mutual connection," Konan said with a smirk.

Deidara nodded his head in agreement. "Told yah, yeah," he said. "They look like lovers, yeah. Too sweet and too romantic for each other yeah."

"No!" Jin protested before exposing their secret hiding place. "I won't let it happen!"

"But you do know that they were meant for each other ever since the day they met, right?" Pein asked the leader of the Akatsuki.

Jin stared at Pein and the other Akatsuki members. They all nodded in agreement that the both of them were for each other and there was no one who could break that bond, not even him. Jin comically frowned with his arms crossed. "If that's the case," he said. "Let's just keep an eye for the both of them, even though if Itachi is strong, he won't stand a chance against 11 opponents."

As if on cue, the Rookie 12 came to the cemetery as the big dog sniffed the tombstone of the late 3rd Hokage. Nessie cocked her head to the side when she saw Akamaru. Rookie 12 immediately followed the dog when he run going to the direction Itachi and Sakura went.

As soon as they were gone, Jin stood up and gave Akatsuki the signal to go. They all disappeared in a flash while Jin remained. Jin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, revealing his orange-slit eyes, staring dangerously at space.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hehe... Guess you guys are quite surprise that Sasuke is back huh? Dum-dum-duuuum... This would mean competition for both the brother don't you think? ",**

**Anyway, please send me some reviews because I really mean so much to me... Giving me a review is not hard, just click that thing or link under this and then boom! There will be another window for you to post your review... Please tell me what you think? Thanks! **

**I don't know when will I upload my next chapter but I'll try doing it this weekend or the weekdays... Don't know... :p please be patient with me... I'm really trying hard to cope up with my studies together with my fanfic... :D So those guys who are interested to see my other fanfic, just click my profile and check my stories... **

**My other story is entitled, "Behind the Mask of Innocence" Gakuen Fanfic... Pretty neat huh? :D Anyway, don't forget to leave a review in my story! :D Thank you so much! It would really motivate me to update faster or so it seems... :D Don't forget people! :D  
**


	23. Chapter 21: Forgotten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not uploading so soon enough! I had my mid-term exam last week, Thursday to Saturday... I had to study hard for those exams and I had to stop seeing my computer. I am so sorry everyone! I really am! To make it up to you, I hope this chapter will just do... By the way, I have a feeling that I'll have to rewrite the whole story... There were some events that I had missed in this story and I kind of think that the whole setting is not leading to the main point of the story.... So, technically speaking, I was planning on changing the whole course of this story. I know its kind of bad and disappointing but... the whole set up of the story was off road... I find this story quite boring and therefore made a decision that I should change it... I'm not sure though... Please send me some reviews about this certain matter... Tell me if you think I should change some parts of the story.  
**

**To those people who had faithfully read this story and reviewed this, I am sorry to disappoint you.... I really appreciate those reviews! Thank you everyone! :D **

**Lidi-chan: **Sorry for making you worried... The exams, the whole study thing! It made my brain go loco and I had to study really hard...Thanks for the humor, I really laughed hard... honestly... Sas is not a gay in this part... His hair just makes him look a bit childish since it's a bit shorter and tied in its usual style... It's a bit messy too... I would never dream of Sas being a gay, even he looks like one... :::coughs::: Sorry, that went wrong... He **might** look like one... :::smile:::

**The Blood Thirsty Silver Wolf: **Thank you so much for being patient... I'm sorry if I had to upload this story so late and I am genuinely sorry if I made a sudden announcement about changing the whole set up of the story... Sorry... Hope you enjoy this chapter...

**CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL: **Thank you for the review... Hope you love this chapter! :D :::wink:::

**Renee-chan: **Thanks for the review... hope your cousins will love this... :D

**CraizyPet: **I'm sorry if I left you slightly confused... Sakura did that so that they could enter the premises of Konoha... She didn't know him, that was certain but she took advantage of it... She's mean! :D hehehe... Sorry if I hadn't really mailed you lately. I'm kind of busy... :D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and it's characters, but I do own Jin! :3**

**REMINDER: If you read this story, please don't forget to send some reviews... **

**I would really appreciate that right now. **

**I would also like to apologize if I have cause any OCC in this part too... or if there are any wrong grammar for that matter...  
**

**Okay everyone! I would like to say my special thanks to my beta-reader and friend: Craizypet... I wouldn't gone this far if it wasn't for her! :D **

"...." - talking

'....' - thoughts or well.. it will just say thoughts or something like that... :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: FORGOTTEN**

Itachi stared at Sakura for quite some time now. He gave a soft smile while staring at Sakura. God, he looked like a stupid person. He was smiling with no apparent reason behind it. This wasn't an emotion he was anticipated with. But right now was not the time to be happy with. During her 'solemn hour' of prayer, Sakura had convulsed as she saw another vision. She had denied the fact that she was scared of the vision and she was pale at that time. The entire Akatsuki were witnesses to it.

But as a strong and willed heart as she, she unselfishly proclaimed that she was alright and fine. It wasn't long before she fainted from exhaustion. They had panic from the sudden unconsciousness.

Itachi's smile falter as he gingerly chaste the back of his hand across her soft and pale cheeks. He knew that she had deserved a better life than this. Sakura didn't have to suffer everything. She didn't have to go so far that it would lead her to her objective to seek out her own remaining memories. But he now knows that there were less than 5 pieces remaining. It had hurt him, even though he showed a placate face, to see Sakura struggled so hard for the better of everyone and for herself.

Looking for her memories was a partial part of her mission. The main objective of her life was to deal Orochimaru and bring peace to the surviving Espers out there that is if there was one alive. Itachi was inspired by her fighting spirit and passion. He knew that somehow, it was only her that could save the world from the abomination Orochimaru was going to create.

"When is Sakura-nee going to wake up Mitsuomi-san?" a boy around 12 years old asked Itachi from behind.

Itachi turned his head around to see the grandniece of the late third Hokage staring at him with calculative eyes. "Soon," he answered softly to the boy who made his way towards her.

"You know," Konohamaru started. "When I used to be very young, Sakura-nee would always sing me to sleep. She had been terribly ill at that time too. Sometimes she would convulse at night and would lose her consciousness. I didn't understand her ways at that time and I was afraid of her."

Itachi gave a soft smile. "But she's not so ill anymore," he assured the boy. "As you can see, your sister was just exhausted from the trip coming here."

"Why did you take her?" Konohamaru interrogated. "Why didn't you turn her over to us that time?"

"Actually," Itachi begun with uncertainty, how was he going to explain to the boy? He should come out with an excuse. "You see, when we found hime, she was almost… gone. We didn't have time to turn her over so we… took her in. It was the only way we could save her, fortunately when I took her, my immature leader just so happened to be her brother."

"I hate her brother," Konohamaru spat out bitterly.

Itachi had to raise a brow at this point. This child, even though at a young age, had been so protective of Sakura and nevertheless attached to her in some sort of way. "Why would you say that?" he asked, amused at the thought that Konohamaru was angry at Jin.

"Because my grandpa said to me once that Sakura's family had hated her. They resent her. They didn't accept her in the family. That's why I hate him." He answered firmly with a hint of anger.

"Some things are misunderstood," Itachi explained to Konohamaru with a dull face. "Jin didn't hate hime. He had loved her in the most loving way a brother would do to a sister." He defended with a vein protruding in his head. He couldn't believe that he was defending Jin. He had wondered why.

"Does this mean you love Sakura-nee too?" Konohamary asked innocently. "What is your relation to her anyway?"

Itachi gave a soft smile. "Yes," he answered with no hesitation. "I am willing to do anything for her, even if it means to break the rules for her."

"Wow, I'm sure Sakura-nee is really lucky to have a person such as you." Konohamaru smiled. "But I guess you're going to have some competition here."

"What do you ever mean by that?" Itachi asked.

Konohamaru gave a soft chuckle. "You see, I heard from Naruto-nii that Sasuke-san really liked Sakura-nee ever since they were young but he wouldn't really admit it because she's his weakness... But apparently he had to go somewhere to train so that he was capable of protecting Sakura-nee even more. When he came back, he was shattered at the thought that Sakura-nee was missing."

"He must be really faithful," Itachi complimented his little brother. But deep within, he had been very disappointed with him. First of all, he had left Sakura for power and he doubt it was for her protection. If ever it had to be for protection, he should have never left Sakura in the pavement under the rain. Who knows that she might actually get sick or catch a cold? Apart of him wanted to believe that Sasuke had came all the way back because of Sakura but he had seen enough.

Itachi somehow knew that Sasuke needed a potential wife to expand his lineage and that perfect 'woman' would be none other than Sakura herself. Giving Sakura to Sasuke would cause his demise. He would never hand Sakura over to him knowing that he wasn't ready to be her guardian. Sasuke wanted nothing but power, Itachi didn't doubt that. He knew that, and he was sure of it.

"Yeah," Konohamaru said. "But to tell you the truth, I don't really think Sasuke-san is the one for Sakura-nee. I mean he's strong and handsome and all those stuff but something in me tells me that Sakura-nee deserves more than that. She had suffered a lot of trials in life and I'm just glad that she found you."

"Are you approving me for your cousin?" Itachi asked interested to see how the boy would answer.

Konohamaru nodded with a big toothy grin. "Of course!" he answered excitedly. "I may not know you very well but I can see it, based from your answers that you have sacrificed a lot. I bet you have sacrificed a lot just for Sakura-nee and you've been with her the last 6 years. I'm more than certain that Sakura-nee deserves the likes of you."

Itachi had to chuckle at the boy's answer. Here was another close relative of Sakura and had approved that he was good for Sakura aside from the other Akatsuki. But apparently, someone had to be so stubborn and refuse to give his sister her deserved freedom. "Too bad," he said curtly after his chuckle. "Her brother doesn't approve the likes of me. You can say, he's not ready to give his sister away yet."

"Don't worry," Konohamaru assured. "I'm sure you'll get Sakura-nee one day and persuade Jin-sama to give her freedom. If you were ever to have her, I would consider you to be the luckiest person ever!"

"Yeah," Itachi muttered before staring at Sakura in bed, sleeping peacefully in bed.

[--

"Damn!" Shikamaru cursed. No matter how much they've been tracking Sakura, she would just disappear with her companion.

The time they arrived at the church, however, they weren't able to locate or track even the slightest scent of Sakura. How was she able to pull that trick? He thought with calculative eyes before standing staring at the altar of the church. They should have caught up with Sakura and her companion the moment they came here but he underestimated the situation.

"Hey Shikamaru," Kiba called not from afar. Shikamaru stared at the altar in thought before scurrying towards the Inu-ninja. "I'm sorry but I can't locate the scent of Sakura anymore."

"It's either Sakura doesn't want to be found or her companions had found out about us and decided to erase her scent in here. They're smart." Shikamaru muttered the last part to himself as he thought of possible reasons why Sakura of her companions didn't want to make her known to them.

"Naruto-nii!"

All of the Rookie 12 turned to see Konohamaru smiling happily at them. "What's the matter Konohamaru?" Tenten asked with concern.

[--

Sakura opened her lids. What had happened? She couldn't remember a thing. Gingerly, Sakura sat down from bed and turned her head from side to side, exploring the room. "Aniki?" she called but to her dismay, no one came. "Itachi-kun? Anybody?" she called with fear slightly clenching her heart.

Sakura was about to get out of bed when she felt someone entering the premises. A smile graced her feature when she saw her one and only personal guardian, Itachi. Although she never admits it out loud, she had to say he looked splendid in that kind of suit.

He was wearing a white shirt under a blue polo. His cocky pants were a dark shade of blue and his black hair was flying in different ways. At the sight of him made her heart churn inside her chest. She would bet if he were to be in his real appearance, he would be the most handsome person she saw in Earth.

"You're supposed to be laying on bed, not sitting." Itachi said before closing the door to her room.

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "I'm sorry Doctor Itachi but it seems to me that my body is fine. I'm capable of walking." She teased with a smile.

"Hn," Itachi muttered before taking his seat on Sakura's bed. "Your brother is sick."

"What?" Sakura asked with concern. "How come?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know," he answered. "He was probably sick when we came but never gave heed of it. Just after we finished catering you, he fainted with a fever."

"I must see him," Sakura said with a crease of brow. Her brother didn't want the others to know of his condition. They were too blind to see that he was sick.

[--

"He looks horrible Konan-chan," Sakura concluded while looking at her brother in bed. "He looks green and pale and I don't mean figuratively, I mean literally!"

Itachi had to chuckle at this point but softly. True to her words, Jin's color was a bit paler than usual mixed with green, indicating he was either nauseas or just plain sick. He was resting in the bed with a small towel on his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth.

"You idiot of a brother!" She scolded her brother, sleeping peacefully in the bed with no problems. "Why did you have to keep this to yourself?"

The Akatsuki had to sweat drop at her statement. Although she was right, but wasn't she also selfless as Jin was? In fact, if they were to compare Sakura to Jin, Sakura was more selfless than Jin himself.

"Sakura-chan," Deidara gave a nervous smile. "Aren't you like that too, yeah?"

"Hmph," Sakura muttered before crossing her arms. "I'm not like my brother. At least I tell my needs but he doesn't… or do I?" she thought silently while staring at the ceiling.

The Akatsuki sweat drop again, staring at their mistress. She was too innocent for her own good. It was a good thing Itachi had been there to help her in all of her needs. "Anyway," Sakura started with a smile, forgetting the recent topic. "I'll go to downtown and buy some food for Aniki and I'll cook for him. I'm sure he would really like to drink soup for dinner. The rest of you are dismissed but Itachi-kun, you are to remain here until I come back."

Itachi glowered silently at the girl. _'Damn,' _he cursed silently before staring at Jin in the bed. _'You're lucky that Sakura gave me a direct order. If it wasn't for her order, I would really leave you behind, you immature leader of the Akatsuki.' _

[--

Sakura walked along the narrow road of Konoha with a small shopping bag in her arms. Her face solemn in deep thought. No, it wasn't her brother that really concerns her that moment. Her brother's health was the least problem she had. Her big problem was about her the recent vision she saw.

Thinking about it made her heart sank in tears and sorrow. If that were to happen, she would have to avoid it in all cause. She didn't want to be the cause of _his _demise. It was too painful. Sakura clenched the grocery bag in arms. She didn't realize that she was glaring at the road for quite some time. _'Please, Kami-sama,' _she thought sadly, fighting the urge to cry in the midst of the road. _'Let there be enough time for me to prepare… I couldn't handle the future if this happens.' _

Sakura blinked her eyes as she felt her tears at the barrier of her eyes. She quickly closed her eyes and stopped from her tracks. Who would have thought that something so grave would happen to him? He had done enough for her and so she would do something for him.

'_I'll have to let him go,' _she thought sadly. _'If he were to remain in my presence, it would guarantee his death. I wouldn't want to risk that.' _

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Her thoughts trailed off and she quickly turned her head around to with glistening eyes from the tears that threatened to fall. "No way," she thought in shock. How could he be here? When did he come here? Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at people in front of her. "When did –"

[--

"Man," Naruto grumbled with his arms crossed behind his back. "Every time we track Sakura-chan, her scent leads to nowhere but to the place where she last went."

Hinata cast her gaze down, disappointed that she wasn't able to see Sakura this day. She was really expecting to see Sakura because the villagers had been talking about her a lot. They were saying that she had grown into a very young beautiful woman with gentle attitude. It's as if fate itself didn't want them to connect to Sakura. Why was that so?

The townspeople had also gossip about Sakura's constant companion during her walks and the other people trailing behind her. The women, who saw Sakura's companion, said that he was utterly the most handsome creature they saw. They even indicated that his attitude was like Sasuke but he had been gentle and very over protective towards his mistress. Hinata didn't know what to believe anymore. These talks they were having, all seem to be so good to be true. But since Genma had seen her, they were determined to see Sakura.

"Hinata," Naruto called to his girlfriend, successfully catching her attention. "We'll find her. I'm sure of it, believe it! I won't give up on her and you won't give up on her either. We can do this, right Sasuke-teme?" he asked.

"Hn," Sasuke answered that made Naruto convulsed in anger.

"Why you!" he shouted in rage only to stop when he saw a streak of pink followed by a satin yellow dress. His eyes widened in excitement. He raised his arm and waved it. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Hinata and Sasuke turned their heads to see Sakura in time, turning her head with glistening eyes. Her long pink hair was silky and braided in two. **(Just like Aerith's in FFVII) **Her fringe had gingerly touched her eyes and her long bangs framed her pale cheeks down to her chin. A small circlet settled in her forehead.

She was beautiful… no, breathtaking.

Sasuke smirked when he read her lips from afar. "No way…. When did he-" she trailed off. Her brows creased downward in anger. Sasuke knew she would get angry to him since he left her alone. But God, when he came back looking for Sakura, she was gone. He wanted to kill and slaughter the whole of Konoha for letting this happen.

Sakura drop her bag of grocery and immediately sprung towards them. Sasuke could see at the corner of his eyes that Naruto was smiling like an idiot while Hinata felt tears prickling her eyes. He was caught off guard when Sakura just passed by them, forgetting their very existence.

Naruto fell comically, expecting her to jump to them and greet them but instead she just passed them by like they were not even there. The threesome turned around to see Sakura kneeling and hugging the ill handsome man. Despite of his illness, he was charming and handsome.

"You idiot!" she scolded before hugging him. "Why did you follow me?" she asked the man.

"I couldn't leave you behind… Do you think I would engrave you after your collapse?" he countered back with a weak smile.

Sakura smiled back but glared at Itachi who just shrugged his shoulders. "He was persistent. Don't look at me like that. I tried." He reasoned out only to receive a blow in the shoulder.

"But I gave you a direct order!" Sakura seethed. "I don't care what you would do to him, just let him stay in bed for all I care is that he needs his rest. Tie him, chain him, or do whatever you wish to do but don't harm him!"

Sakura sighed. "Just… let's just bring him where he really belongs." She suggested.

"Where does he belong?" Itachi asked although he knew the answer.

"Bed…" she said before lifting Jin's arm and Itachi the other arm.

The threesome stared at Sakura in utter shock. Who were those men she was with? It was… different. Sasuke recovered immediately and went to pick the forgotten groceries of Sakura. "We better bring this back to her." He suggested.

[--

"What do you think you are doing!?" Konan asked, enraged at the thought of Kisame cooking. "Are you planning to kill our leader?"

Kisame stared at his cooking. The food was bubbling with steam. There was a fish bone inside the porridge he made. The appearance was very uninviting and it sends shivers to your spine. The color was the worse of them all. The porridge color was green in color, making it look deadly and toxic.

"But this is my secret recipe," Kisame argued. "I place my very emotions to it!"

"HAHAHAHAH!" Deidara laughed out loud, clutching his stomach in the floor. "You… putting your love in… that porridge? What are you? A female type of fish!?"

Kisame glared at him. "At least I don't eat clay," he spat out bitterly.

"What did you say, Fish face?!" Deidara challenged.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Konan seethed angrily, staying in the middle between both males. "You do know that our only leader is ill and yet you took the liberty to fight like misbehaving children in the midst of an intense atmosphere. Unbelievable!"

The door of Jin's room opened revealing Sakura and Itachi. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked after closing the door behind Itachi. "I heard noises and shouts. Is there something you wish to let me know?" she asked innocently to the Akatsuki.

"Sakura-nee," Sasori called, removing the lollipop stick in his mouth. "Deidara and Kisame were fighting and this time, I think Kisame plans on poisoning your brother."

Kisame paled, feeling his soul practically reaped out of his own body. Why was this day so… aggravating? He thought incoherently. Sakura stared at Kisame's homemade soup with a weird look. This was what they call porridge? Why was it so… creepy and scary looking? She didn't understand. Sakura turned her attention to her expecting audience.

"There's no problem," she dismissed. "As long as my brother didn't eat a partial part of the food then I guess everything's alright…"

"He didn't eat a thing yeah." Deidara assured with a smile. "But I'm not sure if everything's alright, yeah."

Sakura gave a soft chuckle. "Fishy-kun, there is nothing to be afraid of. As long as you have pure intentions, there wouldn't be a problem about it," she assured with her infamous smile. "I know you've really worked hard on that but I guess… um… its appealing look don't really catch people's appetite."

"But no one ever dare try to eat one of my cooks," Kisame said sulkily. "Does my cooking really taste bad?"

"I don't know Kisame-kun but I'm sure it'll be really tasty."

Everyone shot a 'you serious?' look at Sakura. The last time Kisame was in charge of the cooking, his cooking just tastes so bad that Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki had to be in bed for a whole week. They didn't know what the ingredients are and they wouldn't even want to find out what he placed in his recipes. Finding his recipes would bring them nauseous if they were ever to find something they dislike.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat on a chair adjacent Jin's bed. Gingerly, Sakura took hold of his cold hand and stared at him with solemn eyes.

"I think I'll try healing him," Sakura muttered softly.

"You know you're not allowed to do as such hime," Itachi intrude. "We are not sure if you can heal him completely and you'll strain yourself hard if he doesn't. The consequences of pushing yourself in the edge will result to your memory loss again but this time, your memories will be permanently gone."

Sakura closed her eyes. "But seeing him like this is… excruciating. Mostly, he's the one who makes everything fine and order but now that he's like this, the Akatsuki is not in order."

"We have Pein to take over. There won't be a problem about that." Konan assured the young woman with a nod. "I'll help him if he's having problems. I give you my word."

"Thank you, Konan." Sakura said with gratitude. "I wish to be alone with my brother."

Everyone nodded and headed of downstairs, except Itachi.

[--

Konan and the others were in the living room, discussing matters in hand.

_DING DONG… DING DONG…_

"I don't think answering the door would be a good idea, yeah. It's the ninja friends of Sakura-chan and I'm thinking Itachi-sama's little brother is in there, yeah." Deidara voiced.

Silence filled the awkward tension in the air. All of them staring at each others' eyes, trapped in their own thoughts. They wouldn't want to let them enter, not because they were after them but because they wouldn't want any trouble. They knew why they came here and that was because of Sakura. They wanted to see her.

[--

"Hm," Konohamaru muttered, confuse than ever. "That's weird. Sakura-chan said that this was the address to her new home and apartment… Maybe she gave us the wrong house."

Sasuke creased his brows. Something was not right. "Wait," he called to his comrades. "There are at least 10 people in this house. Three in the second floor and six in the living room, it seems to me they don't want to cooperate." He hissed.

"Well," Tenten said with a nervous smile. "Let's just try again… I'm sure Sakura-chan would let us in, after all, we've been a part of her life."

Naruto nodded and went to the door porch. His hand idly reached the door bell. As he was about to press the door bell, the door opened revealing a blonde boy with a short trim cut. His hair was messy and he had tied some parts of his hair in ponytail. His eyes were tantalizing brown.

"What can I help you, yeah?" he asked with a warm smile. "I'm sorry for not answering the door so soon, yeah. We were having problems with Jin-sama, yeah."

Everyone raised a delicate brow in wonder. Who was this guy and where was Sakura? Most of all, what's with the weird grammar? Why does he still have to add the 'yeah' word at the end of his sentence?

"We've came here to see Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a huge smile.

'_This man must be the Kyuubi Vessel, the one Sakura-chan is so fond of back in the days' _Deidara thought for a moment before letting them enter. "Please make yourselves at home yeah. Sakura-chan is still busy at the moment, yeah."

[--

Konan appeared to the visitors in the living room with a tray in her hand. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," she apologized before setting the tray of glass and Nestea in front of them. "My brother-in-law had been very ill and apparently his sister had been restless too, watching him every moment."

"It's okay," Chouji said with a smile before eating the brownies on the platter.

Ino nodded in agreement. "I understand what it feels to see a relative of yours sick." She said knowledgeable. "We've gone through that all the time in the midst of our missions. But unlike ours, we get to deal with bruises and wounds." She humored.

"As long as you have each other, there won't be a problem." Konan politely said before leaving them alone.

Shikamaru narrowed his vision against Konan's back. Where have he seen that girl's face? He couldn't remember but he would try to find out. Somehow, her presence was vaguely familiar, just like her face was. But he couldn't remember anything. Maybe he had seen her in one of his missions.

As soon as Konan was gone, the Rookie 12 roamed their eyes around the living room. The living room was huge with 4 couches facing each other in a square pattern. There was a glass table situated in front of them with a vase full of flowers. The tray had sat idly beside the vase with some delectable foods and drinks.

"They don't seem to be like bad guys," Naruto said with a relaxed smile. "I mean look, they welcomed us with warmth and nevertheless, leaved us alone in here while we wait for Sakura-chan. I guess you're assuming wrong, Sasuke. Believe it!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto while staring at the staircase leading to the hallway of rooms and bedrooms. If he had the chance to ditch his party, he would gladly do that and search the 2nd floor of this apartment for Sakura.

"Hey," Naruto growled. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied before closing his eyes, letting his aura search the apartment for Sakura's whereabouts. He opened his eyes and a smirk made its way on his face. Thinking about Sakura's face and her body made him drool. She would have him, he would make sure to that and no one will stop him.

"Sick is an understatement hime," a man said while climbing down the stairs. "It wasn't my fault if he went back to unconsciousness."

The stairs was followed by anger thumping. "Yeah right," a woman muttered. "He wouldn't be unconscious if you hadn't hit him square in the face. What came into your mind to treat my brother like that?"

"Self-defense." The man answered plainly. "If I didn't hit him, he would throw the vase towards you."

"Are you assuming that my brother would throw something to me as such? I know my brother better than that…" she hissed.

The man finally was on the ground floor and stared at the woman following him. "Of course you do but did you ever get to see him in rage and anger? Especially when he sees his little sister with another man."

"I guess not," the girl muttered silently before shifting her gaze towards the visitors in the living room. "Oh," she said, startled. "I didn't mean to startle but I apologize for the fuss we've been causing a little while ago."

Naruto stood up from his seat and immediately ran pass his group mates and hugged his long gone friend. Sakura stared at him, shock at the sudden hug. Heck, she had tolerated it when it was Genma so that they could pass but this time, she was confused. She felt Naruto took a sniff of her before the sudden protectiveness of Itachi broke them apart.

"Who are you, sneaking inside our apartment without gruesome intentions?" Itachi hissed the question that made Naruto quiver in his stand.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "I… didn't mean to-um… We came in and the sister of Sakura-chan said that we should wait for her here until she has finished her business."

Sakura stayed quiet. She was really confused. What had happen between her and this group of people when she had no memories of her family? She had wondered how they treated her and everything. Sakura cast a glance to Itachi who closed his eyes in resentment.

'_Seems like I'm on my own.' _She thought sadly before turning her head towards the group of people. They were all smiling and she could see that they were happy to see her. If only…

"I would have been very thrilled to see you." Sakura said with a sad smile.

Hinata raised a brow. "_Would have_?" she quoted.

Sakura cast a sad and solemn look at them. She studied them for a moment, hopefully it could bring some sense to the reason why they had been desperate to see her. She studied Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Ino whom she had bought the flower from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Rock Lee, and the man who was at the very far end. Sasuke.

Her eyes widened a bit. This man was just exactly like Itachi. Sakura turned her head back to Itahci who wasn't paying really attention to her. Who was this man? She thought for a moment.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Rock Lee asked, in concern.

"Stop asking those things," Sakura said with confusion. "Why do you keep on saying these things? Why do you keep on worrying about me?"

Itachi turned his gaze from the window porch to his mistress. She was trying hard to stop the rage of her emotions, he could tell. He could see she was struggling to stay calm and collected. This was the first time he had seen her struggle like this. Normally, she would let her emotions roam around her face freely but right now, what was holding her back?

He slid a hand on her lower back, to ease her tension and to calm her. Sakura felt his comfort and inhaled softly.

"Sakura-chan, we were just worried." Tenten said.

Sakura shook her head. "Yes, I can see that but why worry about me? Why worry just like the man in the front gates?"

Sasuke narrowed his gaze. _'What the hell is she talking about?' _he thought. Of course they would worry about her because she had been gone without a single trace of her whereabouts. When they went to find her, there were some sighting reports but it wasn't specific.

"You don't have to worry for someone like me." Sakura said. "It's not bad to worry but why worry about me when in fact I don't even know who you all are."

Everyone was left speechless as they stared at Sakura. Sakura has forgotten about them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay you guys... Now, first of all, tell me what you think about this particular subject and then, tell me what you think about changing the story... If I were to change this story, the plot will still be the same but I would have to add somethings that you hadn't read in this part of the story... Sakura's past in this story is only explained and if I were to change everything, I'd put her past and everything about her family and how she'd lost this and that and how Itachi became this and that and so is the Akatsuki... **

**Thank you for being very patient with me. This time, I really need your reviews containing your thoughts about his section of the story and more importantly, the part were you agree or not... If not much reviews are sent about this thought, I'm afraid I'll have to delete this story and proceed with my plan. This is not a threat, this is just something I need help from. I'm just so confuse and I need your help.... **

**Thank you again! :D **

**Lily :3  
**


End file.
